Shadow Star
by darkmoonlight11
Summary: She never knew who she was, but one accident could change it all. Weird things start happening to Shadow and when she is in an accident, then a man in black contacts her saying he knows who she is will she believe him? This is my first FF, so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I've never known who I am; well of course I know the basics. My name is Shadow Star, but I usually go by Laura Travis as my code name. I work for an agency that kills werewolves, vampires, ghouls, any of that supernatural stuff. Of course only the bad ones, because I also work with werewolves, vampires, and ghouls, and I am also a vampire.

I never knew my parents and I was dropped off at a foster home when I was not even one. When I was twelve I got in with the wrong people. I was in a gang and they were doing drugs, stealing, all that bad stuff and more. I was also doing badly in school, not saying that I'm not smart because I am, but I was skipping and getting into fights and failing.

So, nobody would adopt me because of how bad I was. My foster mother, Grace, tried grounding me, and saying I couldn't leave the house, but that just made it worse. At night I would sneak out of the house and I would never go to school anymore. When I was fifteen Grace had had enough of me and said that if I didn't get it together she was going to throw me out. Of course, that didn't matter to me because I could stay with my gang, and that's what happened.

When I was sixteen, Grace through me out. The people in the gang I'm in include Jack, he's leader, he is seventeen has black shaggy hair and blue eyes and has nice muscles.

Then there is Casey, she has blonde hair green eyes and looks totally like a model, she's sixteen like me and we are best friends.

Next there is Bobby who is 6'1 and has red hair and brown eyes and is sixteen, he is Casey's boyfriend and is a total jokester.

Then there is Trixie and Ray, they are twins, and the most kick butt people you will ever meet. They both have red hair and black eyes and they do everything together. Trixie is about 5'2 and Ray is 6'1. Trixie is a total girly girl and Ray is a player, they are totally opposites, but are like the best of friends.

Next there is Kenny and he is Trixie's boyfriend. He is like the protector of all of us. If you are a threat and you try to hurt us you will go down. He is also one of the most buff people I have ever met, but he is a total teddy bear if you get to know him. He has curly brown hair and hazel eyes and is also 6'1.

Lastly there is me, I am 5'3 with long black hair with red streaks going through it. I am the risk taker of the group, if they won't do something dangerous, then I will, and if they don't do it then it is a challenge for me and I love challenges. I am also dating Jack; he is the one who gave me the name Shadow Star. I never really had a name so every time I would change schools or go somewhere I would give a different name. He called me Shadow because well I can blend in and get whatever I want without people noticing me. He called me Star because he says I shine like a star when I laugh, I thought he was just being biased because I was his girlfriend, but the others said it was true. So that's my name Shadow Star.

One night we were going out to a party and we needed a car, so Casey and I said we would go get some. And by that we mean go steal and hot wire some cool cars. That's when I found out I was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey had already hotwired a car that would fit the group, but I wanted to find another car for me and Jack. I also went for the coolest cars out there to hotwire, might as well right. So we rode in the car that Casey got looking for one and I found it. It was a blue Camaro with black stripes on the side. I pointed it out to Casey and she drove over to it.

We both got out, me to hotwire the car, and Casey to cover me. So I broke the window and started hotwiring it. But, while I was doing that I heard something.

I got out of the car and saw another car going straight for Casey, so I pushed her into the car but by doing that I was hit by it. This car was going so fast it didn't even know it hit me. I went flying into the air and heard an ear piercing scream. When I hit the ground all I felt was excruciating pain. I realized the scream came from Casey and that now she was sobbing uncontrollably.

I somehow got up and helped her into the Camaro and finished hotwiring the car. I told her to call Jack and tell him what happened. I couldn't understand what she was saying and was going in and out of consciousness really fast.

When we got there Casey helped me out of the car and then Jack and the gang was there asking if I was okay and what happened, then I passed out.

When I woke up I was in me and Jack's bed with Jack laying next to me. I woke him up to ask him how I got here and he told me what happened. He'd said that after I passed out that they brought me upstairs and in here to try and help me, but then something happened. He said that I started healing myself, all the bones healed and all the cuts and bruises closed up. It was like I wasn't even hit by a car. The only thing that gave evidence was that my clothes were ripped and I was all bloody.

So after that he gave me a bath and put me to bed. He then asked me how that happened and I said I had absolutely no idea. After that weird things started happening. I became faster, stronger, better reflexes. I had no idea what was happening but we all thought it was cool.


	3. Chapter 3

One day I was walking to the movie store when this man walked up to me. I had never seen him before but apparently he had seen me. He told me that he knew what I was and that he could help me.

I was kind of freaked out that he knew what I could do, but I was even more confused when he said he could help me. Help me with what? I'd asked. He told me that I would start feeling pain and that it would feel weird to be out in the sun and I would feel weak. He then gave me a card with his name and number on it, and said to call him when it happened.

I never told anyone about this guy because I didn't think it would happen and I didn't want to worry them. But it started happening. My eyes would always hurt when I was out in the day and I would get faint when I got to close with Jack. I also felt weak in the sun. I never told anyone about this, but I did call that guy that came up to me that one day.

**Flashback **

The phone rang twice and then someone picked it up. "Hello, Shadow, I knew you'd call eventually." "Hey," I said nervously. "Um, can I talk to you about you know what?" "Yes, of course, you can meet me at the café right down from the movie shop we met at, ok. You know where it is right?" "Um yeah, I'll meet you there in half an hour ok?" "Yes of course, see you in half an hour." "Thank you, bye." Then he hung up and I put some clothes on and went to the café.

_At the Café _

When I walked in he was sitting in a secluded corner in the back, wearing all black and even black shades. I took the time to look at him since the last time I was to freaked out to. He was vey built and had black hair, go figure, I couldn't see what eyes he had, but he was tall, maybe around 6'2 and he looked handsome from what I could tell, he also looked to be about seventeen.

As I was walking up to the table he looked up from the menu he was reading and smiled, "Hello Shadow, how are you, are you feeling okay?" "Um yeah, just a little tired and nervous." "What's your name, you seem to know mine, but I don't know yours." "Well, Shadow, my name is classified information, but I can come up with a name for you to call me."

"Okay, how bought I come up with a name." Okay deal. What do you want to call me?" I looked him over and thought about it. "You look like an Antonio," I told him. Then he laughed and I blushed. "It's okay Shadow, besides I like that name. Now should we get started or would you like to order something first?" "Um, I'll just order a drink then we can get started." "Okay," he said while he called over our waitress. "Yes what would you like ma'am?" "I'll have lemonade please, that's all." "Okay and sir, are you ready to order?" "Yes, I'll just have coffee. Thank you." "Of course, I'll be right back with both of your orders."

When the waitress left, "Antonio" started explaining. "So, when did you notice the change?" "Well a few weeks ago my friend and I went to… um… well…" I didn't want to tell him that we went to hotwire cars; he will probably think I'm some kind of juvial escapee. "It's okay, you can tell me, and I won't judge you." "Well, we went to hotwire some cars, so that we could go to a party," I said with my head down.

"You look like a cocky person, why are you ashamed of yourself?" "Antonio" asked. "Well many grownups look down on me for who I am and don't really like me, and you're going to help me, so I don't want you not to help me because you think I'm some kind of criminal or something," I said in one breath. But Antonio seemed to catch it all and said, "Its okay I would help you even if you were a criminal, and I told you, you could tell me anything. Now, continue your story."

"Okay well I always like to go for nice cars when we hotwire them and my friend already found hers so we went looking for one for me. Well I saw this really cool blue Camaro with black streaks on the side so we drove up to it. While I was hotwiring the car I heard something so I got out of the car and saw a car speeding down the road going right for my friend, so I pushed her into the car and by default was hit by the car. I was thrown into the hair while the car kept going. They were going so fast, they didn't even know they hit me. So my friend took me home and in the morning I was okay.

I asked another one of my friends what had happened and he said that I had just healed myself right then and there. After that night I started getting faster, stronger, and had better reflexes. We didn't really know what was wrong with me, but that it was cool."

"So, do you know what's wrong with me?" "There is nothing wrong with you, you are a vampire," said Antonio. After he said that the waitress came back with our drinks. "Thank you," said Antonio. I thought I was about to faint, a vampire, seriously? "How is that possible?" "We don't exactly know how it happened, it just did, and you are a vampire." "But, I don't drink blood or anything, I don't have fangs." "That's because you haven't drunken any blood yet. When you were hit by that car, your body's natural defenses kicked in, and your vampire side healed you. Because of that your reflexes and your speed, and strength became better. But, if you were to drink blood you would be even faster and stronger than you are now. ""Are you a vampire, Antonio?" "Yes," he said. "Do you kill people when you drink blood?" "No, I get blood from donors or feeders. Feeders are humans who willingly let us drink their blood, but you only drink a little bit at a time. Only the bad vampires, which are Shades, kill when they feed."

"What else can you do?" "Well every vampire gets a special power and mine is well anything that has to do with the mind, so mind reading, mind control all that stuff." "How do you know what your power is and if a vampire is bad?" "Well you usually discover your power in emotional highs, so if you are really happy or really mad, then your power could come out. You can know if someone is a vampire by their smell. When you are a full vampire you have higher senses so you can smell the difference, you can also tell the difference between different species too. Now, you can tell if they are a shade by their eyes. Their eyes are black and at night they are surrounded by red. They can hide this from humans by contacts or by just wearing glasses. Most wear glasses because the contacts will get burned out by the venom running through their system and they have to put new ones in frequently. Shades are usually stronger than us because they drink more blood than us, unless you train yourself to be stronger and to move faster. That's what I do. I work with a special agency that trains people like us and the other species to kill the Shades and other rouge species out there that are trying to kill and take over the humans. My boss spotted you one night and asked me to get in contact with you and help you with the transition. He also wanted me to ask you if you wanted to join us.

"Wow I'm a vampire, well a half vampire right now, but still wow. "What will I have to do if I join your agency?" "Well you would just most likely get a trainer to train you in your powers and to use your vampire abilities to your advantage."

"What color are your eyes," I asked. I really wanted to know, honestly. "If I tell you, you must not leave, there is a reason. Okay?" "Okay…?" "My eyes are black," he said. Then he paused, as if he wanted me to understand something. Then it clicked, his eyes are black and he is wearing sunglasses in a cafe, nobody does that. He is a Shade; I'm so stupid I should have noticed when he was telling me about them. I slowly started to reach for my knife in my shoe. "Don't reach for it," Antonio said. "Why shouldn't I, you're a Shade, you're probably tricking me into believing you so that you can kill me." "Yes I may be a Shade but I am working for the good guys. Once you're a shade you can't turn back. I was born a shade and didn't want to be one so I joined Michael and he taught me how to control the urge to feed. You also shouldn't be reaching for your knife because you're going to make Jack suspicious."

"Jack, Jack isn't here." "Yes he is, he just walked in, don't look." "Now, I can send someone for you tomorrow so that they can train yo…" "Wait, who said I was going to join?" "Why wouldn't you join, you need a home." "I have a home, a home with J…" "With Jack, I know, but he doesn't love you." "Of course he does, we've been together for almost two years." "Yes I'm aware of that, but he is using you for sex." How dare him. "One: he isn't using me for sex; he does love me and two: how do you know this?" "I'm a mind reader Shadow, so I read his mind, and besides who is that girl he is making out with?" So I turned around and my whole world fell apart, because there Jack was sucking face with some blond bimbo in the corner. He was all over her I can't believe him, what a jerk.

"You see, we can give you a new home, even a new appearance if you want. You can become anybody, be anybody you want to be." "Just go home and act as if nothing's wrong and then when your gang leaves tomorrow I'll come pick you up."

"What if my gang doesn't leave tomorrow and we stay altogether or something?" "Then you can text me to pick you up somewhere and then I will send someone for your stuff." "Okay, can I tell my other friends why I'm leaving, like in a note or something?" "Well, you can but lie, don't tell them that you are a vampire either. Okay." "Yes Antonio, thank you for helping me also, I appreciate it." "You're welcome Shadow; it was a pleasure meeting you by the way." "You too," I said, and then I walked out of the café without looking at Jack and his bimbo or looking back at Antonio.

That's exactly what happened the next day, I told my gang I was tired and didn't want to go out. I wrote letters to all my friends, including Jack. I told them that Jack was cheating on me and that I was running away. I couldn't stay somewhere that I couldn't trust them. Then I packed up all my stuff and waited for Antonio. When Antonio came I put all my stuff in his car, which was an Escalade by the way, and we drove off into my new life as a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Time**

It has been two years since that day, the day I found out I was a vampire and that the love of my life was cheating on me.

I only cried once and that was the day Antonio picked me up. Antonio helped me through it though. He told me that Jack wasn't worth my tears and that I should move on. So I did, I don't love Jack anymore, all that's there is betrayal and hurt. I always wanted to know why he cheated on me.

I've become a full vampire since then and found out what my power is. I can absorb people's powers. Surprisingly Antonio was my trainer and he has made me one of the best fighters out there, besides him of course.

Right now I am in Moscow, Russia as Raisa Ivanova on a mission to kill some rouge werewolves.

There are many different species that I didn't know about when I joined Michael, who is the leader of the organization. There are vampires, werewolves, witches, shape shifters, ghouls and ghosts, zombies (most surprised about this one), demons, angels, you name it, and it exists.

In my opinion werewolves are the worst and hardest to fight. One they shred things to pieces and eat them. So basically if you are not careful while you are fighting them, they could eat you. Zombies are the easiest.

Zombies are just dead people who have been resurrected by a witch or something else. They are pointless really and they can be easily persuaded and hypnotized, so it is easier to kill them. The only reason people use them is because they are really strong and creepy, so nobody will want to fight them and people can use that as an advantage.

So, since I am one of the best fighters I am here in Moscow trying to track down this pack of werewolves and kill them.

Now I am not alone and this is technically a training exercise. When you don't need a mentor anymore you become a mentor, well if you want to anyway. So I have been training this group of four. There is Drake who is a vampire, Dominick who is a werewolf, Trinity who is a witch, and Kane who is a shape shifter. I'm only with them unless something goes terribly wrong, but I have faith in them.

So my group and I are in a night club watching one of the werewolves trying to sweet talk a human girl who is totally trashed. Unsurprisingly it works and he brings her to the back of the club where there is a door to the back entrance.

We follow him inconspicuously and watch him knock out this girl. Then the group kicks into action and attacks the werewolf before he can chomp down on this girl, while I watch from the shadows.

So Dominick tackles the werewolf first and Trinity goes to get the girl to bring her back into the club, well she just puts her right in the door.

Then when the werewolf throws Dominick off and gets up, Drake starts fighting it, and is doing a good job by the way. Trinity then starts doing some spells that would distract him and let Drake catch him of guard.

When this happens Drake throws the werewolf into the wall and Kane shifts into a huge leopard and kills the werewolf by ripping its head off. One down, three more to go. I congratulate them on their team work and nice kill and tell Drake to take the girl home and meet us back at the safe house.

**(I'm not good at fight scenes, so sorry if that was lame.)**


	5. Chapter 5

_At the Safe house_

Ring, ring, ring, my phone rang and I went to my room to answer it. "Yes Antonio, do you need something?"

"Calm down Dow just wanted to know how the mission was going. Are you okay?"

Over the last two years we have grown closer and become friends and not just have a mentor student relationship. He also calls me Dow, which is short for Shadow, and he is the only one to call me that. Others just call me Laura or Travis. I changed my name and my appearance when I joined just like Antonio said I could. Now I have completely red hair and hazel eyes.

Nobody knows what my name used to be, so they also don't know why Antonio calls me Dow.

"Yeah I'm fine, and the mission is going well. They just finished killing one of the four rouges outside of a night club."

"Good, good, glad you all are okay."He said. "How do you know we are all okay, I just said that I was okay?"I asked.

"Because, if someone else was hurt you would have already told me Dow."

"Yeah, yeah, you know even after all these years you still haven't told me your name, and you still know mine. I'm getting a feeling you don't like me."I told him teasingly.

"One: What do you mean after all these years, it's only been two; and two: I do actually like you."

"Well than why don't you tell me, I won't tell anyone I swear?"

It was quiet over the phone for a while and I thought he had hung up on me, but I knew he would never do that too much of a gentle man, then he sighed and said, "Fine, I'll tell you…" "Really, yeah!"

Surprisingly I started jumping up and down like a weirdo. "You didn't let me finish Dow; I'll tell you when you get back from you're mission in Russia."

"Ah, come on Tony," I whined. After that he started laughing, "You've known me for all these years as you put it, so I think you can wait a few more days."

"Yeah, but, what if something happens." "Nothing is going to happen Dow, and even if it does I would not let you die. You mean too much to me to die." "Now, I'm sorry but I must go, Michael is calling for me. But I will pick you and your team up from the airport when you get back. Okay." "Okay Tony, I'll see you in a few days."

After five days my group had finally gotten rid of the four werewolves and we headed straight to the airport to go home. The base of this agency is in Italy. There are many bases all over the world, but the main one is in Verona, Italy, so that is where we were headed. When we were at the airport in Moscow waiting for our plane I saw two people I never thought I would see again, Trixie and Kenny.

Apparently they were waiting for the same plane as us. I suddenly got nervous, but I don't know why, I had changed my appearance. But I knew why I was nervous my gang always knew when it was me even if I had changed my appearance, because we did that a lot to blend in. So they would know.

When we got on the plane we lost them, which I'm grateful for. On the plane we sat apart so that they couldn't identify us together if something happened. But for some reason fate was against me because the two people who I didn't want to sit next to me, sat in the two empty seats beside me, Trixie and Kenny.

"Hi," Trixie said happily in broken Russian. "Hello, how are you?" I asked back in perfect Russian. "We are both good," she said back. When they sat down, Trixie by the window and Kenny in the middle, Kenny looked at me as if he knew me. Don't recognize me I kept repeating to myself in my head. But apparently it didn't work.

"Shadow, is that you?" he asked back in English. With this Trixie snapped her head around and looked at me. When she did her big black eyes widened and she gasped. "Shadow, is that really you. If it is, we won't tell anyone. Please we really miss you." She begged.

I thought for a while about this and finally agreed to tell them. "Yes Trixie it is me." As I said this she started to slowly cry and Kenny teared up a bit. Trixie then came up and hugged. The whole plane ride we all talked.

They never talked about why I ran away and for that I am grateful, but towards the end, from their minds I knew they wanted to ask so I decided to tell them.

"Guys you know all the strange things that were happening to me. Well somebody found out about it. They then sent someone to confront me about it." "Did they threaten you?" asked Kenny in a very dark voice.

"NO, no, um they wanted to help me. They knew what was happening to me." "What was happening?" asked Trixie.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone and not to be afraid, okay." Wow I sounded like Tony there. Okay back on subject. "We promise," they both said at the same time.

"Okay, well I'm a vampire and I work for this special agency, organization, whatever you want to call it. We go out and track and kill rouge vampires, werewolves, all that fantasy stuff you guys think isn't real."

Both of their jaws dropped, "Vampire!" "Yes, and that's what I said, but it's true. I was just a half vampire when I was living with you guys. Also, no I don't kill when I feed; I get blood from donors or feeders who are humans who willingly let us drink small amounts of their blood from them. Okay, so I won't hurt you, ever."

"Okay Shadow, but what are you doing in Moscow?" "Well I've been training a young group of supernaturals and they were on a mission here to track down and kill a group of rouge werewolves."

"Did they succeed?" "Yes, they did, and they did very well." "Then where are they?" they asked.

"We're spread out, so that if something happens we can't be associated together." "Oh, okay, well how many are there in the group?"

"In the group I am training, there are four. A vampire, werewolf, witch, and shape shifter. They all work very well together and I am very proud of them."

"Oh okay, well what is in Italy that you need to be there for?"

"Well our main base is in Italy, so we are going back there. There are many bases all over the world, but we are going to the main one."

"Ladies and Gentlemen please buckle your seatbelts; we are getting ready to land. We hope you had a great flight with American Airlines and hope you choose us again," came the stewardess over the intercom in English, Italian, and Russian.

"I've changed my name to Laura, so you can't really call me Shadow in public. It's also kind of dangerous to call me that or Laura. Right now I go by Raisa Ivanova."

"Okay, so we call you Raisa." "Yes, until I'm off this mission, then you can call me Laura." When we were talking I learned that Trixie and Kenny had been traveling for the last two years and have been all over the world.

After they heard what Jack did to me the whole gang broke up. Except Ray went with Jack because he saw nothing wrong with what he'd done, and Trixie hates him for that, so she has no idea where he is or where the rest are.

When the plane landed we got our stuff and got off the plane. "Will we ever see you again?" "I don't know, but I will contact you when I'm done with this mission and we will talk again. Okay." There it is again, I sound like Tony.

**When they are talking in Italics, it means that Tony and Dow are talking through their minds, i think it's called telepathically. **

_"Who are you talking to Dow, and why do you sound like me?" _

_"Stay out of my head Tony and I'll tell you later. Kay." "Are you in danger? Do I need to come?" _

_"No stay where you are I'll be out in a few minutes." "If you're not I'm coming in. Okay." Hehehe. "Why are you laughing?" "I told you I'll tell you later." _

_"Why not now?" "I'm leaving.""Good." "Not the airport, this conversation." "Why?" "Bye Tony." _

"How will you contact us," asked Trixie. "I'll have some people at my work track you down and I'll find you, alright?" "Okay, well will see you later."

"You better stay safe guys." "You know we are never safe, Raisa," said Kenny while hugging me. Trixie just giggled and said, "Sure." _"That's it I'm coming in." Why me? _ "Raisa, what is taking you so long?" I heard this from behind me and when I turned I saw Tony standing there. Wow how did he get here so fast?

_ "I thought you were in danger and I come to see you hugging some guy." Tony said angrily. "Well I'm sorry I worried you. Okay." "You don't look sorry." What's wrong with him? "Nothing is wrong with me, now hurry up." "I thought I said to stay out of my head." "When you are in danger I can do it." "I wasn't in danger Tony." "Well I thought you were." _

"Who is this, Raisa," asked Kenny. "Oh, this is a friend of mine, his name is Antonio. Antonio these are some old friends of mine, Trixie and Kenny."

"Hello Trixie, Kenny, it is very nice to meet you." They probably couldn't tell, but I could and from what I could see it didn't look like it was nice to meet them.

"Well I guess I'll be going now guys, I'll see you later." "Bye." They both said.

"Is something wrong with you, you could have at least smiled at them. They probably thought you were going to kill them or something."

"Well maybe if you hadn't told them like I told you to then maybe they wouldn't have been afraid."

"They deserved to know after I just up and left like that." "No they didn't deserve to know. They hurt you."

"They didn't hurt me, Jack hurt me. There is a difference Tony." "No there isn't when they knew that he was cheating on you."

This completely stunned me. They knew how could they? Wouldn't they have told me?

"No because he told them not too, because he said it was a onetime thing, but apparently it wasn't now was it Shadow," he said angrily.

For some reason this made me sad that Tony was yelling at me and made me want to cry. So I found a bathroom and ran in, but apparently this didn't faze him because he ran in right after me.

I think he was going to start talking again but when he saw my tear stained face he stopped. Many emotions crossed his face as he saw me crying, worry, sadness, anger, regret, and then horror.

"Dow, are you okay!" "No, I'm sorry," I sobbed. "What's wrong Dow?" he asked while gently rocking me back and forth. "You're mad a… aannd I'm sorry. I just w… wanted to tell them, because I… I miss… missed them. And I'm sorry you're angry." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay Dow, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean too, I just didn't want you to get hurt. Okay, I'm sorry, please don't cry. You know I don't like seeing you cry," Tony pleaded.

"Okay," I said, while nodding into his shoulder. For the next few minutes he just held me while I silently cried in his shoulder.

That's until my phone rang, "Hello?" "Hey boss where are you guys? You guys okay? Want us to come in?" Trinity fired off question after question rapidly.

"We're okay guys, I just had to use the bathroom and there was a long line, we'll be out soon, bye. Kay." "Kay boss, bye." "You okay now?" "Yeah I'll be alright," I said while washing my face in the sink there.

"Come on let go they are getting worried." "Okay Dow, I really am sorry." "I know Tony it's alright." While we were walking out I leant on his shoulder until we got to the doors heading out and I tried to look alive so my group wouldn't get suspicious and got into the front seat of the SUV Tony had brought us to take us home.

Tony dropped me off at my place last and helped me bring my stuff inside.

He then went to sit at my dining room table and sighed. I told him I was going to put my stuff away and shower and he just nodded.

When I went back out he was still sitting in the same place, except the only evidence I had that he had moved was that there was a glass of water on the table in front of him.

When I walked out he just smiled at me and handed me the glass of water.

Then he looked down and said so quietly, "Cayden." "What?" "He took a breath and said a little louder, "My real name is Cayden."

I gasped, I can't believe he remembered. Well I knew he would remember I just didn't know if he would actually tell me.

His head shot up and he looked pain. I didn't know why he would look pained from just telling me his name, but I went to sit on his lap and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After I did that he looked really surprised. "Are you okay Tony," I asked. "You know you don't have to call me Tony anymore." "I was the only one who didn't know your name," I said while slapping his chest and pulling away. "NO, you just don't have to call me Tony when we aren't with the others," he said pulling me back and burying his head in my hair.

"Why don't you like your name?" I asked him softly.

"It reminds me of my past. How I used to kill innocents and my father. I never liked my father, I hated him. He killed my mother when I was seven and I never forgave him. The day Michael found me is something I'll always remember because he got me away from that bastard." He said.

He then did something that totally surprised me; he put his arms around me kissed me.

Somewhere in the two years that he and I were friends I had fallen in love with him and believe me it was one of the hardest things I've ever done trying to hide, you know since he can read minds and stuff.

But I never imagined that he would feel the same way and because I loved him I kissed him back.

I never thought I would be with anyone else after what Jack did to me. I never thought I would be able to trust another guy after Jack cheated on me.

But I could and that guy was Tony and I'm glad I did. I realized while being with Tony that I really didn't love Jack, maybe it was puppy love or something, but I didn't. I realized this because when I loved Tony, it didn't feel the same as when I loved Jack, I felt complete with Tony and this made me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up in the morning with Tony's arms wrapped around me I felt calm.

Last night was the best night I've had in the last two years.

"Morning Dow," he said. "Morning Cayden," I said. "I Love you Dow." "I love you too Cayden." When I said this I felt him smile against my neck and this made me happy. I'm glad that my love for him made him happy.

"We have to get up now," I said. "I know, but I don't want too," said Tony. After we took a shower Tony took me to breakfast.

"We going to train today," I asked. "Sure, do you want to train alone or with your group," he asked.

"I guess we could train alone now and then later we could have a group training session." Tony also has a group that he is training and we sometimes have our groups train together.

"I guess that sounds good, at what time do you want to do this?" "Well we could train together in about an hour and then we can have our group session sometime this afternoon say around threeish. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me, what do you want to do for that hour before we train?" "I don' know what do you want to do?"

He just smiled and said, "I'm going to take you somewhere." "You are really, where?" "It's a surprise Dow."

"Caleb, can we go and train together?" Caleb is Tony's new name like Laura is mine. I never call him Caleb because I started calling him Tony before I knew people called him Caleb and so it was kind of confusing, so I just call him Tony.

When I looked to see who had asked that I saw Selene standing there with the most reveling work out outfit I had ever seen.

"Sorry Selene, but I'm taking Dow somewhere," said Tony.

"But, i'm your student, so i have more priority," she said smirking at me. "We're going to all train together later on, our group and Laura's group. So, i think you can wait till then. Why don't you go and tell everybody that? We are all going to meet up at around 3 or 3:15, would you please Selene?"

Then her jaw dropped and she stomped off.

"Wow." "I know," said Tony. "Now come on, I'm taking you to your surprise."

When we got outside we took a walk for about five minutes and then we walked up to this waterfall lake thing that I didn't know was at the base.

"This is so beautiful." "I knew you'd like it. I found this a while ago. I come here a lot, it reminds me of you."

Even though that was really cheesy, it made me all teary. "

Thanks Cayden." He just smiled and kissed me.

For the rest of the hour we just lay on the ground and watched the waterfall in silence. After that we went to practice.

**A year later**

Cayden and I have been together for a year by now.

Right now I'm having a night mare; well technically it is a memory, a bad one.

It was of the day when Selene tricked Cayden into kissing her. I had just finished practice with my group and was going home.

When I walked in I saw the worst thing, Cayden was kissing someone. From the shock I dropped all my stuff and they turned around.

When this happened something even shocking happened he had been kissing… me.

"Dow," he'd said confused, looking between the two of us. That's when I knew what happened. Selene is a shape shifter and she shifted to look like me so that she could trick Cayden into thinking she was me.

When I figured this out I walked right up to her punched her in the face. With force of my punch she flew right over the couch and into the wall. While mid air she shifted back to herself.

After this day, Cayden wouldn't talk to me for a few days.

I thought that he regretted being with me and wanted to be with Selene, but when I confronted him, he told me that he was ashamed of himself and thought he wasn't good enough for me anymore.

I slapped him for that comment. I told him that I loved him and that I had forgiven him and knew it wasn't his fault for what happened.

He then looked at me for a very long time and then gave me a very passionate kiss. "Thank you," he said.

"I thought you would hate me and never talk to me again. I thought I had lost you. I was so scared."

"You'll never lose me Cayden, I love you too much." This happened a few months after we got together. When Selene found out, boy was she mad.

I woke up panting after this dream and then Cayden awoke with a jolt.

"What what's wrong, are you okay? Was it that dream again?" "Yes I don't know why I keep having it." And that's when it happened. I ran into the bathroom and puked.

Cayden ran in behind me and held my hair while I did this. God that was so gross.

After I was finished I brushed my teeth and sluggishly walked back to bed with Cayden.

"You okay love?" "Yeah, I don't know why I'm sick; I thought vampires never got sick." "That's why I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow."

"What, NO, I don't want to go." "Well you are I don't like seeing you sick Dow and I want to make you better. I would take you now but I don't think they are open."

The hospital is always open, it's not like they can turn away people who or sick, or people who are dying. Don't want to give Cayden any ideas, now do I. As I thought this Cayden got up and started putting his clothes on and got some for me. No, he heard that.

"Cayden, let's not go now, it's really late. Please." "Dow just like you just said they can't turn away sick people." "But what if it's nothing?" "It's not nothing you just threw up, and if it is nothing then we can come back knowing nothing is wrong." "Fine, but I am so not going to practice tomorrow."

**At the Hospital**

"Hello Agent Burnstone and Agent Travis, what can I do for you?" asked the nurse at the front desk.

Burnstone is Cayden's last name; his full name is Cayden Burnstone.

"Well nurse, Agent Travis has been having this dream that has been reoccurring every night for the past month and just now she threw up. So we just wanted to make sure she was okay." I just rolled my eyes and he squeezed my hand.

"Oh, okay I'll tell the doctor, you two just wait over there and I'll call you when he's ready for you." I could just imagine her saying okay? At the end of that sentence, but she didn't.

"So, Cayden, what do you think is wrong with me?" "Nothing is wrong with you Dow, you're perfect." "Thanks Cayden, but stop trying to suck up, you're lucky you're not sleeping on the couch for dragging me here. Geesh, could they have any less comfortable chairs in this place. It's a hospital, sick people sit here, and they need to feel comfortable."

After my little rant the nurse came out saying the doctor is waiting for us.

"Hello Laura, Caleb, how are you two this evening?" "Just peachy," I said. Cayden shot me a look and said, "We are fine, I just want to check to make sure Laura is okay."

"Okay, well Laura how long have you been vomiting?" I knew that Cayden was going to kill me when I told the doctor how long.

"Just toni…" I cut Cayden off before he said the rest, "A little less than two weeks." At this Cayden froze.

"Okay, did you notice anything else wrong?" "I'm eating a little more and weird mood swings, oh and I'm really tired lately."

"Okay, well could you please come with me." "Sure."

When we walked out of the room the doctor put his hand in his pocket and took out a package. "I need you to go to the bathroom and take this. All the signs point to this and I just need to make sure."

I just nodded, it was a pregnancy test. Oh my God, I can't believe it I can't be pregnant.

After I took it, it said it was positive, I really am pregnant.

Cayden is going to freak. He's not going to let me work, oh man my group. He won't even let me continue training them. Before i could think about it too much and work myself up, i left the bathroom.

The doctor was standing there, so i told him it was positive. He smiled sweetly a me for a moment and congratulated me, he than told me to go back to the room and that he would be back shortly with an ultrasound.

When I got back to the room Cayden was furious. "You have been sick for almost two weeks and you never told me, why?"

"I didn't want to worry you, and I just thought it was a bug or something. I'm sorry okay." "Vampires don't get bugs," he said.

After he said this the doctor came back in with the ultrasound.

"Okay Miss. Laura I'm going to need you to lie down and lift up your shirt." At the sight of the machine Cayden swallowed and his eyes went wide, apparently he knew what this machine was. The doctor then proceeded to put the gel on my stomach and then turned it on. It was all fuzzy, but he could tell what was on the screen.

"There it is, your baby." At this Cayden fainted. "Oh my God, Cayden!" I jumped off the table and ran to him, he was out cold.

The doctor ran over to help me lift him up and onto the table. He then left the room to get some ice for Cayden's head.

While the doctor was out Cayden woke up and looked at and smiled. "Hey," he said. He then seemed to notice where we were and whispered, "That was real." He then looked at me and then my stomach and put his hand on it and smiled.

"You're pregnant?" "Yes, I'm pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was sick I just didn't want to worry you. Okay." He seemed to be in a daze while he looked at my stomach and just nodded.

"I guess you don't have to go to practice tomorrow, or for a while actually," he said. When I realized what he said my eyes widened. "No arguing either, Dow. You don't want to endanger our child do you?" Damn it, i was right. He wasn't going to let me train.

Around this time the doctor walked back in. "Here you go here is some ice for your head Mr. Burnstone and Miss. Travis here are some pregnancy vitamins come back in a month or so or if something is wrong okay. Don't do any vigorous workouts, no stress, no alcohol or drugs, and be healthy."

"Thank you Doc," Cayden said as we left. "Does that mean no missions either," I asked Cayden as we got into the car.

"Yep, no practice and no missions, until after the baby is born, Okay Dow?" "Fine, oh and I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I could never make you sleep on the couch, that's too far."

"I know, and besides now with you being pregnant I'm not going to leave you alone at night," he said while taking my head. "I love you Cayden." "I love you too Dow."

In the morning me and Cayden got up and went to get breakfast. While we were eating Trinity and Drake walked up and sat with us.

"Wow, Travis, that's a lot of food on your plate are you sure you're not over doing it?" Drake said.

I looked down at my plate and then at my stomach. I then looked up teary eyed at Cayden and asked him, "Am I fat Tony?" trying not to cry.

Cayden then angrily looked at Drake and said, "Why did you say that?" Then turned to me and said, "No love you are not fat, you are just fine the way you are, Okay."

I just nodded and wiped away a tear that leaked out. Trinity then asked if I was okay and I said I was okay. Cayden looked at me and then at them silently asking if I could tell them, and I nodded silently continuing to eat my food.

"Laura is pregnant; we are going to have a baby," Cayden said. Both of their jaws dropped and then Trinity let out an ear piercing squeal and hugged me.

"Yay, you're having a baby, this is so exciting, I can't wait, and it is going to be so much fun! Huh, we have to go shopping and we have to paint the baby's room. Oh my God can't wait!" I just looked at her with a look of horror and then looked at Cayden and he was looking at her in the same way.

Drake hadn't snapped out of his shocked state yet, so Trinity just slapped him, which in my opinion was pretty funny and apparently for Cayden also because he started laughing.

After breakfast we went back to our room. We were going to have to get a new one soon. The one now has a kitchen, a living room, and office and a bedroom. It has two bathrooms, had half and one full with a shower and Jacuzzi bathtub and two sinks. It was pretty cozy, but we would need a bigger one to fit the baby.

I told this to Cayden when we got back from breakfast and were just watching TV. He told me that he would ask Michael if he could have a bigger place when he went to work today.

While we were watching TV Cayden went to go get ready for work and I put it on the news. When I was watching I saw them most horrifying thing ever being talked about. I gasped and Cayden came running in," Dow, are you okay, what's wrong?" I just pointed at the TV.

When he looked up he was very surprised. Some rouge vampires and werewolves had attacked the President of the United States and they were talking about it on the news. The world didn't know about the supernaturals and for this to happen, is very dangerous. This could start a world war if we are not careful.

Cayden called Michael to tell him what happened and Cayden said that he was going to call the President and that he should just wait for him to call back.

A half hour later Michael called Cayden and told him to get a group together, they were going to the White House. "I'm going with you," I said. "You can't, I told you no missions." "Yeah, but this is in the United States, what if something happens, you're all the way around the world and you won't be able to do anything. Please I don't have to fight or anything. I just want to come with you." I pleaded.

"Fine, but you're not doing anything. You just stay close to me, alright. Now let's go."

As we got on the plane I got nervous. I've never liked planes before, they always make me anxious. "Are you ok Dow," asked Cayden. "Yeah, I'm okay, just a little nervous." "It'll be okay, I'm here for you, alright, and I won't let anything happen." "I know Cayden, it's just the plane, and they make me anxious."

As the plane made its way down the run way I squeezed Cayden's hand and closed my eyes getting ready to go in the air. I felt the planes wheels lifting off the ground, my breathing hitched and I felt Cayden squeeze my hand tighter. When we got in the air I felt my ears start to pop, "Cayden, do you have any gum?" "Yes Dow, just let me get it." "Thanks Love." Once he gave me the gum I began to feel a little better.

"Dow this is going to be a long flight, you can go to sleep if you want.""Okay, I'll try." I did eventually get to sleep, which was weird because I can never sleep on planes. But this time, it felt like a pull. What was weirder was the dream I had.

**Dream**

There was a bunch of people standing in a circle with black robes. I couldn't see their faces, for the room was dark, the only light was coming from candles lining the walls and a huge chandelier with small candles, hanging in the middle of the room.

It looked like they were chanting something, but I couldn't understand it, for it was in another language.

In the middle of the circle there was a lady and she was holding a child, a baby girl. She was chained to a pole, and it looked like they were going to set them on fire.

Then a man ran in, he looked like a royal. He had long black hair tied at his neck and bright red eyes and he was really pale. He looked like a typical vampire. He was also wearing the robe, but the hood was down.

He started speaking but again I couldn't understand. Something he said they mustn't have liked because it caused an uproar. He put his hand up and they all stopped.

Then one of the men in the circle stepped up to the women and child and unchained them. She then ran to the man and he took them out of the room. After the three of them left I awoke with a start.

When I woke up Cayden wasn't there. This scared me. I looked around and I couldn't see him. I almost started hyperventilating. I then saw a stewardess and I asked her if she had seen Caleb. She said that everybody on the plane had left already and that this plane was soon going to be landing back in Italy.

I was so confused about this, but then she handed me a letter and said that it was from Caleb. When she left I opened up the letter and it shocked me.

"I'm sorry Shadow but I can't be with you anymore. I left you on the plane so that it could take you back to Italy. I don't know when I'll be back, but I called Michael and told him to tell someone to take my stuff out of your room for me. When you get back it will be done. It was a mistake for me to be with you and I am sorry but I can't raise your baby. Sorry Caleb."

By the end of the letter I was crying. I couldn't believe he was doing this, I trusted him. This is probably worse then what Jack did. Cayden said he would never hurt me but he did.

I was about to get up to go to the bathroom and wash my face when this man came up to and grabbed me.

Once he grabbed me he pointed a gun to my face and started speaking in some kind of gibberish. I couldn't understand him and when I wouldn't answer him he started shaking me really hard. He then punched me in the stomach. After he did this I felt something wet in between my legs.

When I looked down I saw blood. Oh no, he killed my baby. Once I realized this I started sobbing.

This man then pointed his gun again at my face and then as he shot it I was shaken awake by a stewardess on the plane.

I started panicking when this happened but then she said, "Miss. Travis, Mr. Burnstone wants to see you." Okay so he was still on the plane. After a few seconds I started sobbing.

The stewardess looked so worried. She then hurried off and I heard some commotion in the distance, I saw her come back out with some people but I couldn't see who they were because then I fainted. The last thing I heard was someone frantically calling my name as I succumbed to the darkness.

As I was slowly coming back to consciousness I heard some yelling, "What did you say to her, did you do something!" It sounded like Cayden. I wonder what happened.

"I didn't do anything. I just did what you asked me. I came in here and woke her up, and then I told her that you wanted to see her and she just started crying. I don't know why. After she started crying I went to get you."

"Hey look she's waking up," I heard someone whisper.

God, why do I feel like I was hit by a bus just a few minutes ago? "Dow, love, are you okay?" Cayden whispered to me. "Uh um." I moaned. "What's wrong, are you hurt?" I just shook my head and that just made it worse. I whimpered and grabbed my head. He must have told someone to get me some Advil and water because he then lifted something to my mouth and told me to swallow.

A few minutes later I started feeling better. I looked up to see Cayden standing by a window. He looked to me with a sad face and said, "I knew I shouldn't have brought you on this trip." A

t this I started hyperventilating, when he saw this he ran over and asked what was wrong. I just started sobbing and telling him not to leave me. "Dow, love don't cry, just tell me what's wrong so I can help you. Can you also tell me what happened on the plane?" Wow we're not on the plane anymore. I'm so unobservant.

"Where are we?" "We are in the White House's clinic. We had already landed when you feinted and I ran you here. I thought you or the baby was hurt."

I took a deep breath and then proceeded to tell him about the dream I had about the woman and child about to be burned at stake. "….and then I woke up, or I thought I woke up. It felt so real. The stewardess then gave me a letter and it said…after I read it this man in a mask came up and started talking in a weird language and then he killed our baby and was about to kill me, but then the stewardess woke me up. And this time I was awake for real." By the end I was sobbing and it looked like Cayden was having a hard time trying not to cry.(**I'm not going to rewrite everything from the dream, i just wrote the beginning or end of some parts.)**

"I was so scared, I thought you had really left me; promise me you'll never leave me. I love you so much, please." I pleaded. After that he just held me while I cried whispering that he would never ever leave me or ever let anybody hurt me or our baby.

"I love you too Dow, that dream is never going to happen okay. I don't know about the other dream, it was probably just your imagination." As he was saying all of this a tear leaked out and I wiped it away with my hand. This was the first time I had ever seen him cry.

A little while later we both left the clinic to freshen up. Cayden told me that it was the middle of the night when we got here and that President was already fast asleep, so his guards told us that we would speak to him in the morning. We went to our room and took a shower and then went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning we woke up and a maid took us and the rest of our group to the dining room to have breakfast.

When we got there the president and his family were already there waiting for their food, so we all sat down.

"Hello supernatural's how are you this morning, I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you last night when you arrived."

"It's quite alright Mr. President. I do hope you and your family are okay. We really want to help you after what happened recently with the rouges," said Cayden.

"Rouges, what are rouges," asked the President.

"Rouges are supernatural's that go against humans or are trying to hurt them. We don't want anything bad to happen to you guys. We just want to live in peace besides you. But some supernaturals don't want that. Some want to use you as slaves or to rule over you guys. We are trying to stop that. Our organization try's to reason with other supernaturals and if that doesn't happen we go to our last resort and we kill them so that they can't kill you. We have bases all over the world that do this, but our main base is in Italy because our leader, Michael, lives there," said Cayden.

I looked over at the president and his family and realized that most of them weren't there.

I then remembered back to the news I was watching yesterday morning and found out why.

The attack on the White House had put the First Lady in a comma from severe head injuries, and there twin daughters, who were twelve, were both injured and in the hospital.

Both the President and his six year old son only got away with scrapes and bruises, it also looks like his son has some burns on his hand from the bandaging the doctor put on it.

I hated what these "things" had done to them. "_Me too Dow, and that's why we are here. So that we can try and stop it from happening again," said Cayden. _

_"I know I just wish we would have known about this plan before it happened. I wish they wouldn't have gotten hurt." _Cayden just nodded his head at me as his way of understanding.

"Are you okay Miss. Travis? I heard you ended up in the hospital on the way here," asked the President. At this Cayden's face hardened.

"Yes, Mr. President, I'm fine. No damage done. How is your family, are they okay?" I asked the President.

"Yes, my two daughters will be okay. I just hope my wife pulls through; I don't know what I would do without her. She's what gets me through this job, her love and my children's love." At this I almost tiered up, but I blinked them away.

_"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," replied Cayden. "You're not going to lose me, ever."_

After breakfast we all went to the President's oval office and discussed what happened. We needed to know if this was an act of war or just a planned attack, because they hated humans. We needed to fix this, and fast.

Cayden asked the President if he knew anybody that had been in the attack, or if his family knew any of them. The President said no but I had a feeling he was lying. So, I read his mind and I was right, he was lying.

He had recognized one of the werewolves, he didn't remember from where, but he did. _"He's lying Cayden. He recognized one of the werewolves from somewhere. He just doesn't know from where." _

_ "Are you sure?" Cayden asked me. "Yes, I read his mind." _

_"_Mr. President, my colleagues have some abilities that can know when you are lying, and right now one of them is telling me you are. It doesn't matter how slight the recognition was, you need to tell us so that we can stop this. Whatever you know is useful information," Cayden pleaded with the President.

"Okay, I remembered one of the werewolves from somewhere. Of course he wasn't a werewolf when I saw him; he was in his human form. But, when they first came in I recognized him. I just couldn't remember from where and I'm really sorry. I really want to help and put a stop to this but I don't know how and I really need all of your guys' help."

"That's good Mr. President. Do you think you could tell us what he looks like, he might be in our system and we might be able to track him, which would then lead us to the others," I asked the President.

"Yea, sure, like a sketch or something for the police?"

"Yes, just pull up in your mind what he looked like, a clear picture of him and we will have our sketch," I told him.

So, the President pulled up a memory of when he saw this guy, one from where he recognized him and one from at the fight. I put it in memory and also showed it to Cayden.

He looked familiar to me; maybe I had seen him in our system. "Did you get him," asked the President. "Yes Sir, we did, thank you, this could really help us and everybody else," I told him.

"You're welcome; no matter what everybody says I do respect your people and want to have peace with you all. I'm sorry if my actions say otherwise, it's just the attack and everything. I really do want to help you and I'm sorry." The President was almost crying by this point after his little speech there to me.

"Oh it's okay," I cooed, walking up to him and giving him a hug.

I felt Cayden growl in my head and I knew he was uncomfortable with me hugging him, though I don't know why.

Then it all happened in slow motion. I felt more then heard Cayden get up with the speed he was using.

I looked behind me to see him running towards me, and then I felt a searing pain in my chest.

I looked down to see a knife lodged right in between my breasts. At the same time that the President had stabbed me, Cayden launched the President and himself through the window.

Then a bunch of people were running towards me and towards the window. I was just trying to get towards the window to make sure that Cayden was okay, but then John, a vampire that we brought with us, stopped me.

He was trying to get me out of the room and to the clinic telling me that Cayden would be okay and that he would most likely kill him if anything happened to me, besides what already happened to me, or the baby.

I just really needed to make sure; I mean he launched him and the President through some pretty high tech bullet proof glass. I also wanted to know why the President felt the need to stab me.

Sometime later I woke up in the clinic attached to wires, the whole shebang. I must have passed out from blood loss or something because I don't really remember getting here or passing out.

Then all of a sudden I got that pull again, like on the plane, to go to sleep.

When I fell asleep, they were there, the mother and her child.

The child was in some kind of crib and the mother was singing softly to her in that language, which I still haven't figured out what it is yet.

Except this time it sounded familiar, like someone has sung that song to me before.

Then she stopped and she turned around and that royal guy was standing there smiling at her.

He then went up to her and wrapped his arms around her and they both looked at the sleeping child. They looked really sweet together, and I hope me and Cayden look like that when our child is born.

I hope we have a baby girl too, but if we have a boy that would be fine, I would love him just as much.

A few minutes later a servant girl came in and handed the man a cup of something red. Must have been blood, because it didn't look like wine, and it also looked thick like blood.

After the servant girl left, a really creepy dude came in.

When the woman saw him she immediately looked frightened and grabbed the baby girl to protect her. The royal man just looked furious at this man's presence. I would too; I mean come on, disturbing much.

The royal and the other man then started speaking in that weird language. I really need to find out what language it is and learn it so that I can know what they are saying.

The talking escaladed to yelling and the man started pointing at the baby girl, but the royal kept shaking his head, then he must have yelled for someone because then guards came in and started dragging the man out of the room.

The men continued to yell at each other even as the one guy was being dragged out. Once everyone was out of the room, the royal punched a deep hole into the wall beside him.

In the background the mother just cried silently while holding the baby girl. The royal must have noticed her because he ran up to her and started soothing her.

At this I woke up in a cold sweat. Wow, that was totally intense. It went from totally sweet to fury and sadness, a total 360 effect.

"What was intense Dow?" I snapped my head up to see Cayden rubbing his eyes from sleep.

He must have awakened right after I had the dream. I must have spaced out or something because I then noticed Cayden shaking me, "Dow love are you okay, do you feel any pain, do you need me to get the doctor?" I just shook my head and continued to look at him; he looked so handsome right now.

He must have heard my thought because he just smirked. "Please say something Dow; you're starting to scare me." Then a masked man jumped right through the window.

Oh my God, it was the same man from my other dream. Except this time he had a sword in his hand and instead of killing my baby he killed Cayden.

He completely sliced his head off and at this I started screaming my lungs out. No, no, no, not Cayden, he can't die. I need him.

He was about to plunge his sword right through my heart but I was awoken roughly by a bunch of people trying to hold me down.

I must have been thrashing in my sleep with the way they were holding down my legs and arms. When I realized it was just a terrible dream I started sobbing, hard, and screaming for Cayden.

Cayden then pushed all of the people out of the way, and out of the room besides the doctor, and came up to me.

"Dow, its okay I'm here. Shush, don't cry love, shush calm down. Doc, do you have any sedatives?"

"NO, I'll have the dream again. Please don't give me anything, please. I don't want to have that dream again. Please Cayden don't leave me. Please." I was sobbing so hard that I didn't even notice that I was speaking in another language.

Cayden tried to calm me down, but he didn't know how. Partly, because he didn't know what was wrong, and, partly because he didn't know what I was saying.

Eventually the doctor left, but I didn't know where to.

A few minute later he came back but he was holding a needle in his hand. I started thrashing harder. Cayden was trying to hold me down, but he couldn't get a good grip because he was trying not to hurt the baby.

In the end the doctor somehow got the needle in me and I immediately calmed down. I was really sweaty and I had no idea what just happened.

I looked to Cayden and he had a look of horror on his face I'm not sure if it was for me or because of me. But, when I looked at the doctor I knew he was afraid of me.

"What happened, why am I in the hospital Cayden? Am I sick; is the baby hurt, what's wrong?"

"You were stabbed Dow, by the President, a few days ago. You just woke up from a comma you were in. Something happened, we don't know. You just started screaming and thrashing around and we couldn't get you to wake up or to stop. Then you woke up and it was basically the same, the doctor eventually got some sedatives in you and you calmed down."

"I…I don't remember that Cayden." All I remember is my dream and then waking up and Cayden looking so afraid.

"Why were you afraid?" "I didn't know what was wrong and I couldn't help you. All of a sudden you started yelling in another language, I didn't know what you were saying and I was so scared I was going to lose you. Do you remember anything of that, anything? Tell me Dow, I need to know, I need to." Cayden was nearly sobbing by the end.

I shook my head. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared, and I couldn't remember any of that happening.

Cayden put his head in my shoulder and just sobbed while I pondered over and tried to remember anything that happened.

The doctor must have left sometime after I told Cayden I couldn't remember anything because when I looked around I didn't see anyone besides me and Cayden.

Soon Cayden fell asleep, I would have too, but I was too afraid to have another dream or for something to happen again. I want to be in control, I don't like being out of control.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Cayden was there softly whispering with the doctor.

I tried to listen in but couldn't hear.

Suddenly the doctor looked over and saw me staring at them which caused Cayden to look over.

He looked so relieved. He ran over and kissed my head and then my lips. I knew something was wrong when I saw the sad look on his face.

"Oh no, did it happen again. Was I yelling?" I asked. "No love, it didn't happen again." At this he ushered the doc out of the room and looked back at me and took a deep breath.

"Dow, I'm going to have to send you back to Italy." He saw me about to protest and put his hand up to stop me.

"No arguing Dow you have to. One you're injured and two you're kind of starting to scare the humans with what happened last night. What if it happens again? You have to go back love. Okay."

I just looked away from him. "When am I going back?"

"You're going back now, in an half an hour. I'm sorry Love." For t he next half hour I ignored him, he tried to talk to me, to plead, but I didn't listen.

I was mad at him and didn't want to leave. When it was ready to go he pushed me onto the plane and made sure I was okay and ready.

When he had to leave he tried to give me a kiss but I just moved my head away.

I saw a pained look on his face at this but didn't care. I could have been there with him, but no, he was just sending me away, like a child.

"It's not like that Dow, and you know that. I love you and I want you to be safe. You'll be safest back at the base. I can't protect you, be worried about you, and be on this mission at the same time."

This just made my anger worse; he couldn't love me and be on a mission on the same time, I see how it is. "NO, Dow, please listen to me, you're looking at this the wrong way…"

"Go away, you're sending me away, so I'm sending you away." I told him.

He tried to give me a kiss again, but I dodged him again, so he just kissed my head.

He then left the plane and me with saddest and most pained face I had ever seen on him.

Once the plane took off I felt a pang in my chest and realized it was from being away from Cayden.

I missed him already and realized that my outburst from before was probably pregnancy hormones.

When we got to Italy I was brought to our room and left there. I didn't know what do to; I couldn't really do anything, so I slept and thankfully a dreamless sleep.

Slowly my dreams started getting worse and worse.

Sometimes my screams would go on for hours and people wouldn't be able to get me to stop, or wake me up.

They even had to put guards in my room at night so that I wouldn't hurt myself or the baby.

These dreams became a nightly occurrence. At first they would happen every so often, but now it is every day.

Sometimes I don't remember them and sometimes I do. I hate myself at the times I remember, but I hate myself when I don't because I know it still happened.

I have bruises all over my arms and legs from them holding me down.

Cayden calls once a week, sometimes more. It has been a month since I've seen him and I miss him so much.

He told me that he doesn't know when he'll be back and that is the worst part, not knowing when or if I'll see him again.

My wound has healed, well mostly healed enough for me to walk around.

The first time Cayden called I asked him why the President had stabbed me and he said that a werewolf from the attack had told him to do it.

I also told him that I was terribly sorry for the way I acted that day when he made me come back and that I loved and missed him dearly.

He told me that it was okay and was glad that I still loved him. I teared up at the thought of him thinking I don't love him because I do.

When I started walking around again I went to our library.

I started looking for books on royal vampires and such. I wanted to see if I could find the royal from my dream and after a week of looking I had.

His name is Darius Cain and he is one of the oldest vampires and is also the king of the vampires, well Shades. In fact he is still ruling and is feared by many, because he is also one of the original vampires.

He is married to Victoria Cain, and I was right, she was human. But, now she is a vampire.

They had one daughter and they named her Rose. It says that their daughter was murdered some time after she was born and that they have one son named Elliot, which they had a couple years after Rose's death.

I wonder why I'm having these dreams and why they are in it. Are they visions of the past, or are they just dreams of my imagination? The dreams with them in them aren't the bad part; it is the dreams that follow them that are bad.

I hate this and I can't even have Cayden here to help me through it. I told everybody not to tell Cayden about my dreams because I don't want to worry him, but I hate lying to him and telling him that I am okay.

Sometimes I lay awake at night so that I don't have the dream, but I eventually fall asleep and have the dream anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two months later**

It's been three months since I've seen Cayden; some people are thinking I'm depressed. I don't eat and I am tired all the time.

They tell me I have to eat because it is for the baby.

I am almost five months pregnant and I found out I am having a girl. I told this to Cayden one time when he called and he was ecstatic, he told me that he wishes he was here for me, and that he was sorry.

I told him that it was okay and that he would be here soon anyway.

It's getting harder for my guards to restrain me because of my protruding stomach. We don't know what to do, and I'm really scared, what if I hurt our baby or worse kill it!

Right now I'm waiting in my bed waiting for my guards. They don't let me go to sleep without them there in case I have the dream and hurt myself without them there.

Once I fall asleep I immediately go into the dream, except it is different this time, I am in our room.

I look around and no one is there, so I call out, "Cayden?" "It's not Cayden, Rose."

I turn around to the sound of the voice and see Darius Cain sitting in a chair to the side.

"Do you know who I am," he asks. "Yes, you are Darius Cain, the most powerful and oldest ruling vampire of all time," I said.

"Very good, you have been doing your research."

"Are you causing my dreams?"

"Yes, but only the ones of me and Victoria. The other one, the one that is hurting you is caused by someone else. Which, we are trying to find and stop. I have been trying to contact you through your dreams, but whoever is hurting you won't let me."

"Why do you need to contact me?"

"Because…" he was about to respond when I was thrust out of the dream and into one of horror.

The masked man was there and so was Victoria, Darius's wife, and he was using a chain saw to cut her up.

It was the most gruesome thing I've ever seen done to someone and I thought I was going to be sick at the sight of it.

I hate this man and wish that he would stop doing this to me. I wish he would leave me alone.

A few hours later I woke up sweating and scarred out of my mind at this guy.

I was about to tell my guards about my dream but when I looked up there was Cayden and he looked furious.

He looked from me to the guards and then he seemed to notice all my bruises. "How long has this been going on," he said in a tense voice.

I told the guards that they could leave and then I looked back at Cayden who looked extremely mad.

"It's been happening the whole time you were gone," I said looking down.

I looked up startled to a crashing sound and saw that Cayden had thrown a lamp across the room and was now shaking in anger.

I leaped up and tried to calm him down but it just wasn't working.

He then turned to the wall and punched a whole right threw it. He was really starting to scare me and I had stated to cry while pleading for him to stop.

Then he turned to me and his eyes softened, "Why didn't you tell me," he asked in a soft voice.

"Because I didn't want to worry you and for you to be distracted while away," I told him through my sobs.

This seemed to anger him again. "You still should've told me. Look at you, you are hurt and you could've hurt the baby!"

"What difference would it make if I told you or not, it would still be happening!" I yelled back.

"I could have come back to help."

"So, I would still be having the dreams, and we would be in the same situation. The only difference is that you would be here!"

"What are you doing here, are you done with the mission?" I asked him.

"No, they are giving me a two week break for Christmas and New Years."

"Oh," I said looking down. I then just busted out in tears. Cayden came running over, "Dow, are you okay, what's wrong?"

I just looked up and hugged him hard, "I miss you so much Cayden, I wish you weren't on that mission and were here with me." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know Dow; I wish I could be here with you too. I'm really sorry about yelling at you and about the lamp and the wall." He said looking down.

I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss, "It's okay; I hated not telling you but I didn't want to worry you. And, it is okay about the lamp and wall we'll fix it. I also found out who the man is in my dream."

He grabbed me, "Who, I'll kill him for he has done to you!"

"NO, not that one, not the masked man, the man I thought was a royal. And he isn't trying to hurt me he was trying to contact me but someone is stopping him and the same person doing that is hurting me." "How do you know this?"

"Oh, um he contacted me, just now, he told me that it wasn't him that was hurting me and that he was looking for the person that was. He was about to tell me why he was trying to contact me but the dream was broken and I went into one of those horrifying dreams."

"Who is he Dow?" "He's Darius Cain." As soon as I said that, Cayden's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"The Darius Cain, as in, the king of the Shades?"

"Yes, I actually figured it out it was him about a month ago. I went to the library and found his picture in a book of royals and recognized him. I never knew he was going to contact me."

"Are you sure he's not the one hurting you," asked Cayden.

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure." We talked a little bit more, but after that we both drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I was wrapped in Cayden's arms and he was still peacefully sleeping.

I laid my head on my pillow and just watched him sleep. He never looked tense when he slept; he looked like an angel, so carefree.

After an hour he started to wake up, I knew because I could feel him pull me closer to him.

Well as close as I could get to him while pregnant.

"Morning Dow, did you sleep well?" "Yes, it was okay, you?" "Best sleep I've had in three months." He said with a big smile on his face while I rolled my eyes at him, he is such a child sometimes.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me." "Yeah, it is isn't it?" "Obviously."I just laughed at him.

After that we went to take a shower and go to breakfast. On the way there I saw one of my old group members, Trinity, walking toward us frantically.

"Boss, boss, I got a call for you. They said it is urgent and that they know you and wish to speak to you, now!" Trinity said in a rush.

Wow I was always amazed by how she could talk like that.

"Um, okay do you know who is calling?"

"No, they wouldn't give me a name, but they said it was urgent, with a capital U." "Okay thank you Trinity, I'll go check who it is."

"Okay, well bye, I got to go to practice now." "Bye," I said.

I then turned to Cayden, "well I guess I'll meet you down at breakfast since I guess it is urgent that I take this call." "But, I want to come with you, please." "Fine, you can come, but no talking, alright." "Deal."

Once I got to the office where my phone call was waiting I picked up the phone, "Hello, who is this?" I asked whoever was on the phone.

"Shadow! You never called and you promised. What's wrong with you?"

Oh no it is Trixie calling, how in the world did she get this number? I was so shocked that I forgot to answer her. Cayden noticed my shock and mouthed to me, who is it, and I mouthed back Trixie.

"Um, sorry Trixie, we have been really busy around here and I never had any time to call."

"Any time to call, I'm one of your best friends; it would have taken you five minutes of course you had time. You just didn't want to call us."

"No, that's not true, you know that attack on the President a few months ago, I have been working on that and haven't had any time for anything else," I lied.

"Oh well then, would you like to hang out, we are in Italy and would like to see you?"

"Um okay, I think I can fit a few hours in my schedule to see you. When would you like to meet up and where?"

"Yay, okay, how about tomorrow at 2:00 in the afternoon at "Bella Amore Café"?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye."

"Bye Shadow, I miss you." "Miss you too," I said before I hung up.

"You're going out tomorrow," asked Cayden.

"Yea, they want to see me, I guess I owe it to them."

"You don't owe them anything after what they did to you," he said. "I know, I guess I just want to know why they did it. I won't be that long and guards can come with me if that makes you feel better."

"Fine, but you are taking four guards and you can't stay that long or go anywhere with them, okay." "Yes, I promise, thank you. Come on lets go to breakfast I'm starving."

After breakfast we went back to our room to hang out and watch TV.

Later that day, I unfortunately fell asleep on the couch when Cayden wasn't there. I unfortunately had the dream too and when I woke up I was really sore and my throat hurt.

I wonder why no one came or heard anything; I always scream really loud they say.

Then I heard it, it sounded like fighting outside my door. I went up to it and looked through the peep hole and a bunch of people were fighting.

No wonder no one heard anything, either that or they couldn't do anything to come in here to help. I wonder how long this has been going on.

I step away from the door slowly and go to my room and lock the door.

After a few minutes I hear a bang and some yelling. "I know she is in here, I saw her through the peep hole a few minutes ago. Look everywhere and don't come back without her."

Oh no they were looking for me, what am I going to do, I can't fight.

I looked around for somewhere to hide or some weapon to use when I saw it, the window.

I quickly went up to it and opened it quietly then I jumped out it and closed it.

Once I was on the roof I carefully slid down it and to the edge. Once there I assessed how far up I was and how I was going to get down. I decided that I was going to "fly down".

It isn't exactly like flying, but I am using my ability to manipulate the air to get me down without hurting me or the baby. After successfully getting down I called Cayden with our psychic link.

_"Cayden, where are you, what's going on?" _

_"Dow, I'm down by the back gate fighting, are you okay. I need you stay in the room, please." _

_"Too late, I'm already out." "What! Why didn't you stay in the room, you could have gotten hurt?" _

_"I didn't stay in the room because some guys broke down the door looking for me, so I had to jump out the window. So do you want me in that room dead or captured, or out here, because I can go back if you want?" _

_"No stay where you are, where are you, I'm coming to get you?"_

_ "I'm by our house, hiding by it in some bushes. I can see when people are coming, when you are coming closer I will tell you, now hurry." "Okay, I'm coming, but stay there and don't move, I love you." "I love you too." _

We then cut off our link and I waited until Cayden came to take me to safety.

When he got here he took me around the back and into some underground tunnel, which I wasn't too happy about, but Cayden said it was better for my protection.

Since we were down here and nobody could get us I decided to ask him what was going on, "Cayden what is happening, why are there so many people here fighting?"

"We don't know it just happened. They broke right through our gates and started shooting the place up. It was totally insane and more and more keep coming."

"Are they here for me? Those guys that broke down the door seemed pretty intent on having me. They didn't want to leave without me the lead guy said."

At this he narrowed his eyes and moved faster. "Slow down Cayden, I can't go that fast."

After that he just picked me up and started running to where ever he was taking me and we got there in a few minutes.

When we got there he put me down and we ended up in the safe room where the groups who still need more practice wait the fight out.

There are some other guards there and Cayden pulled me up to them and told them to protect me with their lives.

He also told them that he thinks they are there for me so don't let them take me. Then he left and I was to wait in a room full of annoying kids wanting to go out and kill. How much worse can this get?

One of the guards turned to me and started talking, "Why does he think they are here for you?"

"Because they broke down our door looking for me, the guy that was obviously leading that group told them to look ever where for me and not to leave without me. I had to jump out the window and hide in some bushes to get away."

"Why? Why do you think they are here?" I asked the guard.

"I have no idea, but I really hope that they don't get you and that we can protect you." "Thanks, I would protect all you guys to if I could." "You're welcome and we know."

After a while I started to get dizzy so I went to sit down.

But on the way to finding a seat I started to see black dots and I felt like I was in a tunnel. One of the guards from before noticed this and walked up to me.

"Agent Travis, are you alright?" "No, I feel really dizzy and I don't know what's wrong. I need to sit down though. He took me to a seat and laid me down. When the guard put me on the couch, I immediately past out.

In my dream it was exactly like the time when Darius came to talk to me, so I looked around for him and he was in the same place as before.

"Hello Darius." "Hello Rose." Rose, my name isn't Rose, why does he call me that. "Why do you call me Rose, I noticed that you called me that last time also?"

"There is no time for questions right now, I must explain. The people who attacked were looking for you and they won't stop and till they get you. I'm coming to Italy, well I'm already here, and I am driving to your base. I hope your guards can hold up until we get there and then I will explain everything to you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or your baby."

"And Cayden." "Yes, and Cayden. Okay, I'll see you soon."

I nodded and then the dream faded away. When I came too, I saw a bunch of people surrounding me and around them were people fighting.

I was still in the safe house and they had broken through, I really hope this Darius guy hurries up or a lot of people are going to die.

I couldn't really see the fighting that well since I was lying down, but I sure could hear it, and a couple minutes later I started hearing gasps from both sides of the fight.

I tried to see but the people around me obscured my view. Then it all happened at once, it was like a stampede.

All of the people fighting us just ran out and all the people that were trying to defend us ran out after them trying to kill them.

Then there was hardly anyone in the room except for me, the people surrounding me, and what ever made the others act like they did.

The people surrounding me slowly stepped apart and I noticed who it was.

It was Darius Cain standing there with a lot of guards.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to make it," I exclaimed.

The guards that were watching me before gave me a look that clearly said to shut up. I just shrugged at them and looked back at Darius.

"So, you really no how to clear a room don't you?" At that he just smiled. Darius then came to help me off the couch and one of his guards picked me up and they carried me to another room. Once we got there Cayden ran in looking frantic.

When he saw Darius he looked mad, I don't see why people had a problem with Darius, he seemed fine to me.

"You must be Agent Burnstone," Darius said. "Yes, I am, and may I ask what you are doing here."

"I've come to protect Laura." "Laura doesn't need your protection, she is fine."

"It didn't look that way when I walked in to your so called safe room. It shouldn't be called a safe room if the enemy can get in, and they did. So, obviously she needs my protection Burnstone."

Yep they both looked mad. This is going to be a long afternoon.

After a whole hour of arguing over this, which is stupid and insane, they came to a compromise.

Darius and his guards would stay and protect me, because apparently more protection the better and Cayden just loves to protect me so he agreed on that part.

But, apparently I can't be alone with one of Darius' guards without one of the agents being with me.

I don't know why and I didn't ask because I tried interrupting them once and they both just glared at me. Geesh tempers much. I even tried to turn on the TV because I was bored and they both looked at me like I was crazy, so I just turned it off and resorted to being bored out of my mind, which believe me is so not fun.

Now that their "conversation" was over, try argument, Darius turned to me, "How are you doing?" "Just peachy," I snapped.

He just smirked at me like he knew some world changing secret, yeah right like he could change the world.

"Are you hungry Dow," Cayden asked me. I just glared at the both of them and nodded. He asked one of the guards to go get me something to eat.

"So, where will we be staying since our room was trashed by those guys trying to kill me?" Both of the guys scowled at the "trying to kill me" part and Cayden said, "We will be staying here, in this room, until they can fix up our previous one."

Well isn't that just marvelous so those guys completely destroyed my room. Note the sarcasm.

"How long will it take for them to fix it up?" "A month or two at the most," Cayden answered.

I then turned to Darius, "Where is Victoria?" "My wife, Victoria, is in our room. She wants to see you though so she will be here soon." "Oh, okay, I want to meet her too."

He just smiled at that. A few minutes later my food came, so Cayden helped me to the dining room and we all sat there, me eating my food, and the other two just glaring at each other.

God, guys can be so annoying sometimes.

Soon Victoria came in and she looked more beautiful than she did in the dreams or visions I was having about them. It must be because she is a vampire now.

When she walked in she looked around the room and when her eyes found me she ran over and hugged me.

Okay I thought this is so not weird right now. I wonder if she goes around just hugging random people. Awkward.

"It's so good to finally… meet you," she said. It sounded like she was going to say something else instead of to meet me, but didn't.

I wiped my mouth and hands with my napkin and said, "It is good to finally meet you too." She then went over to Cayden and gave him a hug. It looked like Victoria was friendlier to Cayden than Darius was. Women, always the nicer ones than the men, I thought.

After everyone was introduced Darius got up from the seat beside me and she sat down. Then everyone proceeded to watch me eat.

As in they just stared at me, like they were waiting for something, I'm not going to do some kind of trick, and I'm eating.

After a while it was getting kind of creepy so, "You guys can talk you know."

At this the two guys looked away and started discussing my safety, again. I wasn't sure what was more annoying the starring or the bickering as I like to call it, opposed to what they think a normal conversation is.

Victoria looked at them and then looked back at me and smiled. "They just want what is best for you and, for you and your baby to be okay. I know it can be annoying; Darius does the same thing for me. Guys can be so overprotective, but in the end they know what is best."

I knew she was right, but I think my pregnancy hormones was making me more annoyed at their arguing and besides it was giving me a headache and they wouldn't even consider what I wanted.

I just sighed and continued eating. Victoria then started offering ideas for my protection.

I liked her ideas, she didn't want to keep me cooped up in one room for the rest of my life and she also didn't think I needed a gazillion guards with me either. I'm glad she's here or I probably would be in solitary confident minus the solitary part.

After lunch Victoria and Darius left and Cayden and I went to watch TV.

As we were sitting there I felt something move in my stomach. At first I didn't know what it was, but after a couple of times I realized what was happening and gasped.

"Dow, what's wrong?" Cayden asked looking at me rubbing my stomach. "Is the baby okay, do you want to go to the doctor?" Gosh, such a worry wart.

"No, nothing's wrong, feel." I said putting his hand on my stomach.

A few minutes later the baby kicked again and he looked surprised. "

She kicked, the baby kicked!" I said excitedly. Cayden just smiled and continued to massage my stomach while we watched TV.

"We should think of some names," I told him suddenly. "What names do you like," I asked him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then he said," I like the names Annabelle and Lana. What about you?"

"I like the names Rose and Blaise. We should name her Annabelle Rose Burnstone." I said. "I like it," he said. "Annabelle Rose Burnstone. Very nice," said Cayden.

"I'm still going to see Trixie and Kenny tomorrow, you know that right." He sighed, and said," I know. I thought I could find away to tell you, you can't but then you would be pissed at me and so I just decided to up your security status to eight guards instead of four."

My jaw dropped at this, "eight guards, that's insane." "No it's not, and besides it's one of the things me and _Darius_ talked about. Four of our guards and four of his guards will be going with you tomorrow. No ifs ands or buts. Got it? Good." Great I thought.

"Wait, but they're not going to be sitting with me right, they are going to be like spread out and inconspicuous. Right?" I pleaded with him.

"I'll think about it, but I want at least one guard with you, alright." I just nodded, "Fine, but only one. I don't want to worry them."

"I don't care about them, I only care about you and, yours and the baby's safety. If they are worried so be it, but you and our baby are more important to me then they are."

"I know we are more important to you than they are," I said while grabbing his face. "But, if they are worried then they are going to want to know what is wrong and then they will be more worried, and then they will want to see me more to check up on me. See, so if we don't worry them then they won't have a reason to see me again and I won't be outside."

He just humphed, "Fine, they will be spread out. Some will be outside, some inside, but one will be with you at all times. That is my final decision. Okay." I knew that was all I was gonna get so, "Fine."

When we were getting ready to go to bed there was a knock at the door.

Since Cayden was in the shower I went and answered it. At the door was Darius.

"Hello Darius, is there something you need?" "May I come in?" "Sure."

When he came in I lead him to the couch in the living room. "Soooo…" I said.

"Well I don't need anything, but I came here to give you something. My wife is a witch, so she put a spell on this necklace. It is supposed to keep the man out of your dreams; we're going to see if it works and hope it does. We don't know how powerful he is, so it could work or it might not. But it is worth a try." He told me.

He took a jewelry box out of his coat and handed it to me.

When I opened it, it was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. There was a purple crystal in the middle of two half moons, facing outward, and hanging from it was another purple crystal.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much, and tell Victoria thank you too."

"You're welcome Rose, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him. "Yes, of course." "Well, why do you keep calling me Rose? You called me that in the dreams and now?"

"Victoria and I will explain everything to you tomorrow after you get back from seeing those humans at the café; which, by the way, I will be going with you to the café. Also I will be the one sitting with you in the café. Okay?"

"Okay, but no funny business, alright." I said. "Funny business, what is that?" Darius asked.

Oh forgot oldest living vampire sitting in front of me. "Never mind, forget it, it is a human saying. Its fine and I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay, bye." Then I walked him up to the door and he left.

After that I went into our room and waited for Cayden to get out of the shower. While waiting I put on the necklace that Darius gave me and wondered why He kept calling me Rose.

When the shower turned off Cayden walked out in only a towel. Wow, I thought, he is really hot.

Cayden must have heard that thought because he turned his head and smirked at me before going into the closet. When he came out he was only in boxers and was towel drying his hair.

He put his towel in the bathroom and came back out and got into bed. Once in bed, he kissed me.

I snaked my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He put his arms around my waist and kissed down my neck. When he came to my chest he pulled back and looked at the necklace.

"Where did you get that?" he asked confused. "Oh, um, Darius gave it to me when you were in the shower." I told him.

At this I saw him tense and could tell by the tightening in his jaw that he was mad.

"He gave you jewelry while I was in the shower and you accepted. Why did he even give you jewelry? Did he come onto you, cause I swear if he did I'll kill him, I don't care if he is the most powerful vampire." he asked ranting. I grabbed his face and lightly kissed him to stop him from continuing his rant.

"He didn't come onto me, Cayden. The necklace is for the dreams. Victoria is a witch and she put a spell on the necklace to see if it will keep him out. They don't know if it will work because they don't know how powerful this guy is, but we have to try it okay. He came to give it to while you were in the shower and then he left okay," I told him.

"Fine," he said. Then he started kissing me again.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning I awoke to an obnoxious sound coming from outside my door.

When I was a little more alert I realized it was someone knocking on the door. I turned and realized that Cayden was still asleep.

I got up and put my pajamas back on and walked to the door. Normally I would have woken up Cayden and told him to get the door, but he probably hasn't gotten a lot of sleep the last couple of months, so I just let him sleep.

When I opened the door there was a guard there with his hand raised as if he was going to knock again.

"Yes, do you need something?" I asked him. "Yes, the president called and needs him back in the states." The guard said.

At this my heart dropped and the guard could probably see it cause he then said, "I'm really sorry, but he was the only person from the mission we could reach. All the others are away with their family. But if it is this urgent then they probably found something good and the mission will be over soon."

I just nodded and said," Thanks I'll wake him and tell him. When does he have to be at the airstrip?"

"He needs to be there in three hours," he told me. "Kay thanks." Then I closed the door and slowly walked back to our room feeling like I was going to cry.

In our room I crawled into bed and hugged Cayden really hard. This must have woken him up because I felt his arms go around me and hug me tighter too.

Then I started crying, I really tried not to, but it was the pregnancy hormones so you can't really blame me. Cayden must have felt the tears because he suddenly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you or the baby. Are you okay! Dow what's wrong?" Cayden frantically asked. "You have to leave," I told him sobbing.

"What," he asked completely confused. "A guard just came to the door and said that the president called and needs you back there in the states." I explained to him.

He slowly wiped away all my tears and waited for me to stop sobbing. "I'm so sorry Dow," he said pulling me to his chest. "Did they say when I had to leave?" "You have to be at the air strip in three hours," I told him.

"Okay well let me pack and then we can have some breakfast and then hang out till I have to go, alright." "Okay, I'm just going to go take a quick shower," I said. "Kay."

After breakfast we went to the waterfall place and we laid there in confortable silence.

"I'm gonna miss you," I told him. "I'm gonna miss you too, so much. I really hope we finish this mission soon, so that I can come home and stay. I love you so much Dow, you and our baby girl. I'll do anything for you guys." I tired up a little at that, he is so sweet. I kissed him and said," I love you too, so, so much." For the rest of the hour we just sat there and stared into each other's eyes talking with our psychic bond.

At the air strip he turned to me and said, "Be careful when you go to the café alright, and if anything happens call me alright. Also if you just want to call you can do that also. But if I don't answer it's because I'm in the field or with the president. If something happens with the baby you can call too. Anything at all you can just call, okay. I love you and I'll try to be back soon. I love you so much," he said kissing me one last time before walking onto the plane.

"I love you too and be safe, okay," I told him. "I promise."

After he left I went to get ready to go to the café and see Trixie and Kenny. When I was ready Darius was at my door waiting for me and he walked me the garage and we got into a black Cadillac SUV. On the way there we had light conversation.

"I'm sorry about Caleb having to go back to the states." "It's fine," I told him.

When we got there we waited for the other guards to go in and then we walked in together and waited for them to arrive. About ten minutes later they both came in.

I waved them over and they sat down. "How are you?" I asked. "We're good, glad they we can finally see you again." Trixie said. I then heard Kenny gasp and me and Darius both turned to looked at him. I saw that he was staring open mouthed at my stomach.

"You're pregnant," he said shocked. Trixie turned to me wide eyed. "Yea, I'm almost five months along," I told them. "Is it his," they asked, pointing to Darius. "Oh, no, it's Tony's. Remember, I introduced you guys at the airport. This is Darius, he's just a friend."

"Oh, so where's Tony?" Kenny asked. "He's on a trip to the states," I told them. "He left this morning." "Oh, okay. Cool," they said.

We talked a little while telling how we've been. I was so engrossed in our conversation that I didn't see the person who came in the door and sat at our table till he spoke. "Shadow, how are you. I've missed you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. I'm glad you guys like it. I might put pictures of what i think my characters look like up on my profile soon, so if you guys want you can check it out. Thanks, now here's the next chapter!**

I looked over surprised, and there sitting at our table was Jack.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here?" I turned to Trixie and Kenny, "Why is he here, you didn't tell me he was going to be here. You lied, you told me you had no idea where he was but you did, you fucking lied to me, why!" I yelled at them.

"We're sorry Shadow, but if we told you then you wouldn't have come."

"No shit I wouldn't have come, I hate him."

Darius put his hand on my arm to calm me and said in my head, "_Calm down, stress is bad for the baby_."

"Why are you here Jack, I don't want to talk to you?" "I wanted to explain what happened, please let me explain. I love you, please." I just glared at him while he said this.

"Please Shadow." He pleaded. "Fine, you have five minutes, then we're leaving and I never want to see any on you again."

"She black mailed me, the chick I was with. You know I would never purposely hurt you, I love you. She told me that she would get people to hurt us, you and the gang and me too. She even would have turned us into the police; she had evidence that could put all of us in jail. I couldn't let her do that, so I had to do what she wanted me to do. She knew you were going to be in that café that day, so that is why she brought us there, she just wanted to hurt you. I'm really sorry, please come back with us, we all miss you." He pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked him. "She told me not too. I wasn't allowed to tell you Shadow, if I could I would." **(I know this reason sounds kind of lame, but the girl will come back later in the story.)**

"Are you done?" I asked him. "Yes." "Good, let's go Darius, I want to go home."

"What, Shadow, you have to come with us." Jack said standing up to follow me.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me and I'm going home now." I said walking away.

He made the mistake of grabbing my arm, "Shadow I love you and I'm sorry, why can't you come back?" I tried to pull my arm loose from his hold but every time I tried his hold would tighten. I looked to all the guards and they saw my distress and all at once got up and came over.

"Jack let go or they will hurt you. I'm not coming back with you, whether you like it or not. Now let me go."

"I know everything Shadow, you wouldn't want me tell people would you. I know where your base is for that vampire association and I know what you are." He said.

"Are you threatening me, Jack? You really don't want to do that."

"No, you really don't want to go back to the vampire organization."

"Yes I do, now let me go or they will hurt you."

"You'd really let them hurt me, Shadow?"

"Yes I would, when you're putting my baby in danger and me as well, I would let them hurt you."

"Baby, what baby?" he asked. "I'm pregnant Jack, now let me go."

"You move another step and I'll kill your baby, understand." He said taking out a knife looking really mad.

Great I really probably shouldn't have told him that, but seriously how could he not tell that I was pregnant?

As soon as he said that Darius and the other guards were on him. The guards from outside came inside and escorted me out and into the car and drove me home.

On the way home I sat and thought about how Trixie and Kenny betrayed me and lied to me about knowing where Jack was. I bet them and the gang were still together. I can't believe I was so stupid; I should have listened to Cayden. At this I started crying.

Gosh, I've been crying a lot lately. Well for the record I blame the pregnancy hormones and the president, and Cayden cause he's the one who got me pregnant in the first place.

The guard must have noticed my crying because he started firing off questions at me, "Are you okay, is the baby okay, did that guy hurt you, did we somehow hurt you, what's wrong?" Wow he's fast.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just thinking about how stupid I am for believing them and for telling them everything. I should have listened to Caleb and we wouldn't be in this situation. This could compromise everything and even start a war, I'm so stupid. I'm really sorry." I rambled on and on.

"Hey, it's alright you didn't know. You thought they wanted to see you. It's okay, everyone makes mistakes."

It made me feel slightly better, but for some reason I would have felt better if Darius was here. I just felt safe around him. I guess it had to do with him being a vampire and Cayden being a vampire or something.

When we got back to the base the guard escorted me to my room and waited there with me. I told him that I was going to take a shower and change. When I got out of the shower Darius was there.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked coming up to me.

"Yea, I guess, I just feel stupid and betrayed for believing them like that."

"I know, but it'll be alright. We got him detained and we got the other two and are now looking for the others so that we can question them, so that nothing happens."

"That's good. Um, are you going to explain everything now? Yesterday, you said you would, you promised." I asked him.

He looked at me and nodded, "Let me get Victoria, she will want to be here for this, okay." "Okay." "I'll be back in ten minutes."

So, for the next ten, long, excruciating minutes I sat on my couch and wondered what they had to tell me. There was a knock on my door so one of the guards that were there with me went to get it and in walked Victoria and Darius.

The two guards that were there walked out front to guard outside the door and two of Darius' guards came in. I'm pretty sure they weren't happy about it because of the whole one of our guards has to be with me at all times rule. But, they were just standing outside the door, so I said it was fine.

"So, what's going on?" I asked.

"You know all those dreams you had of us and there was a baby girl in the dreams?" Darius asked me. "Yea, I remember."

"Well, that baby was our daughter, Rose." "Okay, but that doesn't explain why you call me Rose." I said getting frustrated.

"Laura," Victoria said my name like it didn't fit me, "You are our daughter, that's why Darius calls you Rose."

Wow, total bomb shell. I'm their daughter, how is that even possible. I'm pretty sure I sat there shocked for the next five minutes. "I'm your daughter, how?" I asked.

"In the dream where we are standing over your crib and that man came in do you remember that one?" I just nodded.

"Well that man wanted you, but we wouldn't let him have you. To him you were an abomination because you were half human from your mother. He wanted you so he could kill you. But we wouldn't let him have you, so we faked your death. What really happened is that we gave you to a foster home so that they could watch over you. When he heard of your death he stopped coming and left us alone. We knew you would be safe and have a normal life. But we didn't know that you were going to get hit by a car and then in turn into a vampire. When we found out we were so scared that he was going to find out about you. He did find out about you, but that was a couple of years later because someone told him about you from a mission you did. We knew we had to contact you, and we couldn't come here because we are shades and they don't allow that, so your mother though of trying to contact you through your dreams. But every time we tried he would get through us and torture you in your dreams and we are really sorry. We think that he was using our connection to get to you." Darius explained. I couldn't believe it, I was so surprised. I looked at both of them and I could see it. I could see myself in Victoria, well myself before I was a vampire.

"You're really my parents," I asked about to cry. "Yes we are and we love you so much," said Victoria.

She then reached over and hugged me. I cried into her shoulder while she rubbed my back. "We're sorry we caused you all this trouble, and we are going to find a way to stop this. Will you forgive us, we are sorry for giving you away it was one of the hardest things we've ever done and we think of you every day. We even celebrate your birthday, but we thought it was the best way to protect you." Victoria said.

"I forgive you guys and I understand. Can I meet my brother? I read in a book that his name is Elliot." They both smiled happily and nodded.

"We didn't bring him here because we thought we should explain first. So we can send some guards to bring him here. He also has always wanted to meet you. His birthday wish every year is to meet you, so I guess this year it will come true." Darius told me. Wow, I can't believe my brother wished for me every year. That's so sweet it almost made me cry, okay I lied, it did make me cry. Remember guys, it's the hormones, and if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't be crying this much.

Since this whole time I've been hugging my mom I got up and went to hug my dad. I've always wanted a dad. And, more so when I found out what Jack did to me, because I wanted him to kick his ass and to tell me that Jack didn't deserve me and I could do better and all that stuff. Even though Cayden did most of that besides kicking Jack's ass, I still wanted a dad, and now that I had one and a mom I was so happy.

Darius put his arms around me and kissed my head and I felt Victoria lay her head on my back and I felt truly complete. I had a full family now. A mom, dad, brother, boy friend, and soon I was going to have a baby girl.

I couldn't wait to tell Cayden. He will probably be happy because he won't think that Darius is coming on to me anymore, since he's my dad.

We all sat talking for a while and told each other of our lives and then they asked a question. "Rose, did the necklace work," my mom asked.

I was so surprised, because then and there I realized that I didn't have a dream last night. "I think so, because I didn't have a dream. But last night me and Cayden, we were kind of, um, we were a…" I really didn't want to tell my parents that last night my boy friend and I were having sex. But I think they got it when they saw my face redden.

"Of course that could take up some time." Darius said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes.

"So, yea, maybe I was really tired and didn't dream. So we should try it again tonight to tell." I said.

"Yes that is a good idea; do you want us to stay here tonight?" Victoria asked me. "Well I guess you guys could stay if you want, there is a guest bed room down the hall." "Of course, we can stay there." The rest of the afternoon and night I sat there with them until it was time for bed.

At ten I went and changed into my pj's and said good night. "Good night guys, I'll see you in the morning or if I have a dream. I'm going to see if I can call Cayden and then I'm going to sleep." "Of course, good night baby," said Victoria with a kiss on my forehead. I then went to Darius and hugged him good night. "Night dad," I said. "Night Rose, and tell Cayden I said hi." "Okay, I will."

In my room I got in my bed and called Cayden. "Hello," he answered his phone tiredly.

"Cayden, it's me, Dow." "Dow, hey are you okay? How'd the café thing go?"

Future warning guys, I'm going to cry sometime in this conversation. Got it? Good.

"Horrible." I told him. "I'm sorry if I woke you, I just really wanted to tell you some stuff." "It's alright Dow, I told you, you could call for anything. I haven't been asleep that long, so it's fine love. So what'd you want to tell me? Why was it horrible?"

"At first it wasn't horrible. Darius drove me there and we waited until they got there for about ten minutes. Then when they arrived we were talking for about thirty minutes and then Jack showed up. I was so pissed and then…"

"Wait, wait, wait, Jack showed up, as in the Jack that you were in the gang with?"

"Yes, I didn't know he was gonna be there and I was so mad and then he told me that he loved me and it was so horrible."

"He told you he loved you, that bastard, I'm going to kill him…"

"Cayden it gets worse." "How could it get worse than that?" "He tried to kill our baby. At first he threatened me and said that he was going to tell everyone about vampires and the association, and then when he noticed that I was pregnant he got all pissed and said that if I didn't come with him he would kill her and I was so scared I thought he would really kill her. But then Darius and the other guards lunged for him and the guards outside escorted me out and brought me home." I told him sobbing in to the phone. On the other side it was eerily quiet and then I heard a crash and a very menacing growl.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cayden! What's wrong? Cayden answer me, what's happening!"

"Dow, I got to go. They are attacking the White house. I love you ok, bye." "I love you too, be careful." "I will…" and then the line suddenly cut off and someone came barging into my room.

"Rose what's wrong, we heard you screaming?" it was my mom and dad and some guards. "I was talking to Cayden on the phone telling him everything and then there was a huge crash. Someone is attacking the white house. Oh my gosh, what if Cayden gets hurt or is killed, oh gosh what if something happens!"

"Its okay honey, everything is going o be okay, Cayden is a very experienced agent, and he'll be okay. Now calm down, stress isn't good for the baby, alright." Victoria said trying to soothe me. I was trying to calm my breathing but it was getting hard to do. I was starting to hyperventilate and I was freaking out and then everything went black and the last thing I heard was everyone calling my name.

When I woke up I was in the clinic with tubes connected to me. I didn't know why I was here and that scared me. I was trying to figure out why I was here when my parents and a doctor walked in.

"Oh Rose we're so glad you're okay. We were so worried." Victoria exclaimed. "What happened is my baby okay?" I frantically asked. "Yes, your baby is okay. But, you are going to have to stay on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. You are under a lot of stress and that is not good for the baby. You need to calm down and just relax." The doctor told me. Damn, can't believe I'm being put on bed rest, this sucks, royally.

After a few minutes I started remembering that last part of last night. I remember calling Cayden and telling him about the café, and then there was a big crash. I remember freaking out and yelling for what was wrong and then him telling me that they were being attacked and then the line cutting off and my parents running into the room and asking what was wrong then me freaking out and hyperventilating and finally passing out.

"Mom, did the states call, do you know if Cayden is ok?" I asked her in a pleading voice. "No sweetie they haven't called. Your father just went to see if we can get any info on the attack." She told me rubbing my knee. "Okay," I said. "I'm going to take a nap." I told her. "Sure thing honey, just tell me if you need anything alright," and then she kissed my forehead. It was such a motherly gesture that it startled me for a moment, but I was to focused on wondering if Cayden was okay that it didn't fully register.

Since I'm going to sleep now, I guess it would be a good idea to see if this necklace thing worked because the last two nights something has happened that we don't really know if it works. As I slowly fell asleep I felt that pull that I always felt when Darius was trying to contact me. When I was fully in the dream I noticed that I was still in the clinic but someone was sitting in a chair in front of me and I was strapped to the bed. It was a little uncomfortable and hurt.

"Hello Rose." I looked up and saw it was the man from the dreams that Darius and Victoria were showing me.

"What do you want, why are you torturing me like this! Why!" I tried to get out of the restraints, but it was a lost cause.

"Now you see why I put restraints on you, I prefer to be unharmed." "But I can't hurt you in a dream dumbass." I screamed at him.

He just glared at me, "Of course you can." Then he got up and I noticed he had a knife in his hands. Ok what is he going to do with that knife?

I started freaking out on the inside. He better not put that knife through my stomach or he is going to have some pretty pissed off people in and out of this dream world, aka ME! He walked up to my arm and picked it up, he then dragged the pointy part of the knife from the bottom part of my arm all the way to the top and let me tell you it hurt like a bitch.

I tried not to make any noises or to scream why he did this, put it hurt, a lot. I made a little whimpering noise and I noticed that he smirked. He then dragged the knife across my collarbone and repeated this on my other arm. I looked at him and then I looked down at myself and just watched the blood slowly drip down my body and make a pool on the hospital bed.

I started to get really dizzy and wondered if he could kill me in a dream. Well I guess he could, if he could hurt me then I guess he could kill me. I saw him go to plunge the knife somewhere in my body but I was suddenly jolted awake.

In the waking world I saw a bunch of doctors surrounding me and I saw my mother sobbing into my father in the corner and my father just looked well, furious. I didn't know why and I didn't know what was happening. The only thing I noticed was that my whole upper body was in agony. It felt like I was on fire. I looked down and all I saw was red, red, and red. It took me a while to figure out why I was covered in red. I then realized that it was blood, and my blood.

I was dizzy and slowly losing consciousness, but I remembered the dream and how that asshole dragged a freaking knife all across my body and then he smiled. What the hell is he on and why did he feel the need to do this. Then I passed out for the second time in a row. I guess that necklace didn't work after all.

The next two months basically went like that. The necklace didn't work. Everyday my mom would try and find some spell that would keep this guy out.

I'm now seven and a half months pregnant. My mood swings have gotten worse and so have the dreams. Sometimes I'm out for days at a time. They haven't told me anything about what happened with Cayden. They said that they couldn't contact them and that it was too dangerous to send someone.

You know how when Darius explained that they were my parents that they said that my brother Elliot wanted to meet me, well today is the day. Elliot is a couple years younger than me, so he is probably sixteen maybe seventeen. I can't wait to meet him, I'm so excited. I hope he likes me.

"Rose, your brother is outside, do you want him to come in?" my mother asked. "Yes! You can send him in." I told her. She just smiled and walked out. A few minutes later a boy who looked sixteen walked in the door. He had shiny black hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He looked like Darius except he had Victoria's eyes. He was very handsome and I could tell he worked out.

"Hi, you are Elliot" It was more of a statement than a question. He just stared at me for a few minutes and then he smiled and nodded. "Yes I'm Elliot and you're Rose." He told me. He then came over and gave me a hug.

"I've always wanted to meet you, and on my sixteenth birthday my parents finally told me that I was going to get to meet you and I was ecstatic!" I just giggled he was so sweet. "Thanks, when I found out I had a brother I really wanted to meet you too. Sit down, let's talk." So that's what we did, for the next two hours we just talked about everything.

Then he told me something that really shocked me. "Rose, I heard mom and dad talking about something and I think you deserve to know. It's about Cayden. I heard that they were keeping this from you because they didn't want to put stress on you or the baby, but I thought you deserved to know. But if you don't want me to tell you, then I won't, but it's up to you." He said. "It's okay, tell me."

"They did get in contact with the White House after the attack and something happened to Cayden. He was severely attacked and for the last two months has been in a comma. There's a slight chance that he won't make it. I'm sorry." He told me. I didn't cry, I think I was in too much of a shock to cry. Oh God, Cayden might die, he can't die. I need him, our daughter needs him.

I then heard yelling and this annoying beeping sound all around me. I also heard Elliot telling me to do something but I couldn't tell from the ringing in my ears. Before I passed out I saw Elliot running out of the room for help.

I was in darkness; it was the first time I was in darkness. I'm never in darkness; I'm either with that psycho, with Darius, or in a regular dream, never darkness. It was scary. I didn't know if I was dead or if I was unconscious. But, all of a sudden I felt excruciating pain coming from my lower body.

I didn't know what was happening and I couldn't find a way to stop it. It went on for hours. Well I don't really know how long it went on for because I didn't know how long I was in the darkness. But the pain kept getting worse and I kept screaming louder every time. I was so scared and I just wished that it would stop.

I didn't know where I was or when I was getting out and that was the scariest thing. I didn't have control; I don't like not having control. Then all of a sudden the pain stopped. I was surprised. I thought I was going to be in this endless black hole for eternity in pain.

It was slightly less scary, but I still didn't know when I was getting out of here and that was pissing me off. I must have fallen asleep in the endless black hole because when I opened my eyes I opened them to the clinic where I was staying. But, something was off; I was in a different room.

I moved around a little in my bed and felt lighter than I did when I went to sleep or past out, whatever. I looked down and realized why. My baby was gone. She wasn't with me, oh God I killed my baby. Then I lost it. I just started sobbing. My sobbing must have woken someone up because Elliot came running over. "Rose, what's wrong!" I looked at him and just continued sobbing. I couldn't stop; I was to grief stricken to answer him. "Rose, please tell me so I can help you." "My… baby… is gone… I killed…her…" I said between my sobs.


	12. Chapter 12

Elliot just hugged me, and then he pulled back and said, "Your baby isn't dead. You went through premature labor. Your babies are fine they are just in another room. They were born early so they have to make sure everything is okay."

"She's okay, wait…did you say babies, as in plural!" "Yes, twins, didn't you know?" he asked.

"NO, we were told we were having one baby, not two! What is the gender of the second baby?" I asked him. "There is one girl and one boy. The girl was born first."

"Can I see them, please; I really want to see them. I can probably get out of bed now, since I'm not pregnant anymore so I don't have to be on bed rest." I was so happy, overjoyed. My baby, no babies, were okay and I would get to see them and I didn't kill them. I was almost crying in happiness. Great I'm still crying and I'm not pregnant anymore. _Post pregnancy hormones_, said Cassie. _Funny Cassie, but I'm pretty sure those don't exist._

Elliot found me some clothes and then took me to see my babies. When I saw them they were so tiny. I put my hand out and touched Annabelle's check, she was so soft. I then did the same with my little boy. I was going to have to come up with a name for him. I watched them for at least 30 minutes just thinking.

Then I had the perfect name, Landon. I got it Landon Elliot Burnstone, perfect name for my perfect son. When I touched Cayden's check he opened his eyes. They were a light blue grayish color. It must be a mixture of my mom's eyes and Cayden's eyes. They were so beautiful. He had a little bit of black hair on top, he was just so cute. When he saw me he smiled one of those cute little baby smiles and reached for me. I reached inside his incubator and carefully picked him up. I couldn't help but think that Cayden should be here. I held my baby boy to my chest and slowly rocked him back and forth. I put my finger up so that he could grab onto it and he did. I rocked him for a few minutes till he fell back asleep. When he did I gave a small kiss on his forehead and cheek and then put him back in his incubator. The whole time I did this Elliot silently watched me.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Why are you sorry?" I asked him. "I told you what happened to Cayden and you hyperventilated and in turn no oxygen went to your babies. I could have killed them, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it; I just thought you should know." He said silently crying. I ran up to him and tightly hugged him. "It's okay Eli **(pronounced E- lie)**, you didn't mean it. I'm glad you told me. I would rather be told the truth then be lied too. So, thank you for telling me, I really appreciate it. And I love you." I comforted him.

I would never blame him for this, if I was going to blame anyone it would be my parents, but I'm not. I'm just going to have a stern conversation with them on not lying to people, especially me.

"What are their names?" he asked me. "Well Cayden and I came up with Annabelle Rose for the girl. We didn't have any boy names because by the time we started coming up with names we already knew it was a girl. But I like Landon Elliot for the boy. What do you think?" When I told him that I was naming my child after him he was really happy. "I like it and thanks for putting my name in there." "You're welcome." I said hugging him.

We stayed in there for a while just watching them sleep till a nurse came in and freaked on us. "Oh my God, what are you guys doing in here and you aren't suppose to be out of bed." She yelled. "Well missy, these are my children so I can see them when I please and the only reason I was sitting in a bed was because I was on bed rest which was because I was pregnant, but I'm not pregnant anymore so therefore I don't have to be on bed rest anymore, so I can be here if I want." I told her.

She just looked at me with her mouth hanging open. Then she sighed and closed it, fine she said. "Good, now are they ok? What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"Yes, they are fine. Nothing is wrong with them. Surprisingly they are fine and there were no deformations or problems considering they are premature babies. They are both very healthy, but we are just keeping them here over night so that we can monitor them just in case. But they are both fine." She explained. Thank you Lord. Don't know what I would have done if something was wrong with one of them.

Cayden is going to be so happy when he wakes up. I'm going to have to see if I can take a trip with the babies to visit him. I really want to see him; I miss him so much and can't stand knowing that he is hurt and that I'm not there with him. After a few minutes Elliot and I left the nursery.

I was still thinking about my babies and Cayden when I saw our parents walking towards us with a worried look on their faces.

"Rose, where were you? We went to visit you and you weren't there." My mom said frantically. "Sorry but I just really wanted to see my babies." I told them. "Oh you saw them, I'm so glad they are ok. I was scared that we were going to lose them since they were so tiny." She said looking sharply at Elliot.

"Guys it's not Elliot's fault, I don't blame him. I'm glad he told me and didn't lie to me. Why'd you guys lie to me, I trusted you and then you lie about Cayden's health. He could've died and I wouldn't have known. I wanted to know, I don't care how bad it is but I want to know. Okay." I said.

"We're sorry Rose; we just didn't want to stress you. You already had so much stress we didn't want to add this to it. Can you forgive us?" My mom said. "I'm not mad at you guys I just wish you would have told me this, it was important, Cayden is important to me, so I need to know what is going on with him no matter what, alright? I love him and he is the father of my children, so I have to know."

"It won't happen again, we promise. Everything we find out we'll tell you. We love you so much and don't want anything to happen to you." My mom pleaded. "Thanks guys I appreciate it and I love you guys too. Now I need to go see Michael so I can go see if I can take a trip to see Cayden. Bye, I'll see you three later okay." I said hugging them. I heard something behind me, like a gasp and then some whispers. But when I turned around no one was there. They must have gone around the corner, if there was even someone there in the first place, I thought.

When I got to Michaels office I knocked softly on the door and waited for a response. "One minute please." He called out. I waited for at least ten minutes then Michael opened the door. Some other people walked out including a nurse and Cayden.

"Caleb, you're okay. What are you doing here? I thought you were in a coma, are you ok?"

"Hello Agent Travis, yes I'm fine, I got out of the comma a few days ago. Now if you would please excuse me I have somewhere to be." He was in a wheel chair so the nurse just wheeled him past me with a smirk on her face. Agent Travis, he never calls me that? He doesn't even call me that in public. What happened, I was so confused. That nurse looked so familiar. Where have I seen her before? I thought about it for a minute before deciding that it can wait for later.

"Michael when did Caleb get back and what happened?" I asked. "He just got back today. I wasn't even aware that he woke up from his coma till they got here. But, he did seem pretty mad at you because he is moving out of your guys' room, but he didn't tell me why. So, I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but if you want to know you should probably go to your room." He told me sadly. "Thanks," I said sadly.

Why is he moving out? What happened? I slowly walked to our room and opened the door quietly so that I wouldn't make any noise. When I walked in what I saw broke my heart. That nurse that was with him was sitting on his lap and they were making out. It was just like Selene all over again except Cayden knew it wasn't me and was still kissing her.

They couldn't see me yet, so I tried not to make any noise, but it was so hard. I composed myself before I made myself known to them. "So is this what you've been doing the whole time you were in the states. I trusted you and you do this. How could you and you didn't even have the decency to tell me." I said deathly calm.

"Where's Darius?" Cayden asked. "Darius, what does he have to do with anything? We're talking about this, don't change the subject!" I yelled.

"He has everything to do with this! You've been sneaking behind my back and seeing HIM while I was away!" he yelled back.

"What that's not true! I haven't and FYI he's my father and I'm not too into incest. Now where did you get that idea?" I said.

"She told me." He said to the nurse who was still sitting on his lap. I looked to her and she was still smirking. I got this de ja vu feeling again when looking at her.

"You listened to some human blond bimbo and didn't even confront me, you ass! Why would you do that! You know that I love you, so why would I go behind your back to be with someone who is married and has children!" I was going to say more but he interrupted me. The blondes smirk was slowly falling when she realized that whatever lie she had told was going to be uncovered.

"Why didn't you visit? I know I was in a comma and wouldn't say anything, but you still could have come." He asked sadly.

"I was on bed rest for the last month and I didn't even know you were in a comma until yesterday. I was in and out of consciousness most of the time and every time I asked them about you they would say they didn't know anything. But yesterday I met my brother and he told me and when I found out I freaked out and that put me in premature labor. So if you're not too busy making out with that whore you can go visit your children." I told him and then I walked out. As I turned around I felt something hit my back and shatter.

I quickly turned around and saw that blonde chick standing there looking furious. I looked to the ground to see what she had thrown at me and saw it was some kind of glass vase. I looked back at her and glared, "What the fuck is your problem!" I yelled.

She just smirked before lifting her hands and then I went flying into the door and into the hallway. "I'm not some stupid blonde human," she screeched.

Okay, so she's a witch, I thought. I ran back inside and saw her standing there with her back to me trying to calm down Cayden. I then realized where I'd seen her before.

That bitch, first Jack and now Cayden, I'm not going to let her get away with it this time. Cayden noticed me standing there and stopped struggling causing her to turn around and glare at me. I felt my fangs lengthening in anger and I lunged at her.

She didn't have enough time to move out of the way and we both went flying into the wall. I watched her head smack the wall in satisfaction and let her go as she slid to the ground.

I stepped back as she slowly stood up and crouched in waiting. I heard distant running and yells, but blocked them out. Her eyes darkened in color as she shook with anger. I could feel her power radiating off her body and waited for her attack.

I had just enough time to duck before she started throwing fire balls at me. I dodged the next one and jumped to the left and then I spun and kicked my leg out sweeping her feet out from under her. I then jumped on top of her straddling her waist and grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the floor above her head.

I put more pressure on my legs as she tried to wriggle out from under me. I could feel the burn on my hands as she tried to make another fire ball. I knew that she wasn't going to give up so I put both of her wrists in one hand and used my free hand to bang her head against the ground making her go unconscious.

I looked back and I saw other agents and Michael standing there stunned. I also noticed that Cayden wasn't there and looked around. Someone must have known what I was doing and said, "Someone lead him out since he couldn't fight. He's ok." I nodded at them and slowly got off of the blonde witch.

I walked over to Michael while the other agents picked her up and took her out of the room. "I think she tried to kill me." I told him surprised. I looked up at him and saw that his blue eyes looked troubled. "I've seen her before," I told him slowly.

He looked shocked for a second, and then covered it by dragging his hand through his brown hair. "Where?"

"Before I joined the organization. She's technically the reason why I even decided to join. Jack, he cheated on me with her, and then he told me that she black mailed him into cheating on me. And now, she's here trying to make me hate Caleb. I don't know what her problem is, but you need to lock her up," I said starting to get worked up.

"Who attacked first?" he asked.

"She did. I was talking to them, well I was yelling at Caleb and asking why he was doing what he was doing. I went to walk out and when I turned around she through a vase at me. I turned back around and she told me that she wasn't "a stupid blonde human" and then she sent me flying into the door and out into the hallway. I walked back in and saw her trying to calm down Caleb, and then I realized where I'd seen her before. She turned around and I lunged at her knocking her into the wall. When she got up she started throwing fire balls at me, and then I restrained her. I wasn't going to attack her. I was so pissed off that I just wanted to get of here, but she attacked me first and it all went downhill from there."

"Ok, well they took her to the infirmary. I'll get some guards to watch her, and then when she wakes up we can question her. I sent Caleb to a room down the hall, so he's probably still there," he said before walking put.

I paced in my room for a minute deciding whether or not if I should go see Cayden.

_"Dow, are you ok?"_ I heard Cayden ask through the bond. _"She didn't hurt you did she?" "No Cayden, she didn't. You trained me, remember?" _

_"Good, can you come here now? I need to apologize," he said sadly. "Damn right you need to apologize. I'll be there in a minute," I told him cutting off the connection._

I walked down the hallway and I saw a door open, so I walked in. I saw Cayden sitting in his wheel chair by a fire place. His head was down and I could see some tear stains on his face. I walked into our living room and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey," I said. "Hi Dow, you okay?" "Yea, I'm fine. So are you going to explain now?"

"Yes. When I woke up I didn't know where I was and what had happened, I was disoriented. After a few minutes she came in and told me what had happened, and that jogged my memory. I remembered the talking to you, the attack and then how I jumped in front of one of the guards that wasn't paying attention. We thought we had got all of them and let our guards down, but there was one more and he went for a human so I pushed him out of the way. I didn't have enough time to fight back before he knocked me unconscious. She then told me that I had been in a comma for the last two months and I wondered where you were or if you were ok. I asked about you and she said that you never came. Also that you had lost the baby and were moving on with Darius.

I really didn't want to believe her. I wanted to see you before I believed anything she said. A few days later she tried to kiss me, I wouldn't let her and she got mad and told me that if you had moved on then so could I. She said that I shouldn't love someone who didn't love me back anymore. This made me furious and I told her to leave and that I wanted to see who ever was in charge so that I could get a trip to see you.

I didn't see her again till we were on the plane coming here. She told me she was sorry for reacting like that, and I told her it was ok. When we got here she pushed the long way towards Michael's office. I didn't know why till I saw you and Darius. I saw him hug you and give you a kiss on the cheek and that made me mad and believe what Blair had said about you moving on…"

"Blair, whose Blair?" I asked interrupting him.

"Blair is the nurse. I told her to take me back the way we had came and then when we were in Michael's office I told him I wanted a separate room from you. That's the reason I was so cold to you in the hallway. I was mad and confused, that's also why I let her kiss me before. I don't have any feeling for her, I just needed a distraction. Please forgive me. I didn't know. I love you, only you, you know that," he pleaded.

I knew from the bond that he was telling the truth, but it still hurt. "Cayden, just give me some time. I know… I just need some… please" I saw his face crumble in pain and I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out.

I knew he was telling the truth but i couldn't get the picture of him kissing her out of my mind. It was also bringing back some unwanted memories about Jack and the gang.

I couldn't help thinking that if my parents had told me everything, that this could have been prevented. Someone could have told him that i was unable to come see him, and then he would have had no reason to want to doubt me, or belive that witch. How did she even know about Darius, and everything. I've never seen her here before. The only time i'd seen her was a couple years ago at that cafe where i met Cayden.

I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go back to my room because that would remind me again of what just happened, i also didn't want to go to the infirmary because i didn't want to cry in front of my children. So, i decided to go to the gym and work out. But, i had to double back to my room to get some work out clothes.

When i got to the gym i plugged my ipod in the radio and wrapped my knuckels in tape to protect them. I went up to a punching bag and just started going at it. I was glad no one else was in here, so that they didn't see me break down.

I had been in the gym for about forty five minutes when i heard someone come in. I turned around and standing there was Jack.


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed when I saw him. I guess I wouldn't be able to avoid a conversation with him.

"I saw her." He said. "Who?" "The girl who made you leave us."

"Oh, yea. She's on a roll."

"Shouldn't you be like you know," he said mimicking me having a big stomach. I rolled my eyes, "I went through pre mature labor."

"Oh, it's not because of me right?" "No, I was already stressed before that. There was other stuff going on."

"Wait, why are you here? Aren't you like suppose o be locked up or something?" I asked confused.

"Kind of. They let us roam around sometimes; we just can't leave the property."

"Oh, well, where is everyone else?"

"Probably eating or something."he said.

"You turned down food? Wow, did hell freeze over?"

"I wanted to see you and talk." "Can I see your baby?" he asked.

"Babies, I had twins," I told him. "I bet your boy friend is happy." I glared at him when he said that.

"What, did he do something?" he smirked. "It's not really his fault," I groaned.

"Does he know it's not his fault?" "I don't know… no." He just laughed at me.

"You gotta tell us these things. If you don't we feel bad and then we go out and do even worse stuff, and then it is our fault."

"It's always your fault," I told him.

"You know I met her that night."

"What night," I asked. "The night you got vamped, I met her."

"I hate Blair, I hate her," I said hitting the punching bag. "How'd you meet her?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this. She tried to kill me, after making out with my boy friend. I told you she's on a roll, first you, and now Caleb."

"Wow, she gets around," he said smirking.

"So, is that why you're mad at this guy?"

"Yes."

"Why isn't it his fault then?"

"Because she lied and tricked him into making out with her," I screeched.

"What she tell him?"

"That I lost the baby and was sleeping with my father." "He believed that you were sleeping with your father, wait you have a father?"

"He didn't know that he was my father at the time, and yes I have a father. He just isn't human." I told him.

"So, why are you mad then?"

"Because he believed her, and I can't get him sucking her face out of my mind." I groaned and then plopping down on the floor and falling on my back looking at the ceiling.

"Do you love him?" he asked standing above me. "Yes." He looked sad when I admitted this, I sighed.

"You should forgive him."

"You're supposed to be on my side, not his Jack." I said glaring at him. "I'm technically not on his side; I'm on the side of you being happy with him because you love him."

"Well, you're not on my side." "So you don't want to be happy with him and you don't love him." He said with a big smile.

I glared and then swung my leg around knocking him off balance and him falling on his ass. I straddled him laughing my ass off, "Don't do that, you're confusing me," I said pinning his wrists above his head.

"I'm not confusing you, I'm just right. This is kinda hot," he said grinning at me. I glared at him, and then he bucked his hips causing me to lose balance and then he flipped us over pinning me the way I was pinning him.

"Not cool Jack." "I think you should forgive him." "No." I said.

He then lent down and I thought he was going to kiss my neck, but he bit me. He fucking bit my neck! "Did you just bite my neck," I asked surprised. "Yep, I bet that's what you're thinking about doing, biting my neck." "Am not," I yelled."

"Yes you are, you're thinking of biting my neck and drinking all my blood." "I'm totally not thinking about that, and besides I bet your blood is infected with some kind of disease." I told him.

He laughed so hard that he had to roll off of me to catch his breath. I didn't know why that was so funny but I laughed with him.

While we were laughing I thought back to what he said about meeting Blair at the party we went too that night, well they went to. I went into his mind and went to that night.

I saw the car that hit me that night, and I saw him meeting Blair. He really wasn't interested in her I saw, and quickly left their conversation doing something else. I then saw the conversation where she black mailed him and froze.

He must have saw me froze and stopped laughing. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking back to what you said about meeting Blair that night at the party. I think she planned this, or part of it."

"What do you mean?" "I read your memories, sorry didn't want to but had too, and I saw the car that hit me at the party, I saw the conversation you had with her about everything. She all of a sudden pops up in my life again, posed as a human nurse trying to steal my boyfriend. She probably knew about my father and knew Caleb didn't, so used that against us. I just don't see what she wants."I said frustrated.

"You said that she might have planned part of this, who do you think planned the other part?" Jack asked.

"Well, there's this other person trying to kill me. He's contacting me through my dreams. He's wanted to kill me since I was born. It's the reason I was in a foster home. My parents had to give me up so that they wouldn't have to kill me. I was half human when I was born and he thought I was an abomination and wanted me dead. My parents couldn't let me die, so they faked my death and sent me to live with humans. He finally found out that I was alive and has been haunting my dreams ever since, he even hurt me in my dreams too," I told him showing him the scars from when he knifed me.

"Wow, he did that in a dream!" "Yea, I didn't even know you could hurt people in dreams, but apparently you can."

"Maybe they're working together," he said.

"You said that you think she planned this. That night you were hit you said that the person who hit you didn't stop and that the windows were tinted. So maybe it was her and she didn't have a reason to stop because she knew you were going to go all vamp and be ok."

"Yea, but if that were the case; then why did he wait almost a year and a half to contact me?"I asked.

"Maybe he didn't know how to contact you or he couldn't." I thought about this and realized he was right.

"You're right. My mother is a witch and she was trying to contact my through my dreams, but every time she did this psycho trying to kill me would get through. He was waiting for them to contact me and then he would use their connection to get to me. That's what my father told me, that he was using their connection to get through to me. He then used Blair to get on the inside. I bet he even planned the attacks on the president to get Blair on the inside."

"How did he use the attacks?" he asked.

"Ok, first they attack so that we are sent over there to investigate. Then when we are over there he gets the president to stab me so that I'm out of commission and can't work. So I'm sent back and we aren't seeing each other because we are half way around the world. He then attacks again so that Caleb is out of commission. Because of this he needs a nurse, and he tells her to tell him this lie about how I'm cheating on him and have lost the baby so that he wants to come back here and check it out. He then in turn has to bring her here and now she's on the inside. I can't believe he's going through this much trouble to kill me. Why can't he just kill me?"

"Maybe he wants to scare you, or maybe he's a coward and knows he can't kill you. So he's going to take everything and everyone close to you away so that you have nothing to live for and will be easier to kill because you will be depressed." He said. I thought about it and then froze.

"What?" "The infirmary is next to the nursery," I said jumping up and running out of the gym. I heard him running after me.

"What does the infirmary and the nursery, have to do with anything?"

"When she tried to kill me, I attacked back and got her unconscious. They put her in the infirmary. My kids are in the nursery. If what you said is right, she might try something on my kids." I said worried. His eyes widened.

"Where's the nursery? I'll go there while you check the infirmary." I nodded and pointed out the direction.

I sprinted, the rest of the way to the infirmary. When I got there I went to the desk and asked for her room.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't give out that information."

"I'm Agent Travis and I need that information now," I snapped at her.

Her eyes widened, "Room 35 on the second floor Agent Travis." I ran down the hallway.

I noticed a group by the elevator and went straight to the stairs. I went to level two and ran down the hallway. I didn't have to look because I knew the room with guards standing outside would be hers.

"I need to speak to her," I said nodding to inside. "I'm sorry but we're not allowed to let anyone inside." They said in a monotone voice.

Are we seriously gonna go through this again? I thought. "I'm Agent Travis and I need to speak with her," I said through clenched teeth. I was almost shaking with how angry I was and I saw them swallow hard before moving aside.

The one I wasn't talking too went to open the door for me and I rolled my eyes, ass kisser I thought.

When he opened the door I saw the bed was empty and the window was open. "Damn it! You guys didn't have guards inside the room!" I yelled at them. "Alert everyone to be on the lookout," I yelled at them before sprinting out of there.

I doubled back and went for the window. I jumped out of it and landed on the balls of my feet before sprinting to the nursery.

When I got there I ran to their room but before I reached the door someone went flying through it. Please don't be Jack I thought. I ran faster and saw that it was Blair. I looked inside and saw Jack standing there.

"What happened?" I asked frantically running over to see if they were okay.

"I came here and when I opened the door she was holding your daughter with some kind of needle." I looked at him in horror.

"Don't worry she didn't get it in her in time. I used this stun gun I got off the nurse she knocked out. But before I could alert someone she woke up and started attacking me. We fought for a while before I threw her through the door." I turned around when I heard her groaning.

I walked up to her and picked her up. I punched her in the head to knock her out again and then I laid her in the room and called Michael.

"What's up? I got the alert about Blair escaping, did something happen?" he asked worriedly.

"Yea, I got her. She was in the nursery with my kids. Hurry up before I lose control and kill this bitch," I said before hanging up.

I stood up and looked at Jack. "Thanks, I really owe you one," I said hugging him tight. I felt him tense at me hugging him before he hugged back. "No problem, I wouldn't let someone hurt your kids or you. I don't like seeing you hurt," he said before he pulled back and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Just as he pulled back a bunch of guards came in scouting the place, one of them being Cayden and he was glaring at Jack like there was no tomorrow. Great, I thought.

I looked at Cayden warning him not to start anything, but he stormed out. Even better, I thought.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Jack looking at me sadly. "Go after him, and forgive him. I want you to be happy and if it's with him than I want you to have him. I know he loves you and that you love him, so just make up. I'll look after your kids and tell them everything, alright?"

"Thanks," I said before running out.

At first I didn't know where he'd go, but then I knew. He went to our waterfall place. I knew because it's where I always want to go when something bad happens. I ran there and saw him leaning against a tree. I stopped a few feet in front of him waiting for him to acknowledge me presence.

After a few minutes of him not moving I walked up to him and stood in front of him. "You could have moved on with anyone, but not him! Why him, why!" he yelled standing up and pacing he angrily.

"I'm not moving on Cayden, I love you." I told him calmly.

"Really, well I saw you guys in the gym, and I just saw him in the nursery kiss you." He said through clenched teeth.

"I was thanking him. He saved our kids. That bitch Blair you brought back with you tried to hurt them and he got to her before she did. I was just thanking him. And in the gym, he was trying to get me to forgive you. So stop your bitching. I don't love him anymore, I love you!" I told him.

Before I could go on anymore he pushed me up against the tree and kissed me roughly. I wrapped my hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. He pushed my body harder into the tree with his body. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist to make it easier. He pulled back and trailed kisses down my neck and collarbone. I went to pull his head back up to mine when my phone rang.

I groaned and unwrapped my legs from Cayden and answered my phone. "Travis," I said into the phone.

"We need you and Burnstone in the nursery," Michael said before hanging up.

I sighed and looked at Cayden. He looked calmer then he did before, but he still looked mad. "Who was it?" "Michael, we're needed in the nursery." He nodded and I started walking in that direction before he pulled me back against him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you too," he said before kissing me. He then grabbed my hand and we walked to the nursery together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while, but we were moving to a different house and we haven't had any internet. I just got it back yesterday night, so here's the next chapter.**

"What's going on?" I asked Michael when we walked back into the nursery.

"Did you know she was going to attack or hurt the twins?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure when, but I was sure that at some point she would."

"How did you figure it out?" he asked. "Well Jack and I were talking and we were just going through some things and we came to the conclusion that her and the other guy trying to kill me are working together." I saw Cayden tense when I talked about being in the gym with Jack. I guess he still had a problem with that.

"We also think that both of them planned the attacks on the white house." I told him.

I didn't see Jack or the twins anywhere in the nursery, but then I heard the door open. I turned around and Jack walked in holding Anna, another nurse walked in behind him holding Landon. I walked over to Jack and took Anna from him.

"Are they ok?" I asked him. "Yea, they're cool; but the doc kept talking about the possibilities of them being Shades, and I don't know what that means. So, I hope you do. But, besides that they're fine. They ran tests on them and nothing was wrong. I told them to check the security cameras in here to see if the bitch tried anything else on them that we don't know about. So they're gonna do that." He explained.

"Thanks," I said cooing at Anna. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up. Cayden was staring at us, well Anna.

_"Come here," _I said through the bond. _"Is she ours?" _he asked back. I nodded and smiled at him. _"I thought you'd lost her. That's what Blair said, that you'd lost the baby. What happened, she early?"_

_ "I was put on bed rest from being on too much stress. The day that I met my brother, he told me about how you were in a comma and they didn't know if you were going to make it. I freaked out and had hyperventilated and stopped breathing. No oxygen got to the baby and while I was passed out they had to do an emergency c- section on me to save her. When I woke up I thought she was dead too because we were in different rooms and I was passed out for the birth, but Elliott explained to me what happened and took me too her. That was the first day I was off of bed rest in a long time." _I explained through the bond.

"Wanna hold her?" I asked out loud. He nodded his head quickly and I gave him a big smile. He walked over and I placed her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and I saw her open her eyes and stare at him. "Hi Anna baby, I'm your daddy. You ok?" he cooed to her while lifting his finger so she could hold onto it. She made a little gurgling sound and nestled her head closer into his chest and closed her eyes again.

I saw the nurse walk over and she placed Landon in my arms. "Agent Travis, we'll talk more about this later," Michael said before leaving. As he left I noticed that Cayden, I, and the twins were the only ones left in here.

Cayden looked up as Michael left and his eyes widened. "What?" he asked in a confused awe.

I smiled hugely at him, "We have twins. The doctors didn't even know. They said that he was hiding behind Anna the whole time and we could never see him. They were all surprised in surgery when another baby was still there. I hope you don't mind, but I already named him. When Elliott told me that you were in a comma, he said that they didn't know if you were going to make it," I said letting some tears fall.

"What's his name?" he asked wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Landon Elliott Burnstone." "I like it. How'd you come up with it?"

"Elliott is my brother's name, and Landon just kind of came to me. He looks like you," I told him.

"Can I hold him too?" he asked. "Sure," I said placing Landon in his other arm. He looked at them and then back at me sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. "I heard what Jack said, about the possibility of them being Shades," he said holding the twins closer to his chest.

"Cayden, I don't care if they are Shades, I will love them anyway just like I love you," I said kissing all three of their foreheads and Cayden's lips.

"I don't want anything to happen to them," he said. "Nothing is going to happen to them. I won't let it, you won't let, my parents won't let, no one will okay? If it makes you feel better, I can ask my parents for some guards to protect them," I said smiling down at Landon who had just woken up.

"I'd have guards protecting them anyway." I heard from behind me. I turned around and standing there was my parents, brother, and their guards. Though, there did seem like an extremely large amount of guards with them today.

I saw Cayden tense, and then relax. "I would like that, thank you," Cayden said smiling slightly at my father.

My mom walked over and looked at the twins and then at us, "They're okay right? That witch," she said with such distaste," didn't do anything to them right? We should have had guards on them the minute they were brought here," she said angrily.

"Its okay mom, they're ok. There's no reason to worry over something that was already handled," I told her softly.

"I know I just want you all to be safe. This is my entire fault. If I wasn't human when I had you, then Jonathan wouldn't have wanted to kill you…" "Wait," I said interrupting her, "Who is Jonathan?" I asked. "Jonathan is the man trying to kill you," she said.

"Oh, I never knew his name. Jonathan seems like such a normal name for some psycho trying to kill me." I said.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for me being human he wouldn't have wanted to kill you, and in turn getting that witch to hurt or even kill the twins." She said starting to sob.

I saw Cayden tense and pull the twins against his body protectively. My dad quickly ran over when he saw her crying. "It's not your fault Tory. I promise. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine, for not killing him in the first place." He said trying to calm her down.

"Yea mom. If not, then I might've not met Caleb, and then we wouldn't have the twins. We'll catch this guy soon, and we have Blair. So, I'm sure we can catch him and anyone else working with him with her." I told her.

"It's not your fault Victoria. We would never blame you, or you Darius. This guy is just some psycho who hates humans. Since you lied to him, he's going to turn this into some kind of sick game that will satisfy him. In the end he probably won't even kill Rose. So it's not your fault."Cayden told them. I was a little surprised when Cayden comforted them since he hasn't liked them from the start, but I was glad he did because I would never blame my mom or dad for this.

For the next few minutes everybody just kind of stared at the twins. I looked around for some bottles of milk since they were probably hungry. I saw a fridge in the corner of the room and walked over to it. I grabbed to bottles and warmed them up in the microwave. After I tested them I walked back over to everyone and took Landon from Cayden and handed him a bottle to feed Anna. We sat in two rocking chairs while we fed them.

"So, you're Dow's parents." Cayden said when we sat down. "Yes, we are and this is Elliott our son. You guys haven't met because he came some time while you were in your comma. Elliott this is Caleb, Rose's boyfriend," he explained.

"Hello Caleb, it's nice to finally meet you. Rose has told me a lot about you," he said smirking at me.

Cayden looked really confused, "Rose, who's Rose?" "I'm Rose. That's the name they gave me when I was born," I told him.

"Oh, Rose is a nice name. It fits you, he said smiling at me.

"Are you fully recovered from the comma Caleb?" my father asked.

"Not fully. I can't fight or anything and I'm supposed to be resting right now," he said looking down at Anna trying to hide his embarrassment. I felt a pang in my chest knowing that I wasn't there for him when he woke up and wished I was. And now, I'm mad at him and making him feel bad for something that was all Blair's fault; Jack is right I should forgive Cayden.

When we were done feeding the twins, we burped them. A nurse came in some time while we were feeding them and told us that we had to keep them here for a few more days just in case. Cayden seemed a little reluctant to leave them, but my father and I reassured him that they would have guards with them the whole time; and in fact some of the guards they'd brought with them were the twins' personal guards. This made him feel a little bit better but I knew he wanted them with him.

"Come on Cayden, let's go back to our room I wanna talk," I said grabbing his hand. He nodded and wrapped his arm around me. When we got to the room he walked to the couch and plopped down. I sat down next to him and looked at him.

He looked exhausted, and I wasn't sure if it was because of his injury or because he really hadn't been getting enough sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes, he looked paler than usual for a vampire, and he looked a little out of breathe. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you Cayden." I felt him exhale a breath I didn't know he was holding.

"I love you too Dow, or should I say Rose?" he joked. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed. "No, I like you calling me Dow," I said kissing his cheek. He smiled and then opened his eyes. He just kind of looked at me for a moment and then he started shaking. "Oh my God! Cayden!" I yelled.

I didn't know what to do, i was starting to freak out. "Somebody help!" I yelled to the guards standing outside the door.

I laid Cayden down on his side and I watched as his eyes rolled back. The guards ran in along with my father. "What happened Rose?" he asked frantically as the guards went to check on Cayden.

"Rose, honey you need to calm down so that you can tell me what happened." He said.

"I don't know what happened. We came here and he was fine. We… we came an… and sat down and we we… were talking and then he… he just started shaking and… and I didn't know what to do," I said in between sobs.

"Everything's going to be ok Rose. They took him to the hospital to get checked out, ok. Would you like to go over now, or wait a little bit?"

"I wanna go now," I said trying to control my sobs. I heard someone come in and looked up. Standing there was Jack. He looked at me and gasped and then ran over.

"Shadow, what's wrong, what happened?" he asked wrapping his arms around me allowing me to cry on him. "Something happened to Caleb. They… they took him to the… the hospital." I cried.

"It's going to be ok Shadow. He'll make it; he made it through the comma, so he'll make it through this," he said trying to soothe me. He looked over at my father confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm her father," he said sticking out his hand for Jack to shake. "Nice to see you again, under different circumstances," my father said.

"You too. Are you going over to the hospital now?" Jack asked. "Yea, that's where we were headed before you got here." I said. "Oh sorry, let's go then," he said jumping up. I got up and wiped away my tears.

We then all headed over to the hospital. I walked into the lobby of the hospital and walked up to the front desk. "Hi I'm Agent Travis, and I would like to know if Agent Burnstone was admitted to a room yet?"

"What's your relationship with Agent Burnstone?" the nurse asked bored. "I'm his girlfriend and the mother of his children, now will you please tell me if he's in a room or not." I said between clenched teeth.

The nurse nodded and looked at her computer, "Yes, he is in the recovery area in room 312. But, he's not permitted visitors yet because the doctor is still with him. You can go over to their waiting area and they will tell you when he's ready ma'am." "Thanks."

We all walked to the recovery area, and my dad and Jack sat down while I went to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Agent Travis and I just wanted to ask when Agent Burnstone is allowed visitors?" I asked the nurse.

"Oh, yes. The nurse in the lobby called me telling me you were calling Agent Travis. He was just given a room ten minutes ago, so the doctor is still in there and he will be giving him some medication before he leaves. The medication might make him drowsy, so if there's no problem with him being unconscious then you can probably go in there in about twenty or thirty minutes. You can wait in the waiting area and I will call you if I hear anything," she told me.

"Thank you Tammy," I said looking at her name tag, "I really appreciate." "No problem," she said with a smile.

I walked over to the waiting area and sat down between my dad and Jack. "So what happened?" Jack asked.

"She said that he can have visitors in like half an hour and that she'll call me if she hears anything. Also he might be asleep when we go in there," I told him. He nodded and hugged me. "Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see." I smiled slightly at his attempt to calm me down, and for the next fifteen minutes we all sat in silence.

"Agent Travis." We all looked up at the sound of my name and saw a doctor standing there. "Hi that's me," I said waving him over.

"Hi, I'm Doctor James Logan, and I was working on Agent Burnstone. What's your relationship to him?" he asked. "I'm his girlfriend, is he gonna be okay?"

"Yes he'll be ok. He had an epileptic seizure from being under too much stress. Usually nothing would have happened, but because of his recent head injury it unfortunately did happen. I gave him some seizure medication called Lorazepam**(That's an actual seizure meidaction, i didn'y make it up**). He needs to take it for at least two weeks to make sure he doesn't have another episode. He can take it in the morning and he needs lots of rest, and make sure he's not under a lot of stress. We're going to keep him here for the rest of the day just in case. You can go in there now but he might be a little drowsy from the medication we gave him." He told me.

"Thank you Doctor Logan, I really appreciate everything." "No problem and your welcome. Here's a visitor's badge, he's in room 312. Only one visitor at a time for now so as not to overwhelm him." He explained.

"Of course. Thank you again." I told him before he walked away to check on another patient.

I turned to my dad and Jack, "I'm going to go check on him now, and if I can stay I am. So, I guess you guys can go now. Thanks for being here for me and sorry for crying on your shirt Jack," I told him blushing.

He just rolled his eyes and hugged me, "It'll come off silly. I'll check on the twins later and come see you ok." "Thanks," I told him before he left.

"He's a good friend of yours?" my father asked.

"Yea, I used to live with him before I came here; he was my boy friend. Blair blackmailed him into cheating on me and hurting me, and I left to come here with Caleb. I hated him the whole time I was here, but I'm happy that we got back to being best friends; he was always there for me when I was human and I'm glad he didn't want to purposely hurt me." I told him.

"But what about what happened at the café? He threatened to hurt you and kill your baby," he said.

"I know, but he really wouldn't have gone through with it. He just said that to scare me. He was mad that I was choosing someone and something else over them and it surprised him. He just wants what's best for me and for me to be happy, and that's what he's doing. He's just going to be my best friend and help me through everything." By the time I'd explained, we had reached Cayden's room.

"I'm glad you're happy Rose, that's all I've ever wanted for you," he said kissing my forehead. "You wanna come in?" "No, I better go find your mother and explain everything before she finds out from someone else and freaks out. We'll come by tomorrow when he's back in your room when he's out of the hospital. I'll even see if I can get the twins out of the nursery and moved in with you guys. I'm sure that'll take some stress off of Caleb," he said.

"Thanks dad, I'll see you tomorrow," I said hugging him one more time before going inside Cayden's room.

When I walked in his eyes were closed. I walked up to his bed and kissed his forehead. "Hey Dow," he said drowsily. "Hey, how ya doing?" "I'm good. Just a little tired." "You need to sleep Cayden. I'll be here when you wake up." "You promise?" "I promise," I said kissing his lips lightly.


	15. Chapter 15

_I just watched him for the next couple of hours while he slept. _

_He looked like he was having a nightmare or something. I ran my hand through his hair to calm him down. I felt something sticky on the back of his head and pulled my hand back to see it covered in blood. I quickly stood up and looked at the back of his head and saw a huge gash._

_ I gasped and ripped a piece of the blanket off to put pressure on it and pushed the button beside his bed for help. _

_"Yes Agent Travis, do you need something?" a nurse asked. _

_"Yes, something happened, I don't know what. But, he has a huge gash on the back of his head. Hurry up its bleeding a lot." I said starting to panic._

_ "Of course, I'll bring the Doctor." She says. The blood was starting to come faster, so I took off my jacket and replaced the cloth with it since it was already soaked. I didn't know why he wasn't healing and it was scaring me. _

_A minute later the doctor and nurses ran in and pushed me aside. I stood by the door and watched them try and stop the bleeding. While they tried to stop the bleeding, Cayden went into another seizure._

_ I slid down the wall holding in a sob. The doctor went to take a needle out of his jacket pocket while some of the nurses went to hold him down and he stuck it in Cayden's chest while the other nurses continued to try and stop the bleeding. All of a sudden Cayden shot up and growled, and then he pushed the nurses off him into the walls around him._

_ I quickly got up and noticed that his eyes were completely black. Shit, I thought, he needs blood._

_ "Doctor, where do you keep your blood bags? He needs some and quick," I told him in a hurry trying to stop Cayden from doing anything that would hurt anyone even more._

_ "I'll go get some," he said before running out of the room. "Cayden, Cayden honey calm down. You need to calm down so you don't hurt yourself or someone else." I said frantically._

_ I saw that his fangs were extending and I couldn't let him attack someone in here or he would feel really bad about it later. So, I cut a slit on my wrist with my fangs and stuck my wrist to his mouth and made him drink._

_ "Cayden, drink," I told him firmly. As soon as the blood hit his tongue he pulled my wrist closer and started drinking. I started to feel dizzy and tried not to pass out from blood loss. A few minutes later the doctor ran in with some blood bags and ran over to us. I tried to pull my wrist out of his mouth but he wasn't budging, he would pull my wrist tighter against his mouth every time I tried to pull away._

_ "Cayden, let go. The doctor brought some blood for you," I told him through the bond. He slowly let my wrist go and turned to the doctor with a glare. The doctor quickly gave him the bag._

_ I tried walking across the room but my legs gave out. The doctor caught me before I hit the ground and I heard an angry growl from behind us._

_ I turned my head slowly while Doctor Logan still held me. I saw Cayden looking at Doctor Logan furiously. He dropped the empty blood bag on the bed and got out._

_ I shuck my head to get rid of my dizzy state so that I could stop Cayden if he tried anything. I unwrapped the doctor's arms from around my waist and jumped in front of him just as Cayden was about to attack._

_ "Cayden stop, everything is fine. Calm down," I said stepping in front of him as he tried to side step me to get to Doctor Logan. I looked behind me and told everyone to leave and stand outside for a few minutes. They looked reluctant to leave me with him, one because they didn't know if he was going to go wacko and try and kill me or if he was going to suddenly collapse and have another seizure. _

_I put my hands on Cayden's chest cautiously, "Cayden calm down." He glared angrily at the door and shuck in fury. I saw the other blood bags on the bed and went to get them, but he pulled me harshly against him and put his face in my hair. "Mine," he said._

_ "I know Cayden, but you need to lay down now. I'm getting your blood off the bed so you can drink it. Now, let me go ok." I told him calmly while rubbing his back slowly. _

_He hugged me tightly for another minute before he started releasing me slowly. I led him to the hospital bed and got the blood bags off so that he could sit down. I placed them beside him and slowly walked to the other side of the bed so that I could make sure his wound was ok._

_ I pushed his hair aside and saw that it was completely healed, there wasn't even a scar or any evidence that it was even there in the first place. I kissed his head there and he turned his head slightly to look at me._

_ I saw that the black was slowly going away and he was looking less angry by the minute. He picked up one of his blood bags and handed it over to me._

_ I smiled at him and shakily took it from his hand. I cut it open with my teeth and drank it. He watched me curiously while I drank it and handed me a second one when I finished it and I happily drank that one too._

_ He closed his eyes slowly and tensed. When he opened his eyes again he was back to normal. His eyes looked so sad when he looked at me. He pulled me into a hug and put his head in the place between my neck and shoulder and silently cried. I hugged him back tightly and ran my hand through his hair to soothe him._

_ "I'm so sorry Dow, I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone," he said pulling back._

_ "I'm fine Cayden, they're fine. I just needed some blood, that's all."I told him softly. _

_"I tried to control it, but I couldn't." _

_"I know honey, we all understand. You lost a lot of blood from a gash on the back of your head. Everyone's ok and your ok too. So that's all that matters." I told him with a smile._

_ "What did you see?" I asked him softly. _

_"I saw him, Jonathan. He was in my dreams; he's the one who gave me the gash on my head. He got a knife and plunged it in the back of my head and he was going to do more but I fought to get out of the dream. It's why I had the seizure after, because I was under too much stress. It's why I had the first seizure too, because he was trying to get into my mind but I fought to keep him out. He also visited me a couple times when I was in the comma. He told me all the things he was doing to you and he would sometimes show me you screaming in pain. I knew that it wasn't really you, but it made me so angry. The first couple times I thought it wasn't real and it was my imagination, but I soon realized it was when he kept coming back." He told me._

_ "Why didn't you tell me that he was coming to you too?" I said angrily. _

_"Well, I didn't want to worry you, and I really didn't have any time to tell you," he said looking down sadly. _

_"I'm sorry Dow, please don't be mad." I walked to the other side of the bed and sat down next to him. _

_"I'm not mad at you Cayden I'm mad at Jonathan. I don't want him hurting you or anyone I love." I told him leaning over and giving him a hug. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap and just held me._

_ We sat there like that till we heard a knock on the door. I looked to the door, "Come in," I yelled._

_ The door opened and the doctor and nurses walked back in. Cayden looked at them for a minute sadly, "I'm sorry for my behavior. If I hurt any of you, I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me." _

_They all looked at him surprised, "Its fine Agent Burnstone we understand. You didn't hurt any of us too bad. But, are you feeling better now?" Doctor Logan asked. _

_"Yes, my wound is healed and I feel great," he said with a small smile. _

_"Ok, just let me check your vitals and then I'll get you some papers to sign so you can go and give you your medication," Doctor Logan said. We both nodded and waited in the room for him to come back._

_ I looked at Cayden and me, and saw we were both covered in blood. I went into the bathroom in the room and washed my hands free of the blood. I brought a paper towel soaked with water out so that I could wipe the blood off of Cayden's face._

_ "You sure you're ok Dow?" he asked as I cleaned his face._

_ "I'm fine babe, just a little tired that's all," I told him._

_ "Are you sure you're ok Cayden, you're the one who was in a comma and just had a two strokes." I said worried. _

_"I'm fine Dow. My body healed itself already." He said._

_ "I'll be the judge of that. If I see that you are better, then you can fight again and you're going to be taking your medication till the doctor says you're better," I said kissing his forehead._

_ "Dow, come on. I'm better now." He pleaded._

_ "Yes, but something else could happen. What if Jonathan tries something again? What if he hurts you again?" I said._

_ "Dow, I can handle him. I've handled him the last two times and I can do it again."_

_ "Cayden, you ended up in the hospital the first time and the second time you were already in the hospital and it was worse." I told him._

_ "Yea, I handled it. I didn't die." _

That happened two months ago and everything has gone downhill since.

Cayden and I didn't get back together, and the only time we see each other is if we are with the twins together or in training.

He's had multiple girlfriends in the last two months and it is really starting to piss me off.

Especially his girlfriends. They all hate me. They wouldn't let me near him, so i couldn't even ask him what the hell is wrong with him.

They hate me even more because i have kids with him. Some have even faked being pregnant so that he would stay with them, but he usually found out that they were lying and left them.

I don't know what he's doing or what he's trying to prove but it's getting really annoying.

I don't know what happened, but I hate it. And what's worse is that I'm still having the dreams, and I think he's drugging me in the dreams.

Every few days he will come and inject this thing in me and in real life it's making me sick.

I don't know what it is, but it keeps getting worse. I don't yell anymore because I know it won't change anything, and there's no one there to make me feel better anymore.

I'd just finished… being sick in the bathroom and was getting dressed when I heard a knock on the door.

I finished putting my shirt on and went to open it.

"Hi, how may I help you?" I asked the lady at the door. "Stay away from Caleb, bitch," she snarled. Ok, awkward. I guess Cayden has a new girlfriend.

"I don't even talk to him. Who are you again?" I asked her confused. "I'm his girlfriend," she said. New it.

"Ok, are you going to leave now?" I asked. She turned away furiously and stomped down the hallway.

When did Cayden get a girlfriend? I thought. Whatever if he wants to date that… thing, he can.

I closed my door and went to get my bags before heading over to see the twins.

Cayden and I alternate between where they stay. One week they'll stay with me and the next week with him. This week they're staying with him.

I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer it. I asked him for a key once and he said no, and then ignored me for a few days.

"What?" he asked when he answered the door. "I'm here to see the twins," I said in a duh voice.

He looked up quickly, "Oh, it's you." He said letting me in.

"Who'd you think it was going to be?" I asked. "I don't know, some random person," he said shrugging.

"Oh, and your girlfriend came to my apartment this morning and called me bitch and told me to stay away from you."

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend, Laura. Just because a girl tells you to stay away from me means she's my girlfriend," he said annoyed.

"Then why did she tell me she was your girlfriend? Now, how are the twins?" I asked him.

"I don't know, they haven't woken up yet," he said.

"What do you mean they haven't woken up yet! They wake up every day at 6:30, and you know that." I said angrily walking to their room.

When I walked in they were both crying in their cribs and it smelled really bad. I walked over to their cribs.

"Caleb, what the hell! No wonder you thought they hadn't woken up yet, their baby monitor is off. They've laying in their business for who knows how long! Get Landon and we'll bathe them," I said picking up Anna.

"I want Anna," he said glaring. I sighed and passed him Anna and went to pick up Landon.

"I'm sorry daddy was such an idiot last night," I cooed to Landon when I walked into the bathroom.

"Hey," he said offended. "Well you were," I said turning on the sink to bathe them.

"You better not let it happen again, this was so irresponsible. What if something bad happened to them Caleb? They could have gotten sick or hurt or something, and you wouldn't have been there because you wouldn't have known." I yelled at him.

I undressed Landon and started washing him. "I'm sorry Laura, it was an accident." He said.

"You're sorry; sorry won't help if something would have happened. What if they get sick because of this, Caleb? Please, you promised you wouldn't let anything happen to them. You're their dad, watch out for them," I told him sadly.

"I know, everything is just so hectic lately. I just don't have a lot of time, and last night was the worst. I had your mom here till late, but after I fell asleep I guess she never told me it was off. I'm really sorry, it won't happen again." He said.

"Caleb, if you're so busy, how are you watching them?" I asked him. He looked really guilty for a minute and then he sighed.

"I paid different people to watch them while I'm out," he said quietly.

"When do you actually see them?" I asked incredulously.

"At night when they wake up and in the morning before I go." He said.

I felt my eyes fill with tears at his answer. I can't believe him. I turned back and finished bathing Landon. I wrapped him in a small towel and handed him to Cayden.

"Give me Anna and go put clothes on Landon please," I told him. He nodded and left.

I closed and locked the door and let the tears fall as I bathed Anna. I wrapped her in a towel and held her as I slid down the door and silently sobbed. I couldn't believe him. He paid other people to watch the twins. I got up and washed my face so it didn't look like I was crying and then I walked out to cloth Anna.

"Hey, you want me to put clothes on her?" Caleb asked.

"No, I got it." "Ok, um I fed Landon and brought some for Anna." He said. I gave Caleb Anna so that he could feed her and took Landon.

"Caleb, I'm going to take the twins permanently." I told him.

His head snapped up and he looked at me surprised. "What?" he said in disbelief.

"I'm not going to let you pay some random person everyday to watch them. So, I will be taking them, and whenever you actually have time to see your children you can come visit them okay. Caleb, I don't want to do this but I have to. Please don't make this harder than it has to be. When you're less busy I'll rethink this ok?" He nodded and looked away trying to hide his tears. I felt really bad for doing this, but I had to.

"Agent Travis, the Doctor will see you now," one of the nurses said.

I followed her to one of the rooms where she left me till the doctor came.

"Hello Agent Travis, I'm Doctor Morgan. Now what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Well you know about those dreams I was having right?" I asked him.

"Yes, I know about them." He replied.

"Well, I think this guy is poisoning me. At the beginning I didn't think anything of it, but then things started happening and I don't know what to do. You have to help me, please," I begged him.

"Ok, why don't you start from the beginning," he said.

"In the dreams, every few days he injects me with this serum. At first, in the waking world, nothing happened. But now, I'm really weak and I can hardly train. I get sick every morning, I black out, I get these searing migraines, I hallucinate sometimes… oh my God… no wonder he was confused," I spoke out loud, "Please I think it's getting worse. I can't die, I have twins and Caleb is all over the place. I don't think he can handle this on his own. Help me, please," I sobbed breaking down.

"Ok, ok Agent Travis; everything is going to be alright. Let me take some blood samples and we'll test it. Also we'll do some body and brain scans to see if…"

"Shadow, something is wrong with Caleb!" Jack yelled bursting into the room, interrupting Doctor Morgan.

"What! What's wrong? Is he ok! Did he have another seizure? This is all my fault," I yelled falling to the ground sobbing.

"NO, no, no, no it's not your fault Shadow. Its Jonathans fault. He thinks he's somehow controlling his mind. We don't know how, but we know it's him," he said trying to calm me down. I wiped my tears and tried to stand up. Jack picked me up and put me on the hospital table.

"Well, it looks like this guy is trying to hurt both of you. Mind controlling Agent Burnstone and poisoning Agent Travis."

Just then someone else burst into the room. I looked up and saw Cayden standing there and he looked livid.

"Is that normal?" Jack whispered to me.

"Caleb, I think you need to…"

"That THING is poisoning you!" he yelled cutting me off.

Jack tried to pull me away from him but I pulled my arm away. "I can handle this, I'm a vampire, remember?" I said.

"You're a poisoned vampire, remember?" he said sarcastically.

I turned back to Cayden and his eyes were completely black.

"I think he's poisoning me. I'm not 100% sure; it could just be a coincidence that this is happening. That's why I came to the doctor, to get checked out," I said calmly.

Cayden stood there completely still, for a second, before turning around and punching a wall. "Oh my God, Caleb!" I yelled.

I tried to walk forward but Jack pulled me back again. "Shadow, I don't think he's safe right now," he told me.

I saw Cayden tense and pull his hand from the wall. He turned around and he looked furious. "You think I would hurt her?" he said deathly quiet.

"You don't have control right now Caleb, please calm down so you don't hurt anyone," Jack said calmly.

Cayden glared murderously at Jack before looking at his arms wrapped around my waist and growling menacing at him. "Jack, let go," I said quickly.

"I don't think that's a…" "Jack let go, I'll be fine," I told him.

He reluctantly let me go glaring at Cayden. Cayden beckoned me over and I walked into his arms. He hugged me close and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and I hugged him back.

"Jack, please wait outside," I told him.

"Shadow! I'm not leaving you with him!" he yelled.

"DON'T YOU…" I put my hand up stopping whatever Cayden was going to say.

"Please Jack, just go wait outside," I pleaded.

"Fine," he said walking out slamming the door. I turned to the doctor, "Do you have the tubes? To do my blood tests," I asked.

"Yes just let me wash my hands," he said. I nodded and went to go sit on the table.

I looked to Cayden and his eyes were still all black. "You going to hold my hand?" I asked him. He nodded tensely and walked over.

_"I don't feel the mind control when I'm like this," he said through the bond. _I looked up at him. _"Really?"_ He nodded and leaned down a little. _"Can I kiss you?" he asked. _I nodded and he leaned down the rest of the way and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back just as passionately wrapping my arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around my waist pulling as close to him as he could.

"Ok, Agent Travis are you, OH my! I'm so sorry." I sprang apart from Cayden and turned to see a very embarrassed Doctor Morgan. "Sorry," I said.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. "Yes, just lay back on the bed and I'll clean your arm," he told me.

I tried to lean back, but Cayden wouldn't let me. _"Cayden, let me lie back so he can take my blood," I told him. "I don't want him taking blood from you, only I can," he said possessively. "I know Cayden, but he has to so that he can see what's wrong with me and then we can find a way to make me better. Don't you want me to get better?" I reasoned with him. _He very reluctantly let me lie back, glaring at Doctor Morgan the whole time.

Doctor Morgan took three tubes of my blood, but when he went for the forth, Cayden growled at him. "That's enough. You're going to make her pass out," he said angrily.

"Go get her some more blood to make up for the blood you took," he commanded. "Of, I'll be right back," Doctor Morgan said nervously.

"Cayden, you have to help me. Something's wrong with me and you have to make it better. Please help me," I said delirious. My breathing started to become labored and my vision was going in and out. The last thing I saw before I passed out was someone putting an oxygen mask on me. When the black went away, I saw a bunch of colors before Jonathan showed up.


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you want?" I yelled at him.

He walked over to where I was and back handed me. "Do not speak to me that way Rose, it's not very nice," he told me.

"I don't care anymore! I've had enough of this, just tell me what you want!" I yelled at him almost going into hysterics.

"You look so beautiful when you're angry," he said caressing my cheek. He put his arm around my waist, pulled me to him and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. He pulled back and smirked at me.

I slapped him as hard as I could before thinking of the consequences. When he turned his face back towards me he barred his fangs and hissed at me. He shot his hand out and grabbed my neck.

"I was going to go easy on you, but now you've left me no choice," he said throwing me onto the bed.

I quickly hurried to get up but he pushed me down harshly. "I think it's time for me to collect what is mine," he growled in my ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about, just let me go!" I yelled thrashing around.

He rearranged his body so that he was straddling me, making it harder for me to thrash around. "Well, it looks like your mom and dad didn't tell you, huh?" he smirked.

"What didn't they tell me? Please, just tell me! I think I'm going insane, just tell me! I yelled .

"We were to be married," he said. Everything in me froze. Married, I can't believe this. "Wha… what do you mean married," I said confused. I think I was in shock.

"Your father promised me your hand in marriage when you were eighteen if I won the war we were in at the time. I was his army's commander. I did win the war. But when you were born everybody wanted you dead because you were human. It didn't matter that he was king, they were going to kill you and your mother anyway. They took both of you one day when your father was on a trip and they put you on a stake, they were going to burn you to death. But, Darius arrived before it could happen because someone tipped him off. He got both of you out of there, but they told him he could either kill you or send you away, and for him or anyone else to never see you again or to have contact with you ever. It was the same with your mother, but he turned her into a vampire, so they couldn't really do anything to her. He would have done the same for you, but you would have been a baby for eternity and they didn't want that. He couldn't kill you, so he decided to send you away. I tried to get him to change his mind or find another way, but he didn't. I wanted to go with you or for him to find you when you were eighteen and change you, but he refused and sometime later he had me arrested," he explained.

"Why… why have you been doing all this? Why have you been hurting and harassing me?" I asked.

"Because of your father. He lied and betrayed me, and since I can't hurt your father physically, I'd go after his precious daughter. I fought for you, he didn't! I would've done anything for you and he throws me in jail. I was tortured in there for nothing because of him! They hardly let me feed. He took you from me because he was too much of a coward to fight for you, and now I'm taking back what's rightfully mine," he said furiously.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks and he wiped them away sadly. "Please don't cry Rose, this isn't your fault. Please forgive me if I hurt you," he said before he kissed me.

I felt his hands all over my body and it grossed me out. This guy was insane, I wasn't his. He needed to go to some kind of mental hospital. If he loved me so much, what the hell was he doing? You don't torture someone you love, and especially not becuase of something someone else did.

I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. I knew what he was going to do and I was completely powerless, and I hated it.

His fingers grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it off. "Please don't do this," I begged sobbing.

"It must be done," he said tense taking some handcuffs and handcuffing each of my wrists to a pole on the bed.

I was starting to hyperventilate, "Please!" I yelled, "Don't do this, I don't want you, I don't love you! LET ME GO!" I yelled furiously.

"You will learn to love me," he said deathly calm before he raped me.

I yelled for Cayden to save me the whole time. The first time I yelled for Cayden he growled at me and then he angrily bit into my neck. After that I knew there was nothing worse he could have done. Every time I yelled for Cayden he would beat me, and he even used a knife to cut me sometimes. By the time he was done I was too tired to do anything.

"What did you do to Cayden?" I asked as loud as I could in my state. "Stop hurting him; it will only make me hate you more if you do anything to him," I told him.

"I don't want him with you, you are MINE!" he said possessively. I ignored that statement.

"What were you injecting me with?" I asked him hoarsely. "Shade blood, I'm going to turn you into a full Shade. I first got Blair to hit you with that car to turn you into a vampire, but now I'm going to turn you into a Shade," he explained.

He got someone to hit me with a car, he's totally out of his mind. "Is that even possible!" I asked outraged. "Well, in the real world, I'm slowly DYING! So I don't think it's working you dumbass!" I yelled at him angrily.

I felt a stinging pain on my cheek before I hit the pillow bwside me. He had backhanded me again. I slowly got up pushing the hair out of my face.

"If you want me to love you, why are you treating me like this?" i asked him.

"You need to learn to not disrespect me, I am your fiance," he said seriously, in a way that you would chastise a child.

I held back a glare at his tone. "What if i don't want to marry you?" i asked him.

He clenched his jaw and i saw him clench his fists, i guess to refrain from hitting me. "You are mine Rose, so you must marry me," he said.

He pulled my hair down, making my head go back and he kissed me. I hit his chest to make him stop and he pulled back confused.

I thought of something quick to say. "But, you haven't even bought me a ring yet, where's my ring?" i asked trying to make it seem like i wanted to marry him. He smiled, "I'll get you a ring later," he said before he kissed me again.

I didn't want to kiss him back, but i knew i had to so that he wouldn't hit me or something. It was not like kissing Cayden at all, but i imagined that i was kissing Cayden to make it easier. I felt a stinging pain in my throat and pushed Jonathan away roughly. "What now," he growled.

"Something's wrong with my neck," i said through clenched teeth. If i had to marry him, i was seriously going to think about killing myself.

"There's nothing wrong with it," he said looking at my neck. I thought the pain was from when Jonathan had biten me, but when it got worse I lifted my hand to my neck. I felt nothing there just like he'd said, and got worried.

I started feeling a detached feeling from my body and a ringing in my ears started. Then the pain took over my entire body. I heard Jonathan yell out for me before I was taken over by the pain.

I immediately shot up and saw Doctor Morgan and Cayden leaning over me. They all looked relieved when I woke up.

I fell back onto the pillows and realized I was in a different room from when I passed out. I looked down at myself and saw I was bloody and bruised. I also had puncture wounds all over my body. That's when I noticed everybody in here was a vampire.

"What happened?" I croaked out. "You passed out Dow," Cayden said.

I was so happy when he called me Dow. He hadn't called me it in months.

"We thought it was from blood loss," he said glaring at Doctor Morgan, "but then your heart suddenly stopped. It was scary Dow, we thought we were going to lose you. We got your heart beating again, but then you started screaming and thrashing around. But then it got worse and your heart stopped again, and it didn't start back up again. We couldn't figure what out what to do, so we all injected venom into your body and it worked. Your heart started beating again and you woke up," he said sadly. I think it was sadly because his eyes were still pitch black.

I looked at him and just started sobbing. "Agent Travis, would you like to tell us what happened?" Doctor Morgan asked. "No, I don't want to talk about it," I said putting the blanket over my head.

I knew it was childish, but I didn't want to tell any of them what happened, especially Cayden. He would freak. He also wouldn't love me anymore if he knew what Jonathan did.

"Dow, please come out. We need to fix your wounds so that they don't get infected," Cayden said.

I peeked my head out a little from under the blankets. "What if I don't want to come out?" I said. Cayden smirked at me, "Well then we are just going to have to do this," he said and he started tickling me in any places I didn't have a cut or bruise on.

I laughed and thrashed around while he just laughed at me. "Ok, ok, ok, I'll come out!" I said laughing.

He stopped and stood back up. I playfully glared at him and turned my head away from him.

"Ok Agent Travis we need to clean your wounds," Doctor Morgan said. I sighed and pulled my blanket down. I watched all of them flinch before he started cleaning them. Most of the people left except for Doctor Morgan and Cayden.

He got some alcohol and poured it on gauze and rubbed it over my wounds. The puncture wounds healed up and Doctor Morgan stitched up some of the cuts that were too deep to heal. I hope they didn't turn out like the scar I have from when he cut my arms and collarbone. After he was done he gave me some pain meds. and left giving Cayden and me some time alone.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?" Cayden asked.

"No, I can't, I can't," I said shaking my head quickly.

His face darkened. "Why, don't you trust me?" he asked hurt.

"Yes, of course I trust you, it's just so horrible and you'd never speak to me again if I told you," I told him sadly. "Please don't make me tell you," I begged him.

He looked defeated but he nodded and let it go. I felt bad for not telling him but I couldn't. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"You ok?" he asked. I shrugged. "Did the doctor test my blood?" I asked him.

"Yea, he has people testing it now," he said sadly.

"Are you staying like that now?" I asked him curiously. "Yes, I can be around you without hating you, unless you don't want me to," he said looking down.

"I don't care if you're a Shade all the time, I just wanted to know. Do other people know and do they care?" I asked.

"No, no one knows." He said.

"Cayden you have to tell someone so that they don't hurt you," I said worried.

"I know, but I want to stay here with you. I haven't been able to be around you without Jonathan making me hate you in almost two months. I love you Dow, and I'm sorry about everything, especially what happened today with the twins. I hated that and I know it hurt you. Please forgive me Dow," he begged.

"I know it's not your fault Cayden, Jack told me about Jonathan controlling you. I forgive you and I love you too." I said leaning down and kissing him just as my parents burst into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard!" my father yelled at Cayden.

"I know you hate me, but it's not my fault, its Jonathan's fault. He's somehow mind controlling me and making me do this. I don't know how, but he is." He told them.

"That's a load of bullshit and I want you to get out and never come near my daughter again!" he yelled again.

Fuck, this is not going to end well. Cayden crouched and growled at my father. My mom just looked nervously between the two of them and I knew that I was going to have to stop this.

"Cayden, I need to talk with my dad alone. So could you please wait outside with my mom for a few minutes please?" I asked him.

He slowly stood up strait and walked over to me. _"I'm sorry Dow, please forgive me," he pleaded. "I already forgave you. This isn't about us, it's about something my father did and I need to talk to him about it. When I'm done you can come back in ok. I love you," I told him. _He nodded and walked out with my mom.

"Why are you talking with him after everything he's done?" my father asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jonathan?" I said irritated.

"What do you mean, I did tell you?" he said confused.

"What about the part where I was supposed to MARRY him?" I yelled.

His jaw dropped and he was speechless. "Yea, I think you forgot to tell me about that part! Why didn't you tell me? Now he's trying to get me to be his bride. Who do you think I was just with! He told me everything, and the reason he was hurting me was because of you and whatever else he's going to do is because of you! Do you know what he just did, dad, he just RAPED me! Yea, and he's trying to turn me into a Shade by INJECTING me with Shade blood! But instead, he's killing me! I'm going to die, I can't die. I have Anna and Landon and Cayden, I can't leave them! I want you to fix this and fast!" I yelled at him infuriated.

"Rose, I'm sorry but I couldn't tell…" he suddenly stopped and just stared at me. "Oh my God," he said quietly just staring at me. He ran over and grabbed my face. "Rose, calm down, you must calm down before something happens," he said frantically.

All I was seeing was red and I just wanted to kill something. Suddenly Cayden and my mom ran into the room. They both looked shocked at us before Cayden ran over.

"Dow calm down, everything is going to be ok," he said trying to calm me. They were both trying to calm me down but I wasn't listening. I started thrashing trying to get out of the bed but they were holding me down.

Cayden suddenly leaned down and kissed me hard. _"Dow, calm down. I've got you and I won't let anything happen. Please, I love you. This isn't you. Please, for me," he pleaded through the bond. _

I started to slowly calm down and I kissed him back. I'd missed him so much and I didn't know what I'd do without him. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me. He ran his tongue along my lip asking for entry. I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I forgot where I was till I heard someone clear there throat.

I pulled back a little from Cayden and looked at my father. "What?" I asked rudely.

"Rose, I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he pleaded. "No," I said burying my face in Cayden's neck. I felt Cayden tense and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I could just imagine him glaring at my father. I heard my father sigh before I heard a door open and close. I looked up and my mother was standing there sadly. "What happened, Rose?" she asked softly. "Why don't you ask dad," I said sarcastically. She closed her eyes and sighed before she nodded and walked out.

I looked at Cayden and he was looking at me curiously. "What?" I asked blushing. "How did that happen? You're not a Shade," he said really confused. I knew I was going to have to tell him now.

"Cayden, if I tell you, you have to promise not to do anything bad and not to leave me," I said the last part softly.

"Dow, I would never leave you willingly. I love you so much," he told me kissing me softly. "Now, please tell me, I just want to help you."

"Jonathan is trying to turn me into a Shade. I thought he was poisoning me, but when I asked him he said he was injecting me with Shade blood so that he could turn me into a full Shade." I explained.

"He's trying to turn you into a Shade!" he said shocked.

"Yes, and my father didn't tell me this, but we were supposed to get married when I was eighteen but…"

"Wait, wait, wait, you were supposed to marry him!" he said outraged. His hands that were on the hospital bed squeezed so hard on the rail that it snapped in two. I didn't calm him down this time because I knew it would get worse with what I was going to tell him next.

"Yes, and today in the dream he… he fed from me and he raped me," I said the last part so quietly I don't think he heard me.

He tensed, "He did what?" he said through clenched teeth. "He raped me," I said closing my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes when Cayden didn't say anything. He was shaking so violently, I'd never seen him so mad before. He opened his eyes and suddenly the ground started shaking. I heard frantic yells from outside and got out of the bed. I looked at Cayden again and his fangs were fully extended and he looked like a true Shade.

This was the first time that I have ever been afraid of him. I knew that he had totally lost his control and that I wouldn't be able to get him back on my own. The walls and floor and ceiling were starting to crack. The windows all shattered and I ducked and covered my head. I stood up when glass had stopped falling on me. I stood up slowly and brushed the glass off of me. I cautiously walked toward Cayden and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Cayden stop it, you're going to hurt someone," I pleaded. Everything continued to shake and I knew that the building was going to fall soon and I just hope everybody was outside and nobody was hurt. I jumped on Cayden knocking both of us to the floor.

**There's is a small M part below so if you don't want to read it just go to the end. You won't miss anything inmportant. I don't really do M scene's so i apologize if it's bad.**

I straddled him and held his arms and legs down so that he couldn't move. I could see he was getting aggravated with not being able to move. It was getting harder to hold him down when I had an idea, I kissed him. It worked when I was out of control, so I thought I would at least try.

At first he didn't respond and just tried to push me off, but then ifelt him kiss me back. I let his arms go and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He flipped us over, and I thought he was going to get up but he started trailing kisses down my neck.

He wasn't as tense as he was before and the shaking had stopped. I wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked my hips. He groaned and kissed me hard.

I could feel his growing erection on my thigh and it was really turning me on. I arched my back to be closer to him.

He picked me up and laid me on the bed before crawling on top of me. I knew now probably wasn't the right time to be doing this, but it stopped the shaking, so yea.

I reached for the buttons on his shirt and I unbuttoned them slowly. I threw his shirt somewhere on the floor and pulled his face back up so that I could kiss him again.

He trailed his hands up my shirt and undid my bra. "Cayden," I moaned when he pinched my breasts.

He took his hands out of my shirt and took it off along with my bra before putting one of my breasts into his mouth.

I arched my back into him as he ran his tongue along my hard peak. He pulled back and put my other breast in his mouth giving it the same attention as my other one.

I ran my nails down his back and to his jeans. I pulled his zipper down and rubbed his erection. "Dow," he moaned leaving open moth kisses up my neck.

I flipped us over and kissed up and down his chest. I leaned up and kissed him hard thrusting my hips against his. He bit my lip drawing blood and I moaned into his mouth.

I heard some screams down the hall and lifted my head up to listen closer. Cayden either didn't hear them or didn't care and continued to fondle my breasts with his mouth.

"Cay…Cayden," I moaned. "I… I think something… is happening outside," I barely got out between my moans of pleasure.

"Uh huh," he groaned before he gripped my hips and pulled me closer to him and flipping us over just as someone burst into the room. Damn it, did they have to come in now? I thought.

I heard a menacing growl come from whoever burst into the room. Cayden tensed and slowly got up. I used the bed sheet to cover myself. I looked behind Cayden and I saw Jonathan standing there and both guys looked ready to kill. Fuck. This is so not going to end well.


	17. Chapter 17

I was so shocked; I didn't know what to do. This is the first time I've ever seen him outside of a dream.

I quickly put on my bra and shirt and stood behind Cayden. I looked at Jonathan and his eyes met mine and he looked outraged.

He took another step into the room and slammed the door. "Hello Rose, it's nice to finally meet you in person. I've been waiting for this day for almost twenty five years," he told me with a smile. He was looking at me like he hadn't just caught me making out with Cayden and as if Cayden wasn't even in the room.

I didn't answer him and just glared. I wanted him dead. "When I heard you were dying I rushed over here to see if it was true, but I find you with him," he said him like it was a dirty word, "I'm not very happy Rose." "I could care less how you feel," I told him crossing my arms over my chest rudely.

That seemed to piss him off, but before he could lunge at me, or well Cayden since he was standing in front of me, my dad and his guards burst into the room. Even though I was mad at him for hiding this from me, I was relieved that he was here.

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?" my dad asked surprised. Jonathan turned to look at my father and smirked. "I've come to take what is mine," he said looking back at me. Everyone tensed waiting for a fight.

"She's not yours Jonathan; I made an empty promise to save the lives of my people. I never truly agreed to it. So she is not really yours just because I said you could marry her. There were many preparations that needed to be done for her to be yours at eighteen, but we never did them so she is not yours. If she is anyone's she would be Caleb's," my father said calmly, but I could see the deep fury in his eyes at Jonathan.

Jonathan hissed and lunged at my father. All the guards around him surrounded him and one of them lunged back at him.

When they collided it was like lighting. When they hit the ground with a crack they went through the ground. There was a big hole in the middle of the ground where they had gone through and I felt the vibrations of it through the ground. I took a step closer to Cayden and at that moment the whole floor collapsed under us.

Cayden quickly turned wrapping his arms around me and he braced himself for the fall. Cayden landed crouched and covered me as all the debris fell on us. When all the debris stopped falling he placed me on the ground, but then someone crashed into him making him go flying into the wall.

I thought it might have been someone falling from the floor above us, but when I got a good look I saw it was Jonathan holding Cayden by the neck to the wall. I couldn't see very well because of all the smoke and fires were starting and debris was still falling because other floors were starting to collapse. "Cayden!" I yelled. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I quickly turned around to attack them when I saw it was my father.

"You need to leave Rose, now. One of my guards is going to get you safely out of here and then I need you to run to safety ok," he said with a no nonsense voice. "But…" "No Rose! You are going now, he wants you!" he yelled at me.

It was the first time he had yelled at me, but I knew it was for my own good so I agreed. "Make sure nothing happens to Cayden, or I'll never forgive you," I told him with tears falling down my cheeks as I was quickly pulled out of the building by a guard.

I so badly wanted to go back in there and fight, I was trained for this. How dare he make me go wait in safety, this is like an insult. I'm one of the best and he wants me to sit out, no fucking way. I tried to pull out of the guards arm to run back in there but he tightened his hold and picked me up. I heard fighting and saw guards fighting Shades. Jonathan must have brought them as back up, that bastard. I hope he burns in hell for what he's caused.

"Put me down so we can help!" I yelled to the guard over the noise. He did as I said and handed me a gun.

I took it and jumped into a fight punching a Shade that was about to kill someone that was in another fight. I did a round house kick on his head and when he was distracted I broke his neck killing him before going onto another fight.

There were a lot and I don't know how he got all of them here. I was fighting two Shades at a time when a third joined the fight. I saw a sword lying on the ground out of the corner of my eye and I quickly lighted all their heads on fire before getting the sword and chopping all their heads off at once.

I rammed into a Shade knocking it to the ground and I straddled it punching it in the nose. I used the sword and stabbed it in the heart before getting up.

I was knocked to the ground from the side and when we hit the floor I kneed the person in the groin making them roll off me. I jumped up and kicked them as hard as I could in the face breaking their neck. I looked around and saw that the numbers of Shades inside was quickly declining. I knew they could handle it and ran outside into an even bigger fight.

There were hundreds, maybe thousands all over the place. I crouched when a Shade noticed me and readied for another fight.

We both lunged at the same time, but I being better landed on top. I bite into her neck ripping it out. I jumped up and pounced on another Shade catching it off guard. It landed on its side braking its hip screaming in agony. I smirked at him and stabbed him in the head with a dagger. I rolled of him and five Shades surrounded me at once.

I turned in a circle looking for the strongest and weakest one. Surprising they were all new borns and would be easy to take out. They all ran at me at once and I jumped into the air doing a back flip landing behind them. I pierced the heart of the nearest one in front of me with my sword and pulled it out watching it fall to the ground. The remaining four then seemed to notice me and growled. I growled back and waited for them to attack. The nearest one jumped at me and in mid air I jammed my sword through his stomach suspending him in mid air. He screamed in pain and I pulled it out and cut off its head. I turned to the others and they seemed to be distracted by looking at their fallen comrade. There was only two left so while they were distracted I cut both their heads off.

I saw an Agent just get killed by an old Shade and ran up to it. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he lunged at me. He was fast but I made it out of the way just in time and did a round house kick. But, I wasn't fast enough and he caught it in his hand. He picked me up off the ground by my foot and threw me to the ground. I hit my head but I shuck the dizziness away and jumped back up. We started fighting each of us getting some pretty good kicks; he was probably the hardest Shade I've fought today. I punched him in the nose as hard as I could, making him hesitate and cover his nose trying to stop the bleeding, when I took my chance. I spun around with my leg knocking his feet out from under him before I plunged my sword into his heart watching the life leave his eyes before I moved on.

I was pretty sure I had some broken ribs and I definitely had a twisted ankle. I was covered in many cuts and bruises, but I wasn't going to give up.

I hope Cayden or my dad killed that bastard. He wasn't going to get away with killing all these Agents. I wanted him dead and I wanted him dead now.

The fight lasted for another couple hours and I was slowly growing tired. I could see that we were winning and fewer Agents were falling and more Shades were dying. I was ecstatic that the fight would be over soon, but I hadn't seen Cayden or my dad at all and was worried. I hope nothing happened to them.

I was making my way into the school where people were hiding because I saw some Shades come in here. I walked in quietly, and saw them holding the kids and other people hostage. They had already killed some people and I saw a kid, probably thirteen trying to fight one to protect the kids.

I don't usually use my gun, because I think it is a coward's way out. But right now was a good time. I took my gun and pointed it at one of the Shades that was tying up a little kid. It quickly fell to the ground dead and I ran in. There were two left. They both ran at me and I jumped in the air kicking both of them at the same time, knocking them back into the wall. I ran at the closest one stabbing him in the heart before going on to the next one.

He was already ready for a fight. He ran at me again but I bent backwards making him fly over me and to the ground. I completed the back flip and straddled him on his back and stabbed him in the heart. I stood up and looked around.

All the kids were ok, they were just shaken up. I quickly untied them and turned to the boy that was fighting a Shade when I came in. "You did well, I'm impressed," I told him with a smile. He beamed at me. "Thanks, I didn't want anything to happen to the little kids. I knew I might die if I fought, but in my training they say you should always try so I did," he said. I appraised him again before taking them somewhere else with more protection.

I found a room with some other women and men. I brought them the children and they ran over. "Are they ok?" a woman asked. "Yea, they're just a little shaken up. Some were being tied up when I came in, and some Agents were already dead. But I killed the three Shades that were here before bringing them here. I think their numbers are declining, so the war will probably be over soon," I told them.

After I explained everything to them I left and went back to fighting. When I walked out of the building I realized everything was quiet and I could hear no more fighting.

I ran to where there was people. Everywhere I went there were no more Shades. I smiled with joy and went to look for someone I knew.

It was getting dark and I couldn't really pick people out, so I decided to go to my mom and dad's room because my mom would probably be there. I ran there and knocked on the door. One of her guards answered the door and let me in.

"Oh thank God Rose, I'm so glad you're ok! Have you see your father?" she asked worried after hugging me tightly.

"No I haven't seen him or Cayden. Jonathan ran into the hospital room we were in and started saying all this shit about how I was his and then he lunged at dad so a guard attacked him but they went through the floor and the building collapsed. Dad made me leave and I haven't seen them since. I've been fighting all the Shades he brought; it was like a freaking war out there," I said exasperated.

My mother looked saddened by the fact that I haven't seen my dad and that lots of her people were killing everyone here.

I've never even seen so many Shades in one place. "Come, I have Anna and Landon with me," my mom said tugging on my arm.

I let out a breath of relief. I wasn't sure where they would be and I tried to not let it freak me out when I was fighting, but now that I'm not fighting anymore I could feel the panic set in. We walked into the living room and I saw them crawling on the floor playing with some toys. I smiled and ran over.

"Hi, my babies, mommy was so worried about you," I cooed to them. They made that cute baby sound and crawled over to me. I wrapped my arms around both of them and kissed both their cheeks. They giggled and pulled on my hair. I laughed at their cuteness. "Mommy loves both of you very much, and so does daddy," I cooed before placing them back on the floor.

They went back to playing and I smiled at them. I went to stand up but this piercing head ache exploded through my head. I held in a scream and fell back down to the ground. I hissed in pain as my mom and some guards ran over. "Rose, what's wrong? Are you ok?" my mom asked worried. I tried to make a sound, put it was like my whole body was paralyzed. The pain exploded ten times more and the last thing I saw was my son's carefree gaze.

I opened my eyes and Jonathan was standing above me raging. I growled at him and jumped up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him.

He lunged at me but this time I jumped out of the way. I can't believe he is still doing this.

"You betrayed me, now I will kill you!" he roared jumping at me again.

Cayden had somehow gotten out of this, so I could too. How do you get out of a dream that is being controlled by some psycho maniac? I thought. He always knocks me unconscious to get me in here, so I should knock him unconscious to get out of here.

Right now Jonathan was fighting blindly because he was so mad, so this should be easy.

I jumped at him the next time he jumped at me. He wasn't expecting that and we both went flying to the floor. I straddled him and punched him as hard as I could, one after the other. I got that disconnected feeling again and started punching him harder. Before I was pulled out I plunged my knife into his heart. I wasn't sure if it would kill him in real life but in the dream it would hurt like a bitch.

I immediately shot up and everyone was surrounding me worried. "Dow, are you ok?" I turned my head and saw Cayden.

"Cayden!" I shouted throwing my arms around his neck. "I was so worried, I thought I was never gonna see you again! You're ok right?" I asked looking him over before hugging him tightly again. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes Dow, I'm fine. But Jonathan did get away," he said angrily.

"Yea, I thought so when he pulled me into a dream just now. But, I did get to beat the shit out of him to get out of there," I told him.

His eyebrows raised in surprised. "Really?" "Yea, he was all like you betrayed me and now I'm going to kill you. And I'm like great, how do I get out? I just thought if he knocks me unconscious to get me there, then I'll knock him unconscious to get out of there," I told them.

"Did he hurt you?" Cayden asked clenching his fists.

"No, he was too angry to get any hits in," I told them.

He relaxed and hugged me to him. "I love you Dow," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said hugging him back.

I got up and I saw the babies still on the floor playing with their toys. "How long was I out?" I asked. "Only like twenty minutes," my mom said.

"Your father, Caleb, and the guards came in about ten minutes after you feinted." She said. "Now, you all must be hungry and thirsty. I made some dinner while you all were fighting, and I got some guards to go you guys some blood. So why don't you wash up and I'll set the table," she said.

Cayden and I went to our rooms to take quick showers and change and went back to my parent's room. I picked up Landon and Cayden picked up Anna and we went to the dining room to sit down.

My mom had made some steak and mashed potatoes; she also had made tiramisu for dessert. I guess she bakes when she's nervous.

We all ate and after Cayden and I fed Anna and Landon. "Are they looking for Jonathan?" I asked my dad.

"Yes, I have people out looking for him. Michael also has people looking. I don't know if we're going to find him, we've been looking for him for so long and I just don't know how we're going to find him," he said anxious.

"We could try asking Blair," I said. I saw Cayden tense beside me and hold Anna closer to him. "Blair?" he asked.

"The nurse that brought Cayden back from the states, the nurse that is in jail for trying to poison Anna and Landon," I said. "Jonathan told me that he worked with her. She hit me with a car when I was human which is how I was turned into a vampire," I said looking at everyone.

"He said he worked with her?" my dad asked.

"Yea, so she might know where he is, and if she won't talk just find it in her mind," I said.

We continued talking about what we would do to find him for another hour or so and my dad was going to question Blair tomorrow. Cayden, I, and the twins left after that. We were walking to my room and we saw all the destruction. People were going to start cleaning it up in the morning.

I unlocked my door and let Cayden in. We put the twins in the crib in my room and turned on the baby monitor, and then we went and sat on the couch.

It was kind of awkward since we aren't because I didn't know if Jonathan was still controlling Cayden or if he would still try be injecting me with Shade blood. I sighed and ran my hand through hair.

"What's wrong Dow?" Cayden asked. I turned and looked at him. "Cayden, do you know if Jonathan is still controlling you?" I asked him sadly.

He looked troubled. "I don't know Dow. But, the whole time I was fighting I couldn't feel him controlling me and I don't feel it now. I think I might have cut the connection when my Shade side took over. I guess time will just have to tell," he said.

I nodded. "He might now just try and control you to hurt me because I betrayed him and he wants me dead. I hope he doesn't do that or like mind control you to kill yourself or something. If you did break the connection, we need to know how he started controlling you in the first time so we can prevent it. I just don't know how he does it, or how he gets into my dreams. We've done everything but it doesn't seem to work," I said pacing back and forth.

"He could probably get in my mind because I was weak from my comma, and you were pregnant so your defenses were down. He can probably still get in because he already knows how. You know he got in before so it is easier for him to get in now because he knows your minds defenses, so he knows how to break them down even though you aren't weak from something right now." He said.

"You're probably right, but how to I stop him from breaking down my defenses? He knows that I know how to get out now, so he'll probably chain me to something so that I can't hurt him. I don't know how to get out of there without making him unconscious. The necklace my mom gave me to keep him out didn't work…"

"Maybe it didn't work because you were pregnant. The magic was strong and was suppose to keep him out of your head, but what if the magic was going to Anna and Landon too? It was splitting its power up between you guys, and we didn't even know you were pregnant with twins. It might work now because it doesn't have to split its power and it can focus on your mind," he explained.

I nodded and went into my room and got it out. I walked into the living room and put it on. "We're going to have to ask my mom to put more magic in it, I don't know if it loses its magic over time or not. I also want you to have one. Maybe she can make one to stop him from controlling your mind," I said.

"Dow…" "Please Cayden, for me, and if not for Anna and Cayden," I told him sadly.

"I would do anything for you," he said pulling me down onto the couch next to him. "I love you," he said before he kissed me.

"I love you too Cayden. Please do this; I don't want anything else to happen to you. I can't live without you," I pleaded with him.

"Ok, do you want to go now?" he asked. "I'll call my dad and see if they can come over. Maybe my mom can put the magic in the cross you wear all the time," I told him getting out my phone.

It rang three times before he picked up. "Hello Rose is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"No dad, I was just wondering if you and mom could come over for a few minutes. We need to ask you a few things," I told him.

"Sure, we'll be over in a few minutes," he said before hanging up.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," I told Cayden.

He nodded and pulled me into a hug. "I was so worried when you left the building. I didn't know what was going to happen, I thought I was going to lose you."

"I was worried too. I didn't see you guys the whole time and thought something had happened. I had to put that thought in the back of my mind the whole time so I wouldn't mess up; I was also worried about Anna and Landon. I didn't know who they were with or if something had happened. But I couldn't think about that and I feel like such a bad mom. I didn't know where my kids were during a war…"

"Dow, you're a great mom. You wanted to think about them but you couldn't, a bad mom wouldn't have thought of them at all, but you did." He said trying to comfort me. "Dow, you're an even better mom than I am a dad," he said.

"You're a great dad, things were just busy at the time and Jonathan was controlling you. He was probably making you do those things to make me not like you," I told him. I was going to continue but there was a knock on the door.

I got up and it was my parents. I let them in and they sat on the couch.

"Mom, you know how you put magic in this necklace to see if it would keep Jonathan out? Well we think it didn't work because it was splitting its power between me, Anna, and Landon. So, we want to see if it will work now. So, does it run out of magic at some point or does it just keep going? And, I also wanted to know if you can make one for Caleb so that Jonathan can't control him. If you can't, it's ok I just wanted to know?" I asked her.

She smiled. "The necklace will run out over time. So I will put more in it and I can make one for Caleb, I'll also make it so he can't get in his dreams either. Does he have something he can wear?" she asked.

"Yes, this cross," Cayden said giving it to her. "Thank you."

We all watched her put the magic in both the necklaces before she opened her eyes and smiled at us. I could see the toll it took on her.

"Thank you mom, I really appreciate it. I love you," I told her.

"You're welcome honey," she said giving me a hug.

I went over to sit next to my dad. "I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I just lost it, and it was part of the Shade transformation. I know you just wanted to protect me. Can you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes, but it is not you who should be apologizing, but me. I should have told you anyway, but I didn't know the lengths he would go to, to hurt you. Please forgive me, I love you Rose," he said hugging me.

"I forgive you, and I love you too."

They left after that and Cayden and I were alone again. Now that we had nothing to do or anything to worry about I was exhausted.

I just wanted to go fall on my bed and sleep forever. I must have dosed off a little because my head hit something hard.

I turned my head a little and saw it was Cayden's shoulder. I felt him get up and then he picked me up bridal style and taking me to my room.

He laid me down onto the bed and tucked me in. He went to leave put I wrapped my hand around his wrist. "Stay," I whispered.

He looked down at me. "Are you sure Dow?" I nodded and patted the space beside me.

He walked to the other side and took his shirt off before getting in the bed. I turned over so I was facing him and snuggled up to him.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed neck. "I love you Dow," he whispered. "I love you too," I whispered against his chest. I fell asleep for the first time in months in the person i loved most arms.

**There is a picture of Jonathan on my profile if you want to check it out. **


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to the sound of crying.

I opened my eyes and saw sun shining through the window. I quickly covered my eyes with my arm. I groaned and uncovered my face and blinked quickly adjusting to the sun.

I tried to sit up but couldn't. I looked down and saw someone's arm around my waist holding me down. I looked to the side to see Cayden sleeping peacefully.

I smiled and carefully removed his arm and stood up.

I then walked over to the crib and picked up Anna who had been crying. Landon was still sleeping, just like his father; they both sleep like the dead. I held her and walked into the kitchen to get some milk for her.

After I warmed it up I went back into my room and sat down to feed her. I hummed to her while she ate and just watched her. She was so beautiful. When she was done she pulled away and smiled at me. I silently laughed and kissed both her cheeks. I stood up from the rocking chair and took her bottle into the kitchen and washed it.

I used to breastfeed them, but when Jonathan started injecting me with Shade blood it was making me sick, so I didn't want it to transfer to them; and also it was making me weak and I couldn't make any more milk. It made me sad that I wasn't able to breastfeed them, but I would rather them be healthy.

I bounced her up and down in my arms and she giggled. I loved hearing them laugh; it gave me a giddy feeling inside.

I had just walked in and I saw Cayden looking around confused. He turned his head and saw me and looked relieved. I smiled and went to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed Anna's head.

"Morning Dow, where were you?" he asked.

"I was washing Anna's bottle, I'd just finished feeding her," I told him. "You sleep ok?" I asked.

"Yea, I haven't slept this good in a long time," he said smiling at me.

"Good," I said patting Anna's back so that she would burp.

"Is Landon still sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes, he sleeps like you," I said laughing. "You guys could sleep through WW3," I told him.

"We do not," he said.

"Do to. Anna was crying and neither of you woke up, and Landon was sleeping right next to her," I said sticking my tongue out at him laughing. He grinned at me and shook his head. He stood up and went to pick up Landon. "There's a bottle in the fridge for him," I told Cayden before he walked out of the room.

I was sitting there for a minute when I got the feeling I got before I was going to be sick. I quickly stood up and put Anna in the crib before running to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet until there was nothing else to come up. This was the worst part of whatever sickness I got from Jonathan injecting me with Shade blood. I dry heaved for a minute before I stopped and I dropped to the floor exhausted.

I didn't have the energy to get up so I just laid there for a few minutes. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to go away. "Dow!" I heard Cayden yell running over to me. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked before I looked at him. "What happened?" I groaned before I used his arm to try and sit up. He put his arms around me and picked me up. He placed me on the counter and got me a glass of water. I rinsed my mouth out before drinking some. I then got my tooth brush and brushed my teeth. Cayden watched the whole time making sure nothing else happened. I turned to him and sighed.

"It happens every morning. I don't know what's wrong with me; it is a side effect of Jonathan injecting me with Shade blood. I'll feel better once I eat. There's really nothing we can do to make me feel better. I've taken every medicine and it doesn't work," I told him sadly.

I saw him clench his jaw before he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry Dow, I'm going to do my best to try to find a way to make you better," he said before kissing me.

I was surprised and didn't respond at first but when I got over the initial shock I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. "I love you Dow." "I love you too," I said kissing his cheek.

He helped me down and we walked back into my bedroom. We walked back in and sat on the bed. I still had a pain in my ribs and lifted up my shirt. I saw a big bruise already there and then remembered everything that happened yesterday; Jonathan showing up, the fight, and my mom charming our necklaces so Jonathan couldn't get in.

I felt around my ribs and felt that they were now healed, but they were still a little sore and I would have that wicked bruise there for a few days. Cayden looked over from where he was standing at the crib and gasped. He was in front of me in a second.

"Does it hurt?" he asked fingering my bruise lightly.

"Only a little, it's just a little sore that's all. My ribs are already healed," I told him.

He nodded, but I could see he wasn't happy with me having the bruise.

"Did my mom's charm work?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and nodded. "He couldn't get in. I could feel him trying but it didn't work. Did yours work?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm so glad. I hate how he can always get in my dreams especially when he was injecting me with Shade blood. I hope that now that he can't get in that the sickness will stop since he won't be injecting me anymore," I said hopefully.

I reached down and felt my ankle because I remember spraining it yesterday. Cayden looked down also. "Does it hurt?" he asked messaging my ankle.

"Not anymore. But I remembered spraining it yesterday, so I was just checking to see if was healed," I told him leaning back on my pillow while he messaged my foot.

I heard a knock on my door and Cayden helped me up so that we could go answer it. I opened the door and Jack was standing there. I smiled at him and let him in.

"Hey Shadow, you alright?" he asked looking me over for any wounds.

"Yea, all my wounds are mostly healed," I said hugging him tightly. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yep, they wouldn't let me fight so I have no wounds," he said rolling his eyes. I laughed at his annoyance.

"I'm glad you didn't fight. I don't want anything to happen to you," I said smiling at him.

"Well, if you trained me, then nothing could happen to me. It will be role reverse, I trained you and now you train me," he said smirking at me.

"I told you I would train you, but because of what Jonathan did I don't have enough energy. When I get better I will train you, I promise," I told him.

"I know Shadow. How you feeling?" he asked. "Did you eat yet?" he asked.

"I'm ok and no I haven't eaten yet."

"Ok, you and Cayden and the twins want to go get something?" he asked. I looked at Cayden and he nodded.

"Ok, just let us get dressed and get the twins ready and we'll go get something," I told him.

"I need to go to my apartment to change, so I'll be back in fifteen twenty minutes, Dow," Cayden said before kissing my cheek.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." He walked to the door before he turned around and pulled Jack with him. "Why do I have to leave," I heard him say before Cayden closed the door. I laughed and locked the door before going to shower.

When I was done showering I put on some black skinny jeans, a black cami and a white off the shoulder t shirt, I then put on some combat boots. I went back into my bathroom and towel tried my hair as much as I could. I them put my hair in a French braid and put on some light make up. I went back into my closet and got a purple dress for Anna and khaki shorts and a t shirt for Landon, I also got them some shoes and walked to their crib.

I changed both of their diapers before putting them into their clothes and picking both of them up. I walked into the living room and put them on the floor in their play pen before grabbing my gun, badge, and my ear piece and turned it on just in case anybody needed me. I'd just about finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door.

I looked over to make sure the kids were ok before going over to answer it. I opened the door and Cayden and Jack were standing there. I let them in and closed the door.

"You ready?" Cayden asked kissing my cheek and looking over at the twins.

"Yea, I just finished. Where are we going to eat, is it somewhere off base or on?" I asked walking over to the twins.

"Off, Jack says he knows a place," he said picking up Anna and smoothing out her dress. He kissed her cheek and smiled at me. I picked up Landon and went to get a bag for them. I put some diapers, a change of clothes, milk, and some toys for them. I then grabbed my purse and put my gun in it. We got their car seats before leaving to the garage.

We got in an SUV and strapped the twins in. Jack drove with Cayden riding shot gun and I sat in the back with the twins. As we drove off Cayden looked back and smiled at me before looking at the twins.

Jack took us to this little café about twenty minutes away. There weren't a lot of people and so we were seated quickly. We got a table to the back and they brought us some baby seats. I sat next to Cayden and Jack sat across from me. They gave us some menus and we waited for our waiter.

I looked at my menu for something to drink. I decided to get some hot chocolate, they had a whole list of different coffee's and espressos but I didn't like coffee. I then went to look at the breakfast section but our waitress had arrived.

I looked at her and saw that she was starring at Cayden and Jack. "Hello… Jenna, are you going to take our order or stare at us the whole time?" I asked annoyed. This is one of the reasons why I don't like going in public they always do this.

She glared at me and I could see Cayden and Jack trying to hide their laughs. "What would you like to drink?" she asked rudely.

"Hot chocolate," I told her.

"What about you two?" she asked sweetly.

"I'll have coffee, black," Cayden said. "I'll just have some coffee," Jack said. She nodded before she turned away swaying her hips. I rolled my eyes at her retreating figure before looking back at my menu.

I looked up to see both of them smirking at me. "What, do you have a problem?" I asked glaring.

"No, we have no problem," Jack said trying not to laugh.

I looked back at my menu again and decided to get some chocolate chip pancakes and some fruit. I didn't like eggs so I wasn't going to get an omelet. I looked up after I had decided and saw Cayden and Jack still looking at their menus. I looked over at Anna and Landon and saw them playing with some bread. I got a croissant from the middle of the table and buttered it before taking a bite. I saw Landon starring at me and I smiled at him. He giggled and squeezed the piece of bread in his hand.

The waitress had just come back and was placing our drinks on the table. She got mine and slammed it on the table, but what she didn't expect was for some of it to come flying out and splash on Anna. She looked up and started crying.

"You bitch!" I yelled. Cayden and I both flew out of our chair hastily trying to get the hot drink off of her. I grabbed my napkin and dipped it in my water and wiped it over her face, neck and arms. Cayden picked her up when I was down and held her protectively against him and glared at the waitress.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have burned my daughter," he nearly growled.

Her eyes widened and she swallowed. "I'm sorry, it was an accident," she said nervously.

"Is there a problem over here?" I looked over and saw a man in a suit. I assumed he was the manager.

"We need a new waiter. This one is immature and nearly burned my daughter with the hot chocolate she slammed down on the table," I said glaring at her.

She glared back at me. "She started it," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

The man looked at Cayden holding Anna and down at the table and then turned to glare at the waitress. "Go to the kitchen," he said angrily.

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am. I will get you a new waiter and if there is anything you need please ask. Is your daughter ok?" he asked worried.

"Yes, she's fine. Just a little startled. We got the hot chocolate off in time," I told him.

He nodded before walking off to get another waiter.

I looked back at the table and saw Jack holding a crying Landon. "Is he ok?" I asked worried.

"Yea, he was just scared with all the yelling," he said kissing Landon's head. I nodded and looked back over at Cayden holding Anna.

I walked over and smoothed down her hair. "She ok?" I asked.

"Yea, she's alright," he said walking back to the table to sit down. I sat down next to him and wiped up the mess with my napkin. I motioned Jack to give me Landon and he handed me him.

"Landon wasn't hurt right?" Cayden asked tense. "No, he was just startled by all the yelling," I told him.

Another waiter walked up just then and gave me another hot chocolate. He picked up the spilled one and looked at all of us. "I'll be right back to take your orders," he said before walking off.

"I can't believe she did that, it's like she didn't even know they were there." I ranted.

"Are you sure Anna's going to be ok, she doesn't have any burns does she? Can I hold her?" I asked Cayden worried. He nodded and we switched.

She looked up at me and whimpered a little. I kissed her face lightly and laid her back down on my chest. I felt her relax against me as she fell asleep. I calmed a little and the waiter came back.

"Are you guys ready to order?" he asked. I nodded and he looked at me.

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes and the fruit bowl please," I told him. He wrote that down and looked at Cayden.

"I'll have an omelet with cheese, tomatoes, and green onions; and some bacon," he said. I could tell he was still a little tense as he held Landon protectively in his arms. The waiter looked to Jack.

"I'll have some blue berry pancakes and bacon please," he said. The waiter nodded and took all of our menus.

I heard a crash from the back and then a bang as a door was thrown open. The waitress that was with us when we first came in came storming out of the back looking furious. I saw her eyes roam the room and everybody looked startled. When her eyes found our table she stomped over. I saw Cayden tense up. She reached the table and pointed a finger at me.

"You whore! You made me lose my job!" she yelled angrily at me. She went to slap me but Cayden stood up and pushed her back harshly. She went flying back and landed on the table making it fall to the floor crushed.

The manager had come running out when she was yelling at me and ran over to us. He looked surprised at the waitress and then over at us. Cayden glared at the manager and I heard the waitress groan. I looked over at her and then at Jack. I handed him Anna and he held her close to him.

I stood up and walked over to the waitress. I reached down helped her stand up. She glared at me and pushed me away. I stumbled but I righted myself before I fell. I saw the manager lunge for her before she hit me, but he wasn't fast enough. Her fist connected with my face and my head flew back. I didn't try and stop her because I knew that would make her want to hurt me more, so I let her hit me. I stood in my place and looked over at her.

The manager grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her back. I saw her try to elbow him but he moved just in time. I saw some other customers stand up and help the manager try and control her.

Cayden was standing in front of me checking my face. He had handed Landon to Jack the second she had punched me. "You ok? Does it hurt? Why did you let her punch you? I'm going to…"

"I'm fine Cayden, it doesn't hurt; and I let her punch me to get it out of her system. If I stopped her it could have been worse and it wasn't that hard of a punch," I told him softly.

He sighed and kissed my face where she had hit me and then kissed my lips. "I don't like people hurting you, no matter the reason," he said hugging me tightly.

"I'm fine Cayden," I told him, hugging him back. We pulled away and sat back down.

I saw that Anna had woken up and that her lip was trembling like she was about to cry. Cayden reached for her and cradled her softly, rocking her back and forth. She relaxed in his arms and went back to sleep. I smiled at Cayden and reached for Landon.

"You alright Shadow?" Jack asked. "Yea, it wasn't that hard of a punch. It'll heal soon, I can't even feel the pain anymore," I told him. He nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry about all the drama guys," he told us.

"It's ok Jack, it's not your fault," Cayden told him. He nodded at him and looked around.

A few minutes later the waiter came over with our food. He placed them in front of us, and I placed Landon in his seat and gave him some bread to entertain himself. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and cut a piece of my pancakes.

There were two on the plate and they looked great. I didn't put any butter on them because they had chocolate in them, and the tastes would clash. I took a bite and I was right, they were awesome. I held in a groan and swallowed. I hummed softly to myself as I ate.

"Enjoying yourself over there Shadow?" I looked up and saw Jack smirking at me.

"Yes I am, these are really good," I said happily. He rolled his eyes and I heard Cayden laughing at me.

"Don't laugh at me, or I won't give you a piece," I told him. He stopped laughing and looked at my plate. I cut a couple pieces for him and put them on his plate. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I grabbed a piece of his bacon and ate it.

When I finished eating my pancakes I grabbed my fruit bowl. There were pieces of apples, watermelon, melon, grapes, bananas, and strawberries. I ate most of it besides the grapes and strawberries, I let Cayden and Jack eat them. I drank the rest of my hot chocolate and wiped my mouth. I saw that Cayden and Jack had just finished also and smiled at them. The waiter came over and took our plates.

"Is there anything else you would like?" he asked placing some of those packaged wipes on our table. I shook my head and looked at the others who also shook their heads. He nodded.

"The manager said that you don't have to pay for your meals, it's on the house. We are also terribly sorry for the incident and hope you and your daughter are ok," he said looking at us.

"Thank you and yes she's is alright and so am I," I told him. He nodded and walked away.

All three of us stood up with the twins and walked out. While in the car I watched Anna sleep and let Landon play with my finger.

When we got back to the base we walked to my room. I changed Anna out of her clothes and gave her a quick back and put her in some pj's. I walked out and placed her in the play pen with Landon and lay on the couch.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes and when I opened them I saw Cayden sitting on the floor playing with the twins. I smiled at them and sat up. He looked over at me and smiled. "You ok?" he asked. "Yea, just a little tired," I told him. He patted the space beside him and I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and we watched the twins play.

I was starting to feel clammy and my muscles were getting sore, I could also feel a migraine starting. It was getting harder to breathe and Cayden then noticed something was wrong.

"Dow, what's wrong?" he asked turning me towards him. I shook my head and blinked a few times because my eyesight was getting blurry.

"I don't know, I just feel weird," I told him confused.

"Oh my God, stay right there," he said standing up quickly.

I watched him run into the kitchen. I felt something running down my face and reached up to wipe it away. When I pulled my hand away it was covered in blood. I groaned and looked for a napkin or something. Cayden ran in just then and started wiping it away. The migraine came on full force and I groaned holding my head.

"Dow, what hurts?" Cayden asked worried. "My head, I have a migraine," I told him groaning.

The towel he'd gotten was soaked with my blood and more was still coming. He looked at me and his eyes widened and he gasped. He looked scared, but not for him for me. He took his shirt off and continued wiping the blood. I was starting to feel dizzy from all the blood loss and I'd started crying.

I went to wipe my tears away but when I pulled my hand away it was covered in blood. I opened my mouth and shrieked.

"Dow, everything is going to be okay. Just calm down alright. I'm going to call the doctor ok? Just hold my shirt and don't let it go alright?" he said before going into the kitchen to call.

I was trying not to freak out and not to pass out. I looked at the twins and saw them looking at me worried. I didn't want them to see me like this so I turned around.

That movement took up most of my memory and I toppled to the side. I crawled to the couch so that I could lean on it and started sucking in breaths. I all of a sudden leaned over and threw up blood. I looked at it in horror, that's never happened before.

I let out a sob and felt tears, or well blood, sliding down my face harder. I threw up blood again just as Cayden ran in. "Dow!"

"Cayden, make it stop," I cried. It was getting really hard to breathe and to see. Blood was coming from everywhere.

"The doctor is coming and I called your parents. They're coming, everything is going to be ok," he said trying to calm me down. I looked up at him and saw he was crying. I looked to the twins.

"Can you take them to my room," I gasped out. He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you," he said wiping blood from my face.

I heard frantic knocks on the door and then a crash. I grabbed my head in pain. Every noise was amplified making it louder. I threw up blood again just as who ever had broken my door ran in.

"Rose! Oh God!" I looked up and saw my parents and doctors standing there. My mom was the one who had screamed. She ran over and pushed Cayden out of the way. She took the t shirt and started wiping all the blood away.

The doctors were still standing there shocked and Cayden turned to them. "DO SOMETHING!" he yelled at them. They ran over and lightly pulled my mom, who was sobbing, out of the way. She ran over to my dad and sobbed into his chest. I heard the twins start to cry and tried to look over but the doctors wouldn't let me. They pulled my head back to look at them.

My eyes were overflowing with blood making all I see red. I blinked trying to get the blood to flow out, but whenever the blood got out more would fill its place. The twins were still crying and it was making me worry.

I couldn't see anything and I couldn't breathe because my lungs were filled with blood. I was going to choke to death on my own blood. I coughed to try to get the blood out but more just took its place.

I could hear screams and sobbing all around me and tried to block it out. I felt like my body was being torn to pieces and I let out an ear piercing scream. The doctors jumped away in surprise as I screamed.

The pain wouldn't stop and some of the breath I had left me with my scream and I choked on the blood. I don't know why I hadn't passed out by now from blood loss or from loss of oxygen.

I felt people crowd around me again. I didn't know what was happening, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, and I couldn't hear. I flailed around in panic waiting for something to happen. I let out one more ear piercing scream before the darkness took me.

I spiraled down in the darkness and it felt like I was drowning. I could feel all the pain even though I was unconscious. I screamed in agony the whole time before my voice went away and I could no longer scream. I went into a fetal position and held my head in my hands trying to block out the pain and the ringing in my ears. I eventually let the pain take over me and I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes it was dark. I looked around the room and noticed I was in a hospital room. I also saw Cayden sleeping in a chair beside me. I looked down at myself and saw I had tubes everywhere. I swallowed and felt the tube in my throat. I was thirsty and still groggy. I reached over to Cayden carefully, since there was a needle in my arm, and ran my fingers through his hair. He didn't wake up for a few minutes, which continued my theory of him sleeping like the dead. He looked up startled and when he saw it was me he stood up quickly.

I looked at him confused. He pushed a button beside me and then leaned over and kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, and then my lips. "I'm so glad you woke up Dow. I was so worried," he said before he kissed me again.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. Just then the door opened and doctors and nurses ran in.

I looked over at them startled and whimpered a little when they pushed Cayden out of the way. Cayden watched from behind them making sure I was ok. I wasn't sure what was going on, I was overwhelmed. The doctors were all over the place checking everything. They hadn't even turned on the lights which confused me.

I felt claustrophobic and started having a panic attack. I pulled into myself and my breathing picked up. I felt tears running down my face. I tried looking for Cayden but I couldn't see him since the lights were off and people were crowding around me. They were trying to get me to relax but I couldn't. "Cayden!" I yelled out panicking.

I saw the people to my right being pulled back and Cayden took their place. "It's ok Dow, I'm right here. Calm down, you're ok," he said soothingly.

He stroked my face softly and brushed my hair out of my face. He kissed my face everywhere as I calmed down. I turned over into a fetal position and curled myself into his body as best as I could. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. My breathing went back to normal and I relaxed into him. The frantic beeping sound in the background slowed down. My headache stopped and I felt my tears stop.

Cayden kissed my head and laid me down softly on the bed. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I closed my eyes peacefully and fell asleep.

When I woke up again the lights were on and the doctors were talking to Cayden and my parents. I watched them, not really paying attention to what they were saying. I looked at Cayden waiting for him to look over at him so I could talk to him. I caught his eye and he ran over to me.

"Dow, you're awake. You ok?" he asked. I nodded at him and smiled. He kissed my forehead and I saw my parents and the doctors walk over. My mom hugged me and kissed my cheek and my father did the same. The doctors smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How long was I out?" I asked softly.

"The first time you were in a comma for two weeks and after you woke up you were in a comma for a week. So in all three weeks," the doctor said.

I nodded and sighed. "You lost most of the blood in your body and we had to give you lots of blood but you kept loosing it. The blood you gave us before we tested. We don't know what you have because we've never seen this before. You're very week right now and we don't know how long until you will recover or if you will ever recover. There is also a fifty percent chance that you could die. We don't know how long you have left. We have you on morphine for the pain and at night when you sleep you will need to sleep with an oxygen machine just in case," he said sadly.

I felt tears running down my face. I covered my face with my hands and just sobbed. The doctors left leaving me in the room with my parents and Cayden.

I looked at Cayden. "I…I want to…to see…the twins…" I said sobbing. He nodded sadly and looked up at my parents. They nodded at him and left the room, I guess to get the twins.

Cayden wrapped his arms around me and silently cried with me. A few minutes later my parents came in with the twins. They walked over and put them in my arms.

I kissed both of their heads and held them against me. I felt Landon pulling on my hair and looked up. He opened his mouth a little. "Ma…ma… mama," he said before he patted my cheek with his small hand. I felt more tears roll down my face, but this time happy tears.

"Hey baby, yea I'm your mama. I missed you so much. Both you and Anna," I said laughing slightly. He giggled and laid his head on my chest. I looked up and saw Cayden looking at him in awe. He smiled at me when he saw me looking at him. He leaned over and kissed my forehead before leaning back and just watching us.


	19. Chapter 19

**Five Years Later**

It's been five years since that day when they said I might never recover. I never did recover, but I'm still living.

I can't do any hard activity, I can't train anymore. I've fallen into depression and have to take medication. I'm not as bad as I was that day, but I've had some episodes over the years. Cayden always freaks out when it happens, thinking I'm going to die. I've come to terms with this illness and would be ok if I died.

Cayden gets mad whenever I say or think that. He wants me to live. I still have to sleep with an oxygen machine at night, and sometimes I need morphine. Sometimes I sleep for days on end. I faint a lot and am still sick every morning.

They never did find Jonathan, which pisses me off. He hasn't tried to contact us, and my mom still charms our necklaces. I hope he died or someone killed him and that's why we can't find him.

Even though my life has gone bad I still try to be happy for Cayden and the twins. They are going to turn six in a couple of months. Anna is a spitting image of me from before I was a vampire and joined Michael. Landon looks just like Cayden, it is so funny. I like calling him my minnie Cayden, but Cayden just rolls his eyes whenever I call him that.

"Mommy, when is daddy going to be back?" Anna asked walking into my room and jumping onto my bed.

I opened my arms for her and she snuggled up to me. Cayden was on a mission right now, he has been on it for two weeks. I really missed him. "He will be back tomorrow, my little angel," I told her kissing her head. She smiled up at me and watched TV with me. An hour later when the TV show is over I get up.

"Come on Anna. Did you read today?" I asked her. Cayden and I are teaching the twins how to read. Landon is a faster learner than Anna and reads more. Anna can read, she is just kind of lazy and doesn't want to read.

"Yes mama, Lanny and I read together today. You can ask him, I'm not lying," she says looking up at me with her grey eyes. She sometimes lies about reading and I have to take away her toys, or not letting her watch a movie. No matter how many times she is scolded she still does it.

"I believe you Anna. Now do you want to help mommy make dinner?" I ask.

"Yes mommy, I want to help," she says nodding her head vigorously.

"Good, now go wash your hands and I'll go get everything ready," I told her. She nodded and went into the bathroom to wash her hands.

I went into the kitchen and washed mine. I then got out everything I would need to make risotto and chicken. When Anna walked back in we got to work. Earlier in the day I'd made tiramisu, so we would have that for dessert. About an hour later dinner was ready.

"Ok, thank you for helping me Anna. Why don't you go get your brother and tell him to wash his hands while I set the table," I told her.

"Ok mommy," she said before running off. I smiled at her before I got three plates and cups, and some utensils out. I put some risotto and chicken on each plate, and then I put some blood in each of their cups and filled mine with some lemonade. I put the plates and cups on the table with their utensils and napkins. By then both Anna and Landon came running in.

"Hey mama," Landon said smiling up at me. I crouched down and kissed his forehead. "Hello Lanny, you hungry?" I asked him. He nodded and wrapped his little arms around my neck. He hugged me before he pulled back and walked over to his seat. Anna was already in her seat bouncing up and down. She was the more outgoing twin and Landon was the calm one. It was so cute how they were opposites, but I loved both of them very much. I sat down in my chair across from them and we started eating.

That night after I put the twins to sleep I sat down at the piano that we had in the living room. I opened the keys and ran my hands down them. I closed my eyes and thought of a song to play. I ran my fingers along the keys just playing random melodies till I thought of a song I wanted to sing. I decided to play "Because you Loved me" by Celine Dion. I thought of Cayden the whole time I played, how he was always there for me.

** For all those times you stood by me**  
><strong>For all the truth that you made me see<strong>  
><strong>For all the joy you brought to my life<strong>  
><strong>For all the wrong that you made right<strong>  
><strong>For every dream you made come true<strong>  
><strong>For all the love I found in you<strong>  
><strong>I'll be forever thankful, baby<strong>  
><strong>You're the one who held me up<strong>  
><strong>Never let me fall<strong>  
><strong>You're the one who saw me through<strong>  
><strong>Through it all <strong>

**(Chorus)**

**You were my strength when I was weak**  
><strong>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<strong>  
><strong>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<strong>  
><strong>You saw the best there was in me<strong>  
><strong>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach<strong>  
><strong>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<strong>  
><strong>I'm everything I am<strong>  
><strong>Because you loved me, ooh, baby<strong>

**You gave me wings and made me fly**  
><strong>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<strong>  
><strong>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me<strong>  
><strong>You said no star was out of reach<strong>  
><strong>You stood by me and I stood tall<strong>  
><strong>I had your love, I had it all<strong>  
><strong>I'm grateful for each day you gave me<strong>  
><strong>Maybe, I don't know that much<strong>  
><strong>But I know this much is true<strong>  
><strong>I was blessed because<strong>  
><strong>I was loved by you<strong>

**(Chorus)**

**You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me**  
><strong>The light in the dark shining your love into my life<strong>  
><strong>You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth<strong>  
><strong>My world is a better place because of you<strong>

**(Chorus) x2**

**I'm everything I am**  
><strong>Because you loved me<strong>

When I was done with the song I got the feeling like I was being watched. I tensed up and turned around. What I didn't expect was for Cayden to be standing there. My jaw dropped and I jumped up. "Cayden!" I whisper yelled.

I ran over and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around.

"I missed you so much Dow," he whispered into my hair.

"I missed you too. I'm glad you're home early, but why?" I asked.

"We just finished the mission early so we came home," he said before kissing me. I kissed him back.

"The twins are going to be so happy that you're back. They missed you," I told him kissing him again. "Did you eat?" I asked him.

"No, did you?" he asked.

"Yes, now come on I'll make you a plate," I told him. I pulled him into the kitchen and got the food out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. I got a plate out and waited for it to finish. When it was done I took the plate and some water over to Cayden.

"So was everything ok while I was gone? You feel ok?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Yea everything was ok and I'm alright. How about you?" I asked.

"The mission went well; everything that needed to be accomplished was accomplished," he said eating. "This is really good," he said.

"Thanks, Anna helped me make it," I told him.

"Really, well I'm going to have to thank her too," he said kissing me. When he was done eating I washed his dishes and we went to our bedroom.

"I'm just going to shower, I'll be out in a few minutes," he said.

I nodded and got into bed since I was already ready. I was dozing off when I felt the spot beside me sink. I turned my head a little and saw Cayden starring back at me. I smiled at him and moved into his arms and fell asleep.

I woke up and my head was resting on Cayden's chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. I sighed softly before I lifted my head and looked at Cayden.

I'd missed waking up to Cayden these last two weeks and was glad he came back early. I got up and straddled Cayden's waist and kissed up his chest and neck to wake him up. I stopped right before I got to his lips.

I saw him smile and he moved his head up so that our lips met. He flipped us over so that he was on top and put all his weight on his arms so that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Good morning Dow," he smirked.

"Good morning Cayden," I said reaching up to kiss him. He kissed me back and pulled me closer to him. "I missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you too," I said. My eyes widened and I shot up making Cayden move too. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. Cayden ran in behind me and held my hair back. After a few minutes I stopped and Cayden helped me up. I groaned and went over to the sink. I washed my mouth with water and brushed my teeth.

"It's ok Dow, I love you," Cayden said hugging me.

"I know, I just hate this," I said. "I wish this never happened. I hate being useless, I can't do anything," I said sobbing.

"Babe, you're not useless. You're here for the kids, for me. If you weren't here then you know we wouldn't survive. We all love you so much. Just because you can't fight doesn't mean you're useless. You're helping the kids read and write and soon they're going to go to school and you're going to help them succeed in that too," he said grabbing my face in his hands softly.

"I love you Dow, I love you just the way you are no matter what and don't you forget it," he told me before he kissed me softly.

I wiped my tears and smiled at him. "Thanks," I said. "Now come on. Go wait in the kitchen and I'll wake the kids," I told him. He nodded and we walked out.

I went to the kid's room and woke them up. "Anna, Landon, it's time to wake up," I said. Anna pulled the pillow over her head and I saw Landon rub his eyes with his hand.

"If you don't get up you won't get your surprise," i said.

I saw both of them tense before shooting up. "What surprise?" they both asked at the same time.

"It's in the kitchen, go see what it is," I told them smiling.

They both got out of bed and ran to the kitchen. I heard a girlish squeal before I heard someone yell "Daddy!" I laughed before walking into the kitchen. I walked in and saw Cayden holding both the twins in his arms and twirling around in a circle. All three of them were laughing and I laughed at their silliness. I sat down at the bar and watched them. Cayden was a great father.

I heard the phone ring and went over to answer it. I heard Cayden trying to quiet them down.

"Hello, this is Laura. Who is speaking?" I asked.

"This is Doctor Morgan, I tested your blood samples that we took last week and found something," he said.

"You found something? What did you find? Is it bad or good?" I asked nervously.

I saw Cayden place the kids in a chair and walk over. "Well, it depends how you take it." He said.

"Well, what did you find?" I asked.

"It seems that you are pregnant," he said.

I dropped the phone from shock. Pregnant? Cayden reached down and picked up the phone. I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands. What's going to happen to the baby? I don't want my illness to affect him or her. What if they get the sickness also? All these questions ran through my head as I sat there in shock. I looked up when I heard Cayden hang up.

He crouched down in front of me. "Everything is going to be ok Dow."

"What if the child is born with this disease that I have? I couldn't live with myself if they did, Cayden. They'll be a baby; they might not be able to survive. I don't want our child to die," I said trying not to cry.

"Yea, but Dow the child might not have the disease. He or she might be born healthy. We have no way of knowing, but we'll get through it together," he said.

"Daddy why is mommy sad? Is it because we were being loud?" Anna said walking up to us.

Cayden sat her on his lap. "How do you feel about having a brother or sister?" he asked her.

"I already have a brother, Lanny is my brother," she said confused.

I smiled at her and pulled Landon on my lap when he came over. "Yes, but another brother or sister," he said.

"I want a sister," she said happily bouncing up and down.

"Well, mommy is going to have another baby so you might get a sister or a brother," he said looking at Landon and Anna.

Landon looked at me. "Where do babies come from mommy?" he asked. My breathing stopped and I looked at Cayden and then back at Landon.

"Um, I'll tell you when you get older Lanny," I told him. "Ok mommy," he said before he hopped up and went back to his room with Anna to get ready for the day.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at Cayden. He started laughing when he saw the look on my face. "It's not funny," I said slapping his arm.

"Yea it was, you should have seen your face when he asked where babies come from," he said still laughing.

"Yea well… if you continue laughing… you're going to have to tell both of them where babies come from on your own," I said with a smirk. He suddenly stopped laughing. I put my arms up so that he would help me up. He stood up and grabbed my hands to help me off the floor.

"So, did the doctor say anything else?" I asked him.

"He said that you should come in either today or in the next few days so that he can check on the baby and see how far along you are," he explained.

"Ok, well lets go get ready and then we'll go," I said.

"Ok, you go shower and I'll check on the twins," he said kissing my cheek.

I nodded and walked to my bathroom. I showered then got out and blow dried my hair. I went into my closet and put on some white skinny jeans with this blue and white striped, v neck t shirt with cut off sleeves and some black boots. I put my hair in a high pony tail and put on some dangly diamond earrings.

When I walked into my room I saw Cayden putting his t shirt on. "So are the twins ready?" I asked.

"Yep, they're eating some cereal," he told me. "Ok." I left him to do whatever guy stuff he has to do in the bathroom and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I saw the twins sitting on the couch watching TV. I opened a container on the counter that we had that had some croissants that we had made yesterday. I grabbed two and buttered them. I then got a cup and put some milk in it and walked into the living room and sat on the couch with the kids.

"Hi mommy, are we going to go see the baby?" Anna asks.

"Yes, we are going to the doctor and he is going to tell us how long I've had the baby. He 's going to check to make sure everything is ok with the baby and give me some special vitamins to make sure the baby is healthy," I told her.

She smiled up at me and put her small hand on my stomach and patted it. "Hi little baby, I'm your sister Annabelle. But you can call me Anna," she whispered to my stomach.

Landon looked over at what his sister was doing and put his hand on my stomach too. "I'm your brother Landon, but you can call me Lanny," he whispered. I smiled at their cuteness and looked up as Cayden walked in. He looked at the twins whispering to my stomach and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and continued eating my croissant.

He walked into the kitchen and got something to eat. He came back and sat next to Landon on the couch.

"So Lanny, you're going to protect your little sister or brother, just like you do Anna right?" Cayden said. Lanny looked up at him and nodded.

"No one is going to hurt my sister, or my other brother or sister," he said. "If they do, I'll hurt them more," he said trying to look tough.

Anna giggled at him and Cayden nodded, approving. I looked at Cayden and smacked him upside the head. He looked at me and I smiled innocently. "Violence isn't the answer Cayden," I said. He just smiled at me and then kissed my cheek.

After we were all done eating we left to the doctor's office. When we got there we waited in the waiting room till the nurse called my name. "Laura Travis?" she called. I stood up taking Anna's hand and Cayden took Landon's. "That's me," I said walking over. She smiled at me and took me to a room. She checked my blood pressure, my heart and told me to wait here for the doctor.

A minute later Dr. Morgan walked in with the sonogram machine. "Hello Laura how are you doing? I apologize for telling you that surprising news over the phone, I should have told you in person," he said.

"It's ok; it was just shocking that's all."

"Good, now let's look at this baby," he said turning on the machine. I moved my shirt up so that he could put the clear liquid on my stomach. He put the instrument on my stomach and rolled it around. Once he found the baby he looked at it for a few minutes.

"Well it seems you are a month along. Your baby is completely healthy. It is too early to know the sex though," he explained to us. I smiled at Cayden and he squeezed my hand in response. I'm glad my baby was ok.

"So, you know how this goes. No alcohol or smoking, don't get too stressed, no lifting heavy objects. The nurse has your prenatal vitamins, so on your way out she will give them to you. You can also make an appointment for next month so we can check on your baby," he told us. We nodded and he gave me a wipe so that I could wipe the stuff off my stomach. I pulled my shirt down and Cayden helped me off the table.

At the front desk I got my vitamins and made an appointment for next month. "Congratulations Ms. Travis," she said with a smile. "Thank you," Cayden and I said at the same time.

While walking home Anna was hopping around and jumping on all the low walls and Landon was chasing after her. At one point she wasn't watching where she was going and was just spinning around. A guy walked around the corner and crashed into her and she fell to the ground. Cayden and I ran over quickly. He looked down and glared at her. "Watch it you little brat," he said rudely before he stepped over her and continued walking.

Landon looked at his sister and then at the man and then he ran at the man. He grabbed onto his leg making him fall. The man put his arms out to brake his fall. Landon jumped on his back and started hitting him. "My sister isn't a brat; you're just a big meany. Say sorry right now," he yelled still hitting the man.

The man reached back and grabbed Landon and threw him to the floor. Cayden growled at him and tackled the man back onto the floor. They grappled a little on the floor but Cayden over took him and started punching him. They started yelling at each other in another language, but I wasn't paying attention because I was trying to get Anna to stop crying.

Landon got up off the ground and ran over to us. He put his arms around Anna and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Anna, the mean man won't hurt you anymore," he said patting her hair. She sniffled and buried her head in his neck. I looked back at Cayden and saw some guards trying to separate them.

"Caleb!" I yelled running over to try and stop him from struggling in the guards arms. I ran in front of him and put my hands on his chest to push him back. "Everything is ok now, it's over," I said. He was just starting to calm down when I felt something pull my hair from the back and throw me to the ground. I flew back and hit the ground hard. I heard my head hit the ground and groaned.

I saw Cayden break free of all the guards and jump over me to pounce on the other guy. I heard a lot of growling and yelling. I shook my head to make the stars go away. I touched the back of my head and it was wet. I pulled my hand back and it had blood on it. One of the guards helped my stand up and took me to the side where the twins were. He took his jacket off and put it behind my head to stop the bleeding. I nodded at him in thanks and he went over to try and help stop the fight.

The twins ran over worried and when Landon saw the blood on my hands he got an angry look on his face. He turned around to look at the fight. At first I didn't know what he was doing but when I saw the man twisting in pain on the floor I knew what he was doing.

I ran over to Landon and turned him around. His eyes were black and he looked really angry. "Landon, stop it! Please stop, I'm ok! Everything is going to be ok!" I yelled shaking him. I hugged him to my body and I felt him calm down. I heard the man's screams of pain stop and pulled back, but Landon wouldn't let me and continued hugging me.

I felt something wet going down my neck and looked down to see his little body shaking. I hugged him tighter to my body and Anna came over and hugged him too. I kissed his head and ran my fingers through his hair a few times. He pulled back after a few minutes and his face was tear stained.

"I'm sorry mama, please forgive me," he said sadly.

"It's ok Lanny, I'm not mad at you," I said softly.

"You did well, you're Anna and mommy's protector, just like your daddy," I told him kissing his forehead. I looked up and saw that the fight was over and that some guards were dragging Cayden over here and some were carrying the other guy in the other direction. I stood up and we walked over to him. He was covered in cuts and bruises.

He tried to get the guards to release his arms but they wouldn't and just glared at him. "Are you ok Dow?" he asked still trying to break free. He looked behind me at Anna and Landon to make sure they were ok. Anna ran around me and put her arms up for Cayden to lift her. "Daddy," she said.

Cayden looked at the guards angrily and they reluctantly let him go. Cayden reached down and picked her up. She hooked her arms around his neck tightly and sobbed into him. He held her protectively and whispered in her ear. Landon hid behind me.

I looked at the guards and saw that they had a lot of bruises on their faces and some of their clothing was ripped. Cayden stepped up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. "Come on, let's go to the infirmary. I want to check to make sure you are ok," he said. I nodded and took Landon's hand and we walked to the infirmary with the guards around us.

We got a room and the doctor looked at my head. "Well you don't need any stitches, but you do have a slight concussion. So, I'll give you some medication for that. If you start feeling dizzy or if you have any memory loss or pain, extreme headaches come back and we'll check it out," he said. I nodded and looked to the door where Michael had just walked in.

I looked to where they were fixing up Cayden and saw Anna still with him. I looked to Landon and saw him looking down sadly and playing with his hands. Michael walked over to me and smiled. "So Travis, why don't you tell me what happened," he said sitting down in a chair. I saw Cayden look over and glare slightly.

"Well we were walking home from the doctor's office and Anna was running and jumping around. She was spinning in circles and didn't see where she was going when that man walked out. They crashed into each other and Anna fell to the ground. He called her a brat and walked over her to continue on when Landon ran at him. He latched onto his leg making him fall and then jumped on his back hitting him, telling him to apologize for being mean to Anna. The man reached back threw Landon to the floor and that's when Caleb jumped in and tackled the man to the floor. I was comforting Anna when Landon ran over. At one point I looked up and saw guards pulling them apart so I ran over to get Caleb to calm down. But then the man pulled on my hair and pulled me to the ground. Caleb, mad again, jumped over me and started fighting him again. One of the guards helped me to the side and gave me his jacket to stop the bleeding. The twins ran over and when Landon saw that I was bleeding turned around and at first I didn't know what he was doing but he was hurting him with his mind. When I saw what he was doing I turned him around and got him to stop. A few minutes later guards came over dragging Caleb and after that we came here," I explained to him.

"Was it a Shade thing, what Landon was doing?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't think he meant to do it and he is very upset that he did," I said looking over at him. Michael looked over too and smiled at him. Landon feeling eyes on him looked up and I saw his eyes water and he looked back down.

"Landon, why don't you come over here," Michael said softly. Landon looked up and nodded. He got down from the chair and walked over.

"I'm sorry for hurting the mean man, I just wanted him to apologize for being mean to Anna but then he hurt mommy and I got mad. It was an accident," he said sadly.

"It's ok Landon, you didn't do anything wrong. You were just trying to protect your sister and mom. I would also like to thank you, that mean man was someone we were looking for and if you wouldn't have stopped him he would of gone somewhere else and done more mean things," he told Landon. I looked over at Michael surprised.

Landon smiled relieved that he wasn't in trouble, and now proud of himself and looked at me. "Good job Lanny, I'm very proud of you," I told him leaning down and kissing his head. He smiled at me and went over to his sister.

I looked at Michael expectantly. "He had broken in a few weeks ago trying to steal some information. We stopped him just in time, but he got away. We have been looking for him but couldn't find him. He broke in again, but this time he succeeded in getting what he came for and if it wasn't for Landon and Caleb he would have left with that information," he explained.

I nodded relieved. We both got up and walked over to Cayden.

"Agent Burnstone I would like to thank you also for helping us catch him, even though you didn't know at the time and were just protecting your family," he said. Cayden smiled a little and nodded. Michael looked at all of us and when he saw Anna still sad he looked at me.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, she is just still in shock from everything," I told him. He nodded and turned to leave.

The nurses finished with Cayden and we were allowed to leave. Cayden picked up Anna and I took Landon's hand and we went home.

When we got home Cayden placed Anna on the couch and Landon sat next to her and hugged her. "I'm very proud of you Landon," Cayden said.

Landon looked up at him and smiled. "You protected you sister and your mommy, you did well," he said looking at Landon with pride.

"No one hurts Anna or mommy," he told Cayden, who nodded and looked at him.

"How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?" he asked looking at it.

"No, it wasn't deep enough to hurt that bad. Just a little sore and a headache that's all," I told him.

He looked at me to see if I really wasn't in any pain and then kissed my head and then my lips. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we have lunch?" Anna asked. Cayden and I pulled back and I nodded.

"You want some Mac and cheese?" I asked. They nodded their heads and I walked into the kitchen. Cayden looked at them for a second before following me.

I got a box out and filled a pot with water and put it on the stove waiting for it to boil. Cayden hugged me from behind and rested his hands on my stomach, and I rested against him.

"I'm glad you're ok," he whispered.

"I'll always be ok, I have you and Landon as my protectors," I told him.

"Good," he said kissing my neck.

The water started boiling and I opened the package and put the pasta in the pot. I stirred it for about fifteen minutes till it was ready and then I drained it. I then mixed it with the cheese and put some in bowls. Cayden took them to the table with some cups of blood for the twins while I got out the risotto and chicken from last night for us. I heated it up and put it on some plates. After we ate the kids went to go read a little. Cayden and I went into his office.

"So, do you know when you're going to go on another mission?" I asked him after he turned on his computer.

"Michael said it wouldn't be for another few weeks. He gave me a new case and I have to investigate that. So we'll probably go when I've got evidence on it," he said.

"Ok," I said rubbing my stomach.

He looked over and smiled at me. "Hey baby, I'm your daddy and I love you very much," he cooed to my stomach. I laughed and combed my fingers through his hair as he continued talking to the baby.

"I'm going to be here this time Dow. I'm going to give you messages, get you food at night, let you yell at me, hold your hand when you give birth, everything. I won't let you go through it alone this time Dow," he said.

"I love you Cayden," I told him wiping at my eyes. "You're the best, thank you," I said hugging him.

"Dow, there's something I've wanted to ask you," he said. He turned around and got something out of his desk. He turned back around and kneeled down in front of me.

"Dow, when I first met you I didn't know that I was going to spend forever with you. But as time went on I fell in love with you, and every day I fall more and more in love with you. You have given me everything I've ever wanted in life and helped me succeed in everything. You don't care that I'm a Shade and can be potentially dangerous at times, instead of being afraid you help me through it. I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you so much. So would you do me the honor of becoming my wife so we can continue spending forever together?" he asked taking out a small black box from his pocket and opening it.

Oh my God! He proposed. I didn't know if he was ever going to, but I didn't mind because I loved him anyway. I was so surprised that it took me a minute to respond.

"Yes! Oh my God, of course I'll marry you Cayden! I love you so much!" I yelled throwing my arms around his neck almost knocking him down.

He picked me up and kissed me with so much passion. He put me back down in the chair and took the ring out of the box and put it on my ring finger.

It was beautiful; it had three diamonds, one big diamond in the middle, and then two smaller ones on the side. On the band it said "My love grows for you every day" in Italian.

"I love it, its gorgeous Cayden," I said.

"I'm glad you love it Dow," he said kissing me again. "I love you Cayden." "I love you too Dow."

**Disclaimer: The song i used in this chapter "Because you Loved me" is owned by Celine Dion. **

**My school is going to be starting on Wednesday, so i'm going to try and update at least once a week and if i can't when i do update i'll make a really long chapter. I might put up one or two chapters this in the next couple of days, but no promises. I'm also going to put a picture of Dow's engagement ring on my profile. **


	20. Chapter 20

It's been a week since Cayden proposed.

I called my parents and they are coming down to visit. I didn't tell them either of the news, of me being pregnant and Cayden proposing, over the phone because I wanted to tell them in person.

I want to have the wedding before I give birth, but I want to have it before I look like a whale. But, if I can't finish planning it then before that, then I will have it after I give birth. I'm just so happy that I'm getting married.

I had just finished getting the twins ready when there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and standing there was Jack and the gang. They've been traveling over the last few years, but they come and visit every few months.

"Hey guys, how was your trip? Which places did you guys visit this time?" I asked as they all piled in.

"We went to Turkey for a while and visited some places in Russia. It's so beautiful, I wish I could stay there," Casey gushed.

"Russia really is beautiful," I said running my hand through my hair. I saw all of them tense and then they all looked surprised. I looked at them confused until Casey squealed and grabbed my hand.

"He proposed!" she yelled excited. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, he proposed a week ago. I'm also pregnant," I told them.

"Oh my God, this is so cool. Can I help you plan your wedding, it'll be so much fun?" she asked.

"Of course, you can all help," I said.

"Mommy, when are we going to the park?" Anna asked coming out of her room, with Landon right behind her.

"In a few minutes," I told them.

"You're going to the park? We can go with you and we'll catch up there," Jack said. Anna looked at him and then back at me nodding. She then ran over and jumped into his lap.

"I missed you Uncle Jack. Did you miss me?"She asked looking up at him expectantly.

"Of course, I missed you and Lanny very much. In fact I got you something from Russia," he said, taking something out of his bag. He gave it to her and she opened the bag excited. She gasped when she saw it was a Russian doll.

"Thank you Uncle Jack, she's so pretty! I love her. Mommy can I take her to the park with me?" she asked.

"Ok, but do you promise not to lose her, because Uncle Jack spent a lot of time looking for her for you," I asked.

"I promise I won't lose her mommy," she said holding the doll tightly against her body. I smiled and nodded.

"Lanny, come here I got you something too," Jack said patting the spot beside him. I watched Landon run over excited and sit next to Jack, who pulled out another bag from his backpack. Landon opened and took out some action figures, which he loved to play with, and a soccer ball with some Turkish writing on it. He happily took the action figures and started playing with them after thanking Jack.

"Thanks Jack," I said.

"No problem, its fun looking for things they will like wherever we go," he said smiling at them.

"So are you guys ready to go to the park?" I asked the twins standing up. They both looked up from where they were playing on the floor and nodded. Landon picked up his action figures and ran to put them in his room. He came back and picked up the soccer ball that he had gotten and came to stand beside me. Anna held Jacks hand and we walked out.

"So where's Cayden?" Casey asked.

"He's at the office working on a case. He'll be home around five or six," I told her.

"Does he know that you were going to go to the park alone?" she asked.

"Well, we were only going to go for like an hour," I said. "They really wanted to go," I said looking at the twins.

"Yea, but what if something happened? What if you had another episode? Or you were attacked? You wouldn't have had anyone to help you," she chastised.

"I know, but now you guys are with me so you can help me," I said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes at me and we continued walking to the garage. Cayden doesn't like when I go out alone, so he usually makes me take a guard just in case something happens. But, this wasn't planned so I just wasn't going to walk up to a guard and ask him to come with me. Now I don't have to worry about it because Jack and the gang are coming with me. I smiled to myself as we walked into the garage.

We took two SUV's and drove to the park that was about a thirty minute drive. We got out of the car and Anna and Landon ran off to the playground.

We followed them and I sat down on a bench with Casey and Jack. Kenny ran after them and pushed Anna on the swings. It was funny to see him, a really buff guy, pushing a five year old on a swing. Some of the moms were giving him worried looks, but I knew he wouldn't be a problem.

"So do you know what kind of dress you want? Have you started planning yet?" Casey asked when we sat down.

"No I haven't started planning yet. I was waiting until my parents got here. I want to tell them first before I start anything. They'll be here in a day or two and then we can start planning. Although I have looked on line at some wedding dresses, but I haven't found anything that I liked. I saw some wedding dress stores about an hour away from here in this little town. I wanted to go there. They were so beautiful when I saw them, so I thought I'd check it out," I explained.

"Sounds like fun; we can have a girl's day out. You, Trixie, your mom, and I can all go check it out," she said.

"Ok, I'll tell Cayden and get some guards to come with us. So, I was wondering, would you be my maid of honor?" I asked her.

She squealed and hugged me. "Of course I'd love to be your maid of honor," she said happily bouncing up and down in her seat. I laughed at her eagerness and hugged her too.

"How far are you along?" Jack asked.

"I'm about a month. I got a call last week from Dr. Morgan saying he found something in my blood samples and then he told me I was pregnant. We went to a doctor's appointment later that day. I just hope that the baby doesn't get my illness, I just want him/her to be healthy," I said sadly. They both nodded.

"Landon used his Shade abilities on someone," I blurted out. They both looked at me shocked.

"When, where, how, was he hurt?" Casey asked firing off questions.

"Anna was playing around and some guy knocked into her, so Landon jumped him and told him to apologize, but the guy just threw Landon off his back. That's when Cayden jumped in and tackled the guy. They fought for a while until some guards broke them apart. I went over to try and calm Cayden down but the guy pulled me out of the way, angering Cayden again, and he started attacking the guy again. When Landon saw me hurt, he on instinct started hurting him. It was shocking and he felt really bad. But, when he found out it was a bad guy he was proud that he was able to help capture him," I explained.

"Wow that is so cool! Wait, are you ok?" Casey asked worried.

"I'm fine, I had a slight concussion, but it's mostly healed now," I said. They nodded, relieved that I was ok and we continued watching the kids playing.

I was just looking around when I noticed something. We were being surrounded. It wasn't something that any of the humans there would have noticed, but with my training I immediately noticed it.

I tensed up and tried to look for the leader, but stopped in horror when I saw who it was. It was Jonathan.

I felt my breathing stopped and I looked back at him. He starred back at me and smiled a cruel smile. Jack noticed my tense state and looked around.

"What's wrong Dow, are you ok?" he asked worried. Casey looked over at this and looked worried.

"People are watching us, we are surrounded," I said.

"Who is it?" they asked tensing up.

"Jonathan, he's here," I said looking straight at him.

They both looked angry and looked around trying to find Jonathan. Jonathan's smile grew bigger when he noticed my discomfort. A car past in front of him and when it passed he was gone. I looked around and noticed that the others were gone also. I stood up.

"We're leaving now," I said walking over to Landon who was playing with the soccer ball on his own. Kenny was still with Anna, and Jack and Casey were going over to them.

"Landon honey, we have to go now," I said.

"Why mommy, I was having fun?" he asked sadly.

"I know honey, but something happened and we have to go now. Maybe later we can come back," I told him taking his hand. He nodded and picked up the ball.

I walked over to Anna and them, and we walked back to the SUV's. I buckled both Anna and Landon in and walked to the front passenger seat. I had just reached the door when I saw Jonathan standing not twenty feet in front of me. I froze in place and looked at him.

Jack looked over at me and then followed my line of sight and tensed. He reached over and opened my door. "Shadow, get in the car, now," he ordered.

I nodded still looking at Jonathan. "Shadow!" he yelled. I snapped out of it and jumped in.

Jack started the car just as Jonathan started walking over to us. Casey was in the backseat with the kids trying to calm them down; they didn't know what was happening.

I opened the glove compartment and got out a gun that they kept there.

Jack pulled out and Jonathan ran at us hitting my window, making it break and shatter all over me. I heard the kids screaming in the backseat. Jack didn't stop he just kept going. He sped all the way back to the base.

"You ok Shadow?" he asked patting me down trying to get all the glass off of me.

"Yea, I'm ok. Just concentrate on the road," and just as I said that I two cars boxed us in.

The one to my side rolled their window down and pointed a gun at me. I froze and unbuckled my seat belt. I can't believe he was doing this.

"Jack, we have a problem," I said just as he started firing shots at us. I ducked down dodging the bullets since he was only firing threw the window. Jack dodged as best as he could, but one got him in the shoulder, making him cry out.

I shot up and looked at the guy angrily. I stuck my hand out quickly and grabbed the gun. I bended the gun just as he started shooting again making him shoot himself a couple times in the face. He lost control of the car and they went rolling off of the highway.

Jack, still in pain, moved the car away from the other car and sped off with them tailing us.

"You ok?" I asked taking my sweater off and putting it against his wound. I ripped of a sleeve and tied it around his arm.

"I'll be ok," he said through clenched teeth. I looked behind me to make sure the kids were ok. Casey was using her body to cover them, and they were curled into themselves and covering their heads.

I looked at the car behind us, and saw them sticking guns out of their windows.

"Casey, I'm going to need you to grab the machine gun behind you and hand it to me," I said quickly. She nodded and looked behind her. She grabbed it and handed it to me. I made sure it was full and made a snap decision that I knew Cayden was going to kill me for.

I unlocked the door and stuck my body out. I hung onto the seat head and fired off the gun.

Jack panicking when he saw me halfway out of the car, panicked and lost control of the car for a second. I lost my balance for a second and banged my head against the door.

"Fuck," I cursed before dodging a bullet.

"Shadow, get back in the fucking car!" Jack yelled.

"Just drive damn it!" I told him before I started shooting at the guy. I hit him straight in the head and he dropped his gun and fell suspended over the car door. I got back in and closed the door quickly.

"Never do that again, or I'm killing you," Jack said furious.

"Save it," I said looking behind us.

"How much longer till we reach the base?" I asked.

"About ten minutes," Jack said.

"You think they'll follow us in?" I asked.

"I hope not," Casey and Jack both said.

A shot was fired and the back window shattered. "Shit, Casey, get down," I yelled before turning around and shooting at the driver.

He moved out of the way, moving the car with him. I shot at the window beside Casey shattering it. "Sorry," I yelled.

"It's ok."

I crawled into the backseat. "Shadow you better not do what I think you're going to do!" Jack yelled trying to pull me back.

"I'm not," I said. This time instead of opening the door I just stuck my body out the window and fired off shots. The driver not expecting it, I got him a few times in his chest. When he bent down in pain I shot at his head making him lose control and he rolled off the road.

Casey got up and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into the car.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do it!" Jack yelled.

"I didn't, I didn't open the door this time," I said looking at him. He glared at me and I got back into the front seat.

We were about five minutes away from the base and Jack sped all the way there.

We'd just gotten there and I noticed no one was at the gate. I looked around and noticed that it was too quiet. I opened up the gate on my own and we drove in. We drove to the garage and I still didn't see anyone around, not even guards patrolling the place.

After we parked the car we got Anna and Landon out of the back. Casey took their hands and Jack leaned on me a little. We were one the way to the infirmary when we came across a battlefield. Everybody gaped at the dead bodies sprawled everywhere.

"Shit, I knew it was too quiet," I said. I heard sobbing and I looked down to see Anna crying and hiding in Casey's leg. Kenny picked her up and she cried into his neck. I looked around to see if there was anybody alive and when I found no one we continued on to the infirmary.

When we walked in it was a mad house. There were nurses and doctors running around; and there were too many injured and too little rooms so there were injured out in the waiting room in stretchers.

"What the hell happened?" Casey asked looking around. I took out my phone and called Cayden. He picked up after three rings.

"Dow, thank God, where are you! I've been looking everywhere for you. Tell me where you are and I'll come!" he said worried into the phone.

"We're in the infirmary," I said quickly.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," he said before hanging up. I put my phone away and looking over t o Jack.

He looked really pale. I looked around for a chair for him to sit on but every chair was taken. "Come on lets go sit you down," I said leading him to an open space on the floor. I sat him down and took off the sweater piece I'd wrapped around his arm.

"Jack, I'm going to have to take the bullet out," I told him. He nodded. I ripped another piece off of my sweater and put it in his mouth. The bullet wasn't that deep. I concentrated on the bullet and with my wind power it flew out into my hand. I heard him groan in pain into the cloth.

"It's out," I told him. He rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes in pain. This was more painful for him because he was human.

"Dow!" I turned around and saw Cayden running towards us. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Oh my God, what happened?" he asked fingering my face. He looked around for Anna and Landon and I saw they were with Casey and Kenny.

"Jonathan happened. What happened here?" I asked.

"Jonathan, wait you weren't here when this happened?" he asked looking angry.

"We were at the park," I said looking away back at Jack.

"The park! Why didn't you take guards?" he asked angry.

"It wasn't planned, so I didn't want to disrupt anyone and besides Jack and them came with us," I told him.

"She hung out of the car," Jack said through clenched teeth in pain. I looked at Jack shocked that he would tell Cayden that, and I would have hit him but he had a bullet wound so I held back the urge.

"What do you mean she hung out of the car?" Cayden asked through clenched teeth.

"When we were being shot at, she opened the door and hung out the door and shot back at them, and then she hung out the back window too," he explained while glaring at me.

Cayden glared at me. "What the hell Laura. Why did you do that? You could have hurt yourself and the baby!" he yelled.

"Yea, well if I hadn't of done that who knows what would have happened, we could all be dead right now. Besides I'm fine, I wasn't the one who was shot, Jack was," I said angrily.

I stood up furious and stomped out of the infirmary. I slammed the doors opened and closed and just walked. I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted to get away from the dead bodies because they were making me nauseous.

I saw a hand gun on the floor and I picked it up. I cocked it and just started firing it off at the ground. When the bullets ran out I tore it in half and threw the pieces at the wall making them shatter. I then walked up to the wall and started punching it. I knew Cayden was only mad I did that because of my illness. If I wasn't sick it would have been fine and he would have just checked if I was ok and we would move on. But no, I have this stupid illness so I can't do anything. I was protecting my family, and if I have to stick my body half way out the car then I will.

I was so focused on the wall that I didn't notice someone watching me until they cleared their throat. I stopped my attack on the wall and slowly turned around. When my back was facing the wall I looked up and saw Jonathan standing there.

"You bastard! What have you done TO ME!" I yelled at him.

He merely smiled that cruel smile at me and walked over. "You always seem to look more beautiful when you're mad," he said calmly.

I growled at him and stuck my hand out to hit him. He caught my hand and pulled me against him. "Now, now Rose. What did I say about doing that? It's very rude," he chastised.

"Get the FUCK OFF OF ME!" I yelled thrashing in his arms. He just tightened his grip on me and looked down at me. I stopped struggling because I didn't want him to hurt the baby, and just as I did his grip on me loosened.

"Good," he said.

"What do you want?" I asked deathly calm.

"I wanted to see you, I missed you," he said.

"Bullshit!" I yelled.

"I did, you blocked me in your dreams and it takes a long time to plan an attack on this place. There are many precautions to be taken. But, you were supposed to be here and you weren't, so I got angry, and you know what happens when I get angry don't you?" he said.

I clenched my teeth and held in a growl. "Don't you!" he yelled shaking me.

"Yes!" I yelled back. I was slowly losing my control again.

"Now, why don't we take a walk," he said dragging me along beside him.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you," I said through clenched teeth.

"It's just a walk Rose," he said mockingly. "You've been on walks before, haven't you?" He was trying to piss me off, and he knew it was working too, bastard.

I put me heels into the ground so that he would have to drag me, but he just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I growled and he just chuckled at me, he fucking chuckled at me.

He walked us into some kind of forest and placed me on the floor. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. I tried to get away again, but he twisted my ankle making me cry out in pain. He flipped me over and pulled me all the way back. He then dropped my leg making spasms of pain go up my leg. I clenched my jaw to stop the scream that was trying to make its way out.

"You know, at first I was furious at you for betraying me," he started.

I glared at him with as much hate as I could. "But I got over it. No matter who you love you'll still be mine, and that thought helped me forgive you," he said looking into my eyes.

"So, now what? You kidnap me for all of eternity?" I said sarcastically.

"No, that would be too easy. First I'm going to take away everyone and everything you love and then I'm going to chase you until there's nowhere else you can go. Then finally I'm going to take you and you will be my bride for all of eternity," he said with the cruelest smile I have ever seen.

He lifted his fist and was aiming it at my stomach, but at the last second some tackled him to the ground.

I rolled to the side the moment they both hit the ground and crawled backwards to the other side of the forest. I couldn't tell who it was but I knew they were male and were vampire, from all the growling and hissing. I stood up and tried to not put pressure on my right foot, which I was pretty sure was broken. I quickly limped out of the forest. I tried running, but that was totally out of the question.

When I'd gotten out of the forest I looked around for someone to help me. I saw a guy standing with his back to me and I walked over to him. But too late, I realized that he was the enemy. I stopped and backed away but he turned around and smiled that predator smile at me. It wasn't like the one Jonathan gave me because he wasn't trying to kill me, but this guy wanted to.

I backed away quickly, but in a second he was in front of me with his hands around my neck. I put my hands on his trying to pry them off but he wouldn't let go. I flailed my legs trying to get away. He loosened his grip up a little so I could breathe and I gasped in breaths.

"So you're Rose? Jonathan has been looking for you for a while," he said.

"He knew where I was, he just couldn't get to me," I croaked out.

He squeezed my neck again. "Don't be a smart ass, bitch!" he yelled at me. "I don't see what he sees in you. Sure you're hot, but besides that you're nothing but a weak, worthless piece of space," he growled. He threw me backwards and I hit the ground hard.

I heard my head slap against the ground and intense agony went through my body. I let out an ear piercing scream and I heard the bastard above me laugh. I groaned and rolled over trying to get up. The guy walked over and kicked me as hard as he could in the stomach. No my baby, I thought.

"Get up!" he yelled. I gritted my teeth and got on my knees trying to pull myself up. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"I wonder what Jonathan would do if I killed you?" this guy said running his fangs along my neck. I swallowed and I swung my good leg around kicked him as hard as I could in the head.

He went flying backwards pulling me with him. I landed on top of him and quickly turned around. I barred my fangs and ripped his throat out. When I was sure that he was dead I rolled off of him and crawled away. I crawled over to a tree and stood myself up.

"Rose!" I turned my head to the sound of my voice. I saw Elliott running towards me from the forest. "Rose!" he yelled again.

"I'm over here!" I yelled out. I saw him turn his head in my direction and he ran over to me.

"Oh my God, we got to get you to the infirmary…"

"Save my baby Elliott, please you have to save her, please," I begged sobbing. His eyes widened and he quickly picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he ran. I was slowly losing consciousness by the time he got there. Every sound and everything I saw was jumbling together and I couldn't make out what was happening. I felt myself being placed on a surface and someone touching my face. They then lifted up my head and cursed. I then felt myself being rolled somewhere and a mask being placed over my face. After a few seconds I was gone.

I opened up my eyes and I was once again looking up at a hospital ceiling.

I hated waking up here, it just means something's wrong with me.

I looked around and no one was there. I tried to find a window, but they were blocked with blinds that were closed. I then looked down at my body to see what was wrong with me.

My right leg was up in a sling and there was a cast on my foot. My head was really sore, so I reached my hand up and I felt something wrapped around my head. I felt all the way around my head to see where the injury was and when I got to the back I hissed in pain, which caused my ribs to ache. I put my hands on my stomach and felt around. One or two of my ribs were broken. I lay back against the pillow and groaned. I didn't really remember how I got in here, which was really pissing me off.

I then looked to my side looking for that button you press for a nurse to come help you. I found it and pressed it a couple times. A few minutes later a doctor and a few nurses walked in. I looked at them and they smiled at me kindly. I kind of smiled back at them, but I think even they knew it was fake.

The doctor walked over and stood beside me. "Hello Laura, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"How did I get in here?" I asked, ignoring his previous question.

"You have a broken foot, some broken ribs…"

"I know what's wrong with me, I asked how I got in here," I snapped.

He sighed. "Some Shades broke in and attacked the base. You were attacked in the forest, which is how you got your broken foot. Someone got you out but had to stay and fight. Someone else attacked you sometime later, which is how you got your broken ribs and head injury," he explained.

I nodded. "So, are you in any pain?" he asked again. I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to ignore it this time.

"Maybe," I said not looking at him. He smiled a little and took something out of his pocket. "What is that?" I asked.

"Its morphine, for the pain," he said doing something behind me. I tried looking behind me but that hurt my head.

"Don't do that, you'll put stress on your injury and could make it worse," he said turning my head back around. I groaned and looked back at him.

"What kind of head injury is it?" I asked.

"You cracked your head open," he said. My jaw dropped. "We had to stitch it back together. You may have some memory loss, and there may be some actions you might not remember how to do," he explained.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"You might need to learn how to walk again, or re- learn how to fight, you know everyday activities," he said.

"Re- learn how to walk, are you kidding me?" I screeched.

"It could be a possibility, we don't know yet. But, you need to calm down ok Laura," he said calmly.

I closed my eyes and breathed. I opened them and looked at the doctor.

"Now, what is the last thing you remember?" he asked. I thought about it, what is the last thing I remember. Then I remembered.

"Telling Cayden that I was going to take the twins permanently until he wasn't busy enough to see them," I told him. He looked really surprised. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'll be right back," he said before walking out. Only one nurse stayed with me and the rest went with this doctor. A few minutes later Cayden walked in with two kids that looked about five or six. I looked at them and then at the doctor confused.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at the kids. Cayden looked at me in horror and the two kids looked like they were about to cry. Cayden released both of their hands and walked over to me.

"Dow, what's the last thing you remember?" he asked sadly.

"I already told the doctor, telling you I was taking the twins. Now where are they?" I asked angry.

"Dow, that was five years ago. You see those two kids, they're Anna and Landon," he said sadly.

I looked over at them and the little girl was crying in her brothers arms, and he looked like he was trying not to cry. I looked back at Cayden trying to figure out if he was telling the truth.

"It's true Dow; it's been five almost six years. Please remember, for me," he said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't remember, and what's worse is if he was telling the truth, I didn't remember my kids.

I let out a sob at my realization and hugged Cayden's body close to me. Cayden got in the bed lying next to me and hugged me to him. He put his head in my hair and I felt him cry. He didn't let out any sounds as he silently cried beside me.

I was scared, which is something I don't like admitting. I wanted to remember my kids, I wanted to remember the last five years, and I really didn't want to re-learn how to walk.

**I've put the picture of Dow's engagement ring on my profile.**


	21. Chapter 21

I'm being put through therapy. I didn't forget how to walk, but they say because of the injury my abilities could stop working at anytime so they want to train my brain to not stop.

They want it to get used to working again, so I'm going through different kinds of therapy.

Cayden, or anyone else, weren't allowed to tell me anything that happened in the last five years. The only thing I know is that I have this life threatening disease, and that I am pregnant. They said that I didn't lose the child in the fight because it wasn't a direct hit.

It's been a week since I woke up and I've been talking to Anna and Landon. It's a little weird talking to them because they are almost six now and I was so used to them being little babies. They always get really sad when they ask me about something and I don't remember.

I'm also talking to a therapist to see if it would help me get my memories back, so they do all kinds of weird hypnosis on me and we meditate a lot. I have an engagement ring on my finger so I assume that I'm either married or engaged, I only think this because I don't have a wedding ring. So I don't know if I just wasn't wearing it at the time of the fight or if we never got married.

I haven't asked Cayden yet because I don't want him to be sad if I ask him if we're married and we are, and he knows that I don't remember. I want to remember all of this; I want to remember the twin's childhood and my wedding. I've always wanted to marry Cayden and knowing that I don't remember it really saddens me.

"Dow, is something wrong?" I looked up and saw Cayden standing there starring at me.

"I don't know," I said fingering my engagement ring. He came and sat next to me and looked at my hand.

"You can tell me," he said softly.

I looked at him for a minute and sighed. "Are we married?" I asked quickly before looking away. I looked back at him when he didn't say anything and he looked sad.

"No," he said looking down.

"We're not," I said a little happy.

His head snapped up and he had a look between being really sad and surprised. "Do you not want to marry me?" he asked distressed.

"No," I said quickly.

"No?" he asked. I could see his eyes water for a second before he blinked the tears away.

"NO, no, that's not what I meant. I do want to marry you. But, I was just asking because I wanted to know if we did, because I'd be sad if we did and I don't remember it. I've always wanted to marry you and knowing that I don't remember is upsetting," I said trying to comfort him. He nodded relieved that I still wanted to marry him and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much Cayden, I could never stop loving you," I told him.

"I love you too Dow," he said hugging me back.

"So we never got married?" I asked when I pulled back. He looked really conflicted on trying to decide whether to tell me anything or not.

"I proposed to you a week before the fight," he said.

I looked into his eyes and I could see all the pain he was going through. It wasn't just me that was going through this; it was everyone, Cayden, the twins, even my parents.

They had been here the day of the attack. Apparently Elliott was the one that saved me in the forest when I was being attacked. My father was outraged that I hadn't had guards with me everywhere I went and blamed himself for my injury. I now have two guards with me everywhere, unless I'm with Cayden and the twins, or if I'm with him and mom. It's really annoying sometimes, but I know he's just looking out for me. It's also good just in case something happens, like my disease acts up.

They told me that I have these episodes that happen every so often and it would be good if I had someone there with me if one did happen. Also if my walking ability stops they can carry me. I was going to try harder then I already was because I didn't want Cayden or the twins or my parents to be sad. I wanted them to feel better and not blame themselves.

Cayden blames himself the most because he said he'd yelled at me for something before I ran out and was attacked. I told him not to blame himself for it because it was probably because of hormones. If he yelled at me I probably overreacted from the pregnancy, so it wasn't his fault at all. He didn't listen to me though.

"I'm sorry," I said. I blamed myself too. I didn't know what he yelled at me for, but it must have been bad for me to run out and get attacked.

"It's not your fault, it will never be your fault Dow," he said shaking my shoulders slightly. I nodded and leant my head on his chest.

"I wish I could remember," I said softly. "I do too Dow."

"Mommy, you can sleep with Amy tonight," Anna said handing me her favorite Russian doll that Jack had gotten her. The doll's name was really Amara, but her nickname is Amy. "She will protect you," she said.

"But I have daddy to protect me, so you need Amy to protect you," I told her.

"I guess you're right mommy, but if you ever need extra protection you can just ask me," she said. "Ok baby," I said before kissing her forehead and going over to Landon's bed.

"Hey Lanny, you tired?" I asked him.

"A little," he said before yawning.

"Only a little?" I asked joking. He laughed and nodded.

"I could stay up all night," he said still laughing.

"Well, one day we are going to have to test that theory aren't we? But, for right now you are going to sleep all night," I said.

"Ok, I love you mommy," he said.

"I love you too," I said kissing his forehead and turning off the light. I closed their door and walked to mine.

There were two guards sitting in my living room watching TV. I told them not to be so uptight all the time, so I made them watch TV and I would call them if I needed anything.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I put on one of Cayden's button down shirts over my panties before getting into bed. Cayden had to work late tonight because they were getting closer on proving their case, so he wouldn't be home till later. When he got home he would relieve the guards and come to bed.

It felt weird not going to sleep with Cayden so I took his pillow and hugged it to my body and fell asleep in that position.

A couple hours later I felt someone get in the bed with me. They removed the pillow from my arms and pulled me into their arms. I was still in the in-between state of sleeping so I just snuggled up to them. They pushed my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead. I sighed and snuggled closer to them.

I opened my eyes when I realized something, it didn't feel like Cayden. They were too tense. I froze when I noticed this and opened my eyes. But just as I did I heard a growl that echoed throughout the room.


	22. Chapter 22

I froze in my place because I wasn't sure who else was in the room.

I felt the person who was holding me pull me tighter against them, almost to the point where I couldn't breathe. I started struggling, trying to get away from whoever was holding me prisoner. But, they wouldn't let up.

I growled at them and using my closeness against them, I bit into their neck. I heard them scream and they immediately released me, and I quickly jumped out of the bed.

I turned on my bedside light to see who was in the room with me. The person who I bit was Jonathan and the other person was Cayden. I sighed in relief knowing he was here with me.

Cayden crouched and Jonathan tensed at his stance. I saw his neck start to heal up just as Cayden launched himself at him.

I was so surprised seeing Jonathan, this was the first time I've ever seen him in the flesh. Well, I guess I might've seen him in the last five years but I don't remember, so this is the first time since I can remember.

I wanted to look away because I didn't want to see anything bad happen to Cayden. Jonathan jumped up and Cayden and he collided, flying across the room and going through the wall by the door. I quickly ran out and I saw that the two guards that were guarding me were dead. I covered my mouth to hold in a scream and looked over at Cayden and Jonathan fighting.

I slowly backed into my room and got my phone, I quickly called my dad telling him what was happening. He said that he would be here soon with guards and hung up. I ran back out and out of the side of my eye I saw Anna and Landon coming out of their room. I turned towards them and tried to block the two dead guards, but I must've not done a very good job because I saw both of their eyes widen.

They both them looked to the fight. Anna opened her mouth and screamed the loudest scream I've ever heard. Landon and I quickly covered our ears and I heard the fighting stop too. I looked behind me and I saw them both doing what we were doing. When she stopped screaming I slowly walked over to her, but someone beat me to it.

Jonathan knelt in front of her and smiled. I froze and I saw Cayden shaking furious behind me.

"Why hello little one, you must be Annabelle. I'm Jonathan," he told her.

I could see that her breathing had picked up and that she was scared. I so badly wanted to take her away from him but I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" he asked her in a mocking voice.

I saw her shake her little head and he tensed. He stood up and turned around.

"Well, she takes after you. Let's see about the boy," he said before he leaned down and grabbed Landon by the arm.

"No!" I yelled as he dangled Landon by the arm. Landon kicked his feet trying to hit Jonathan but he dodged every hit.

I saw Cayden go to attack but Jonathan held Landon in front of him like a shield.

"I think I would rethink that decision if I were you," he said smirking.

At that moment my dad's guards stormed into the room. I ran for Anna and I saw Cayden looking for a way to get Landon without hurting him.

"Well I guess he takes after the father, doesn't he Rose?" he told me.

"Don't call me Rose," I hissed.

"Oh, and what do you want me to call you, Dow?" he asked mockingly.

I growled at him and put Anna behind me. "My name is Laura, only my family can call me Rose," I said through clenched teeth.

"I like Rose better," he said before looking at all the guards.

"Put my son down Jonathan, you're going to hurt him," I said frantic. Landon looked like he had a broken arm and he was crying.

"But if I do that then everyone will attack me, this ensures no injuries," he told me.

"Oh you're going to get hurt!" I yelled. Some guards grabbed my arms to stop me from lunging at him. He smiled at my struggle. He then did something that really pissed me off. He lifted Landon up and put his neck at his mouth and bit down. I watched in horror as Landon screamed. I struggled and kicked out trying to get to him, but the guards just held me tighter.

"Landon!" I yelled amongst all the screaming and growling going around the room. Jonathan threw Landon onto the floor and disappeared. The guards let me go as soon as he was gone and I ran over to Landon's unmoving body with Cayden behind me.

I put my hand on his neck to stop the bleeding, also looking for a pulse. I could feel one, but it was very weak. "We have to get him to the hospital, he lost a lot of blood," I yelled to everyone hysterical. Cayden picked him up and he ran out of the room. I got up off the floor and looked for Anna. I saw her hiding inside of a guard's leg. I walked over to her and took her hand.

"It's ok now Anna, the mean man is gone," I told her softly. She was still crying and I wiped away her tears. I was going to pick her up but the guard stopped me and picked her up himself. I nodded at him and we took off to the hospital.

We got there a view minutes after Cayden did and I could see a blood trail from where Landon's blood dripped onto the floor. Ignoring the nurse's calls of me not allowed to go back there, I followed he blood trail. After going through a few hallways I came to some doors and I pushed them open and saw Cayden pacing. I ran up to him and he turned to me.

"What happened, where's Landon?" I asked frantic.

"A nurse took him. They're going to close up the wound and give him some blood transfusions. He's going to be ok," he said hugging me tightly.

"I was so scared," I sobbed.

"I know me too, but he's going to be ok," he said softly. A moment later the guard carrying Anna came in. He walked over to us and Cayden quickly took Anna.

"Daddy, where's Lanny?" she asked through her sobs.

"The nurses took him so that they can make him feel better…" I didn't hear what else he said because my hearing started going in and out. My vision also started getting blurry and I felt really dizzy.

I looked around for a place to sit but it was like looking through murky water. I started swaying on my feet and when I almost fell someone caught me. I looked up and saw it was the guard. He picked me up and took me to a seat. I kept hearing little bits and pieces of talking. I grabbed my head in pain when the migraine started.

When I looked up there was people floating across my vision, they looked like ghosts in a way. They were drifting in and out of my vision. They were yelling at me in different languages making the migraine worse. I groaned and looked around. I couldn't tell what was real and what was fake anymore. The real people and the phantom people were mixing together.

I tried to listen, to see if I could make out what they were saying but as time went on the voices got louder. I closed my eyes to try and block them out but that just made scream louder at me.

I could feel my tears as they ran down my face and the salt on my lips. I tried to calm down so that I could concentrate on making them go away. I knew this was a hallucination, Cayden said that I get these because of my disease, but this is the first time it has happened to me and I didn't know how to stop it.

I tried thinking of something else, I thought of Cayden and the twins, I thought of my parents, I thought of my baby that I was going to have in eight months and slowly the ringing in my ears stopped. When I opened my eyes I was in a hospital room and Cayden was pacing in front of my bed and Anna was asleep on a couch.

"Cayden," I croaked out. He immediately stopped what he was doing and ran over to me.

"Dow, thank goodness I was so worried. I hate when this happens, I always feel so helpless," he said kissing my face and holding me.

"How long was I like that?" I asked.

"For about an hour," he said muffled, since his face was buried in my neck. I sighed and rubbed his back.

"How's Landon?" I asked after a moment. He stood up and looked at me.

"He's sleeping. But they wouldn't let me in to see him," he hissed angrily. "They got guards to restrain me, but I don't see the problem. He's my son and I want to see him," he said furious.

"Hey," I said grabbing his face. "He's ok; they just don't want to disrupt his healing time. They'll let us in soon, probably tomorrow," I told him. He relaxed a little but was still tense.

"You feel ok?" he asked.

"Yea, just a little tired," I said.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," he said pushing me down softly.

"Ok, could you bring Anna over here?" I asked. He nodded and walked over to her. He picked her up slowly and gently placed her next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

As I was sleeping I saw pictures flash up one after the other. As they popped up I heard a piano playing. I wasn't sure if this was real or if this was a dream, but I'd heard this song before. It was beautiful and i've played it on the piano before.

As the piano continued playing the flashes of pictures continued popping up. As I listened to the song I started hearing the lyrics to it.

**Playground school bell rings again**

**Rain clouds come to play again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

**Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk too**

**Hello**

As the pictures flashed against my eyes I realized that they were memories. I saw Anna and Cayden growing up, them playing. I also saw me when I was sick, and how Cayden was worried all the time.

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**

**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide'**

**Don't cry**

I saw Cayden proposing, us figuring out I was pregnant again and how worried we were. I also saw how I taught the twins how to read and write and how to count. It brought tears to my eyes watching me with my kids, I just hoped that I would remember all this when I woke up.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello, I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday**

As my memories became more violent and horror filled the song changed.

**Here I stand  
>Helpless and left for dead<strong>

**Close your eyes**

**So many days go by**

**Easy to find what's wrong**

**Harder to find what's right**

I saw all the times Jonathan hurt me and all the times he invaded my mind. I saw all the times I had an episode. It scared me to think that I went through that and someday I was going to have to go through it again.

**I believe in you, I can show you**

**That I can see right through all your empty lies**

**I won't stay long in this world so wrong**

**Say goodbye**

**As we dance with the devil tonight**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

**As we dance with the devil tonight **

I saw Jonathan raping me, Cayden freaking out on me and turning into a complete Shade. I saw the fight that night, and then I saw the first time I had an episode and we found out I wasn't going to be able to be an agent anymore. I saw how I went deep into depression and having to take medication.

**Trembling**

**Crawling across my skin**

**Feeling your cold dead eyes**

**Stealing the life of mine**

**(Chorus)**

I then saw the twins and me getting ready to go to the park, Jack and the gang going with us. I then saw us at the park and we were running from Jonathan and his followers and then there was me hanging out the window shooting at the guys tailing us. I saw us getting back and I took out the bullet from Jacks arm and then Cayden yelling at me and me storming off. Then the two fights' that led me to lose my memory.

**Hold on, hold on  
>Say goodbye<br>As we dance with the devil tonight  
>Don't you dare look at him in the eye<br>As we dance with the devil tonight  
>Hold on, hold on<br>Goodbye **

It was horrible all the things Jonathan had done to me and I knew he was going to continue to do everything in his power to make my life a living hell. I hated him and if I wasn't so sick I would take the first chance I got to kill that bastard. The rest of the night I continued to see all my memories and as they changed emotion so would the song playing in my mind.

When I woke up that morning I bolted out of the hospital bed and into the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.

I made sure to close the door so that I wouldn't wake anyone up with the sound. When I was done I rested against the wall in misery, waiting for my stomach to calm down. When I had enough strength to stand up I went to the sink and washed out my mouth.

I then slowly walked out and saw Anna sitting up in bed confused, rubbing her eyes clean. I walked over and got in beside her and hugged her to my chest. She looked up at me surprised but calmed down when she saw it was me. I kissed her forehead and pulled back to look at her eyes. They were blood shot and she looked exhausted.

"You sleep ok Anna?" She nodded and hid her face in my neck. I kissed the top of her head and looked over to where Cayden was sprawled out on the pull out couch. He was still sleeping, but he looked tense. When I felt Anna fall back asleep I gently placed her back on the bed and tucked her in.

I slowly got up so as not to wake her and walked over to Cayden. I crawled on the bed and got in the blankets beside him.

When I wrapped my arms around him he opened his eyes. When he saw it was me he smiled softly and pulled me against him and fell back asleep. I lay there for a few seconds wrapped in Cayden's arms before I fell back asleep also.

When I awoke again Cayden was looking down at me and when he saw me awake he smiled. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me back.

"I missed you," I told him.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yea, I thought it was you last night," I said blushing.

He tensed when he remembered. "How long was he with you?" he asked me.

"I think it was only a few minutes. I went to bed and a few hours later I felt someone else get in with me. They took the pillow that I was holding and pulled me against them. I thought it was you and hugged them back and tried to go back to sleep. But I realized it wasn't you because they were too tense. I opened my eyes just as you came in," I explained.

"I hate how he can so easily get to you, even when there're guards with you. I just want to keep you and the twins with me at all times so that nothing bad ever happens to you," he said angrily.

"I know me too," I told him.

I brightened up when I remembered something. "Guess what?" I said excited.

"What?" he asked confused.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're not supposed to say what, you're supposed to guess," I said pouting.

He laughed at me and I saw him think about what I was going to tell him. I saw him smirk and look down at me. What is he thinking I thought?

"You want to have sex?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. "No, well yes, but not this moment. That wasn't what I was thinking about," I told him.

"Why not?" he asked, kissing down my neck.

"One, because we are in a hospital room and two, because our six year old daughter is in the room with us sleeping," I said trying not to take pleasure in what he was doing.

"We can lock the door and be quiet," he said grinning.

"Really?" I asked flipping us over so that I was on top. He nodded and continued kissing me.

When we were done we lay in each other's arms just resting in silence. "So, what were you going to tell me before I seduced you?" he asked joking.

I turned around in his arms and lay my head on his chest. "Well, you still have to guess, and you can't say sex this time," I said.

"Ok, let's see. Is it bad or good?" he asked worried.

"It's good," I said excited.

"Does it have to do with the twins or the baby?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"With us?" he asked.

"No."

"With you?" he asked.

"Yes," I said nodding. He looked me over trying to figure out what it is. I looked over at Anna and smiled seeing her asleep and then looked back at Cayden.

Something in the way I looked at her must have given something away. "You remember?" he asked surprised.

I squealed and hugged him. "I remember everything," I said laughing. He hugged me back and kissed me passionately.

"I'm so glad you remember everything. The twins will be excited too when they wake up," he whispered.

I nodded and kissed him again. After a few minutes we decided to get dressed since it was close to the time when Anna was going to wake up.

When I was dressed I unlocked the door and Cayden made the bed. Just as he finished I saw Anna waking up.

"Hey babe how was your sleep?" I asked her.

"Ok," she said hugging me.

Just then a nurse walked in and saw all of us awake. Cayden walked over to her.

"Can we see Landon now?" he asked tense.

She looked at him and then us and nodded. I smiled and helped Anna get out of bed. I held her hand as we walked to Landon's room. When we walked in he had just woken up and he had a cast around his arm and some gauze wrapped around his neck. I almost growled at the sight but held it in and walked over to him.

"Hey baby, are you feeling ok?" I asked kissing his forehead.

"A little, but my arm still hurts," he said sadly. "Is Anna ok?" he asked.

"Yes, she's fine. But she was very worried about you," I told him. He nodded and looked at Cayden.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to hurt the mean man daddy," Landon told him.

"You did great Landon. You fought to keep yourself alive and that's all that matters. That man was very powerful and I'm sorry I let him hurt you, I'm the one who should be apologizing. Would you forgive me Landon?" he asked.

"Of course, you're the best daddy in the world," Landon said wrapping his arms around Cayden. Cayden smiled and hugged him back softly so he wouldn't hurt him.

"Thank you Lanny, I love you very much."

"I love you too daddy." Cayden then bent down and picked Anna up and placed her next to Landon. Anna looked over him and then hugged him tightly.

"Don't leave me Lanny, I love you," she said.

"I'm sorry Anna, I love you to. I won't do it again, I promise," he said hugging her back. I smiled at them and wrapped my arms around Cayden.

We were standing there just watching Anna and Landon talk to each other when the door opened. I looked over and Jack was standing there with a humongous teddy bear. I gapped at him as he walked in. The twins looked over and gasped at the size of it also.

"Hey Lanny, I heard what happened and decided to get you a friend so that you're not lonely in here," he said giving the teddy bear to Landon.

"Thanks Uncle Jack!" Landon said excited, hugging the bear. Anna laughed and hugged the bear also.

"Seriously Jack a big bear, why didn't I ever get a big bear?" I asked joking.

He laughed at me and shook his head. "You never asked for one, and besides I got you chocolate when you were sick or in the hospital," he said grinning.

"This is true," I said. Landon had to stay the rest of the day and if he was ok by tomorrow then he would be able to leave. We left the bear with him and Cayden picked up Anna and we left the hospital. We were walking down the hallway when we ran into my parents.

"Hey mom," I said hugging her.

"Hey Rose, how are you? Is Landon ok, we were just heading over there?" she asked.

"Yea, he's ok. He has to stay the day but if he is ok tomorrow he can leave," I explained.

"That's good," she said.

"Mommy, can I go with grandma to see Lanny?" Anna asked. I looked at my mom and then at Cayden and they both nodded.

"Sure babe, but make sure you behave alright?" I told her.

"Ok mommy, I love you," she said hugging me.

"I love you too," I said.

"Bye, I love you daddy," she said hugging him.

"I love you too Anna," he said.

My mom took Anna's hand and we went our separate ways. As we were walking to our room Cayden looked at me.

"Do you think Landon likes Jack more than me because he buys him stuff?" he asked.

I stopped walking and looked at him surprised. "Are you serious?" I asked gapping at him.

"Yes."

"Cayden, he loves you more, you're his father," I told him.

"Yea, but he's always excited to see him," he said.

"Cayden, he sees you almost every day. He's only always excited to see him because he sees him every few months. Whenever you go away and come back he is excited to see you," I told him.

"Yea, but Jack gets him stuff whenever he goes places," he said sadly.

"Landon knows that whenever you leave it's for work, Jack goes places for fun and Landon knows that. You don't need to buy Landon stuff to make him happy or love you, he loves you regardless," I said.

"Did Jack buy you stuff?" he asked after a minute.

"Cayden," I said slapping his arm.

"What? Did he?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Who am I marrying again?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

"Me," he said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Good. You don't need to buy me stuff so that I love you. I love you anyway," I told him smiling.

"But, can I buy you stuff anyway?" he asked.

I sighed. "Fine, you can buy me stuff if it makes you happy," I told him.

"Ok," he said pulling me in the opposite direction of our room.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"You'll see," he said grinning. He abruptly stopped and turned around. He took something out of his pocket and tied it around my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you," he said. When he was done tying it he took my hand and we continued walking.

A few minutes later he helped me into a car and we drove off. About ten or fifteen minutes later the car stopped and Cayden helped me out.

We walked a few steps and Cayden faced me to the front. He then took off my blind fold and smiled at me. I didn't know why he was smiling so much till I looked behind him.

My jaw dropped and I looked between him and what was behind him.

"A house, you got us a house!" I screamed excited.

"Yep, I've had some people working on it for awhile. You always said how you wanted more space and how we were crowded, so I decided to build you a house. Also now that we have another baby on the way we'll have space for him or her," he said smiling.

"Oh my God, this is so cool! Can we go inside?" I asked.

"Yes," he said handing me the keys. I took them and ran up to the house.

It wasn't a house it was like a mansion, it was a Spanish styled mansion. There was a big drive way with palm trees on each corner. To the front of us was the entrance to the house and to the right was a place where you could put your car, like an open garage. From what I could see on the outside, the house had three stories, it was painted a beige color and the roof was this reddish color. I liked it. I walked up to the door and opened it.

When I walked in there were high ceilings and there was this chandelier hanging from the ceiling over this gold table. To the sides there were marble pillars and to my left there was this big mirror hanging over a cabinet, and there were marble floors. The color was still beige, kind of like the outside color.

When I looked passed the pillars there was a curved staircase that split so it went up on both sides. The railings were black metal and over the marble was a black and white carpet that covered the middle of the stairs so that you wouldn't slip. At the top of the staircase, was a little balcony in the middle, and then two other balconies to the sides but a little bit back. There were some lights lining the walls that illuminated its beauty.

I walked under the stairs through the foyer and turned to the right and into the kitchen. It was a long kitchen that hand many windows to look out the back of the house. There were many cabinets and a large island in the middle of the kitchen. To my right was the fridge. Above the island was a brass chandelier and on the ceiling were some lights. To my left was a stainless steel stove. The floor was hardwood and the counter tops were marble, it was a very beautiful kitchen.

I walked out of the kitchen and back into the foyer. I walked up the stairs on the left and went down the hallway. I came to a door and when I opened it, it was the master bedroom. There were hardwood floors and in front of the bed was a beige/brown carpet. The bed was a king size bed, and was dark brown. On either side were side tables the same kind of wood as the bed. To the left was a long dresser with a mirror on top of it. Behind the bed on each side was a window with curtains tied up.

When you go around the corner on the left there was another window with a seat in front of it and when you turned the corner the master bathroom was there. I walked into the bathroom and the floors and walls were tile and the ceiling was hardwood. To the right was a glass shower and to the left were some stairs into a Jacuzzi bathtub. In the middle was a glass door to the toilet and sinks. Beside the tub was a little sitting place.

I walked out of the bathroom and out of our room and down the hallway and walked in another door, it was the twins' room. It was very spacious and they had a bunk bed. The bunk beds weren't right on top of each other and under one of them was a small closet and besides the other one was a bigger closet. To the left of the bunk beds, was a bookcase and a table for them to put things on. There were also some big windows covering the far wall letting in a lot of light. The walls were white and the wood of the bunk beds and bookcase was black, the colors of the twins' blankets were blue and purple.

When I walked out I saw another room beside this one which I assumed would be another room for one of the twins when they get bigger. There was another room across from them that I want to be the nursery for the baby.

I walked back downstairs and went into Cayden's office. It was bigger than the one he had now which is good, he wouldn't be so cramped. There was a big desk to the left and behind it some cabinets and a ledge with a printer, and all that other office stuff he would need. On his desk was a big computer and he had a black leather chair. The walls, floor, and ceiling were a hardwood color and there were some windows to the far left and a fire place.

I walked out and just walked around this big house. I loved it, I've always wanted a big house.

I saw another door some wats down from his office and opened it. It was a home cinema with leather recliner chairs. There was a big screen at the front of the room and a couple rows of two seats on each side. There were big curtains on the side to block out the light from outside. When i walked out i saw some stairs that probably led to the basement.

When i walked down he stairs i was right, it was Cayden's "man cave" or what ever guys call it. There was a pool table in the middle of the floor with some chairs around it. Beside that there was a bar. And in front of the pool table was a big flat screen TV with some leather chairs in front of it. I walked back up the stairs and saw some glass doors that led outback and walked outside.

There was a big porch with some chairs and all around were palm trees. I walked down the stairs, passed the porch, and looked at the big pool. There was a hot tub Jacuzzi connected to it and there were some pool chairs in front of the pool. To the left of the pool was a waterfall connected to the pool so that you could go under it.

Farther down from the pool was a big yard so that the twins could play, and a playground that they could also use. Surrounding the whole house was a big iron gate so people couldn't get in. I looked behind me and saw a balcony that probably was from my room and smiled. This house is so beautiful, just my style.

"So, do you like it?" Cayden asked walking outside and standing next to me.

"I love it," I told him.

"Good, I knew you'd like it," he said smiling.

"You did?" I asked hugging him.

"I did and I was right," he said kissing me. I laughed and kissed him back.

"We're going to have to work on the nursery," I told him rubbing my stomach.

"Yea, I told the guys who were working on the house and they are going to come back next week and finish it," he said while we walked back inside and to the car.

"Thank you," I told him when we got in the car. "It was a great surprise." "You're welcome Dow, I love you," he said kissing me.

**Disclaimer: The two songs i used in this chapter are not mine. The first song is "Hello" by Evanescence and the second one is "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin.**

**I put up the pictures of the house on my profile so you guys can see what it looks like, just in case i didn't describe it well enough. **


	23. Chapter 23

When we got back to the base I called my dad to see where they were so that we could pick up Anna.

"We're still in Landon's room. Anna didn't want to leave," he said.

"Ok, Cayden and I will be there in a few minutes," I said.

"Ok, see you soon Rose." After that I hung up.

"They're still with Landon," I told Cayden.

"Ok," he said taking my hand. I sighed and started thinking.

"I want to start planning our wedding," I said.

Cayden looked at me and smiled. "You do?"

"Yes, I was going to start planning it with Casey when my parents got here, but because of the attack and me forgetting everything of the last five years I couldn't," I explained.

"Ok, it sounds like fun. And you'll be with your mom so you'll have more guards," he said.

"The guards don't matter, he usually comes when I'm alone, and you saw how he killed those two guards so really it probably wouldn't matter how many guards I had if he really wanted to get to me," I said with a sigh.

"Well, more the better," he said.

"Hey mommy, hey daddy," Landon said when we walked in. Anna was too busy playing with the gigantic teddy bear that Jack got for Landon.

"Hey Lanny, you ok?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm ok."

"Good." Cayden walked to his side and kissed his forehead. "Did you guys behave?" he asked.

"Yes daddy I behaved, I didn't do anything bad," Anna said looking up from the teddy bear. He smiled at her. While Cayden was talking with the twins I walked over to my mom.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?" I asked her when I sat down.

"Sure honey, what it is?" she asked.

"Well, a week before the attack Cayden proposed and I was wondering if you would like to help me and Casey, plan my wedding?" I asked her.

She gasped and looked down at my hand. "He proposed?" she said surprised.

"Yes, it was one of the reasons I'd called you guys down to visit. I wanted to tell you guys everything, but not over the phone," I told her.

"What was the other reason?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm pregnant again."

"You are! How long?" she asked excited.

"About a month and a half now," I told her rubbing my stomach.

"This is so exciting, and of course I'd love to help you plan your wedding. I'm going to make sure this wedding is everything you want it to be," she said hugging me.

"Thanks mom, that means a lot to me," I said.

After we got Anna we left and went back to our room. When we got home we were sitting on the couch when I felt my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Shadow, this is Casey. I heard you remembered everything and wanted to know if you wanted to start planning your wedding. I got some wedding magazines that we can look at," she said.

"Sure, you can come over and we'll look at them," I told her.

"Ok, I'll be over in a few minutes," she said before we hung up.

"Casey is coming over; we're going to start planning some stuff for the wedding. You wanna help; it will be really fun if we could have your opinion," I told him.

"Sure," he said smiling.

"I wanna help too," Anna said looking up at me.

"Ok Anna, you can help us pick out colors and the pretty dress you want to wear," I told her.

"Ok," she said going back to watching TV. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Cayden went to go answer it. When he came back Casey, my mom and dad, Elliott, and some guards were with him.

"Hey Shadow, hope you don't mind but I brought your mom," Casey said.

"Its fine Casey, I already asked her before and she said yes."

"Ok, are Cayden and Anna helping too?" she asked sitting next to me.

"Yep, they want to help," I told her.

"Ok, so first thing is colors. Do you know what color theme you want?" she asked.

I thought about it and looked at Cayden. "You can choose whatever colors you want Dow," he said.

I nodded and looked back at Casey. "I want the colors purple and red," I told her.

"Ok, do you want the dresses to be long or short?" she asked.

"I want your dress, the maid of honor dress to be long, but the bridesmaid's dresses can be either," I said.

"Ok, let's all start looking. Here is a magazine with bridesmaid's and maid of honor dresses," she said passing one to me and Cayden.

My dad and Elliott didn't look through magazines, it was just Casey, my mom, Cayden, and Anna and I.

We were all looking through the magazines for the dresses, and Anna was looking through with me. There were many that I liked, but I either didn't like the style for my wedding or they didn't have it in the right color that I wanted.

Anna put her hand down on the magazine right before I turned the page. "Did you find one you like Anna?" I asked her.

She nodded and pointed to a short strapless dress with a black bow that tied in the front around the waist. I looked it over and liked it so I folded the page so we could come back to it later.

"It is very pretty Anna, you have a good eye," I told her. She giggled and turned the page for me. A few pages later I came to a long strapless red dress. It had a red orangish bow that tied at the back around the waist. It was beautiful; I wasn't sure which one I liked better, the one Anna found or this one.

"Cayden, do you like this dress for the bridesmaids?" I asked him. He looked over from the magazine he was looking at and looked at the dress I was pointing at. He looked it over and nodded.

"Yes, it is really pretty. Did you find any others you liked?" he asked.

"Yes, Anna found this other short red dress," I said showing it to him. He nodded.

"I think we should use the long red dress since the maid of honor dress is long," he said.

"Ok that sounds good. Did you find any that you liked?" I asked him.

"Yes, it was this long purple dress," he said flipping through the book and showing me. The dress was a long halter purple dress; it looked similar to the bridesmaid dress except it was halter and didn't have a bow around the waist.

"I really like that one, and the material's match. Guys, we found the dresses we like," I told them. Casey and my mom both looked up and came over.

"Which ones?" Casey asked.

"Ok for your maid of honor dress we like this purple one," I told her showing her the dress that Cayden had picked out.

"It's beautiful, I like it," she said smiling at me.

"Now, for the bridesmaid dress we like this red one," I said showing them it.

"They're both very beautiful Rose," my mom said smiling at me.

"Thanks. Did you guys find any dresses that you liked?" i asked them.

"I found a dress that i thought Victoria would reall like," Casey said looking at me mom. My mom smiled and leaned over Casey to see what the dress looked like.

The dress was a floor length strapless red dress. It had some embroidery and small ruffles at the top and it went straight down. It was very elegant and i think my mom would look great in it. I saw her look over the dress and nod in approval.

"Darius, do you like this dress that Casey picked out for me?" she asked my dad. He looked over from his coversation with my brother and walked over. He took the magazine and looked over the dress and then over at my mom.

"I think you would look gorgeous in the dress, my dear," he said handing them back the magazine. She smiled a brilliant smile at him and looked back at us.

"I like it," she said.

"Ok, well it looks like we have the maid of honor dress, the bridesmaids dress, and your mom's dress," Casey said.

"I found one for Anna," my mom said looking at me and then at Anna. Anna looked up at my mom and stuck her hand out for the magazine. My mom passed her the magazine and we both looked at the dress.

It was a knee length purple dress and it was sleeveless. It had a purple bow that tied in the front around the waist. There was a choker with the dress, but Anna wouldn't wear it unless she wanted too.

I looked down to see if Anna liked it. "Do you like it Anna?" i asked her. "Yes mommy, it's very pretty. Can we buy it?" she asked. "Yes, why don't you ask daddy what he thinks of the dress?" i told her.

"Daddy, come here," she said. Cayden walked over from where he was sitting with my dad.

"Yes, what do you need Anna?" he asked smiling at her.

"Do you like this pretty dress that grandma picked out for me? I like it and mommy said we could buy it," she said looking back at me.

Cayden took the magazine and carefully scrutinized the dress that Anna said she liked. He smiled and nodded. "I like it too. So i guess that means we're going to have to buy it now huh Anna," he said.

Anna nodded excited and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. "Thank you mommy," she said.

"You're welcome Anna; you're going to look beautiful in your dress, you're going to be the most beautiful girl at the wedding," i praised her.

She blushed abd hugged me again. "Anna, would you like to be the flower girl at the wedding?" i asked her.

She looked up confused. "What's a flower girl?" she asked.

"Well, before mommy and and Aunt Casey and the other bridesmaids come out you walk out and throw flowers on the ground," i told her.

"Ok, i'll be the flower girl," she said. "Thank you Anna," i told her kissing her forehead.

I looked up and smiled. "So Anna will be the flower girl and Landon can be the ring bearer," i told Cayden. He nodded before he went back over to talk to my father and Elliott.

"I think we planned enough for today, Anna is getting tired. I'll put the orders in for the dress later and tomorrow we can plan some more," i told my mom and Casey.

"Ok. If you plan anything later on with Cayden you can show us tomorrow," Casey said. I nodded and took the magazines from them and put them in a stack on the table.

"Maybe when Landon gets out of the hospital and he is feeling better, we can go looking for your dress and Cayden's tuxedo," my mom said.

"That's a good idea. I told Casey of a place i saw with wedding dresses about an hour from here, so we can go there," i told them. They nodded and my mom looked over at my father and them. They were still talking about whatever they were talking about so we didn't interupt them.

"You want to watch a movie Anna?" i asked her.

"Yes mommy, can we watch sleeping beauty? You and daddy are like sleeping beauty because daddy always wakes you up when you sleep for a really long time," Anna said.

I nodded and looked at Cayden who i saw smiling at me. I got up and got the movie from the cabinet and put it in the DVD player.

"So where did you go when you left the hospital?" my mom asked.

"Cayden bought us a house!" i said excited. Both of there eyebrows went up in surprise.

"He bought you a house! You bought her a house!" Casey yelled excited at Cayden.

All of them looked over at us and then over at Cayden.

Cayden nodded and smiled at me. "That is so cool! Tomorrow you have to show us," Casey squealed looking at me.

"Ok, but Cayden has to come with us because he blindfolded me the whole way, so i don't know how to get there," i told her.

Cayden nodded saying that he would take all of us tomorrow. "What kind of house is it?" my mom asked.

"It is a spanish style mansion," i told them.

"Nice, i bet it's so beautiful. I love spanish style houses," Casey said.

"It is, it's so gorgeous," i told them.

About an hour later the guys were done with their conversation and they all left. Cayden came and sat next to me on the couch and watched Sleeping Beauty with us.

"So, i guess you're sleeping beauty and i'm the prince," he whispered in my ear.

"You're my prince," i said hugging him.

He kissed my forehead and we finished watching the movie.

Before we went to bed that night we went to see Landon one more time to tuck him in and make sure he was comfortable. "Good night Landon, i love you. We'll see you tomorrow and if you're feeling all better we will take you home," i told him before kissing his forehead.

"Landon i'm getting a pretty dress and i get to be a flower girl for mommy and daddy's wedding," Anna gushed to Landon when Cayden put her on the bed beside him. He smiled and nodded at everything she said. After we all said good night we went back to our room and went to sleep.

**I put the pictures of the dresses they chose on my profile for you to look at. **


	24. Chapter 24

It has been a few days since Landon has gotten out of the hospital and today we would be going shopping for my wedding dress.

My mom, Casey, Anna, me, and some guards would be going into the town and go to different wedding shops. Cayden, Landon, my father and Elliott, and some other guards would be going also but they would just be hanging around.

Cayden wasn't going to shop for his tuxedo until I have my dress.

"Anna, Landon are you guys ready yet?" I asked walking into their room. Landon looked up from playing with his toys on the floor and just nodded. Anna came running out of the bathroom and barreled into me.

"Mommy, mommy, can you do my hair pleeeeease," she asked. I laughed at her and she pulled me into the bathroom with her.

"Is there anything specific you want me to do?" I asked her.

"A French braid," she said excited.

"Ok, now keep looking ahead in the mirror so I don't mess up," I told her. She stood up straight and looked forward while I did her French braid for her. When I was done I kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you mommy, now I look pretty just like you," she said hugging me before running out of the bathroom to go play with her brother. I smiled at her compliment and went to my room to see if Cayden was ready, just to give the twins a few more minutes to play.

"Cayden you ready?" I asked walking into his closet.

"Yep, just let me put on a shirt," he said. I was going to say something else but there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back," I told him. I walked out to the front door and there was everybody. I let them in and they sat on the couch.

"Just let me get the twins, Cayden will be out in a minute," I told them.

"Anna, Landon put your toys away we're leaving in a few minutes," I said helping them clean up. We were done in a few minutes and I straightened out their clothes and we walked back into the living room.

"So, are we all ready?" my father asked. I nodded and walked over to Cayden. Cayden held Anna's hand and I held Landon's hand and we all walked out together to the garage. We got two big SUV's and most of us rode in the first one and in the second one the guards went in it.

About an hour later we reached the town and we got out. In this town you mostly walked everywhere, so we parked by a side walk.

"Be careful Dow, and have a good time," Cayden said kissing me.

"I will and you too. Make sure Landon doesn't wander off, and don't let him have too much sugar please. Last time he was hyper for the rest of the day and couldn't get to sleep," I told him.

"I won't," he said smirking. I kissed him again and looked at Landon while he talked with Anna.

"Behave with your daddy ok and stay with him and grandpa and the guards. I don't want you getting hurt or lost, this is a big place. I love you ok," I said kissing his head.

"I won't and I love you too mommy," he said hugging me. He then let go and started playing with his action figure that he brought and went to go stand by my dad. I looked to where Cayden was and Anna was giving him a kiss. I Cayden stood up and walked over to us.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too. I'll call if anything happens," I said. He nodded and we went our separate ways.

"Ok, so I was checking this place out last night and there are four wedding shops here; two of them are designer and the other two are vintage. I know where they are and the first one is coming up in a few blocks," Casey explained.

"Wow, you really thought this through didn't you," I joked.

"Of course, I want your wedding to be perfect. Also if we know where they are we can be finished quicker and then we can go back to the base and you guys won't be in danger anymore," she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Those are Cayden's words," she told me laughing.

"I told him that wedding dress shopping is very important and that he was going to have to suck it up," she said. My mother nodded in agreement and we laughed.

"Ok, here's the first one," Casey said pointing to a cute little dress shop. I opened the door and looked around. It looked bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. An old lady walked over to us, hearing our entrance.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you today?" she asked.

"Well my friend Laura here is getting married and we are looking for a wedding dress," Casey told her.

"Ok, do you have any specific kind of dress you want? Are you going with the traditional color of white or are you going with a colored dress?" she asked.

"I want a white dress, and no I don't have a specific kind of dress," I told her smiling.

"Ok, well on this side are all our white dresses. There's a changing room in the back, call me if you need any help," she told us before going back to her desk. There were a lot of dresses. I started shifting through some of them and some were really pretty, but they weren't my style. I was in another isle when I found one that I liked. It was strapless and it had some embroidery on the side, it was also kind of bunched up at the top, and there was a small train. I called my mom and Casey over.

"What do you guys think?" I asked showing it to them.

"It's beautiful, you should go try it on," my mother said.

"Ok," I said taking it to the back. I changed out of my clothes and into my dress. There were some mirrors in the dressing room and I carefully scrutinized myself. When I was happy with the way I looked I walked out. My mom and Casey had huge smiles on their faces when they saw me.

"What do you think, do you like it?" my mother asked as I circled in the mirrors outside the dressing room. I liked it but I wasn't sure.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel like the one," I told her. "I really like it and it's beautiful but I don't think I'm going to wear it," I said.

They nodded and I went to go change back into my clothes. When I was finished we thanked the lady and we went to the next store. "So how far is the next one?" I asked.

"It's only about maybe ten minutes I'd say," Casey said.

"Mommy, when are we going to eat? I'm hungry," Anna said.

"We'll find something to eat after this store, ok Anna," I told her.

"Ok mommy," she said quietly. When we got to this store it was one of the designer stores, so it was nicer than the other store.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a young lady asked walking up to us.

"Hi, I'm getting married and I am looking for a dress, but I don't have a specific style so I'm just going to look around," I told her. She nodded and went away. I noticed how she looked at me, like I didn't have enough money to buy something here and it pissed me off, so I didn't want her helping me find a dress. Besides, they were all out anyway.

I happily looked through all the dresses, but they were all too frilly or had a lot of lace, some showed too much skin which I didn't want. I don't see how women could wear these dresses, they looked so uncomfortable. I sighed.

"Shadow, I found one you might like," Casey said motioning me over. I walked over and looked at the dress. It was white and sleeveless. There was a scoop back and it was lace up. On the front there was embroidery on the top part by the neck. It had a long train. It was really pretty.

"I like it Casey, let's go try it on," I told her. I called my mother and we went to the changing room. I was happy that we had found a dress in this store; I thought we wouldn't be able to. I tried it on and walked out. I twirled around and looked in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Casey asked.

"I do, but it's not the one," I told her, laughing when her face fell. I saw the sales lady smirk in my direction. I gritted my teeth in annoyance; she was getting on my nerves. I bet she didn't have enough money to buy anything in this store. I went back into the changing room and changed out of the dress.

When we were walking out I heard the ladies thoughts and I had to stop myself from lunging at her. She thought that since I already had a child that the father had left me and I was marrying someone else for money. What a bitch.

"Something wrong Rose?" my mother asked concerned.

"That sales lady, she was a bitch," I told her growling. "You should have heard what she thought. She thought I was some kind of gold digger and that Anna's father had left me," I said angrily.

"It's ok Rose, don't let her get to you. She doesn't know anything and was just jealous because you are beautiful and you have a beautiful daughter and that you are getting married, which is something she wants to do. So, she was letting out her insecurities on you," she said.

"Yea Shadow, just ignore that…" she was probably going to say something bad, but she stopped herself looking at Anna, "that mean lady. She was just jealous," she said continuing. I smiled at them comforting and nodded.

"Well, I guess we should find somewhere to eat," I said. Anna looked up and nodded excited.

"Yea mommy, can we have pizza?" she asked.

"Ok, I think I see a place a little ways up there," I said.

After lunch we continued on to the next store. This next store was a mix; there were some expensive designer dresses and some vintage. I immediately started looking not even waiting for the sales person to approach us. We were there for about thirty minutes and I hadn't found any that I liked. I sighed and we went to leave but as we were walking past the window I saw it.

I gasped and walked up to it. It was gorgeous. I walked back into the store and up to the sales lady. "Miss, can I see the dress in the window?" I asked.

"Of course, we just got in a few days. It is really expensive though," she said warning me.

"It's ok," I said. She took the manikin down and took the dress off carefully and handed it to me. My mom and Casey smiled at me as I walked to the changing room. I quickly took my clothes off excited to put the dress on. I smiled and walked out. Both of them gasped when they saw me and I looked in the big mirrors and admired myself.

It was a white and silver strapless dress. The top was white and completely embroidered. The skirt part was all silver and at the top of the skirt was a kind of sash bow. The skirt had layers and flowed out into a small train in the back. "I love it," I said looking at myself in the mirror. "This is the one," I said excited. "What do you guys think? Do you think Cayden will like?" I asked.

My mom had tears in her eyes and all she could do was nod. "Like it? He's going to love it. You look gorgeous in this dress. You're right, this is the one," Casey gushed coming up and admiring it.

"She's right, your fiancé is going to love you in that dress," the sales lady said.

"Thank you. How much is it?" I asked her.

"It is one million dollars," she said. She looked sorry that it was so much money.

"We'll take it," my mother said. The lady looked surprised for a second but then she smiled and nodded.

"Ok, just change out of the wedding dress and come to the front when you're ready," she said. I nodded and went to change back into my clothes.

"Thank you so much mom, I really appreciate this," I told her as she paid for my dress.

"I told you Rose, I was going to make your wedding everything you want it to be," she said hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled as the lady handed me my dress in a garment bag.

"Thank you so much ma'am," I told her.

"You're welcome and I hope your wedding is everything you want it to be and that you and your fiancé have a great life together," she said smiling softly.

"Thank you, good bye," I told her before we left.

I was so excited that we had found my dress. "Ms. Travis, do you want me to carry the dress for you?" one of the guards asked.

"Ok, thank you," I told him, placing the dress carefully in his arms. He nodded and I looked down to Anna who looked tired.

"I guess we should call Cayden now and go home," I said. They all nodded and I took out my phone.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hey Dow, is everything ok?" he asked worried.

"Everything is great. We found my dress and we're ready to go. So, we're walking over to the car now. Are you close?" I asked.

"Yea, we're about a fifteen minute walk from the car, we'll be there soon," he said.

"Ok, see you soon I love you," I told him.

"I love you too Dow, bye," he said before we hung up.

About twenty minutes later we had reached the car and Cayden and them, were already there.

"So did you have fun?" he asked. "Did anything happen?"

"Yea, we had a blast, it was really fun," I said excited.

"So, is that the dress?" he asked looking at the guard holding my bag.

"Yes, I can't wait to wear it," I said bouncing up and down. He smiled and opened the car so that the guard could carefully put it in.

"I'm glad you had fun and found your perfect dress Dow," Cayden said when we got in the car.

"Me too, now we have to find yours and Landon's tuxedo," I said. Landon and Anna had fallen asleep the moment we put them in the car.

"Rose," my father called.

"Yes dad?" I asked turning to face him.

"When we get back, may I see your dress?" he asked.

"Sure dad, I'll try it on and show you when we get home," I told him excited. He smiled and nodded at me.

For the rest of the way home I leaned my head on Cayden's chest with his arms around me.

That night I dreamed of my perfect wedding and spending forever with Cayden.

The next morning I went through my usual routine; getting sick, getting ready for the day, waking up the twins, and then making us breakfast. Cayden had already left to go to work when I woke up, so it was just me and the twins today.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" I asked them.

"I wanna help with the wedding," Anna said excited.

"Really, you wanna plan some stuff today?" I asked her. She nodded and ran into the living room to get the magazines.

"Do you wanna help Lanny?" I asked him.

"Ok," he said. I nodded and waited for Anna to come back with the magazines.

"Ok, so what do you want to look at first?" I asked her. "We have all the dresses; do you want to do flowers, cake, the reception, the ceremony?" I asked.

"Flowers and cake," she said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Ok, we'll do flowers first. What kind of flowers do you like?" I asked her.

"We should get red ones mommy," Landon said.

"Red?" I asked.

"Yea, they will match with the dresses," he said.

"But we have purple dresses too," I told him.

"We can have both," he said looking at me.

"Ok, so what kind of flowers do you like?" I asked him.

"I don't know what kind of flowers are there?" he asked.

"Well, just look at all the red and purple flowers in the magazine that Anna is looking through and tell me which ones you think would be pretty for our wedding," I explained to him. He nodded and went on to look with Anna.

While they were doing that I looked for what kind of cake I wanted. I knew what kind Cayden liked, we kind of liked the same but I wasn't sure which one. I really wanted a red velvet cake, they're delicious. I also wanted a square cake, didn't really care how many layers as long as it has two, and I was going to try and fit both red and purple onto the cake. I was looking through a lot of designs and couldn't find one I liked. I didn't want it to be too girly, but I didn't want it to be plain.

"Mommy, I figured it out," Landon said. I looked up at him confused.

"What did you figure out Lanny?" I asked him.

"The flowers, we can have red flowers in the first part and purple flowers in the second part," he said smiling. "Isn't it a good idea mommy, Anna helped me figure it out," he asked.

"It's actually a nice idea Lanny. Thank you for figuring it out. Now, did you guys find any flowers you like?" I asked.

"Yes mommy, we did. I looked for the red flowers and Lanny looked for the purple," Anna said.

"Ok, which ones did you like?" I asked them.

"For the red ones I liked these cosmos. They're really pretty and since its winter we should have a winter flower. I also liked these white pe-on-ies with the red berry branches," she explained.

"These are really beautiful Anna," I told her. She smiled and giggled. I turned to Landon.

"I thought we could have different shades of purple roses or lilies or if there is another flower you like," he explained. "But, I liked these type of flowers," he said pointing to a couple of different flowers that you could order in different shades of purple.

"You're just so full of ideas aren't you Lanny," I told him laughing. The flowers were roses, lilies, tulips, ect.

"Also, here is the flower I liked for your bouquet," he said pointing to an arrangement of purple roses and white un blossomed sweet peas.

"All these flowers are so beautiful guys. Did you fold the pages so that we can find them again?" I asked them.

"Yes mommy. Did you figure out what cake you wanted?" Anna asked.

"Well, I want a red velvet cake. You guys like red velvet right?" I asked them.

"Yes, we love it and it's one of daddy's favorite cakes," Anna said excited while Landon nodded along with her.

"Ok, so we have that. But, I'm still trying to figure out what kind of design I want," I explained to them. "Come sit next to me so that we can all look together," I told them. We all looked through the magazine and folded pages with designs that we liked, some had only red or purple and some had both.

I could see they were starting to get bored so I decided to stop for now. "You guys want to watch a movie? I have to do some cleaning, so we can't go to the park," I told them.

"Yea, can we watch power rangers?" Landon asked excited.

"Sure, just let me get it," I said walking to the cabinet with the movies. I got it out for them and put it in before I went to do mom stuff. I had to do some wash, clean the bathrooms and the twins room and just clean up a little around the house.

About an hour and a half later I was done and walked into the living room to see if the twins wanted me to cook them lunch. "Hey are you guys hungry, I can make you some lunch?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm starving mommy. Can we have some chicken and fries?" Anna asked.

"Yea mommy, chicken and fries!" Landon said.

"Ok, I'll go make you some chicken and fries," I told them walking into the kitchen. I turned on the oven to pre heat it for the chicken and got out some potatoes to make homemade fries. While the oven was pre heating I pealed the potatoes and sliced then, I then put the chicken tenders and fries in the oven.

While I was waiting for the food to cook, I decided to play the piano. I loved playing the piano it helps me relax. I just played some random notes to get used to playing again. I let my mind wander thinking of a song to play. I remembered a song that I used to play when Cayden and I had split up and started playing it.

**There's nothing I could say to you  
>Nothing I could ever do to make you see<br>What you mean to me  
>All the pain the tears I cried<br>Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
>I know I let you down but it's not like that now<br>This time I'll never let you go**

I will be all that you want and get myself together  
>Cause you keep me from falling apart<br>All my life I'll be with you forever  
>To get you through the day and make everything OK<p>

I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring  
>But now I see honestly<br>You're the one thing I got right  
>The only one I let inside<br>Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me  
>And if I let you down I'll turn it all around<br>Cause I would never let you go

I will be all that you want and get myself together  
>Cause you keep me from falling apart<br>All my life I'll be with you forever  
>To get you through the day and make everything OK<p>

Cause without you I can't sleep  
>I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave<br>You're all I got  
>You're all I want<br>Yeah  
>And without you I don't know what I'd do<br>I could never ever live a day without you  
>Hear with me do you see you're all I need<p>

And I will be all that you want and get myself together  
>Cause you keep me from falling apart<br>All my life (my life) I will be with you forever  
>To get you through the day and make everything OK<p>

I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get myself together  
>Cause you keep me from falling apart<br>And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
>To get you through the day and make everything OK<p>

It was a really beautiful song and I loved playing it. "Mommy, can you play another song?" Anna asked walking into the room with Landon. "Sure, which one do you want me to play?" I asked her. "You choose," she said sitting down next to me. I scooted over a little so that both of them could sit next to me and thought of which song I would sing for them.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.<br>You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
>Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.<strong>

Listen to your heart  
>when he's calling for you.<br>Listen to your heart  
>there's nothing else you can do.<br>I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye.<p>

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
>The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.<br>They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
>the feeling of belonging to your dreams.<p>

Listen to your heart  
>when he's calling for you.<br>Listen to your heart  
>there's nothing else you can do.<br>I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye.<p>

And there are voices  
>that want to be heard.<br>So much to mention  
>but you can't find the words.<br>The scent of magic,  
>the beauty that's been<br>when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
>when he's calling for you.<br>Listen to your heart  
>there's nothing else you can do.<br>I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye.<p>

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye.<p>

When I was done playing I heard clapping and then the twins started clapping too. I turned around and saw Cayden standing there.

"Hey, you're home early," I said getting up to hug him.

"Yea, we finished our case today. So, we'll be leaving in a few days so they said we could come home early today and have the next few days off," he explained before kissing me.

"Oh, where are you guys going this time?" I asked worried. I always worried when he went somewhere, I didn't want anything to happen to him.

"We're going to Brazil, in South America," he said. "We found some werewolves killing off towns of people, so we are going to go and stop them," he said.

"I'm glad you guys finished your case, but I wish you didn't have to leave," I said sad.

"I know Dow, I wish I didn't have to go either," he said.

"You better come back or I'm going to be very mad at you," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't worry, I'll come back," he said hugging me to him. Just then the oven went off. I stepped out of his arms and went into the kitchen and took out the chicken and fries. I put them on a plate and put some ketchup on each, before getting them something to drink and calling the twins into the dining room.

"You want something, or did you already eat?" I asked Cayden.

"Is there more chicken?" he asked.

"Yea, there are a few more pieces. You want some?" I asked reaching for a plate.

"Sure," he said. I nodded and got it out before filling it up and walking with him into the dining room.

"So what did you guys do today?" he asked us.

"We picked out flowers and cake," Anna yelled.

"You did?" he asked looking at me.

"Yea, they wanted to help planning, so we looked through some magazines for flowers and cake design. We have the type of flowers we like and I know that I want a red velvet cake, but I haven't found the right design for the cake yet. Do you want to see what we picked out after lunch?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said.

"Ok," I said eating some of his fries and chicken.

After lunch I showed everything we had picked out today. "We looked through a lot of designs for the cake, but we weren't sure which one we liked the best," I told him showing all of them to him.

"I like this one," he said. The design he liked was a four level square white wedding design with purple bands and lavender flowers.

"You said that you wanted to have both colors in the cake, so we can just change it up a bit. Since the flowers in the reception will be purple, we can make the bands around the cake red and then keep the flowers purple," he said.

"I like it, you and your son are so smart," I told him.

"Of course he's smart, he came from me," he said smirking.

"I'm smart too," Anna said glaring at us.

"Of course you are Anna, you're smarter than both me and Lanny," Cayden told her. She smiled at him and then stuck her tongue out at me.

"She's taking after you, look she just stuck her tongue out at me," I said laughing, and they both laughed along with me.

Just then I heard Lanny scream. Both Cayden and I jumped up and ran to his room. When we got there he was on his bed clutching his head.

"Lanny what's wrong?" I asked trying to remove his hands. When he didn't answer me I shook him, but I then noticed that he wasn't even awake.

"Cayden, I think it's in his dreams. How do we wake him up?" I asked trying not to panic.

Cayden moved me aside and straightened out Landon and tried to keep him from thrashing around. He then closed his eyes. I waited a few minutes to see what he was doing. Cayden opened his at the same time that Landon did.

"Oh Lanny, what happened?" I asked frantic, kissing all over his face. He hugged me tightly and started to cry.

"The mean man was in my dreams," he said, making my heart stop. That bastard.

**Disclaimer: The two songs in this chapter are not mine. The first song is "I will be" by Avril Lavigne and the second song is "Listen to your heart" by DHT.**

**I'm also going to put up Dow's wedding dress, and maybe the flowers and cake, on my profile later on today if you guys want to check it out. **


	25. Chapter 25

Jonathan has taken this too far. I don't care if he hurts me as long as he leaves my children out of it. This is getting out of control. I stood up and left the room quickly.

"Dow! Dow, where are you going?" Cayden yelled after me.

"I'm going to speak with Jonathan, I will not have him invading Landon's dreams," I snapped.

"No, I won't let you speak with him! What if he does something to you or hurts the baby," Cayden said frantic.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt the baby Cayden, but I'm going to speak to Jonathan now whether you like it or not," I said going into my room.

I took off the necklace that was infused with the spell to keep Jonathan out and lay down on the bed. Cayden picked up the necklace and tried to put it back on me.

"Cayden please let me do this. I have to I don't want him hurting Landon. I don't care anymore about me if he is going to hurt Landon, I have to stop him," I pleaded. I could see that he was conflicted.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered.

"You won't. I'm just going to talk to him ok," I said. He nodded slowly. I took the necklace from him and placed it on the nightstand and lay back down on the bed.

"Go stay with the twins, I'm sure Lanny is still shaken up," I told him. He left slowly and a few minutes later I was already drifting asleep.

I wasn't sure if I would reach Jonathan because I've had the necklace on for so long, I wasn't sure if he would try to get inside my dreams.

"Hello Rose, long time no see," he said smiling. "I've been waiting for you."

"You have?" I asked.

"Of course. I wait every night to see if I can reach you and it looks like today is my lucky day," he said.

"I came here willingly," I told him glaring. He looked surprised for a second.

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean why?" I yelled at him. "You know why! For what you just did to Landon! I don't want you going in his dreams anymore!" I yelled. I tried to calm down because this stress wouldn't be good for the baby.

"Rose, I don't know what you are talking about. I have never gone into any of your children's dreams, no matter how much I want to," he said.

"But, but, Landon said it was you. He said the mean man was in his dream. Who else would it be! He called you that after you drank from him and broke his arm last week!" I yelled.

"I have not visited you since the day in the forest. You remember that day right? I heard you had a momentary loss of memory. But I have not been back since," he sighed.

"What do you mean? Then who the hell drank from my son and is invading his dreams, and just so happens to look like you huh!" I yelled.

"I don't know, maybe it's an imposter. It's probably someone with a shifting ability or they know a witch who gave them a spell to change their appearance. This is very interesting. Thank you for telling me of these events, I need to go find the person who is disturbing you and your son. I'm sorry our visit could not be long today, but I must investigate this. Good bye Rose, see you soon," he said before the dream shattered and I shot up in bed.

I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them and grimaced. If it's not Jonathan who has been doing this then who is it? I slowly got out of bed and walked out of my room. As soon as I walked into the living room Cayden jumped up and hugged me.

"Are you ok, what did he do?" he asked angry.

"He didn't do anything," I said confused.

"What do you mean he didn't do anything?" he asked.

"He hasn't been here or visited me since the attack in the forest where I lost my memory," I said sitting down on the couch. I looked at the clock below the TV and saw I'd been asleep for about an hour.

"What are you saying Dow?"

"I'm saying he isn't the one who's been attacking Landon, it's someone else."

"But, how can it not be? We saw him do it with our own eyes! He's probably just lying Dow," he said.

"Cayden, he's not lying. If he really did attack Landon he would have been boosting about it and he wouldn't deny it. He thinks that it's a person with a shifting ability or someone who knows a witch and has a spell or something to change their appearance. I know him and he is not lying when he says he didn't do it," I told him. Cayden still looked like he didn't believe me, but he nodded anyway.

"So what else happened in the dream?" he asked.

"Well first when he entered my dreams he said that he'd been waiting to be able to get in my dreams. He said that he waits every night to see if he can get in. I then yelled at him about for his attacks on Landon, but he said he had no idea what I was talking about and then he explained what he thought was happening and left. I then woke up and came out here," I explained.

"Who do you think it is, if it really isn't Jonathan and he isn't lying?" he asked.

"I don't know. Who else has an extreme hatred for me? We're going to need to get Lanny a necklace infused with the spell my mom did and I want one for Anna too just in case. I can't believe we didn't think of this before," I said annoyed.

"That reminds me, I need to go put mine back on," I said. I walked back into our room and grabbed the necklace, but when I turned around Jonathan was standing there and the door was closed.

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?" I asked. I quickly put the necklace on and looked back at him.

"Hello Laura," he said. Laura, he never calls me Laura. Wait, this is the imposter, shit. I wonder if he even knows that I know that he isn't really Jonathan.

"Why did you hurt my son?" I asked him.

"Because he deserves to die," the imposter said.

"He never did anything to you, he's only five," I said.

"You still have no idea do you?" he asked smirking. I looked at him confused. What don't I know? If it's about him not being Jonathan, then yea I already know.

"What don't I know?" I asked him.

"Now why would I tell you? That would take the fun out of everything," he said cocky. I glared at him.

"I already know you're not Jonathan. There, fun's over. Now onto the important stuff, why are you attacking my son!" I yelled getting impatient. I saw him freeze when I said I knew he wasn't Jonathan.

"Dow, open the door," I heard Cayden say.

"You know I'm not Jonathan Laura. How did you find out?" the imposter asked menacingly.

"The real Jonathan told me. When you invaded my son's dreams I went to go confront him when Landon said it was him. But he said he didn't know what I was talking about. He then said that it was an imposter who was doing this. So I know you're not Jonathan!" I yelled.

"Dow! Open the door!" Cayden yelled. The imposter stalked towards me and I backed up looking for a way out. I saw the bathroom and I ran towards it, but just as I was closing the door he stuck his hand in.

I braced myself for what I was about to do. I pulled the door back a little and then slammed it as hard as I could against his fingers. I heard all of them crack and blood flew everywhere. He pulled his hand out and I closed the door completely and locked it.

I heard growling and then a crash outside the door. I was guessing it was Cayden breaking into the room.

I turned around and looked for something that would be good for a weapon. We didn't leave weapons in the house just in case the twins found them. I looked at the mirror and brought my hand back and slammed it as hard as I could into it, making it crack into pieces. I picked up a piece and tried not to step on any on the floor.

I quietly opened the door and saw Cayden and whoever this guy was, fighting. I slowly walked out and stalked towards them.

The imposter had his back to me. I gripped the long piece of glass in my hand and lunged for the guy but at the last minute he turned around. But, much to my advantage and his not so much, he left himself open and I plunged the mirror into his throat.

I saw his eyes widen in surprise as we both landed on the floor. I quickly got off of him and watched as he fingered the piece of glass lodged in his throat. Then something strange happened. He changed forms, it wasn't like he was a guy and was impersonating another guy; no he was a monster.

I covered my mouth with my hand to hold in my scream. He was hideous; it was like one of those monsters you see in movies. I tried not to gag at his smell, it was revolting. The monster lifted his hand to his throat and quickly tore it out. He roared in pain before looking towards me. Fuck, he is so going to tear me to pieces.

He stood up and I watched as his throat healed up completely. We're so screwed I thought. I backed up truly afraid for myself for the first time in my life. Cayden jumped in front of me and growled angrily at the monster. But all the monster did was, take him by the shoulders and through him at the wall like a rag doll.

"Cayden!" I yelled. I tried to go over to him but the monster blocked me. I held my breath so I wouldn't have to smell him, but it was getting really annoying to do.

"Laura," the thing hissed out through fangs. "Why are you running from me my dear?" I backed up into the wall and glared at him.

He squeezed my shoulders and I felt claws go straight into my skin. I screamed out in pain while the monster just looked at me and pushed his claws farther into my skin. I saw him looking at my neck, but just as he was about to sink his fangs in, a gun went off shooting him multiple times in the back. His head fell against my chest and he collapsed to the floor dragging his claws down my arms making me fall with him. I landed on my knees and screamed in agony. This was the worst feeling of pain I'd ever felt.

Through my tears I saw someone standing there. He walked over and carefully removed the monsters claws from my arms and wiped my tears away. I smiled at him thinking it was Cayden, but when I blinked I saw it was Jonathan and my face fell.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Cayden lying limp on the floor. I tried to get up but he pushed me down. "You need to relax, the claws had poison on them," he said.

"No, I need to check to make sure Cayden is ok," I said frantically. "Let me go, I need to see Cayden!" I yelled.

"Calm down, you'll wake up the twins," he said calmly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled. "Cayden! Cayden!" I yelled trying to get him to wake up.

I saw Jonathan's eyes widen and he wiped my face. When he pulled his hand back I saw it was covered in blood. Jonathan looked frantic as he tried to stop the bleeding that was starting to come from everywhere. Oh no, I'm having an episode.

"Get Cayden, he'll know what to do," I croaked out. He nodded and took his shirt off before placing it on my face to try and stop the bleeding. I knew it wasn't going to work but didn't tell him that so that he would just hurry up and get Cayden already.

"Mommy." I heard and looked up. Standing at the door was Anna and Landon. They both looked around the room; first to the monster on the ground, then to Cayden and Jonathan and then back to me. I saw Anna's lip tremble and her eyes water as she started to cry. Landon quickly ran over to me with Anna close behind.

"Why is the mean man here mommy?" Landon asked.

"I don't know Lanny. But you remember what daddy said to do if this ever happened right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Call Jack or granddaddy," he said. I nodded.

"Good boy," I told him. The blood was slowly starting to overwhelm my eyes and it was getting hard to see. I took Jonathan's shirt and wiped my eyes against it. I could hear Landon talking on the phone with my dad and I could feel Anna snuggled up to my side.

"Rose, he's not waking up," I heard Jonathan say. I nodded and I saw him drag the monster out of the way.

"What do I do?" he asked nervous. I'd never seen him nervous before.

"My dad is coming with some doctors in a few minutes," I told him softly.

"Yes, I know. But what do I do in the mean time?" he asked.

"Don't let the blood get on my carpet, it was expensive. And don't hurt my kids," I said before I passed out.

When I woke up I was sadly in the hospital. Both of my arms were sore and I felt really tired even though I'd just woken up. I looked down and saw both of my arms had stitches in them and then everything came flooding back to me.

I looked around the room and saw a bed next to me. I slowly sat up so that I could see who it is and saw it was Cayden. I gasped and took all the needles and tubes out of me and got out of the bed.

I quickly walked over to him and saw that he had a bandage around his head and that his arm was broken. I knew it would probably be taken off in the next day or so. I kissed his forehead and caressed his cheek just looking at him. I heard a throat being cleared and turned around.

Jonathan was sitting on my bed. "How'd you get in?" I asked.

"The door," he mocked. I glared and stood in front of Cayden protectively.

"Oh please, I'm not going to hurt him right now. Not while he's unconscious, where would the fun in that be?" he said smirking.

"Why are you still here? Are people actually letting you walk around?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course not silly Rose, nobody knows I'm here except for you," he said.

"Do you know what that thing was?" I asked him.

"Yes and it was a shame we had to kill it," he said sadly.

"A shame! It tried to kill Cayden and me," I yelled.

"Yes, it did try to kill you. But, when you kill it, it just comes back four times over. When it dies it clones itself so that next time it can defeat its enemy. Which unfortunately, is you my dear. So, I'm going to be around for awhile so that I can make sure it doesn't kill you," he said.

"You can't stay here," I said.

"Of course I can. If I agree not to hurt anyone, then I can," he said. "I asked Michael and he can't refuse because I'm not here to kill anyone," he said triumphantly.

"Yea, but everybody hates you, so they'll try to kill you," I told him.

"No, they're not allowed to hurt me in anyway what so ever," he said smirking. "I can't hurt them and they can't hurt me. It's like an alliance," he said.

"No one wants to be your ally."

"Yes, but unfortunately we have to be allies now. I can't let this thing kill you so I will need to be here to protect you. So, we're both on the same side. We don't want you dead," he said just as people banged into the room.


	26. Chapter 26

"What the hell is he doing in here?" my father asked angrily walking towards us.

I swallowed, getting ready to tell them that he wouldn't be leaving any time soon, but Jonathan beat me to it.

"I'm here to protect Rose, and before you say I can't be here I already asked Michael and he said that if I don't kill or injure anyone purposely than I can stay. So, you can't kick me out or hurt me in any way if you want to also be able to stay here," he smugly told my father. My father looked outraged, as did my other friends and family. I decided to change the subject.

"Is Cayden going to be ok?" I asked looking at him sadly.

"He's in a comma," my father said.

"What's the damage and how long is he going to be in the comma?" I asked.

"He has a severe concussion and a crack in his skull, at first the whole left side of his body was broken but over the last couple of days most of them have healed and now he only has some broken ribs and a broken arm. He's been in the comma for the last couple of days and they don't know how long he will be in the comma. It depends how long it takes his brain to heal," he explained to me.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked.

"Three days," he said. I nodded.

"Where are the twins?" I asked nervous.

"They're with your mom. She is with them in our room, they are sleeping right now," he told me.

I nodded and looked between Cayden and the door, deciding whether to stay or go check on the twins. "We can bring the twins here if you like? We can bring another bed in here for them," Jonathan suggested looking at me.

I glared at him before looking at my father and nodding. My father and some of his guards went to get the twins and another bed, while the other guards and my friends stayed here glaring at Jonathan. I sighed and walked back over to Cayden and lie down next to him and wrap my arms around him. This is all my fault, I thought. What if he doesn't wake up? I thought scared.

"Calm down Rose, stress isn't good for your baby," Jonathan said.

I felt my anger flare up. Like he cares, the only reason he's protecting me is so that he can be the one to make my life miserable and be the one to kill me. He's not here for me, he's here for himself. I breathed in and out trying to calm down, because even though he was a douche bag he was right. I felt myself calming down and that second the door opened.

I turned slightly to see my mom and dad walking in with the twins and a nurse with another bed. The twins were still asleep as they placed them on the bed. I slowly got up so that I wouldn't hurt Cayden and walked over to the twins. I kissed both their foreheads and smiled at their sleeping forms. They looked so peaceful in their sleep, but their lives were so hectic. I wish they could have a better life sometimes, not a crazy one and one full of death and blood and pain. I was going to protect them for anyone and anything, no matter what.

"Mom, Cayden and I were talking about something before the attack," I told her. She looked up listening to me and nodded. "Can you charm necklaces for them too? Just like you did for Cayden and me?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. Anna and Lanny wore crosses around their necksso I told my mom to charm them. "I want to make your necklace stronger soon since you are pregnant again and I don't want anyone to be able to get in your mind," she told me.

"Ok, do you want to do it now or later?" I asked.

"I can do it now since I'm doing the twins," she told me before she took Landon's cross and started charming it. I took mine off and held it in my hand. I had been holding it for maybe a minute or so when I suddenly got a headache. I thought at first I just felt weird from being away from the magic but when it got worse I got worried. I held onto the railing of the bed trying not to fall over from the pain.

"Jonathan, are you doing something right now?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I actually am doing something, breathing," he said sarcastically.

"No, I meant to me?" I snapped.

"No," he said sighing. "I told you I wasn't going to try anything while I'm here protecting you," he said. I nodded and closed my eyes trying to block out the pain. I felt him come up behind me and saw everyone tense up.

"Do you think someone is trying to get in your mind Rose?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders. I nodded and clenched my jaw to keep in my scream. "Rose, you're going to have to let me inside your head so that I can figure out who it is that is doing this," he told me calmly.

"No!" I heard everyone say angrily.

"Guys, you're never going to be able to figure out who is after her and who has been attacking Landon if you don't let me help," Jonathan said annoyed.

"How do we know the thing you killed wasn't the person who has been attacking Landon," Jack said pissed.

"Because, they wouldn't come themselves in person if they knew they were going to lose. They would send someone who is replaceable and it wouldn't matter if they died. Also, Rose wouldn't think someone was trying to get inside her head right now if he truly was dead," Jonathan said.

"Just do it before my head explodes!" I yelled. I heard my dad growl and many other noises of disapproval before Jonathan picked me up and laid me on the bed softly. He lay down next to me and I closed my eyes. I let the darkness take over me and hoped that Jonathan was on the other side and not one of those scary ass monsters.

When I opened my eyes Jonathan was staring back at me, except I noticed that his eyes were a different color and I tensed a little; this wasn't the real Jonathan.

"Hello Laura, it is nice to finally meet you," it said.

"Who are you?" I asked. It smiled at me and I could see yellow fangs in its mouth and tried not to grimace.

"I'm anything and everything you don't want me to be, why do you think I take on the form of Jonathan? I have no true form, I take on the form of someone or something you hate and use it against you," it said smirking at me.

"Why have you been attacking my son?" I asked glaring.

"I haven't been attacking him; I've been injecting him with my blood so that he can be like us. He will be a great asset to us in the upcoming war against worlds," he told me.

"He's only five!" I yelled outraged.

"He will be ready when the war comes Laura; we are preparing him, why do you think we have been visiting him in his dreams? We have been training him and he will be great," he said smiling proudly.

"NO, you will NOT use my son as a weapon! I don't CARE how powerful he is, I FORBID it and I want you to stay away from my son, you BASTARD!" I yelled at him. I saw his fist coming my way seconds before I woke up.

I looked around and everybody was staring at me. I looked to my side and Jonathan was still unconscious. "What happened?" my father asked.

I got out of the bed and walked over to the wall and just started punching it repeatedly. "Rose, stop! ROSE!" I heard people yelling around me but I wasn't paying attention. I was not going to let my son be some kind of weapon in a war, I don't care how old or how powerful he is, it is not happening.

"Rose, you need to calm down! You'll hurt the baby!" Jack said trying to pull me away from the wall.

"Let me GO!" I yelled breaking free of his arms and running over to Landon.

"Lanny honey, you need to wake up now," I said softly shaking him. I could see no sign that he was going to wake up anytime soon.

"Lanny!" I yelled sobbing. It was like he was dead. Everyone came over and tried to pull me off Lanny.

"Wake him up!" I yelled as they pulled me away.

"Rose honey, you need to calm down," my mom said softly while patting my head. I shook my head trying to stand up.

"No honey, stay here ok, everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok," she said over and over again as they put a tranquilizer in me. I tried to concentrate on staying awake put I couldn't. I kept hearing my mom saying it was going to be ok as I quickly drifted away.

When I woke up I was still in the hospital, but this time I was handcuffed to the bed. I sighed and yanked at it, but it was no use. I looked to my left and Cayden was still in his comma, but when I looked to my right neither Anna nor Lanny were there.

I shot up and as I did I felt a sharp pain go up my arm to my heart and I started convulsing. I heard my heart monitor go crazy and nurses started running in. They started injecting me with things and tried to get me to calm down. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I knew it got worse when they started yelling for doctors.

I felt another pain in my abdomen and something wet go down my legs. I had one thought in my mind before I passed out, my baby.

The third time I woke up a nurse was in the room checking on me. She looked at me and I could see sadness and pity in her eyes. "What happened to me?" I asked her.

"You had a heart attack," she told me calmly.

"I know something else happened, what happened?" I asked sharply. She breathed before answering me.

"You had a miscarriage," she said with tears in her eyes. I swallowed and put my hands on my stomach.

"My baby, it's gone?" I asked shocked.

"Yes," she said nodding.

"Why?" I asked. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks.

"You had a bad reaction to the tranquilizer," she explained.

"That, the heart attack, and all the stress you were in caused you to lose the baby," she told me.

"It's all my fault, if I wouldn't have lost it I would have my baby," I sobbed. I turned on my side away from the nurse and just sobbed.

"It's not your fault, we didn't know you would have bad reaction to the tranquilizer," she told me.

"Please, just leave," I told her. A minute later I heard the door click shut.

For the next few hours I sobbed. People came in but I just told them to leave me alone. I wanted Cayden, but he was in a comma, and that was making it harder. When was he going to wake up? Was he going to even wake up at all? I can't lose my baby and Cayden; I don't know what I'd do.

I heard someone else come in. "Please leave," I whispered. I didn't hear the door click shut as they left and went to sit up, but someone got on the bed beside me and put their arms around me. I turned my head and saw Jonathan.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not…"

"Yes, it is my fault. If I wouldn't have told you to let me in your mind you wouldn't have lost it and then they wouldn't have had to give you a tranquilizer," he said cutting me off. I looked down and tried to stop the tears.

"He wants to use Landon as a weapon. They're training him in the dreams and they might even try to make him one of them," I told him. I felt him tense as I told him that and looked up.

"Is that why you were trying to wake him up?" he asked. I nodded and sighed.

"Did they get him awake?" I asked.

"No, he hasn't woken up since," he said sadly. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean he hasn't woken up since?" I asked.

"You've been in a comma from the heart attack for two weeks. Landon hasn't woken up yet," he said. I shot up just as a menacing growl sounded throughout the room.


	27. Chapter 27

We both froze and I turned around to see Cayden awake.

"Cayden!" I said excited getting out of bed. But what I didn't expect was the dizziness and almost fell, but Jonathan caught me and steadied me.

I ran over and crawled on the bed next to him. "I'm so glad you're awake Cayden, I was afraid you were never going to recover," I said sadly, before hugging him tightly.

He pulled me against him and growled at Jonathan. "What is he doing here?" he hissed. I tensed and sat up.

"He will be staying here for awhile. He wants to make sure that whoever is hurting Landon and me doesn't kill me, so he will be protecting me," I told him slowly.

He glared at Jonathan and Jonathan glared back. "Why were you crying, did he hurt you?" Cayden asked pulling me against him. I could feel my eyes tear up again and Jonathan looked away from us.

"No, Jonathan didn't hurt me," I said.

"Then what happened, are Anna and Lanny ok?" he asked worried.

"Anna is, but Lanny is in some kind of dream comma. But that wasn't reason why I was crying," I told him trying not to sob. I didn't want to tell him, but I had to tell him. He tensed up when I told him about Lanny.

"If that wasn't the reason why you were crying, then what's wrong Dow? You can tell me," he said softly caressing my face.

"I… I lost the baby Cayden," I told him.

His face fell and I saw his eyes look behind me at Jonathan and he barred his fangs angrily. "You killed my child!" he roared.

I tried to stop him from getting out of the bed but I couldn't. Cayden jumped at Jonathan and they both went tumbling through the wall.

I heard screams on the other side and quickly got out of the bed so that I could take any one out of the room that was in there. I saw that there was a man in a comma in there and some nurses were checking on him. All the nurses were huddled in a corner in fear. I looked for something that would help me stop them but I was too slow because both of them went flying out the window.

I watched in horror as they fell four stories and hit the ground before they started fighting again.

I ran out of the room and down the stairs where I saw my mom and dad walking into the hospital. "Dad, dad!" I yelled getting his attention.

He quickly turned around shocked and ran over. "What's wrong Rose?" he asked looking me over.

"It's not me, it's Cayden and Jonathan. They're fighting, outside," I explained.

He growled and ran out with some guards. I ran after them and when I found them they were in the forest surrounded by fallen trees. The guards were trying to pull them apart but they kept breaking free and attacking each other again.

I ran over and growled loudly and everything stopped. Both Cayden and Jonathan looked over at me, as did the guards, and slowly stepped away from each other. I clenched my fists in anger and stomped over to them both and grabbed their ears before walking off with both of them glaring at each other behind me.

I walked them to our apartment and threw them on the couch in anger. They jumped away from each other and just glared. I cleared my throat loudly and they both looked at me.

"Now Jonathan, what happened to the part where you weren't going to attack anyone?" I asked sarcastically.

He sat up. "I didn't attack him, he attacked me. Now, the only reason I fought back was because if I didn't then he would have killed me and I wouldn't be much of a help if I was dead would I?" he said smug.

I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze on Cayden. "You didn't have to attack him, I told you he wasn't the reason for why I lost the baby," I said calmly.

"No you didn't, you said he didn't hurt you…"

"Exactly, so he wasn't the one who made me lose the baby. The doctor's gave me a tranquilizer and I had a bad reaction to it, causing me to have a heart attack and because of that I lost the baby," I said cutting him off.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Jonathan, while Jonathan just looked at me.

"Now, this better not ever happen again. I want you both to get along the best you can under the circumstances, no fighting, no verbal fights, and no glaring either. If it does happen again I will not spend my time with either of you, understand," I said firmly.

"What, Dow! I'm your fiancé, you can't not spend time with me," Cayden said outraged. Jonathan just rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Well then you must be mature about this situation and not go around killing everyone. Everybody else has been, and has not tried to attack him. Jonathan has agreed not to attack anyone while here or kill anyone but we need to agree to the same rules ok," I said calmly.

He growled and kicked the table making it break. I sighed and moved its pieces to the side so that no one would fall and hurt themselves. "Fine," he said angry.

"But I don't want you ever to be alone with him," he said glaring at Jonathan.

"Ok," I said going over and sitting down between them.

"Are you ok?" I asked looking him over.

"It wasn't a very good idea to get into a fight when you just got out of a comma," I said disapprovingly.

"I'm fine," he said. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're ok," I said. I felt him relax and he wrapped his arms around me too.

"Well, I guess that's my queue to leave," Jonathan said getting up.

"Good, now get out," Cayden said. I groaned and elbowed him softly while Jonathan walked out of our apartment.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when they told you the news. Are you ok?" Cayden asked.

"I don't know. If I wouldn't have freaked out after I went into the dream, then they wouldn't have had to give me a tranquilizer. It's all my fault," I said sadly.

"It will never be your fault Dow, and what dream?" he asked.

"I told my mom about us wanting her to charm the kid's necklaces like she did ours. So she did, and then she asked to do mine again so I took it off, but I got the feeling like someone was trying to invade my dreams so Jonathan told me to see if he could get inside and see who it is that is doing this. So we both went to sleep but in the dream Jonathan wasn't there, it was just me and this thing. It told me that it doesn't have a real form and it takes on the form of something we hate, which is why it looks like Jonathan. I asked him why he was attacking Landon, and it explained that it was training him for some kind of war. When I got out of the dream I just lost it. People tried to calm me down and when I didn't they gave me a tranquilizer. The next day when I woke up I had the heart attack and lost the baby. I just woke up again today, two weeks later. Jonathan told me that Landon hasn't woken up since," I said sadly.

"So this thing is training my son to be a warrior in some kind of war?" Cayden said.

"No, they're training him to be a weapon. They said he is very powerful and would be a great asset," I explained.

"Where is Landon?" Cayden asked angrily, standing up.

"The last time I woke up my father said they were with my mom. So I would guess that they are still with her. But since it is the middle of the day I don't know where she is. I can call my dad and ask him where she is," I told him.

"Ok, let's go," he said taking my hand gently and pulling us out the door.

"Hello?" my dad asked when he answered his phone.

"Hi dad, are the twins with mom?" I asked.

"Yes, do you want to see them?" he asked.

"Yes, where are they?" I asked.

"Well since Landon hasn't woken up yet and Anna won't leave his side, they are in our room," he said.

"Ok, thank you," I told him.

"I will meet you guys there," he told us.

"Ok, bye," I said before hanging up the door.

"They're in their room," I told Cayden. He nodded and walked faster.

I went to knock on the door but Cayden just twisted the door knob making it break. He opened the door and walked in and I followed shaking my head. He walked to the room where the twins stay when they are here and opened the door.

Landon was sleeping with his arms straight beside him and Anna was laying beside him with her arms around him, and my mom was sitting in a chair reading. She looked up startled when Cayden barged in and jumped up when she saw it was us.

We both quickly walked over to the twins. "Anna honey, you ok?" I asked helping her sit up.

"Everyone is leaving me," she said crying.

"Oh honey, we would never leave you ever. We all love you very much. I'm sorry I was away for so long," I said hugging her to me.

"When will Lanny wake up?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know baby doll, but we are going to try everything we can to wake him up," I told her.

I looked over at Cayden and saw he had his eyes closed and he was tightly holding Landon's hand. After a few minutes he growled and stood up.

"That bastard is blocking me," he yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Cayden, what happened?" I asked getting up.

"I was trying to force whoever is in Landon's head out, but they are blocking me. I need someone else to help me," he said clenching his fists.

"I'll help." I turned around and standing there was Jonathan and my father with his guards. I looked over at the kids and saw Anna protectively covering Landon from Jonathan.

"You hurt Landon," she said glaring at Jonathan.

"No I didn't Anna, it is someone else. It is a monster who can change his appearance, and he is changing to look like me. I'm sorry if he did something mean to your brother while he looked like me," he told her softly.

Her glare softened and she laid her head on Landon's chest. "I'll help too," my father said.

I nodded and all three of them walked over to the bed. I picked Anna up so that she wouldn't get in the way.

"No mommy, I have to stay with Lanny," she said trying to stay on the bed.

"I know baby doll, but you have to leave him for a few minutes so that daddy can try and wake him up," I told her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and I went to go sit down on the bed beside the one that Lanny was laying on.

My mom came and sat beside me. "She wouldn't leave Lanny for a second," she told me.

"We had to force her to eat sometimes, and finally we just decided to bring the food in here. She looked so sad with all of you guys in some kind of a comma. I thought she was going to fall into depression, and I tried everything I could to make her happy," she explained.

I ran my fingers through Anna's hair slowly. "Oh Anna, you know we would never ever leave you," I told her softly.

She tightened her hold on me just as Landon started screaming bloody murder.

My head shot up and I saw Landon thrashing on the bed and the guards trying to hold him down. Anna started to cry and tried to get to her brother.

"Mom, take her to another room," I said passing Anna to her.

She nodded and walked out trying to hold a thrashing Anna.

I ran over to Landon and wrapped him in my arms. The guards held down his legs and I whispered softly in his ear. After a few minutes all four of them shot up panting.

Landon pushed my arms away and scrambled off the bed and ran to a corner closing in on himself.

"Lanny," I said going after him. "It's mommy," I said kneeling down.

He lifted his head slowly and looked at me in fear. "Everything is ok, I won't hurt you," I said extending my arms for a hug. He got up and crawled over to me and threw his arms around me tightly.

"Mommy," he said sobbing into my neck. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and stood up walking to the bed.

Cayden shooed everybody out as I lay down on the bed with Landon in my arms, and came to lie down next to me.

"I've got you Lanny, I won't let them hurt you anymore," I whispered into his hair.

Cayden pulled both of us into his arms and Landon looked up at him. "I was scared daddy," he sobbed.

"I know Lanny, but we've got you now and we won't let them near you again," he said rubbing his back.

A few minutes later we heard a scream and something's breaking outside the door. I quickly got up and gave Landon to Cayden who tightly wrapped his arms around him and walked over to the door.

I opened it and saw guards trying to restrain Anna. I ran over to her and picked her up.

"Anna, calm down, Anna!" I said shaking her. When she looked up at me I saw that her eyes were completely black and silently cursed.

"I wanna see Lanny!" she screeched trying to get out of my arms.

"Ok, ok Anna; I'll take you to Lanny. Just calm down," I said. I quickly carried her into their room and placed her on the bed.

Cayden looked at her and his eyes widened. Landon turned around when he felt the bed dip and smiled when he saw Anna, but his face fell when he saw her eyes.

"Anna, why are your eyes black?" he asked a little scared.

"I don't know Lanny, I just wanted to be with you," she said hugging him. He let go of Cayden and hugged her back. I saw Anna calm down and when she opened her eyes they were back to their normal color and I relaxed.

I sat on the bed beside them and just watched as they comforted each other. I knew Landon would probably be scared to go to sleep again and was worried about how we were going to get him to. I didn't want those bastards's in his head every time he slept and wanted to find a way to keep them out.


	28. Chapter 28

"What are we going to do Cayden?" I asked him as we were all in the living room.

The twins were on the floor playing some kind of game and we were talking about how to keep these things out of Landon's head.

"What if the charms don't work and they can get through them," I said nervous.

"Well these things aren't as good as hiding their location as Jonathan is, and we were able to get a tracking on them. So we sent some guards to the location and they are to retrieve them and bring them here so we can question them, or if it is too hard and there are too many then they are just to kill them all," Cayden explained to me.

"But Jonathan told me that if you kill them then they come back again," I said confused.

"Yes that is true, but there is a specific way to kill them that they won't come back, ever," he said. I nodded and looked at the twins and sighed.

"Don't worry Dow, I won't let them get to Landon anymore," Cayden told me. I smiled slightly at him and leaned on him as he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"You both should get checked out by the doctor since you both just woke up and ran out of the hospital room," my mother said looking us over. Cayden and I both looked down at the twins, not wanting to leave them.

"We can call a doctor to come check you out," my father said. Cayden nodded his agreement and I watched the twins playing their game till the doctor came.

"Hello Agent Burnstone, Agent Travis, I'm Dr. Drew. Now you were both in commas for the past couple of weeks. Now I would assume that since you woke up from the commas and that nothing bad has happened since then that you are fine, but just let me do some regular checkups and then I will deem you safe to be out of the hospital. Now Agent Travis, they told me you just recently had a miscarriage, how are you feeling? Is there any pain?" she asked.

I tensed when she mentioned my miscarriage and I saw Cayden clench his fists. "Um, no I don't have any pain," I said, well any physical pain I thought.

"Ok well, just let me take your blood pressure first," she told me. I nodded and sat up from leaning on Cayden and stretched out my arm so she could wrap the pad around my arm.

When she was done with my check up, she started on Cayden, but I just blocked out anything they said. I was reliving the pain of when that nurse had first told me I'd lost my baby. I felt as if my world was falling in on itself. My breathing was becoming labored and my ears started ringing. Someone knelt down in front of me and when I looked up I saw it was Jonathan.

I looked to the side and saw that everybody else was concentrating on Cayden. Jonathan was trying to get me to calm down but it wasn't working. "Rose what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

I saw Cayden tense up and he tried to turn around but the nurse wouldn't let him. It was getting painful to breathe and I was getting dizzy. I could hear Cayden asking Jonathan what was wrong but Jonathan didn't know. I was freaking out not knowing what was happening and from my fear my ability to breath stopped all together making me choke.

I put my hands to my throat and I saw Jonathan's eyes widen. "She can't breathe!" he yelled.

I saw the doctor's head snap over to us and she quickly ran over. Cayden quickly stood up and pushed her aside to check on me. "Dow…" I didn't get to hear what else he was going to say because the doctor pushed him out of the way and put some kind of face mask on me. I could feel my chest start to loosen up and I could breathe again. I calmed down and just as I saw the doctor open her mouth to say something I fainted.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed again with that face mask on me still. I went to take it off but someone stopped me.

"Don't even think about it Dow," Cayden said pushing my hands to my sides.

"What happened?" I asked. Well that's what I wanted to ask, but I don't think it sounded like that with this mask on my face.

"You had a panic attack Dow; the doctor said it was a result from your heart attack. You need to take it easy ok," he explained to me. I nodded and sighed.

"When can I take this thing off?" I asked.

"When the doctor says you can," he told me.

"How will I eat or drink? I'm really thirsty Cayden," I said.

"I'll call the doctor down and tell her you're awake and she will explain everything to us," he said leaning back and pressing a button.

Someone's voice came over the intercom asking if everything was ok. "Yes everything is ok, but Agent Travis has woken up and I want Dr. Drew to check on her," Cayden responded back to the voice.

"Ok, I will call her and she will be down," the voice said.

"Thank you," Cayden said before letting the button go and looking at me.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked me holding my hand.

"Fine, where are the twins?" I asked. He looked behind him and both of them were sleeping on a pull out bed against the wall.

"Did my mom put the charm on Lanny's necklace?" I asked him.

"Yea, she put a pretty strong one on there too. It was stronger than ours. Me, your father, and Jonathan all tried to get in his head and we couldn't. So I just hope that means they can't either," he told me.

I nodded and squeezed his hand. Just then Dr. Drew walked in and smiled at me. "Hello Agent Travis, I'm glad to see you're awake," she said happily.

"Now I told Agent Burnstone that your panic attack was a result to your heart attack. Sometimes, the panic attacks just happen but sometimes there is something that starts it. Now do you remember when you were having the panic attack? Was there anything you think that would have set it off?" she asked me.

I nodded and looked down. Cayden tensed and looked at the doctor expectantly. "Ok, would you like to tell me what it was, or no?" she asked. I shook my head and averted my eyes from both of them.

"That's ok Agent Travis. Now, I think it will be ok for us to take the oxygen mask off of you for now. If you feel any shortness of breath or light headedness please come back and we will hook you up again alright. Now just let me check you out and then I will sign you out and you will be free to go," she told me.

I nodded and lay there as she did the whole routine. When she left to sign me out and Cayden was helping me up he asked me what set me off. "I was reliving the moment when the nurse told me that I'd lost the baby," I whispered.

I saw his face drop and he pulled me into a hug. "Oh Dow, everything is going to be ok. I know it's hard but we'll get through it together," he whispered. I didn't cry because I didn't want the doctor to think something was wrong and keep me in here. So I just nodded and hugged him back tightly. When the doctor came back and told us I was free to go we walked over and picked up the twins and walked to our apartment.


	29. Chapter 29

While we were walking back to our apartment Cayden's phone started ringing. "Agent Burnstone," he said when he answered the phone. I was holding Landon in my arms and I saw him move around before his eyes opened and he looked right at me.

"Mommy, are you ok?" he asked leaning up to hug me.

"Yes Lanny I'll be ok," I whispered.

"Did you sleep ok?" I asked worried. I felt him nod in the crook of my neck and sighed in relief. I held him closer to me and reached into Cayden's pockets for the keys and opened the door. When we walked in I placed Lanny on the couch and sat down next to him. Cayden placed Anna on the other side of the couch and I put a blanket over her since she was still sleeping.

Cayden was still on the phone and had just gone into his office so I looked at Lanny. "Are you hungry? I can make you some food," I said. He nodded and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. I smiled and walked into the kitchen to start making some food. Anna woke up when she smelled the food and they both ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy, don't leave me," she yelled hugging me.

"I'm not baby doll. I'm right here ok," I said crouching down and hugging her close. She relaxed in my arms and I sighed in relief before picking her up and placing her in a chair at the kitchen table. Lanny got in his chair while I went back into the kitchen to prepare their plates.

I wonder what the phone call Cayden got is about. He's been in his office for almost an hour. I sighed and just took the plates into the dining room and sat down in between the twins and we all started eating.

Half way through our meal Cayden walked into the dining room. He didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy. "Is everything ok?" I asked him.

"Yea, I'll tell you about it later," he said.

"Do you want a plate?" I asked going to stand up.

"Its fine Dow, I'll get my plate," he said kissing my cheek. I nodded and sat down and continued eating. When we were all done eating we put a movie on for the twins and Cayden started explaining what the phone call was about.

"It was your father and it was an update on the guards we sent to the location of the bastards that want to use Landon as some kind of weapon," he said.

I nodded and waited for him to continue. "He said that the guards reached the location and that there were a lot of them there so they killed all of them except a few so that they could bring them back for questioning. They were going to knock them unconscious for the ride back but they started talking. There are hundreds more of bases all over the world and that it didn't matter if they destroyed this one because another one would take over and finish their mission. They wouldn't tell us where the other bases are so they knocked them unconscious and are questioning them now. Your father and I were going over ways that we could keep them out of Landon's head and how we were going to eliminate all of the bases," he explained to me.

That shocked me. There were hundreds of bases of those things. How did I not even know these things existed? I must have asked out loud because Cayden answered.

"Not a lot of people know these things even exist. We try and keep their existence hidden because a lot of people would die if they went after them because they wouldn't know how to kill them. They are very hard to kill and even experienced agents have problems killing them," he said.

I nodded and wished I wasn't sick so that I could learn how to fight and kill these things. "I wouldn't let you do it even if you weren't sick," Cayden said reading my mind.

I glared slightly at him. "I don't want anything to happen to you, and these things are very dangerous. I don't want to take any chances with you," he said.

I sighed deciding not to fight on that subject. "Do you know how to fight them?" I asked.

"Yes I've been taught how to fight and kill them. I would have gone with the guards but your father said no because I'd just gotten out of the comma," he told me.

"If I wasn't sick would you teach me in case of an emergency?" I tried.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "No, I would make sure you and the twins were protected at all times," he said.

"Fine," I said sighing.

"Mommy, when can we move into our new house?" Anna asked.

Landon looked at us confused. "What new house?" he asked.

"Daddy built all of us a house so that we would have more space. It was a surprise. I guess soon we can take you both so you can check it out. But I'm not sure when we'll move in, we're all really busy right now," I explained to them.

They nodded and went back to watching their movie. "When are we going to move into the house?" I asked Cayden.

"I think we should move in after we have figured out how to deal with these things, and everything has somewhat settled down. Also I need to ask your mom to put some protection wards around the house and ask your father for some guards, but I'm sure he's going to give us some anyway," he said.

"Good idea, maybe I can ask my mom if she can teach me how to do the protection wards so that she doesn't have to keep doing them," I said.

"Only if it's safe and it doesn't make you have episodes," he said.

"Yea I know, I just wanna feel like I'm doing something," I said sadly.

"Hey, you are doing something. Didn't you see how the twins reacted when you were in a comma? Anna doesn't even want you to leave because she thinks you won't come back. You're protecting them in the way that you can do it without needing magic or power or all that. They don't need you to go out and almost get yourself killed, they just need you to be there for them," he told me smiling.

"Thanks," I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you Dow," he said kissing me.

"I love you too."

The next day when Cayden left to go visit my dad to work on how to take out all the bases I called my mom over so that she could teach me how to put up the protection wards.

"Hey Rose why'd you call me over today?" she asked when we sat down on the couch together.

"Well you know how Cayden built us the house, well before we move in he wants to put protection wards up and I wanted to know if you could teach me how to do it," I explained to her.

"Well I guess I could teach you, but it will drain a lot of your energy and I'm not sure how that will affect your illness," she said cautiously.

"Well we won't know anything until we try it. It might affect me, it might not. So how do you do it?" I asked.

When my mother was done teaching me how to put up protection wards we and the twins went out for lunch.

"You ok Rose?" my mother asked as we watched the twins play tag near our table.

"Yea," I said. She looked at me and I knew she didn't believe me.

"Cayden told us what set off your panic attack and I don't want to pressure you into talking about it but I'm here if you need me. I had a miscarriage once," she told me.

"You did?" I asked surprised.

"Yes… it was some time after we had to give you away. We were trying for another child and at the time I had gotten pregnant there was a war going on and your father had gone out to fight and was injured badly. I was so anxious and worried and with all the stress I'd had a miscarriage. Your father blamed himself for so long, and I know he still does. But I never blamed him, the women always blames herself. I know you felt as if you could have prevented it but it is never good to blame yourself. You have to move on and know that your child is in a better place now. You can always try for another child. None of us, especially Cayden, would ever blame you for what happened. We love you so much Rose and we'll be here for you no matter what," she told me.

I could see how hard it was for her to tell me this. I could also see that she still blamed herself even after all these years. "Thanks mom that means a lot. We were just so happy to have a child again. At first I was scared that my child would be sick like me and that he or she would have a horrible life and I didn't want that for them. But Cayden helped get over that and just be happy that we were going to have another child. I feel like such a horrible mother for losing control. If I wouldn't have lost control then they wouldn't have had to give me that tranquilizer," I said sobbing.

"Oh Rose, it's not your fault and you're definitely not a horrible mother," my mom said hugging me to her.

"You're one of the best mother's I've ever seen. You lost control because you wanted to protect Lanny and there's nothing wrong with that Rose," she said wiping away my tears.

I nodded and looked over at the twins to see that they weren't there. "Oh my God, where are the twins?" I asked frantically looking around.

"Honey calm down, they're with Cayden," she said pointing to behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Cayden carrying the twins over here with my father, Jonathan, and some guards. He had a worried look on his face and Lanny looked as if to be telling him something important. I blinked my eyes and rubbed my face to wash away the tears so that he wouldn't know I was crying, but all that was in vain.

"Lanny said you were crying," Cayden said concerned when he reached us.

"Are you ok? Are you in pain?" he asked hugging me close and checking me over.

"I'm fine, we were just talking," I told him, hugging him back.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you guys too," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Daddy, do you want to play with us?" Anna asked him.

"Sure Anna," he said smiling. He kissed me one more time before going off to play with the twins.

"So, I hear you guys are moving into a big house soon," Jonathan said smirking.

"Maybe," I said glaring.

"You don't have to hide it, Cayden told us. Besides I already know where it is and I know the inside and outside of it like the back of my hand," he said smirking.

"You bastard," I said punching him hard in the arm.

"Well if I'm going to have to protect you I'm going to have to know," he said. Looks like that didn't affect him at all.

"Whatever just, don't annoy us why we're there," I said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he mocked. I hate him so much.

"So, when do the twins turn six?" he asked me.

"In about two weeks," I told him.

"You guys gonna have a big party or something. I heard that Cassidy girl likes to do stuff like that," he said. I saw some kind of emotion pass through his eyes when he talked about Cassidy, but i ignored it since it quickly went away.

"Maybe, I don't want a big party, just the family. There are no kids here so I can't really invite any. I don't know what we're going to do when they have to start kindergarten. That's going to be an adventure. I think the easiest way would be to home school them, but I want them to make friends. Cayden is going to be making military plans every time we have to take them to school. He's even going to send guards with them; I don't know how that's going to work. But we'll see how this works out," I said.

"Yea, home schooling them sounds like a good plan," he said.

"Here's your food your majesty," the waitress said placing the food down in front of my mom.

"Agent Travis," she said.

"So when are you becoming Ms. Rose Burnstone?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know; I want to have a winter wedding. We also need to finish planning everything. With how much is going on right now, we probably won't have it till next year since winter is almost over," I said.

"Interesting, you're going to wait till next year because of the season," he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Hey it's my wedding and I can have it in whatever season I want," I said glaring.

"Ok, ok," he said laughing at me.

"It's not funny, it's my dream to have my wedding in the winter and if I have to wait another year then I will. It's not like Cayden's going anywhere, and he doesn't mind," I said.

He just rolled his eyes and decided to end that conversation. I looked over at my mom and saw that she was eating while silently watching us bicker back and forth.

"How long did you wait till you had your wedding mom?" I asked her.

"Well your father and I's relationship was a secret for the first half. He proposed to me before people actually knew I existed. I was nineteen when he proposed and we didn't get married till I was around twenty five because of all the problems with me being a witch and all this blasphemy. But it was worth it in the end," she said.

"Ha Jonathan, my mom waited six years for her wedding, I'm only waiting one, so suck it," I said sticking out my tongue.

"You and your human sayings, what exactly am I suppose to be sucking?" he asked shaking his head.

I blinked at him for a moment before sighing. "Never mind. You really need to learn these human sayings. What if you're out one day just walking around and suddenly a human says one of these sayings to you, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm sure you can teach me these human sayings, starting with the one about how I'm supposed to suck something," he said smirking.

I narrowed my eyes at him, he knew what it meant, and he was just playing me. I know he doesn't talk to humans; he's one of those human haters, so how did he learn it?

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Jonathan, Shadow, what are you guys doing?" I looked over and saw Cassidy standing there with workout clothes on.

"Having lunch, the kids and Cayden are playing," I said pointing at them in the little park.

"Oh, cool," she said. I saw her shooting Jonathan a few glances, but they weren't hate glances. I saw him look back at her and his gaze softened and I watched her blush. Ok, what is going on? This is so creepy, watching my best friend and worst enemy eye flirt.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh, I just finished a run," she said.

"You want some water?" I asked her picking up my glass.

"Sure, thanks," she said taking it and drinking some. I watched as Jonathan gazed at her. I looked at my mom to see if she was seeing this and I saw her jaw was hanging open. Thank you; it wasn't only me who noticed this. Cassidy put the glass down and said good bye to us, but not before looking once more at Jonathan.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" I asked when she was out of ear shot.

"What was what?" Jonathan asked, looking at me mockingly. The little bastard was asking for it. I heard my mom get up and looked her way.

"I think I'll leave you guys to have this conversation alone," she said before walking over to my father.

"See, you even weirded out my mom with your eye fucking," I said.

"I was not…"

"You both were," I said.

"Now, what is going on between you and Cassidy? Cause if you don't tell me, Cassidy will," I said.

"She makes me feel normal," he blurted out. His eyes widened as if he just noticed he wasn't supposed to say that.

"So are you secretly seeing her?" I asked.

"It's not really a secret anymore since you know about it," he said.

"It's still a secret since everybody doesn't know about it," I said.

"Good and it better stay a secret or Cayden's going to know about you learning how to do the protection wards even though you know it's dangerous," he said.

"Fine, but I swear to God if you ever hurt her I'm going to kill you," I said.

"I won't hurt her, I promise," he said.

"Your promises don't mean anything to me. After everything you've done, I could never trust you," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Can we start over? I never wanted to hurt you you know? I was only trying to hurt your dad. He was my best friend, I felt like I was betrayed and I knew I could never hurt him, so I went after him the only way I could. I know saying I'm sorry won't fix everything I've done, but Cassidy helped me move on. I want to make it up to her and make it right with you, with everyone. It's one of the reason's I'm here helping you. I know it's going to take a while for you to trust me, but is there a chance you could ever forgive me?" he asked.

I didn't know what to believe after everything he's done. But everybody does deserve a second chance. "This better be real Jonathan or you're gone," I told him.

He nodded and I saw him look at my plate. "You want it? I'm not really that hungry," I said.

"Because of what you were talking about before?" he asked. I looked at him surprised.

"It's not something easy to overcome and I know it's going to take a long time for you to heal. I'm not stupid and there aren't many reasons for you to be crying, so I knew it was because of you miscarrying. You know Cayden blames himself for it? I can see it every time I look at him. He thinks that if he were there that he would have been able to calm you down and they wouldn't have had to use the tranquilizer on you. But it's neither of your faults…"

"It's not your fault either Jonathan. You wanted to help and see if you could get in my mind and figure out who was trying to get in. The thing was already trying to get in my mind before you suggested anything, so who knows how long it would have taken before I fainted and was in the dream. I would have been in the dream with or without you suggesting to get in my head," I explained.

"I know I just feel that since I couldn't get in I couldn't help you," he said.

"Don't worry, I would never blame you, or Cayden," I said.

He smiled sadly and nodded. I went to pick up my fork to eat something when I felt something and gasped.

"Rose, are you ok?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know, something just kicked in my stomach," I said worried.


	30. Chapter 30

"Something kicked you, in your stomach?" he asked confused.

"Yes Jonathan, I didn't just say that to be funny! Something kicked in my stomach," I said annoyed.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Do you know how to do anything?" I screeched. He looked really shocked at my outburst but I ignored him as I unbuttoned my coat and lifted my shirt up a little so I could see my stomach. I felt around my stomach and abdomen to see if I felt it again and I did.

"Jonathan, feel," I said grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach.

"Do you feel it?" I asked excited. He looked so lost and uncomfortable with his hand on my stomach, but I saw his face change when he felt it.

"What is that?" he asked when he took his hand away.

"I don't know. It feels like when I was pregnant, it feels like a baby kicking. But it's impossible because I had a miscarriage; so how is something kicking in there?" I asked scared. I could feel my eyes tear up and Jonathan looked nervously at Cayden and the others.

"It'll be ok Rose, we'll figure it out," he said calmly.

"Well then start doing something," I snapped at him. His eyes widened again and he looked behind him and called for Cayden.

"Cayden, get over here!" he yelled. I saw everybody immediately look over as Cayden ran over to us.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking between us.

"Something is kicking in your wife's abdomen, and she is having mood swings, one second she's happy then sad and now she's pissed because I haven't done anything yet. So you should probably so something now," he said freaking out.

"What?" Cayden asked confused.

"Take your wife to the freaking hospital to see if she still has a baby in her stomach!" he yelled. Cayden's eyes widened and he looked over at me.

"You think you might still be pregnant?" he asked almost like in a daze.

"Oh my God!" Jonathan said.

"Let's go Rose; I'm taking you to the hospital, when he figures it out he can come too," he said taking my hand and leading us to the hospital. I heard people following us and turned my head to see my parents dragging Cayden along with them and some guards walking with the twins.

"Do you have to walk so fast?" I asked Jonathan annoyed.

"Stop whining," he said.

"You're the one who's whining," I said.

"Am not," he said.

"Are too," I said.

"Am…"

"Just walk!" my mother said. We both turned our heads to look at her surprised but continued on our way. When we reached the hospital Jonathan dragged me to the front desk and demanded a doctor.

"Jonathan, you could at least ask nicely," I said.

"If I ask nicely then nothing gets done. But if you are upfront then it gets done faster," he explained.

"Agent Travis, is everything ok?" Dr. Drew asked walking into the waiting room.

"We think she's still pregnant," Jonathan said impatient. Drew looked shocked but led us to a room with an ultra sound.

"How did you come to this conclusion?" she asked when I laid down on the table.

"I was about to eat when I felt something kick in my stomach. I felt around and the kicking started again. It felt like when I had the twins and they were kicking. So I told Jonathan since he was with me at the table and he dragged me here," I said glaring at him.

"I see the mood swings have kicked in," Dr. Drew said.

"You have no idea," Jonathan said.

"Well let's see what's going on inside of you Agent Travis," Drew said revolving the instrument over my stomach. I watched her jaw dropp as she looked at the screen.

"How is that possible? You lost all that blood and we did an ultra sound on you and there was no baby," she said incredulous.

"So my baby is still there?" I asked excited.

"Yes, but I'm not sure it's the same one," she said.

"What do you mean the same one?" I asked.

"The only possible way this could have happened is if you were having twins and one of them died. We must not have been able to see this baby because it was either too small or hiding behind the other baby. Now I don't know why we wouldn't have been able to see this baby when we did the ultra sound before, I would think that it was still too small to see but I don't know," she explained to us.

"So I really am still pregnant?" I asked tearing up.

"Yes Agent Travis it appears you are still pregnant. Now you are going to need to be even more cautious then you were before," she said.

"I will go get you some vitamins and other important necessities," she said leaving the room.

"Cayden, Cayden," I said trying to snap him out of his shock. He looked over at me and smiled. "I'm still pregnant, we're having a baby!" I said excited. His smile widened and he ran over.

"Really?" he asked putting his hands over my stomach.

"Yea, I felt him or her kicking at lunch. I didn't think it was possible, but my baby is still in there," I said smiling. He kissed my stomach before kissing me quickly as the doctor had just walked back in.

"Here you are Agent Travis, now I assume you know all the things you should and shouldn't eat or do while pregnant am I right?" she asked smiling.

"Of course, I remember from my other pregnancy," I said smiling.

"Good, now you are free to go. If you notice anything please come back or call me over," she said. We both nodded and Cayden helped me off the table.

"That was intense," Jonathan said as we walked out.

"It was great," I said hitting him over the head.

"Why did you have to hit me? You're such a mean pregnant lady; I'm never getting any one pregnant," Jonathan said annoyed.

"I'm not mean, am I Cayden?" I asked worried.

"Of course not Dow," he said glaring slightly at Jonathan.

"See Jonathan, I'm not mean," I said.

"He's just saying that because he doesn't want you to yell at him if he says yes," Jonathan said.

"Not true," I said looking at Cayden, who was still glaring at Jonathan.

"Am I really that mean Cayden?" I asked about to cry.

"No, of course not Dow! You're not mean at all, you just tend to yell sometimes," he told me calmly.

"I'm a horrible person," I said covering my face in my hands sobbing.

"Look what you did," I heard Cayden whisper yell to Jonathan.

"Well, she wouldn't have started crying if you found a way to prove me wrong. So, this is all your fault," he said back.

"Dow you're not a horrible person, you're the sweetest most loving person I've ever met. Please don't cry, you know I don't like to see you cry," Cayden cooed.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so," he said wiping away my tears and kissing me.

"Ok, can we go get some ice cream?" I asked excited.

"Sure Dow," he said smiling. I took his hand and dragged him to the nearest ice cream parlor on base.

That night while I was watching TV in bed Cayden asked me about Jonathan. "Do you think he's going to stay true to his word and not hurt you or anyone else?" he asked.

"Yea, he apologized to me this afternoon for everything while we were eating. He said that he wants to start over and that's why he is staying here to protect us," I said.

"You believe him?" he asked skeptical.

"Not fully, but everybody deserves a second chance. He's going to have to work to gain our trust and if he's willing to do that they we should give him a chance to try," I said.

Cayden sighed but nodded. "But you're still mine," he said.

"I know, besides I don't think we'll have to worry about him going after me anymore," I said before gasping and covering my mouth with my hands.

Cayden sat up and looked at me strange. "What, why do you think that? What happened?" he asked me.

Shit, Jonathan is going to kill me. "I'm really not supposed to tell anyone, especially you," I said sheepishly.

"Why? What did he do?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing, he's kind of seeing someone secretly. But I can't tell you who or he'll get mad because he doesn't want anybody to know about it," I said.

"Then why do you know?" he asked.

"I kind of saw something strange between him and unnamed person and dragged it out of him," I said.

"Well, I think you…" How do I get him off this topic, I thought.

"We should have sex," I blurted out. That plan worked.

The next morning when I woke up it was to someone knocking on the door. I put on Cayden's shirt and walked to the door and when I opened it, it was Jonathan and my father. "You better not be naked under that t shirt," Jonathan said.

"Tough luck," I said walking back into my room.

"Cayden, my father and Jonathan are here," I said waking him up.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," he said. I nodded and took the t shirt off to give it to him and walked into the bathroom. When I was done showering and had gotten dressed I walked out and went to wake up the twins.

"So, how did the questioning go?" I asked them while the twins were getting ready.

"It went ok; we had to coerce them most of the time. We didn't get all the information we wanted mostly because they weren't of high position but we got some information. Now we just have to go to the other bases and eliminate those," my father explained to me.

"Mommy, can we have pancakes?" Anna asked running into the living room with her brother.

"Sure baby doll. Do you want to help mommy make it?" I asked. They both nodded and ran into the kitchen. I laughed and followed them, getting everything out so that we could start.

"Mommy is my little sister in heaven?" Anna asked me while we were eating. I stopped mid bite and looked at her shocked.

"Where did you hear that Anna?" I asked her.

"From everybody. You were crying that the baby was gone," she said.

"No baby, your little brother or sister is still with us," I said.

"Would you like to feel them?" I asked her. She nodded enthusiastically and got out of her chair to feel my stomach. I felt the baby kick just as Anna placed her hand down. She gasped in surprise and I saw Landon look over at us and narrow his eyes.

"Lanny come here, the baby is moving," Anna said giggling. Landon slowly walked over and placed his hand on my stomach and pursed her lips.

"Does it hurt mommy?" he asked serious.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to hurt," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"If baby ever hurts you, you can tell me and I will talk to him about not hurting you mommy," he told me.

"It's not a him, it's a her," Anna said.

"No it's not, it's a boy Anna," Landon said.

"Hey, we don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet," I told them.

"I hope it's a girl so that she can play dolls with me," Anna said.

"I hope it's a boy so that he can play soccer with me," Landon said.

"You have daddy to play soccer with you," Anna said glaring.

"Well you have mommy to play dolls with you," Landon said back.

"Ok, ok no more fighting," I chastised.

"Whether you have a brother or a sister I'm sure either will play with both of you guys," I said.

"You're right mommy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you Anna, you know I love you," Landon said hugging her.

"I'm sorry too and I also love you, very much Lanny," Anna said hugging him back. They both smiled at each other before going back to eating their food.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, I know this is really late, but I've been really busy with school and stuff. So, I wrote an extra long chapter and I hope you guys like it!**

When we were all done eating Cayden walked in and smiled at us.

"You guys finish talking about what you're going to do about these monsters?" I asked Cayden as the twins ran off to go play.

"Yea, we're going to start training guardians on how to kill them and when they're all ready we're going to start going after them," he explained.

"Do these things have names, because if they don't we need to make up a name for them. It just feels weird having to call them things all the time," I said annoyed.

"No they don't have a name, but I guess you can come up with a name for them if you want," he said smiling at me.

I nodded and thought about a good name for these monsters. "We should call them Golem's," I said. **(I didn't come up with this name, i got it from some wevbsite called castlevania,. I think it's some kind of game, not sure. But i chose a name from there.) **

"Golem's, why'd you choose that name?" Cayden asked just as we heard something crash in the living room.

We both ran into the living room looking for the twins and we found them standing up looking at us with innocent faces on. I looked around the room looking for the source of the crash and saw that they had broken a vase. I turned to them and narrowed my eyes.

"We're you guys playing ball in the house again?" I asked.

They both looked at each other guilty before Landon sighed and looked at me. "It's my fault mommy, I didn't catch the ball," he said.

"No it's my fault, I kicked the ball," Anna said.

"What did we say about playing ball in the house?" Cayden asked crossing his arms.

"Not to play because we could get hurt or break something," they both said at the same time.

"Then why did you guys play if you knew not to?" Cayden asked.

"Because we really wanted to play, and we couldn't go to the park so we decided to play here. We didn't think we were going to break anything, we're sorry daddy," Landon said looking down.

Cayden sighed and looked at both of them. "Both of you go to your room and no playing either. Your mom and I need to clean this mess up and then we will come and talk to you," he said sternly.

They both nodded sadly and walked off to their rooms. Cayden went to go pick up the glass and I went to help. "It's ok Dow I got it, I don't want you hurting yourself," he said.

I nodded and went to go sit on the couch. "You ok Dow?" Cayden asked when he was finished.

"Yea, I'm ok," I said smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Everything was so beautiful, I couldn't believe my eyes.<p>

As I walked down the path I could feel the snow crunching under my feet. I twirled around in a circle looking at everything.

It looked like it was dusk and the lights lining all of the trees made everything glow with a glittering light.

There were red and purple rose pedals scattered on the snow and I followed them to see where they would take me.

The weather wasn't that cold but it wasn't warm either. I looked down to see what I was wearing and gasped. I was wearing my wedding dress but it was ripped in multiple places and blood was covering it.

I could feel the wind start to pick up and suddenly all the lights on the trees went out. I could feel my panic start to set in but took a deep breath to calm down.

I had no idea where I was or what I was doing in the middle of the forest in my wedding dress, which was ripped and filled with blood. I turned around in a circle again, this time looking for a place to go but all I could see was snow and trees for miles.

Suddenly the forest seemed darker and more sinister then it did before. I looked on the floor and saw the trail of rose pedals and decided to keep following them to see if it led me anywhere.

After a few minutes I started to see blood mixed in with the rose pedals and then I stopped at the scene in front of me.

There were chairs all lined up in rows with flowers tied to their backs and there were lights lining the trees here too. Everything looked so magical except for all the dead bodies scattered everywhere.

It looked like a massacre had taken place. Everyone was dressed as if for a wedding and I realized this must have been my wedding.

But where was Cayden and the twins, shouldn't they be with me?

I could feel tears running down my face as I walked down the aisle looking at everyone. This wasn't how I wanted my wedding to end; this wasn't how I expected to be walking down the aisle on my wedding day.

When I reached the front I fell to the ground in horror as I saw Cayden lying in the snow in his tux, dead with his throat slit open and the twins with their necks broken.

I could feel my tears coming faster and just as I let out a scream I woke up.

I looked around confused as to where I was. I could hear a frantic commotion in the background but it was being drowned out by someone screaming, and after a minute or two I realized it was me.

I immediately stopped screaming as Cayden, my father, Jonathan and some guards burst into the room.

"Dow, what's wrong love?" Cayden asked running over to me worried.

I noticed that he had gotten blurry and wiped at my eyes but the tears kept coming. "It's ok, everything is ok love," he said hugging me tightly as I sobbed into his arms. That was such a horrible dream, well nightmare. I stopped crying a few minutes later and pulled out of Cayden's arms to see the guards in my bathroom checking to make sure everything was safe.

"Why were you screaming Dow?" Cayden asked.

"Bad dream," I whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I quickly shook my head and looked over at my father who smiled softly at me. "You going to be ok?" my father asked.

I nodded and looked back at Cayden.

"I want to see the twins," I said. He nodded and helped me off the bed. I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head on his chest as we walked to the twin's room.

Cayden quietly opened the door and I looked in and saw that one of the beds was empty. I started to freak out for a second till I noticed that both of them were sleeping in the same bed. I calmed down and walked over to them. They're both alive and not dead, I thought relieved.

I dropped to the floor on my knees and watched them sleep for a second. I lifted my hand and softly ran my fingers over both of their cheeks before kissing their foreheads and walking over to Cayden.

I walked into the hallway and waited for Cayden to close the door. He walked over to me and smiled. I smiled back and rose to my tippy toes to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. I opened my mouth and our tongues explored each other's mouth. Cayden stepped back taking me with him making me push him into the wall.

I ran my hands through his hair and kissed down his neck. He moaned and gripped my hips tighter.

"Are you guys seriously doing this outside your kid's bedroom?" We both froze and I turned to see Jonathan smirking at us.

"Would you relax, it's not like we're having sex against the wall," I said annoyed.

"Yea, but if I wouldn't have come along you would be," he said grinning.

"Whatever… Johnny," I said smiling innocently.

He glared at me. "Don't call me Johnny, its Jonathan," he growled.

"You call me Rose," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"That's your name," he said exasperated.

"No, my name is Laura," I said.

"Your parents call you Rose," he said annoyed.

"Yea, because they're my parents," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Ok, Rose," he said.

"Ok, Johnny," I said smirking.

He glared at me before stomping off somewhere. I smiled to myself and turned around to look at Cayden.

"What would you do if I called you Rose?" he asked.

"Oh, you can call me Rose if you want, I love you. But I like Dow more. I was just doing that to piss him off," I said laughing.

He rolled his eyes at me and we walked into the living room. Since I didn't want to go back to sleep I decided to sit with Cayden and the others as the talked.

I must have dozed off or something because I could feel myself being lifted up but my eyes were too tired to open to see what was happening. But I knew it wasn't anything bad because I knew Cayden was carrying me so I just let my eyes stay closed. I felt myself being placed in the bed and a few minutes later Cayden got in beside me and pulled me into his arms. Right before I fell asleep I felt him kiss my forehead and whisper that he loved me.

When I woke up in the morning Cayden wasn't there. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was already one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Shit!" I cursed jumping out of bed and running out of the room. I can't believe I slept in that late. The twins must be starving, what if something happened to them? I had just reached the outside of the living room when I heard laughter.

I quickened my pace and walked in to see the twins watching TV and my mom sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked angry.

She looked up surprised at my voice and smiled. "Cayden told me not to wake you. He said that you were up late with them last night and that you needed a good rest. When your father left he took me with him because he said that Cayden needed me to watch the twins so you could sleep. Don't worry dear, they are fine. I made them breakfast and got them dressed. They're just watching TV right now," she explained.

I nodded relaxing and walked over to the twins. "You guys ok, I'm sorry I wasn't awake this morning to make you breakfast. But I promise I'll make you lunch ok," I said kissing both their heads.

"Ok mommy," they said. I turned to my mom and sighed.

"Thanks for watching them mom, and sorry for yelling at you before. I was just worried," I told her.

"Its ok honey and I know the feeling," she said smiling softly at me.

"I'm going to go get ready," I said. She nodded and I looked back at the twins once before walking into my bathroom.

I turned on the shower and while I waited for it to get hot I took off my clothes. When it was ready I stepped in and stood under the hot water for a few minutes.

I felt something roll down my lip that didn't feel like water and lifter my hand to wipe it away and found my fingers covered in blood. Great, a nose bleed, I hate nose bleeds.

They sometimes happen when I'm under stress. I washed the blood from my hands in the water and quickly stepped out of the shower to stop the bleeding. When my nose stopped bleeding I flushed the paper I used down the toilet and got back in the shower.

When I was finished in the shower I wrapped a towel around my body and towel dried my hair the best I could so water wouldn't drip onto my clothes and walked into my closet.

I put on some black leggings and a grey sweater dress with some black knee high boots and walked back into my bathroom to do my hair.

I blow dried and straightened my hair before braiding part of my hair on both sides of my head and pining them back. After I put on some light make up I walked out and into the kitchen to start making lunch.

About half an hour later I had some hamburgers cooked and called the kids into the dining room so we could eat together.

"Thanks mommy," Lanny said taking a bite.

"You're welcome Lanny," I said smiling at him.

"You're the best mommy," Anna said excited.

"Thanks baby doll," I said.

My mom sat and talked with us as we ate and when we were done I sent the kids to read in their rooms while we cleaned up.

"So, do you still want to do the safety wards around the house?" my mom asked as we cleaned everything.

"Yes, I still want to do it," I said.

"I heard you had a nightmare last night. Do you think it had to do with your sickness?" she asked.

"I don't know. It could just be a nightmare mom, but we'll have to see if I have more," I said sighing.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Why not, let's go to the living room," I said.

We both sat on the couch and we turned our bodies so we were facing each other.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"First, I was in a forest and it was beautiful. There were lights around all the trees and there were rose pedals on the floor. Everything looked so gorgeous. But then I looked down and noticed I was wearing my wedding dress and it was ripped and covered in blood. I started panicking not knowing what was happening. Then it's like everything changed, the dream became more ominous. I followed the rose pedals to see if they would lead me somewhere and they did. I came up to this wonderful wedding reception but the most horrifying thing was that there were dead bodies lying around everywhere. I was so scared because I realized that it was my wedding and I didn't want my wedding to end like that. I was scared because I didn't know where Cayden or the twins were. I started walking down the aisle and when I reached the front I saw all three of them lying dead on the floor in the snow and just as I screamed I woke up," I said.

I hadn't been looking at my mom the whole time I'd been explaining to her my dream, but looking down in my lap. As I finished I looked up and saw her looking at me sadly, but I also saw Cayden and everyone standing behind her.

I froze and my mom noticed my change in posture and turned around and saw everyone standing there.

"You know, it's not nice to eaves drop," she said glaring.

I saw my dad swallow and look around nervously. "Um, we weren't… we were just walking in and you were talking and we didn't want to interrupt so we stayed right here," he said not looking at her.

I looked over at Cayden and he smiled softly at me. I could tell he wanted to come and sit beside me on the couch so I nodded, and relieved he came and sat beside me.

"You look beautiful," he said kissing me.

"You didn't wake me up this morning, I didn't like that," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"I know, but you needed your sleep. Besides your mom was here to watch the twins," he said.

"Still, what if they needed me and I wouldn't have been awake to be there," I said still angry.

"Then they would have woken you up," Jonathan said in a duh voice.

I looked behind me and glared at him. "I didn't ask you asshole," I growled at him.

He rolled his eyes at my anger and walked into the kitchen to do whatever. "I'm sorry Dow. Next time I'll wake you up," Cayden said hugging me.

"Damn straight you will or you won't be sleeping in our room," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

I saw his eyes widen and he quickly nodded. "Good, now I have some hamburgers if anyone wants any," I said happily.

Everyone walked into the kitchen to get one just as Jonathan walked out with one in his hand. "He is so whipped," Jonathan said sitting next to me on the couch.

"I'm still mad at you," I said glaring.

"Why, I was just being realistic. If something would have happened then they would have woken you up," he said.

"You're still annoying," I said annoyed.

"Yea and I'm still right," he said smiling.

"Move Jonathan," Cayden said when he walked back into the room.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and scooted over so that Cayden could sit next to me. "You guys like it?" I asked.

Everybody nodded and smiled happily. "So what are you guys doing now?" my mom asked.

"Just relaxing," Jonathan said.

We both nodded and I rested my head on Cayden's shoulder. "Daddy, you're home," Anna said happily as the twins came into the room.

"Hey baby," Cayden said picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed the whole time until he put her down.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Good, mommy made hamburgers," she said smiling at me.

I smiled back at her and looked down at Lanny who was eating what was left over of Cayden's burger. I rolled my eyes and went back to looking at Anna and Cayden who were both now sitting on the floor.

"Did you poison it?" I turned to look at Lanny who had spoken to see him holding another part of a burger and wondered who he had gotten it from.

"No, if I poisoned it why would I eat it. You only poison things for other people," Jonathan explained.

Lanny nodded and started eating the burger.

"Jonathan, don't corrupt my son," I said hitting him with a pillow.

"I'm not, I was just explaining how I didn't poison the burger," he said throwing the pillow back at me.

"Mommy, can I have another burger?" Lanny asked me.

"Sure honey, just let me go get it for you," I said.

"I'll make it," Jonathan said standing up.

"Don't be nice, it's weird," I said looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"I know, but I just can't stop it sometimes," he said walking into the kitchen with Lanny.

A few minutes later they walked out and Lanny was caring his burger happily. Lanny came to sit next to me on the couch and we spent the rest of the afternoon just relaxing.

"Watcha thinking about?" Cayden asked that night while we were watching TV in bed.

"Jonathan," I said annoyed.

"Why you thinking about him?" he asked a little angry.

"It's weird having him here and not killing him. I don't want to trust him because of everything he did but I do want to trust him because then we wouldn't have to have this constant fighting anymore. I also don't want to trust him because of whom he is secretly seeing, which if he hurts her I will personally kick his ass. I don't know I just feel like we accepted him too quickly but I guess there really isn't anything we can do," I said sighing.

"I could kill him," Cayden said annoyed.

"No you can't, we are going to try to trust him and not kill him. He is a good asset to what we are going up against right now so we need him on our side. When this is finished we will deal with how he will be in all our lives," I said.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like him," he said.

"You don't have to, just don't kill him and we'll all be fine," I said before kissing him.

I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing and heart beat so that Cayden would think I was asleep and then waited until he fell asleep.

I didn't want to fall asleep because I didn't want to have that nightmare again. I don't know what that was about, was it a warning that I shouldn't have my wedding in the winter? I really hope not because that's always been my dream.

When Cayden had been asleep for about an hour I slowly got out of the bed and quietly changed into some comfortable clothes and then grabbed some weapons just in case and left the apartment.

I didn't know what I was going to do; I guess I could just walk around until I find something.

I had been walking around for about ten minutes when I walked up to Cayden and I's waterfall and sat down.

It was so beautiful and always calmed me down. I closed my eyes and listened to the water crash into the lake. I was so focused on that, that I didn't hear someone walk up until they were right beside me.

I turned my head to the side and saw Jonathan standing there. So not the person I wanted to talk to right now.

"What do you want Jonathan?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing Laura," he said in a monotone voice. I froze a little when he called me Laura. He never called me Laura; the only Jonathan that called me Laura was that thing that attacked us.

How did it get on base this time? I unfroze just in case it really wasn't one of those monsters and Jonathan was just humoring me when he called me Laura.

"I've been looking for you," he said in the same voice.

"You have, why didn't you just come to my room?" I asked him.

"Because you have wards around it," he growled out menacingly.

Shit, this wasn't the real Jonathan. I quickly stood up and turned to him. The thing smiled cruelly at me and I could see its sharp fangs and its eyes glowing yellow. I glared at him and I watched his smile slowly fall.

"What do you want?" I hissed out feeling for my gun and knife.

"You know what I want, I want you dead," it said taking a step toward me. I took a step to the side so that he couldn't corner me against a tree. It took another step toward me and as it went for my neck I shot it in the middle of the head and when he stopped moving I shoved my knife into its heart.

Cayden said they were really hard to kill and I wasn't sure what this was going to do to it or if it would come back to life or something. So I pulled the knife out of its chest and quickly cut its head off and ran to the nearest post.

When I got there the guards looked up and their eyes widened when they saw me covered in blood. "Agent Travis, what's going on?" one of them asked.

"I was attacked, by this thing," I said.

"I'm not sure if I killed it or not. Cayden said they were really hard to kill. Do you know what I'm talking about?" I asked looking between them.

They looked really confused for a second before I saw both of their eyes widen again. "Yes, Agent Travis we know what you're talking about. We'll radio it in and come with you to see if it's dead," they said.

I nodded and we ran to the spot where I cut off this thing's head to see it still there.

"How'd you kill it besides the obvious?" one of them asked.

"I first shot it in the head, then stabbed it in the heart and then cut its head off. I wasn't sure if it would die or not because of everything that's happened but I thought if it was going to come back it would take longer without a head," I said.

They nodded and a few minutes later other guards showed up. "You might want to call Agent Burnstone," one of the guards said.

I nodded and stepped a little to the side and dialed his number. "Agent Burnstone," he said groggily.

"Cayden, I need you to come to the waterfall, like now," I said quickly.

"Dow, what the hell? What are you doing out, when did you leave?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to walk around. But you need to come immediately, everything will be explained when you get here," I said.

"I'll be there soon," he said before hanging up.

I sighed and walked back over to the guards. "He'll be here soon," I told them.

They all nodded and went back to doing whatever they were doing before.

Ten minutes later Cayden showed up and when he saw what was on the ground he froze. "What the fuck happened?" he asked furious looking around.

"Agent Travis was here and killed it Boss," when of the guards said.

He looked over at me quickly and narrowed his eyes. "How did she kill it?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"She first shot it in the head once, stabbed it in the heart and finally cut its head off," the guard said.

"We don't know how it got in or if there are more. We put an alert out to everyone and they are on the lookout; but since these things are shifters it might be hard to find them," another said.

Cayden nodded and motioned for me to come with him. "Thank you; we will be leaving now, clean this mess up. See if it will come back to life and if it does restrain it and keep it till morning and we will question it," he ordered them.

They nodded and we walked off in silence. "You could have gotten killed you know," Cayden said angry.

"I know," I said.

"Why'd you go off alone like that? If you wanted to go for a walk I would have gone with you," he said.

"I know, but... I don't know why I didn't ask you," I said sadly.

"Dow, you know I'm not mad at you. I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby," Cayden said hugging me tightly.

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't get hurt though," I told him.

He looked me over to make sure I wasn't lying and nodded before pulling me back to him.

When we got back to our apartment my parents, Jonathan, and some guards were there.

"Ok, why is everyone here?" I asked annoyed.

"Cayden called saying he needed us to watch the twins for awhile because he was called in and Jonathan was with us when he called so we just all came here," my father explained.

"Now, why does it smell like blood in your bathroom?" he asked tense.

I looked at him confused and felt Cayden tense. "What do you mean it smells like blood in our bathroom?" Cayden asked walking into it.

A minute later he came out and narrowed his eyes. "Why does it smell like your blood in the shower?" he asked.

I froze remembering my nose bleed. "Um, I had a nose bleed this morning," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me Rose," my mom said.

"You could have had an episode and I wouldn't have known till it was too late," she said angry.

"It wasn't that big and it stopped after a minute. Besides, I got side tracked when I started to make the kids lunch and I forgot. Everything is ok and nothing happened, so let's not make a big deal out of this," I said.

I could see that they all got very angry at that last statement and sighed softly. "Rose, obviously if you had a nose bleed then something is wrong. It doesn't matter how small it was, we want to know when they happen. Something could be wrong right now and you could hurt the baby," my dad chastised.

"Nothing is wrong; I was just under stress because of the dream! You know I get nose bleeds when I'm under stress," I said annoyed.

I could see he was getting started to give me another speech about my health so I cut him off. "I'll tell you guy's next time ok. Now let's move on, it's over," I said.

He sighed but nodded. "Now, what happened?" he said looking between us.

"Oh, Rose killed one of the shifter monster's we've been tracking," Cayden said still angry. I saw everyone tense and look at me.

"What were you doing out alone?" Jonathan asked annoyed.

"I was going on a walk; I didn't think anything was going to happen ok. I made a mistake, it happens to everyone. It didn't hurt me and I killed it, end of story!" I yelled walking to our room and slamming the door.

I really hate when they baby me. If this happened to Cayden they wouldn't be asking why he was out alone. I can do things by myself on base, it's not like I left base or something. Unfortunately I was attacked but I killed it, I hope, and wasn't hurt.

"Dow, please open the door," Cayden pleaded from the other side.

"No, I'm mad at you!" I yelled back sitting on our bed.

"Dow please, we're sorry ok. We're just worried about you that's all," he said.

_"Yea Dow, open the door! Open the door! We're just worried! Why can't you open the DOOR?" _I grabbed my head in pain as loud voices started screaming around me. It sounded like telepathy but I didn't know who was screaming to me.

"Dow, what's wrong? Come on, open the door," Cayden said anxious.

I tried to call out to him but the voices were getting louder. It felt like my head was going to explode.

Suddenly whoever was doing this just started laughing. _"Are you going to open the door for us Dow? You know you want to. Open the door DOW; we want to be let in!" _They kept screaming. The voice sounded like Jonathan's but I knew he wouldn't be doing this, so I knew the monsters were doing it. I wonder if they were still on base somewhere or if they were doing this from outside.

I heard Cayden break the lock on the door and walk in and just as he did the voices stopped and I sat up looking at him.

"Dow, what happened? I know you were in pain just a minute ago," Cayden said crouching down beside the bed.

I looked to the door to see everyone standing there and sighed annoyed. "I think those monsters were just communicating with me through telepathy. I'm not sure if they're still on base or if they're doing it from outside, but it stopped when you came in," I explained.

"They were talking with you in your head?" Cayden asked.

"Well more like yelling. But it wasn't like a conversation. They were just telling me to open the door. It sounded like they were mocking you kind of," I said.

"If they were mocking me then they can see us and they're still on base. Come on Dow; let's go into the living room. Darius get some guards and get the twins and bring them to the living room," Cayden said.

My father nodded and motioned to two of his guards to get the twins. Cayden picked me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I can walk you know," I said.

"I know, I just want you near me," he said kissing my head softly.

He placed me on the couch and handed me my pillow and got me a blanket. A minute later the guards came in with the twins. Lanny was awake looking around worried but Anna was asleep. They placed Lanny next to me and I opened my arms so they could put Anna in my lap. She snuggled up to me and I wrapped the blanket around her. Cayden got another blanket and wrapped it around Lanny.

"Daddy, what's happening?" Lanny asked looking at all of us.

"Nothing yet, just precaution," Cayden explained.

Lanny nodded and looked up at the night annoyed. Cayden went and dimmed the light so that Lanny could go back to sleep. I opened my arm and Lanny rested his head on my chest and went to sleep.

"Dow, you can go to sleep also," Cayden said.

"What if they're controlling my dreams?" I asked.

"I won't let them hurt you Dow. Everything is going to be alright," he said softly before kissing me. I nodded and watched as my dad helped my mom set up the other couch so she could sleep too.

I closed my eyes and calmed myself so that I could fall asleep.

When I opened my eyes I wasn't in the living room anymore but in a meadow.

There were long grasses and I could see some flowers mixed in also.

I turned around and there were lots of trees behind me and I could see the mountains in the distance. It was so beautiful here.

The wind was blowing my hair back and it was so relaxing. I sat down and lay out. When I was flat on the floor I closed my eyes and sighed happily.

I opened my eyes and looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing this long black dress with small ruffles all the way down and a bow under the bust. I was also bear foot.

I wasn't sure why I was wearing a black dress in such a beautiful and calm place but I ignored it and went back to relaxing.

I felt the wind start to pick up and froze. This better not be happening again.

"Oh but it is Laura." I opened my eyes and quickly stood up.

Standing in front of me was Jonathan, well not really, the monster disguised as Jonathan.

"Why are you doing this? I've never done anything to you. I didn't even know you existed!" I yelled at him.

"Poor, poor Laura. Doesn't even know why she's being hunted," he said laughing.

"What are you?" I asked him. He stopped and looked at me and smiled.

"I'm a version of a shape shifter, but worse because I have no natural human form. I'm also part vampire, which is why I have fangs," he explained.

I nodded and stepped back. "You can't run from me here Laura, I control this world," he said happily.

"Why are you hunting me?" I asked.

"Because of what Jonathan has done to you. He injected you with Shade blood but couldn't finish the transformation, in turn making you change into something else. But your body doesn't like this transformation and is rejecting it which is why you are sick. Soon if you don't stop this transformation you will turn into a version of me. I am hunting you because I want you dead. If you survive the transformation you will be able to take over my position and I will NOT let that happen. I am in control and always will be even if I have to kill others more powerful," he explained to me.

"Why would I want to take over and rule monsters when I can stay with my family?" I asked outraged.

"Your people will not accept you. You will be uncontrollable and dangerous and they will exile you. You will have nowhere to go but here and then you will take over. I will not let that happen so I'm going to kill you before it can start," he said.

"What if I can finish the transformation into a Shade and not go through with this one, will you stop hunting me?" I asked.

"Yes, you will not be a threat to me and I will leave you and your family be," he said nodding.

"Ok, then I'll do it. I'll ask Jonathan to finish the transformation," I said.

He smiled a weird kind of cruel smile and I suddenly awoke.

I looked around and saw the kitchen light on and heard whispering. My mom was asleep on the couch opposite us and Anna and Lanny were still fast asleep.

I slowly lifted Anna from my lap and placed her on the couch and turned Lanny so that he was in the opposite direction and walked into the kitchen.

"Did we wake you Dow?" Cayden asked kissing my cheek.

"No, I woke up on my own, technically," I said.

"I gotta tell you guys something," I said sitting down at the bar.

They nodded and looked at me expectantly. "Ok, this monster thing appeared in my dream," I started.

"What! Did he hurt you, what happened?" Cayden asked angry.

"No he didn't hurt me, we talked," I said.

"Now let me continue," I said.

He pursed his lips and nodded. "He said he was hunting me because of what Jonathan did, you know when he was injecting me with Shade blood," I said.

Everyone turned and glared at Jonathan. "I'm sorry," he said looking at me sadly.

"Yea well he said that because you never finished changing me into a Shade that I'm turning into something else and my body is rejecting it which is why I'm sick. He said I'm going to turn into a version of what he is and that he thinks I'll be more powerful than him and take over his people and kill him. So to stop me from doing that he's going to kill me so that he won't be overthrown. I asked him if he would stop hunting me if I could find a way to stop the transformation and he said yes," I explained to them.

I could see that everyone was stunned at what I just said. "I won't let you turn into one of those things Dow, ever," Cayden said hugging me tightly.

"I know," I said.

"How are we going to stop the transformation though?" Jonathan asked.

"You need to finish changing me into a Shade," I said.

"Not happening," Cayden said.

"Cayden, it's the only way. Besides you guys will be here to help me through it. He said he'll stop coming after us and leave us alone if I stopped the transformation," I said.

"Dow, I don't want you to be a Shade. Do you know how hard I worked to get to where I am right now as a Shade and some people still don't trust me. If you do this people are going to think you're a traitor," he said.

"I don't care what people think. I'm doing this for me and so that he doesn't continue hurting us. So you can either chose that I turn into that thing and die or Jonathan finishes changing me and people think I'm a traitor, which I'm not," I said angry.

"Fine, but I'll be the one doing it," he said glaring at Jonathan.

Jonathan nodded and I sat back down at the bar. "What if when you're a Shade it doesn't stop the transformation?" my asked worried.

I turned to her just realizing she was in the room. "We'll deal with that when it happens. This is a lose lose situation and we don't know what's going to happen," I said.

She nodded but still looked unhappy about the situation. "When do you want to start this or well finish this?" my father asked. "Tomorrow morning we can start," I said.

"Dow…"

"Cayden, we need to finish this as soon as possible," I said.

"Fine, we'll start tomorrow," he said.

"What if he continues going after you?" my mother asked.

"He'll have no reason to continue hunting me because I'm not a threat to him he said," I told her.

She nodded unconvinced.

I heard someone stop outside our apartment and we all turned our heads to listen to what they'd do. I heard a gun being cocked and tensed standing up in my chair.

"Dow," Cayden said pulling me back.

"The twins are in the living room Cayden," I hissed.

He clenched his teeth and nodded just as whoever was outside started shooting at the door. I ran out of the kitchen into the living room and saw that the kids were awake.

"Mommy what's happening?" Anna asked scared.

"I don't know baby doll," I said helping her off the couch just as the guy walked into the room. I put the twins behind me and crouched, growling at him. The guy smiled at me but I watched its smile fall as Cayden walked up behind him.

Cayden lifted his hands and put them around the guys' neck and twisted. The guys fell to the ground dead just as someone burst through a window behind me.

I quickly turned around and jumped at the guy making us go flying out the window.

Whoever it was latched its arms around me and dug its nails into my skin. I lifted my head back and I felt my fangs extend before I sunk them into this guys neck. I felt his hold on my loosen and he took his nails out of me. I pulled my hand back and shoved it through his chest pulling out his heart just as we were about to hit the ground.

I pulled my fangs out of his neck and my hand out of his chest and put my hands out beside me making me freeze a few inches above the ground. I released my power making me drop onto the floor on all fours.

I heard a commotion beside me and turned my head to see people running towards me and people chasing them. I realized that it wasn't the monsters attacking but that we were under attack by werewolves.

Shit, I didn't have a weapon with me. I saw a werewolf about to jump a women and new that what I was about to do would seriously piss off Cayden but I did it anyway since I was here.

I ran and jumped in between the women and the werewolf and as she ran faster I jumped up and landed on the werewolf's back. Since I didn't have a weapon I ripped out its throat with my teeth and as it fell to the ground I jumped off it.

"Laura!" I quickly turned around and saw Cayden and the other's running towards me.

"Hey," I said.

"Dow, I'm going to let you do this just this once because you've already been fighting for the last few minutes, but if you think you're going to have an episode or if you start weakening then I want you to stop fighting ok. Now here are some weapons, please be safe," Cayden said before kissing me. I nodded.

"Where are the twins?" I asked quickly.

"Victoria and some guards are taking them somewhere safe," he said before we went off to fight.

I can't believe the werewolves had gotten in; they hadn't in a long time. They probably got in when the Jonathan imposter did and have been waiting to attack.

I'd been fighting for an hour before I felt weak and knew that I had to stop or something bad would happen.

Cayden and I had been separated about fifteen minutes ago so I couldn't tell him and I wouldn't be able to find him in this fight so I slipped off to find somewhere safe.

I saw a building and ran in and hid in a room. I locked the door and sat on the floor and closed my eyes so that I could concentrate and find the twins.

When I found them I realized they were in the same safe room as I was in when I first met my father.

I stood up and went to walk to the door but when I heard growling I back tracked and jumped out the window.

I landed and quickly took off running.

When I reached the safe room I knocked on the door and through telepathy told my mom it was me. A minute or so later the door was open and I was harshly pulled in.

"Hey, be careful she could be injured," my mother growled at the guard.

The guard immediately let go of me and my mother led me over to the couch. "You ok Rose?" she asked.

"Yea, just felt weak and didn't want anything to happen," I said.

"You felt weak, so you left a fight!" the guard hissed at me.

I flinched at his tone and my mother growled at him. "You don't know anything," she said.

I could feel my eyes start to water and wiped my eyes but when I pulled my hand away it was covered in blood. "Mom, I think I'm having an episode," I said.

She turned back and her eyes widened. I could feel my nose start to bleed and I saw the guards eyes widen. "I'm sick and I didn't want this to happen on the battle field," I told him.

My eyes were starting to get blurry so I couldn't really see what he did.

"Mom, I want you to change me now," I said.

"What, why? You said Cayden was going to do it," she said worried.

"Mom, I don't want to go through this again, please just do it," I pleaded with her.

"I don't know…"

"Mom, please," I begged as my ears started ringing. I closed my eyes in disappointment when I realized she wasn't going to do it but opened my eyes and gasped as I felt her bite down into my neck.

**Ok that's the end of that chapter. I'm going to be putting up pictures of the places in her dreams on my profile if you want to check them out. I'm not going to be able to update next week because i'll be studying/cramming for my midterms. But i will be updating during Christmas break. So i hope you liked this chapter, R and R. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath and immediately wished I hadn't.

I could smell human blood and it was making my throat burn like hell. I'd never experienced thirst like this before and knew I was going to have to exercise lots of self control.

I now know how Cayden felt, how every Shade felt. This unrelenting thirst was unbearable and made you want to claw at your throat to make it stop, but you know the only way to stop it is to take someone else's life.

I gripped the sides of the bed and vowed to myself that I would never take another human's life. I was determined to never kill anyone to clench this thirst, no matter what. This was my decision to change and I was doing it to protect my family and so I would deal with the pain knowing that my family was now safe.

I pulled my hands away from the bed and realized that I had chunks of metal in my hands. I looked down confused and saw that I was laying on a metal table with a plain white sheet over me.

I saw the holes where I'd sunk my hands into the metal and groaned. Great, all my senses and abilities were stronger now. I was going to have to control my urges and emotions so that I wouldn't do that to someone.

I dropped the pieces of metal on the ground and looked around.

I suddenly realized that I was alone, completely alone in the room. I actually didn't even know where I was. It didn't look like a hospital room, and trust me I should know I've woken up plenty of times in one.

I sat up quickly and got off the metal table and walked over to the door and stopped. It was really quiet. From what I could remember we had been attacked by werewolves and it was too quiet for the after math. If I really was in a hospital room and I just didn't recognize it then something must be seriously wrong for there to be no commotion in the hospital.

I opened the door quietly and stepped out. I looked around and froze, suddenly realizing why it was so quiet.

I was in the morgue.

Ok, what the hell happened that put me in a morgue? I was obviously not dead; I mean I think I'm not dead. I don't feel dead, I feel great. This is the best I've felt in years since I was diagnosed with my weird freak disease.

I looked back into the room to see if I would see my body on the bed to make sure I wasn't a ghost. I'd seen things like that in movies, people thinking they're alive when they're really ghosts and not knowing it.

Nope, no body on the table which means I'm not dead. So, why the hell am I in the morgue?

I closed the door and continued walking down the hallway. I'd never been in a morgue before but I always imagined it as being cold, but I didn't feel cold. I guess that had to do with my transformation to a Shade.

I looked down at what I was wearing to make sure I wasn't wearing one of those weird hospital gowns and saw that I was wearing a long flowing white dress.

Why was i wearing this? Well, at least I was naked or something, that would be awkward.

I continued walking down the hallway till I reached a metal door. It looked really heavy and like it was supposed to keep people in. I put my hand on the handle and pulled so that it would open and accidently pulled the handle off the door.

Damn it, how am I going to explain all the things I broke in this place? I dropped the handle on the floor and stuck my fingers into the metal and pulled and unfortunately the door came off its hinges. Seriously, I wasn't even trying hard.

I leaned the door on the wall and walked out, into another hallway. Ok, this was seriously starting to piss me off. I want out of this place. I looked around for any windows that I could jump out of and saw one at the end of the hallway.

I ran over to it and carefully opened the window so that I wouldn't break it. I looked out to see how far up I was and saw that I was only on the third floor of the building. I crawled out of the window and sat on its ledge for a second before jumping off of it. I spread my legs a little apart to brace myself for the fall and a few seconds later I landed perfectly on the floor with a thud.

Sadly there was a big crack in the ground where I landed. Cayden was going to have to teach me how to jump out of windows without leaving holes in the ground. I'd seen him do it plenty of times and there were no holes what so ever.

I looked around and saw nobody walking around. In fact everything looked perfect, like no attack had happened at all.

Did i dream that fight? Something is seriously wrong. First i wake up in the morgue and now it looks like nothing happened at all.

I wasn't that far from home so I ran there and was there in seconds. I was standing in front of my door and for some reason I couldn't walk in.

I took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened a minute later and the guard froze when he saw me.

"You gonna let me in or are you just going to stand there?" I asked raising an eye brow. The guard quickly stepped aside and I walked in.

The place felt different. I looked around and couldn't see anything different and realized that the vibe felt wrong. Everything seemed so gloomy and sad. I could hear soft whispers coming from the living room and quickly walked in.

As soon as I made myself known every conversation stopped immediately. I looked around at everybody's shocked faces and heard multiple gasps. There were three people that I wanted to see but they weren't there, Cayden and the twins.

"Where are Cayden and the twins?" I asked. Nobody answered me and I continued looking at all their shocked faces before my patience wore out and I went to ask again when I heard soft crying from our room.

My head snapped over to the hallway where our room was and listened and realized Anna was crying. I could feel my anger rising and i wanted to kill the person who hurt Anna.

I ran into the hallway and burst into my room. The crying immediately seized and Cayden looked up from where he was lying on the bed holding the twins and froze.

I watched as all of their eyes widened in surprise and Anna started to cry harder. I looked down at her and saw how she was thrashing in Cayden's arms trying to get to me.

I walked to the side of the bed and Cayden let his arms fall from around them and Anna scrambled over to me and threw herself into my arms sobbing. "It's ok Anna, mommy's here now," I soothed rubbing her back softly. She sobbed into my neck and clutched onto me tightly.

I looked up at Cayden confused about to ask him what happened, when I saw tears fall out of his eyes. Cayden rarely cried and when he did it was really serious.

Someone really needs to me what happened while i was mysteriously in the morgue.

I heard a sound by the door and saw that everybody was standing in the hallway watching me.

I could hear Anna murmuring something unintelligible and leaned my head so that I could understand. "Don't die again mommy, don't die again mommy," is what she was saying over and over again. I was stunned into silence. What did she mean? I never died, I'm not dead. I'm right here, obviously alive.

"What happened?" I asked Cayden. His eyes snapped open and he gazed at me in awe.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. I smiled at him but stopped when I heard a chocked sob. I looked over and saw my mom sobbing into my dad's arms before looking back over at Cayden and saw him glaring harshly at my mom. I looked around the room confused feeling as if I'd missed something important.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked standing up with Anna still in my arms.

"Rose, you died," he whispered. I felt myself stop in my tracks. I looked at him to make sure he was telling the truth and could see that he was.

Everything finally made sense now. Why I was in the morgue, why the aura in the house felt so sad, why Anna was telling me not to die again, why Cayden was crying. I'd died and didn't even know it. How did I die, how long was I dead, I wondered. I looked back at Cayden and saw that Lanny was starting to wake up.

"How?" I asked him.

"Your mom, she turned you and something went wrong. We don't…"

"Get OUT! Everybody get out!" Cayden suddenly yelled. I looked over at him shocked and saw that his eyes were completely black.

Cayden's yell had woken Lanny up completely and he shot up and looked around and when his eyes landed on me he gasped. Cayden growled loudly at everyone and they took a step back.

"I said GET OUT!" Cayden yelled jumping at my mom. She moved her arms to cover her face and right when Cayden reached her two guards restrained him and she flew back into the wall.

I stood there in shock as i watched Cayden try and attack my mom. She still had tears running down her cheeks and she was sobbing now; but she wasn't doing anything to hide or stop him, almost like she wanted him to attack her.

I was broken out of my trance as Cayden broke out of his hold and jumped towards my mom again. I quickly put Anna down and ran towards him and restrained him.

"Cayden calm down, everything is ok. Please, calm down honey," i whispered in his ear. He stopped struggling in my arms but was still tense, and i knew if i released him he would try and attack her again.

"Guy, leave. I'll talk to you later, ok," i said, pleading with them with my eyes. My dad glared at Cayden but nodded. He carefully picked up my mother and they walked out. A minute later i heard our front door close.

"Cayden, they're gone. Are you going to calm down now?" i asked standing in front of him. He nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Dow, you're alive. Oh my God, never do that again," he whispered while kissing me everywhere.

"I won't i promise. I'm ok now," i said kissing him. He nodded and i pulled him to the bed where the twins were.

I sat down next to Lanny who launched himself at me and hugged me tightly. "I love you mommy. Please so don't again," i told me.

"I won't i promise," i said kissing his head. Anna sat up and hugged the both of us tightly. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her head softly.

"Everything's ok now," I whispered. I looked up and Cayden was sitting up straight at the edge of the bed, facing the door. He looked like a statue, frozen in place.

"Cayden, come sit with us," I whispered. I thought he hadn't heard me at first but he looked behind him and smiled at me before getting up and wrapping his arms around all of us.

"Dow," he whispered softly looking at me.

"Don't worry Cayden, I'm nor going anywhere," I said. He looked at me as if seeing me for the first time in years and I wondered how long I'd been dead for.

"I missed you so much Dow," he said kissing me softly on the lips. I smiled into the kiss and held him there with my hand.

"I'm so glad you're alive Dow, I didn't know what I was going to do without you," Cayden said sadly.

"Cayden, how long was I dead for?" I asked.

"You were dead for two weeks. They were supposed to bury you this afternoon; it's why everybody was here. Today is your funeral," he said sadly.

My eyes widened and I looked down and noticed they were all wearing black. "I'm sorry I died Cayden," I said with tears filling my eyes.

"It's not your fault, it's her's," he said through clenched teeth as he stood up and started pacing beside me.

"Cayden, what are you talking about? Who?" I asked.

"Victoria, she made this happen," he said furious. I watched him start to shake and knew I had to calm him down before something happened. I carefully took Anna's and Lanny's arms from around me and tried to put them on the bed but Anna wasn't letting up.

"Mommy, don't leave me, please," she started screaming.

"Hey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I just have to talk to daddy for a few minutes. I'm going to be right here," I told her. I watched her lip tremble and it broke my heart. She nodded slowly and hugged Lanny. I stood up and walked over to Cayden.

"Cayden, this isn't my mom's fault," I said.

"Yes it is, she bit you. We had a plan that we'd gone over a few hours before; I was supposed to change you! We were supposed to do all of this together and not just randomly change you! Then she does this and everything goes to hell! Not only did I lose you but I had to lose our baby too! You know what the doctors said; they said that the baby was just going to die inside of you! We were going to try and save it because it was almost five months but when they went to have the cesarean it wouldn't work. Your skin would heal up immediately and we couldn't get the baby out. The baby was going to die, suffocate inside of you while you were lying dead underground and I couldn't do anything!" he yelled falling to the ground on his knees.

"She did this, she took you both away from me," he whispered.

"Cayden, I told her to do it. Don't blame her, I told her to change me. It's my fault," I told him with tears rolling down my face.

"No, it doesn't matter. She should have known better. She shouldn't have done it, even if you asked. She knew that you get delirious when you have episodes. What if in the end you changed your mind and you didn't wwant to be a Shade? What if we found a different way to eradicate the illness? Now we have no other option and you're stuck as a Shade. I never wanted this for you, and now she took the choice away from you," he said sadly.

"Cayden, it was the only way. We've researched everywhere and everything, even had human doctors do research and they didn't find anything on the illness. I did it because i needed to protect you guys; the shifter said he would stop hunting me and everyone if i could stop the transformation. They're not going to go near Lanny anymore or hunt anyone else we care about. I had to do this. But i was being selfish Cayden and i make a snap decision and i'm sorry. I told her to change me because i didn't want to have to go through the episode. It's all my fault, please don't blame her," i pleaded with him.

I subconsciously put my hand on my stomach and felt a light kick and sobbed. My baby was ok I thought happily. My baby didn't die like everyone thought it would. I can't believe they overcame this.

I dropped to the floor beside Cayden and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and kissed my head.

I took Cayden's hand and placed it on my stomach and I felt him gasp as the baby kicked.

"We're both ok Cayden," I said happily. He looked up and I could still see the pained expression on his face. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my stomach where the baby had kicked before kissing me.

"I love you Dow, so much," he said before kissing me again, except this time harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"I love you too Cayden," I said when we pulled back.

Later on that day I found out that Cayden tried to kill my mom when he found out what happened but thankfully my dad and Jonathan restrained him, for the most part. He bit her for a few seconds before they pulled him away. They said he also destroyed a whole room before they could restrain him completely and calmed him down.

Cayden hadn't let the twins near my mom in the last two weeks; and when he had to go to work, surprisingly he left them with Jonathan. Bet that conversation was awkward.

The first couple of days he said the twins didn't get that I was really dead until the end of the first week and it started setting in that I wasn't coming back. They wouldn't sleep in their own room and cried the whole time unless he let them sleep with him.

It hurt to listen to everything that happened while I was supposedly dead. I don't know what happened, why did I die? When you are changed into a Shade you aren't supposed to die. Why did this happen to me. But I know it's all my fault because I was being selfish and wanted my sickness to be eradicated by being turned into a Shade.

There was a fifty percent chance that my transformation wouldn't have gotten rid of my sickness and then everything would have been for nothing. It hurts to think that my family was hurt and torn apart because of my own selfish actions.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok, so there is going to be a lemon in this chapter. I've never really written one before, so i'm not sure if it's good or not. I will mark it so if you don't want to read it you don't have to. You won't miss anything if you don't read it though. **

**A year later**

I had our baby seven months ago and it was a girl. We named her Valentina, and as a nickname we call her Lena.

She's so beautiful and has none of my previous sickness in her; she has my black hair and Cayden's blue eyes. Anna and Lanny absolutely adore her and its so cute watching them play with her.

I'd just been woken up by Casey and my mom and they pushed me into the shower so that I could get ready.

Today was the day I'd been waiting for since I fell in love with Cayden, today was the day I was getting married.

Even though Jonathan made fun of me for waiting to get married in the winter, I didn't care. Today was December 17th and there was snow on the ground. But, that wouldn't matter to me because I couldn't really feel the cold since I was a Shade now.

It took a little getting used to, being a Shade, but I was ok now. I had perfect control over my thirst and my abilities and emotions. The sickness that I'd had for a little over six years is gone and everyone is so grateful. No more getting sick in the morning, no more episodes, no more fear of being too weak to live, and I can continue training too.

I have been reinstated as an agent and when Valentina is old enough I will start going on missions again. I work as a mentor training newbie's and getting them ready for missions.

That bastard shifter mutant and his whole clan left us alone and we haven't seen any of them since.

I told Cayden and my father that they should stop the campaign to go killing all of them because that just might make them angry again.

Cayden is still a little tense around my mother though. My father actually thought of the idea of them going to therapy and they've been going for the past year or so. I'm actually going to therapy also, but not for the same thing. Jonathan and I go to therapy to get over our past and everything that he did. Everything has gotten better and I trust him now.

Casey and him came out with their relationship and are really happy. They're so cute together.

Casey was my maid of honor and Jack was Cayden's best man. I got out of the shower and put on a white strapless bra and some matching underwear before putting on my robe and walking into my room to tell Casey I was ready.

"Finally you're done; we need to start getting you all ready!" Casey said excited.

"Relax Casey, we have like nine hours," I said rolling my eyes at her. She made me get up at six thirty in the morning and the wedding was at three thirty.

"Shadow, you need that long! Now sit, I'm going to do your nails and Victoria is going to do your toe nails. We are painting them purple to go with your theme," Casey said.

"Can I eat, and I want to see Cayden and where's Lena?" I asked firing off all my questions.

"Someone is cooking you breakfast now, which we will feed to you since your nails are wet. Lena and the twins are with Cayden right now, and no you may not see Cayden. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," she said in a duh tone.

"But I haven't seen him in a few days and I really want too," I whined.

"Yea well you'll see him at three thirty," she said glaring at me playfully. I rolled my eyes and sat back as they started painting my nails. True to their word they did have someone feed it to me, but don't worry it wasn't some random person, it was Elliot. Elliot came down for my wedding and I was so happy to see him.

He's actually engaged right now to a Shade that he's been dating for awhile. He visited me a few times in the last couple of years but he said that he hated seeing me so sick and so he didn't like to visit. But now that I'm all better now he comes down at least once a month. He's going to be staying here with his fiancé while Cayden and I are on our honey moon and spend some time with the twins and Lena.

The twins are seven now and we decided to home school them.

After I was done eating they had a masseuse come in and give me a massage. They said that I looked stressed out from everything and it was a perfect time for one. I rolled my eyes but let the women work her magic on my muscles. It felt incredible relaxing and when she was done I was so refreshed and Casey and my mom actually had to force me off the bed to finish getting ready.

It was around ten thirty when they took me into my bathroom and sat me in a chair, facing away from the mirror, and started working on my hair. They said they weren't going to do anything too elaborate with my hair and makeup but I really didn't trust them, especially since I couldn't see what they were doing.

I closed my eyes and just let them do what they needed to do. My hair was still wet from my shower this morning so they got to work on blow drying my hair. After they were done with that they started curling my hair.

Casey wanted to put like some kind of jewels or crystals in my hair but I shot that idea down and just to make her feel better I told her I was going to be wearing a veil the whole time so no one would see them.

Almost two hours later I felt them slide something on my head. "What did you guys just put on my head? Is that the veil, I'm not putting it on until I have my dress on," I told them lifting my hands to feel around my hair.

"No, no touchy! It's not the veil any way. It's a surprise and don't ruin it by touching it. You'll see at the final unveiling," Casey said really excited.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," she said when she saw my worried face. I nodded and settled down so they could start on my makeup.

Why did getting ready for this have to take so long? The wedding wasn't going to be that big. It wasn't like I was inviting the whole supernatural world. My family was going to be there, my friends, the people I've been training, Michael, other co workers, and some other people my father invited. It was some shades that my father said would be nice to invite. I've never met them before but whatever; as long as they don't wreck my wedding or eat anyone I'm fine with it.

Right now Cayden, Jonathan, Jack and the gang, some guards, and a professional wedding planner that Casey hired to help us plan this were doing final touch ups for the wedding. We were having our wedding on base at our waterfall place. It was so beautiful in the winter. The waterfall area was actually a little ways into the woods so I wouldn't just be walking into a big open area where Cayden would see me coming before I walked down the aisle.

Like in my dream they were going to wrap lights around the trees to make everything glow and I made them put rose pedals on the ground. I thought that everything that was in my dream was so beautiful, well right up to the part until I was looking at everyone lying dead on the floor which I hope doesn't happen in real life.

When I come through the trees there will be two sections of seats organized in rows just like in my dream. The chairs will be covered in white fabric with red bows tied around them and then right before I start walking down the aisle there will be a marble pedestal on each side that have a lantern on them with a flame blowing, which symbolizes our eternal love. As I walk down the aisle there will be purple rose pedals lining the sides of the rows as I walk between them. Then when I reach the front there will be two more pedestals with lanterns.

"Shadow, we're going to need you to open your eyes so that we can see if your makeup looks good," Casey said tapping my shoulder to get me out of my day dream.

I opened my eyes and looked at them. "You look absolutely gorgeous Rose, Cayden isn't going to be able to take his eyes off of you," my mom said happily.

"Thanks mom," I said smiling at her. I looked over at Casey to see her nodding her approval before she started jumping up and down and clapping.

"We did such a great job on her Victoria! She looks gorgeous!" Casey said happily.

My mom and I both laughed at her excitement. "Ok, I think it's time for you to put on your dress," my mom said. Casey nodded and ran out of the room to get my dress. I could feel a bubble of excitement rising in me. I was close, so close to getting married. I only had a few more hours till I would walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Rose Burnstone.

"Ok, here it is. Are you ready to put it on?" Casey asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said trying not to bounce in my seat in excitement. She nodded and pulled me up and told me to close my eyes so that they could get me into my dress in my bedroom without a mirror so I wouldn't peak. I closed my eyes and we walked into my bedroom.

Casey unzipped the garment bag with my dress inside and I gasped looking at it. It was so beautiful. I could feel a big smile coming onto my face and I almost told Casey to hurry up I was so excited.

She took the dress out of the bag and told me to take my robe off. I put the robe on the bed and they helped into the dress. I slid my hands down my dress and tried to imagine what I would look like. "Do you want to put on some shoes until the wedding?" my mom asked me.

"Sure, just get me some flats," I said. She nodded and went into my closet to get them. I was going to go down the aisle barefoot. It didn't really matter if I wore shoes anyway because my dress would cover them up. Casey went behind me and put the veil on me.

"Ok, it's time for the unveiling. Come on," Casey said leading me into the bathroom. I closed my eyes and I felt them stop me and when they told me to open my eyes I waited a couple of seconds and then smiled.

I felt my eyes widen when I saw myself in the mirror. I'm not being vain or anything, but I did look gorgeous.

It looked just as I remembered. There were white crystals covering my torso and bust and the background fabric was white. The skirt and train were a kind of mixture of a pearl and silver color. There were ruffles in the skirt all the way down until the train started and there was a small bow right before the skirt started with a pendent on it. The dress took my breath away every time I saw it and I couldn't wait till Cayden saw me in it.

The thing I felt them slide on my head wasn't the veil, it was a tiara. I put my hands up to feel the tiara and smiled. "Do you like it? We weren't sure of what your reaction would be; and we tried not to get anything to extravagant," Casey said a little worried.

"Its beautiful guys, you guys are the best," I said hugging them both before going back to look in the mirror. My hair was curled and they sprayed something in it to make it sparkle and the sparkles bounced off my tiara to make it even more sparkling. They didn't make my makeup too outrageous but they did just enough. I had on foundation, eyeliner, and they gave a silver smokey eye look. I then had on some light pink lip stick and blush. I felt and looked like a princess.

"Here," my mom said putting on me a crystal and pearl bracelet. There was a bow made of crystals on the front and then to the back until the clasp there were white pearls.

"Mom, it's beautiful. Where'd you get it?" I asked looking at it in awe.

"I didn't, it was your dad's mom's bracelet. She wore it at her wedding, I wore it at mine, and now you'll wear it at yours. I thought you would need something old and borrowed. The tiara is something new," my mom told me.

I nodded and hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek. "Thank you, it's beautiful," I said.

"You'll also need something blue," Casey said bending down and placing something around my foot.

"You're going barefoot so I thought this was a great idea," she said. I lifted my gown up a bit and smiled. There was a blue bracelet that wrapped around one of my toes and around my ankle. It had blue pearls and crystals all around it.

"Casey, this is wonderful! I love it," I said hugging her tight.

"I'm glad you like Shadow, you look so gorgeous. You deserve all of this and more," she said tearing up.

"Don't cry Casey, it'll make me cry and then you guys will have to do my make up again," I said laughing.

"Ok, I won't cry, don't worry," she said dabbing her eyes.

"Well, I guess it's time for the maid of honor and mother of the bride to get ready now," Casey said smiling hugely.

"You can't go anywhere. Elliot will be here to entertain you. Don't mess anything up because when we get back we're going to take pictures," she said kissing my cheek.

"I won't don't worry," I said admiring myself in the mirror. Casey left the bathroom, leaving my mom and I.

"She's right Rose, you do deserve all of this and more. I'm so happy that you're finally getting what you want and getting to marry Cayden. There was a time when I thought you weren't going to be able to live long enough to get to do this and watching you fight so hard after everything you've been through makes me so proud. Most people would give up but you didn't. Now you're getting everything you could ever want. You have three beautiful kids, a loving fiancé, a great job, everything and I'm sure anything else you want you'll be able to get. You're so strong and I just want you to know that your father and I are so, so proud of you," my mother said smiling happily.

"Mom, you're going to make me cry," I said sniffing.

"It's ok, we used water proof makeup," she said laughing. I laughed along with her and we hugged tightly before she left.

I walked into the living room and Elliot was standing there. "Well don't you look gorgeous today," he said smiling.

"You like it?" I asked spinning in a circle.

"Yes, Cayden's going to be speechelss when he see's you walking down the aisle," he said kissing my cheek.

"You look handsome too," I said. He was wearing black dress pants with a white long sleeve button down shirt with a silver vest and tie. I could see his black jacket lying on the couch. All of the groom's men and the groom were wearing that.

"Thanks, so what do you want to do until they get back?" he asked. "Well I can't do anything that would get this messed up or ripped. So I guess we could just watch talk. I have a great idea, let's dance," I said.

"Dance? To what?" he asked looking around.

I ran into my room and got some portable speakers and my ipod. "Ok, we can practice dancing for when we're at the wedding. You are going to dance with me right?" i asked.

"Of course," he said smiling hugely at me.

I nodded and turned on some slow music that we could dance to.

About an hour later my mom, Casey, and my bridesmaids came back to take pictures, and they unfortunately kicked Elliott out so that he could go take pictures with the guys.

"You look even more beautiful then how they described you to be," Trinity said. Trinity was working at another base in Russia right now but had come back for the wedding. I was so glad she came; I hadn't seen her in a while.

Trixie nodded her consent and hugged me tightly. "I can't believe you're getting married today, it's so exciting!" she squealed. Everybody laughed and we went outside to take pictures.

Everybody looked elegant in their dresses. The bridesmaids were wearing the dress that we had found a year or so ago in the magazine. It was a long, strapless red dress, with an orange bow that tied in the back under the bust. Casey was wearing a long purple halter top dress. It had crystals under the bust and above where it started the halter part. My mother was wearing this long strapless chocolate colored dress and it had crystal embroidery at the top. They all looked great and I was glad every one of them was here to spend this moment with me.

Everything was so striking outside. The sun was almost setting here and snow was slowly falling. I closed my eyes and let the wind caress my face.

"You look beautiful Rose." I opened my eyes to see my father and his guards standing there.

"Thanks dad," I said hugging him.

"Are you ready to walk down the aisle?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said smiling. He nodded and held out his arm for me. I took it and we walked the distance to the forest. I could hear the voices of the people in their chairs and feel everyone's anticipation and excitement. Everything looked just like I hoped it would look; I needed to thank the professional wedding planner that Casey hired to do this. We reached the starting point and stood in a place where no one would be able to see us.

"Mommy." I looked over to see Anna and Lanny running towards me.

"Hey babies, you guys look great," I said hugging each of them.

"So do you mommy, you look beautiful," Anna said kissing my cheek. Lanny nodded and also kissed my cheek. I heard the wedding march start and took a deep breath.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They nodded and got ready. Anna was my flower girl and Lanny was the ring bearer. They both started walking down the aisle followed by my two bridesmaids, Trixie and Trinity, and then Casey.

I looked at my father and he kissed my cheek before placing the veil over my face. I smiled and we set out to walk down the aisle.

Everybody was standing and smiling at us as we walked down the aisle but my attention wasn't on them, it was on Cayden. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo and I just wished we could walk faster so that I could be beside him again, but I knew Casey would kill me if I did that. She wanted everything to be perfect.

I could see him smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Soon we reached the alter and my father kissed my hand and placed it in Cayden's before going to sit down beside my mother. The ceremony went by in a flash and soon Cayden was lifting my veil to kiss me.

"You took my breath away when you walked down the aisle," he whispered when we pulled away. I could hear people clapping and cheering for us and laughed. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I said kissing him again. He picked me up and twirled me in a circle before putting me down and we faced the crowd.

I looked at my parents and smiled. My dad had a big smile on his face and my mom had tears running down her face. Cayden and I walked down the aisle as husband and wife and at the end we kissed again before walking through the forest. There were some guards waiting for us that would walk with us to the reception. The place where the reception was outside also.

There was a big patio area near the forest where we cleared for a dance floor and then around it there were tables and chairs and above everyone there was a bunch of lights since it was dark now. The theme was kind of like a winter wonderland. Everything, including the chairs, table clothes, decorations, was mostly white except for some small bursts of color. The lights that were all around us were giving off a blue tint and on every table there were candles giving us warmth and light.

There was also some light posts surrounding the dance floor to give off more light and from the building that the patio came off of there was lots of light illuminating everything. It looked beautiful, especially with all the snow.

"Shadow, come on you have to change into your wedding reception dress," Casey said pulling my arm a little.

"What wedding reception dress? I don't have a reception dress," I said confused.

"Yes you do, it's technically another surprise. But you have to change before people start getting here," she said.

"But why can't she do it later. I haven't seen her in like four days," Cayden whined.

"You can have her after she gets changed," Casey said pulling me into the illuminated building with the my mom and bridesmaids.

"Guys, where are we going?" I asked laughing.

"You'll see," Casey said as they pulled me into a dressing room on the second floor.

"Ok, I'm going to unzip your dress now," Casey said. I nodded and she unzipped it. I held the front so it wouldn't fall to the floor and then slid it off my body and handed it to my mom who put it back in its garment bag.

They then helped me into another dress which was long strapless and flowy. It was mostly purple except for the bust which was black; there was also a black flower with crystals under the bust which was so cute.

"Guys, this is really too much. Where'd you find this dress its great," I gushed twirling around in circles in the mirror.

"When we went shopping for everything we found it and bought it when you weren't looking," my mom said smirking.

"Thanks guys, you guys are the best," I said hugging each of them.

"Ok, can I go see Cayden now," I begged.

"Yes, go see Cayden…Wait!" Casey yelled right before I took off out the door.

"You have to wear shoes with this dress," she said passing me some black stilettos. I put them on and ran off to see Cayden, listening to them laughing at me.

I stepped out into the area where they were having the reception and everyone parted the way and clapped for me. I smiled at all of them and looked around for Cayden.

At the end of the parting he was standing there gazing at me. I smiled and quickened my pace towards him and when I reached him he hugged me and spun me in a circle.

"You look gorgeous my love," he whispered in my ear before kissing me. He put me down and for the rest of the night we just enjoyed ourselves with the twins, Lena, and our family and friends.

Around twelve o'clock it was time for us to leave so that we could go on our honeymoon. Cayden wasn't telling me where we were going, so it was a total surprise.

"Mommy and daddy are going to miss you guys so much," I said hugging the twins and Lena. The twins still weren't used to being away from me for long periods of time yet because of the time I died and this was the first time ever that both of us going to be away from them.

We were only going for two weeks and we promised to call every day. "We'll miss you too mommy," Anna said hugging me.

I kissed her cheek and kissed Lanny's forehead before hugging Lena close to me. I hadn't been away from Lena for long periods of time before and this was going to be the first time we were leaving her.

She was still so young and Cayden and I weren't ready to be away from her yet, but everybody promised that she and the twins would have the best protection and that if anything happened we could come home right away.

Cayden took my hand and led me to a car and he drove to the airport.

"So, I was thinking that when we get back from our honeymoon we can move into the house. I'm having some people fix it up for us and get it ready, but if you're not ready we can wait," Cayden asked.

"That would be great; I can't wait until we can move in. We'll have our own space and the twins will have more space to play. This is going to be so much fun," I said excited.

He smiled and kissed my hand softly. Since Cayden didn't want me to know where we were going until we got there we were going on a private jet.

"You can sleep Dow, it's going to be a couple of hours till we get there," Cayden said. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder to sleep.

"You brought us to Greece!" I screeched excited, jumping up and down in the middle of the airport.

"Yep, you're always talking about how you wanted to come here, and not while on a mission. So I decided to take you for our honey moon," he said kissing me softly.

"You're the best husband ever!" I said kissing him. I pulled back and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"I can call you the best husband now, instead of the best boyfriend," I said happily.

"And I can call you the best wife," he said spinning me around.

"Come on, we have a driver waiting to take us to our suite," he said.

It was around four o'clock in the morning here in Greece and so there weren't many people out on the streets. Our driver took us as far as he could and we got out and took our luggage. We walked up the many stairs to our hotel, but I didn't mind because it was all so beautiful here. I could see the ocean from where we were and I just wanted to jump in.

"We're here Dow," Cayden whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned around and gasped. It was gorgeous; some people would think it too plain but I loved it.

Cayden led us inside and we got the key to our room. Our room was like a small apartment, it great.

Everything was white and blue here, but I didn't mind. It was split kind of into two parts but without walls. On one side there was the bed and to the right the bathroom and then to the left of the bed there was a wall of windows where you could see out onto the horizon.

On the other side of the room there was like a little kitchen area and a living room area with a couch and TV. Then there was another wall of windows with a sliding glass door that led out to the best pool area ever.

The ground was beige marble and there were steps leading into a pool. The pool looked like it went over the edge like a waterfall but it didn't. In the middle of the pool there was a Jacuzzi. The pool area took up most of the outside. To the side of the pool there were some chairs that we could lounge in or get a tan.

"Cayden, this place is… I have no words. It's just so beautiful, I love it," I said turning around and hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad you love it Dow, I just want you to be happy," he said kissing me.

"You want to get in the pool?" he asked.

**M scene**

"Sure," I said. I turned around and he unzipped my dress for me. I placed it on one of the chairs and turned around to see Cayden staring at me. I was only in my white strapless bra, underwear, and stilettos.

"Do you need help with your clothes too?" I asked smirking. He swallowed and then smirked and nodded just standing there. I sauntered up to him and unbuttoned his vest and placed it on the other chair and then I started on his shirt. I slid it off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. I looked up at him and I could see the love and lust in his eyes and I smiled innocently at him before crashing my lips to his.

I ran my hands up and down his chiseled chest before reaching his pants and taking off his belt and unbuttoning them. I pushed them off of him and he stepped out of them and closer to me. I kissed down his neck all the way until I reached his waist and I pulled his boxers off and kissed down him and down his legs hearing him moan. I smirked and kissed back up until I reached his lips.

I opened his mouth and shoved my tongue in making him moan. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me as tight as he could against him. I slid off my stilettos with my feet and jumped up to wrap my legs around Cayden's waist and he walked us into the water of the pool.

He ran his hands up my back and unhooked my bra and dropped it on the floor leaving me only in my lace underwear. He pushed me up against the wall of the pool and ran his hands up and down my body. He kissed down my neck and ran his tongue down my chest. I arched up and he put one of my breasts into his mouth and swirled his tongue around my nipple.

"Cayden," I groaned pulling his head closer to my body. He pulled back and put my other breast into his mouth and did the same thing. He ran his tongue through the valley between my breasts and up to my neck where he bit down without using his fangs. I wrapped my legs tighter around his body grinding into his crotch. He ran his hands down my body and over my legs till he got to my underwear and slid them off my body and threw them somewhere on the stairs.

I pulled his face back to me and kissed him passionately as he massaged my breasts in his hands. I could feel his boner on my thigh even though we were in the water. I ran my hand down his chest till I reached him and started running my hand up and down his length making him groan into my mouth.

Our kissing became more passionate as time went on and I didn't want to wait anymore. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and he positioned himself above my center before slamming into me. We rocked together in the water as we kissed. Cayden wrapped my other leg around his waist and I rode him.

He bent his head down and put one of my breasts into his mouth massaged the other one with his hand. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes in pleasure. I could feel my climax coming and right before I came Cayden pushed me back into the wall and sank his fangs into my neck making me scream his name out in pleasure.

He pushed into me harder than before as he rode out my orgasm and he pulled his fangs out of me before screaming my name in pleasure as he came.

When we were done I wrapped my arms around Cayden's neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you Cayden, I'm so glad I'm your wife now," I said happily.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're my wife Dow, I've been waiting forever to marry you. You have made me the happiest man alive, even before we were married, but it's going to be even better now that we're married," he said before kissing me softly.

"You might not be able to tell me, but maybe you can show me," I said smiling innocently. He smirked at me and for the rest of the night we made love outside and inside of the suite.

**End of M scene**

I woke up in the morning with Cayden's head lying on my chest. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair as i listened to him sleep. "Morning Dow," Cayden whispered kissing my cheek.

"Morning, did you have a good sleep?" i asked kissing him.

"I had a great sleep," he said peppering kisses all over my face. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and flipped us over.

"How was your sleep Dow?" he asked looking up at me.

"Best sleep i've had in a long time," i said smiling.

"What are we going to do today?" i asked resting my elbows on his chest.

"Whatever you want to do Dow," he said gazing up at me.

"We should go to the beach! I haven't to one in the longest time," i said excited.

"Ok then we will spend our day at the beach," he kissing me. I smiled into the kiss then got up and ran into the bathroom laughing.

"Come back here Dow," Cayden yelled running after me. I shut the door and locked it.

"Dow, let me in," Cayden said banging on the door.

"What's the magic word?" i said in a sing song voice.

"I love you Dow and i'll do what ever you want me to do," Cayden said through the door.

"Like my own personal slave?" i asked laughing.

"Yes, like a slave," he said.

"Ok," i said opening the door and jumping into his arms.

"The first thing i want you to do is start the bath," i said getting down.

He nodded and after ten minutes we got into the bath and just lay in each other's arms.

Once we got out there was a knock on the door. I tied a knot on my robe and opened the door to the room service i'd ordered while Cayden started the bath.

After we ate we got into our bathing suits.

My bathing suit was a winter lilac rio push-up twist bandeau top and cheeky hipkini bottoms. I braided my hair to the side and grabbed some flip flops and a see through mesh white cover up and a bag.

Cayden was wearing blue and black swim shorts and flip flops. "Ok are we ready?" i asked putting on my gucci sun glasses.

"Wow, you look great," Cayden said looking me up and down.

"Thanks babe, i'm glad you like it," i said giving him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"We can do that later, but now we have to go to the beach," i said pulling him out the door.

"Yea, we do have two weeks here," he said kissing my neck.

**Two weeks later**

"I can't believe we have to leave today," i said sadly.

"We can come back soon and we can bring the kids and everyone down here," Cayden said hugging me from behind as i finished applying my makeup.

"You know, you look better without all this stuff on," he told me leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Really?" i asked looking at myself in the mirror.

"Yep, gorgeous," he said smiling.

"Thanks, you're so sweet," i said kissing him.

When i was done getting ready we got our bags and walked down to the check out area. I walked around the lobby looking at everything while Cayden checked out. We never really looked around the lobby since we were always out or in our room.

I came up to this little jewlery shop and was looking around to see if i liked anything. "Good afternoon miss, do you see anything you like?" the salesman asked.

"Yes, that silver ring with the blue gemstone. How much would it be in dollars?" i asked him.

"It would be 12000 dollars," he told me.

Wow thats but i guess it's worth it. "Hey Dow, you find something you like?" Cayden asked walking up behind me.

"Yea, i really like that ring. But it's 12000 dollars," i said sighing.

"We'll buy it," Cayden said to the salesman.

"Really?" i asked excited.

"Of course," he said handing the man a credit card. The man smiled at us and put the ring in a box and charged the credit card.

"Thank you," we said to the man as we left.

"Thank you so much Cayden, i've had a great time here. You're the best," i said hugging him and giving him a kiss.

"Your're welcome Dow, you know i'd do anything for you," he said. I smiled a big smile and nodded.

"Now do you want to put the ring on?" he asked. I nodded and he took the ring out of the bag. I opened up the box and put the ring on my middle finger on my right hand. It was a beautiful ring. It wasn't like totally extravegant. The actual ring part was silver and had a kind of like flower design and in the middle was a light blue gemstone.

"Ok so when does our plane leave?" i asked as we were in the taxi driving to the airport.

"Well it is one thirty right now and we are going back on the private jet, so it will leave as soon as we get on. I called them after we checked out and told them to start getting ready and they should be ready when we arrive," Cayden told me. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder for the rest of the way.

When we got on the plane i looked though all the pictures that we'd taken while here in Greece. We had pictures of when we were at the pool in our room, at the beach, walking around Greece like at the monuments, when we were jumping off the rocks and also if we were just lounging around.

I had a really great time here and i can't wait till we can come back.

**Ok i know this is really late, but Happy New Year's Everyone! There will be pictures up on my profile of the wedding and everything probably later tonight. Now, this story is coming to an end. There will probably just be a few chapters left. I'm not sure if i'm going to do a sequel. I might but it will be sometime later on. If i do a sequel it will be about the twins life. But i'm not sure yet. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I think this is the longest i've ever gone without updating. I've just been really busy, trying to get my biology and geometry grade up, i suck at these subjects. But anyway, here's the next chapter to Shadow Star. I hope you like it. Darkmoonlight11 :)**

Cayden and I had been back on base for about two weeks and today we were moving into our house.

When we got back home Cayden had some people fix up the house a bit and had some designers put together the rooms. All the rooms were painted and had all the furniture necessary so that we didn't have to do it when we moved in.

Today we were just moving the rest of the things that we hadn't had moved from our apartment and our clothes and the kids' toys.

The house was only a few miles away from the base and it was on private property a little ways into some woods, so we would have a lot of privacy.

My mom had taught me how to put the wards up around the house and a few days ago Cayden and I had gone out there to put them up.

"Anna, are you and Lanny dressed and ready to go?" I called from Lena's room, which was just across from their room.

"Almost ready," Anna called. Her voice seemed a little muffled so I assumed she was in the bathroom.

I finished dressing Lena and picked her up and her bag and walked into the twins' room. Lanny was sitting on the floor tying his shoes and I could see Anna in the bathroom finishing her hair. Lanny was wearing some dark blue jeans and a red long sleeve shirt with red high tops. His black coat was sprawled out on the floor next to him.

Lanny looked up at me when he was done and smiled. "When we get to the house is dad going to play soccer with me?" Lanny asked standing up with his soccer ball.

"If your good and you and your sister don't fight then yes," I told him. He smiled and ran out of the room.

The room was mostly bare except for the beds. The beds weren't ours but beds that the base had given us to use, so they were going to stay in the room. The dressers were gone and all of the twins' things were gone also.

Anna walked out and she was wearing this black dress with grey stockings and some furry black boots. She had braided her hair to the side and had put a black beanie on top. "Grab your coat Anna and let's go," I said smiling at her. She nodded and grabbed her purple pea coat from her bed and put on before walking over to me. I kissed the top of her head and we walked out of the room.

We walked into the living room and Cayden and Lanny were kicking the soccer ball back and forth but stopped when we walked in. I raised my eyebrow at Cayden but he just smiled at me. They knew they weren't supposed to kick the ball around in the house but I guess Lanny roped Cayden into it.

"You guys can play when we get to the house. You'll have a big backyard where you'll have plenty of space to kick the ball around," I said. Lanny picked up the ball and sighed sadly but nodded.

Cayden walked over and took Lena's bag and kissed her head before kissing my cheek. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we all walked out of the apartment.

Cayden locked the door and we walked down to the lobby. We handed the keys to the person at the front desk and the lady smiled warmly at us. "We'll miss having you guys here and seeing the kids. I hope you enjoy your new house," she said. Her name was Annie and had been working her for about two years. She loved the kids.

"Thanks and we'll see you around," I said hugging her. She hugged me back and said bye to the kids before we walked out of the building.

Lena lifted her head from my shoulder and looked up at me and smiled. She then took a piece of my hair and wrapped it around her finger and tugged a little. She had a habit of pulling on people's hair.

I felt Anna let go of my hand and she started running. I looked around and saw that she was running towards my father. Anna jumped up and he caught her and spinned her around. She giggled and he put her down before kissing her head. Cayden and I walked over to them and Anna was talking animatedly to my father, telling him all about the house. He smiled at me before looking back down at Anna.

"Can grandpa and grandma come with us to the house?" Anna asked me with puppy dog eyes. I smiled and looked at them and they nodded.

"Yes, now let's go," I said. She nodded and took my father's hand before we started walking to the garage.

When we got there Cayden grabbed the keys to a black SUV and I helped Anna and Lanny into the car. I strapped in Lena's car seat and then strapped her in before buckling my seat belt. My father sat up front with Cayden and my mom sat in the back with us and two other guards. Another SUV filled with guards followed us. Cayden pulled out of the garage and drove to the front gate and they let us out. It took us about ten minutes to reach the house.

Cayden clicked a button and the gate to the house opened and he pulled into the little courtyard in front of the house and I looked around. The house was beautiful, I loved it and I knew the kids would too. One of the guards opened the door to the car for us and we got out. I helped the twins down and unstrapped Lena from her car seat and took the car seat. **(The house is kind of hard to describe and I don't feel like describing it, but I have a picture of it on my profile so you can look at it)** Cayden took the car seat and we all walked into the house.

The kids hadn't seen the house yet and were both looking around in awe. The floor was marble and there was a big gold table in the middle of the foyer. Hanging from the ceiling was a big crystal chandelier. There were some marble pillars at the end of the foyer which led to the stairs. There was a twirling staircase on each side which met up at the top with a small balcony in the middle. The actual stairs were marble and the railings were steel. The carpet on the stairs was just in the middle, and was beige with black sides. The walls in the foyer were painted white but had sections of brown. **(Picture on profile)**

"Mommy, this house is so big!" Anna said smiling.

"Can we go to the backyard?" Lanny asked excited.

"Don't you want to see your room first Lanny?" Cayden asked him. Lanny shook his head and Cayden rolled his eyes. He put the car seat down and walked to the backyard with Lanny.

"I want to see my room mommy," Anna said excited. I nodded and we walked up the stairs. We walked down the hallway and when we reached her room I opened the door and she ran in. I heard her squeal and smiled.

Most of the walls in her room were painted a light pink color and one of the walls was painted magenta. The back wall, the wall her bed was pushed up against, had magenta stenciling of flowers. Part of that wall was made of windows and then farther down the wall there were double doors that led out onto a balcony.

There were some sheer silver curtains covering the windows and then behind them were some regular curtains that were pink. Only the sheer curtains were closed since it was morning.

Her floors were dark hardwood and so were her bed and other furniture. Her bed was a queen size bed and had a striped light pink and magenta comforter with white sheets. Her two side tables had some silver lamps with small crystals hanging from the shades and just some other small accessories.

In the middle of the ceiling there was a big chandelier. In front of her bed there was a big white carpet. To the left of her bed, at an angle, there was a flat screen TV on top of a dresser that had a DVD player, which doubled as a music player where she could plug in her iPod. She then had a shelf above that where she could put some DVD's and stuff.

On the other side of the room there were two book shelves that had all the books she read, her school books, and pictures. Beside that there was a door that opened up to Anna's walk in closet.

On the far side of the room there were two sliding doors that opened up to a smaller room that had a doll house and all her toys. She loved playing with dolls and her doll house. We had it especially made out of wood and it was big too. She could stand up and it would still be a little bit taller than her. There was a small flat screen TV in the room so that she could watch TV or something while she was playing. There was also a desk and rolling chair that she could sit at and do her homework. The color scheme was the same as her room.

Anna walked over to the sliding doors and when she opened then she gasped and ran inside. **(Picture on profile)** "Mommy, I love this room!" she said excited. I walked in and saw her getting out all her dolls.

"Now Lanny can't destroy any of my dolls by stepping on them because I have my own room!" she said running over and hugging me tightly.

"I'm glad you like it Anna," I said kissing her head.

"I love it mommy," she said smiling. I nodded and she went over to play with her dolls. I nodded at two of the guards who would be staying with Anna and walked out of the room.

Outside of Anna's room there was a door right across from it and that was her bathroom.

I walked down the hallway and down the stairs and walked outback to see Cayden and Lanny playing soccer. We had put two goals on one part of the field. Cayden had gotten the guards to play with them and Cayden was one of the goalies. Right now Lanny had the ball and was kicking it down the field. He kicked the ball towards one of the guards and ran in front of the goal and the guard kicked it back to him and he kicked it into the goal and made it. He lifted his arms in the air and cheered.

I smiled at him as he high fived the guard who had helped him. I turned my head and saw my mom walking around looking at everything and walked over to her.

"This is a really beautiful house," she said smiling at me.

"I know, the kids love it," I said.

"Let's go see the kitchen, you'll love it," I told her.

She nodded and followed me. The kitchen was huge and had hardwood floors. In the middle of the room there was a long marble counter top island with white cabinets. At the far end the wall was full of counter top space and there was a stainless steel sink in the middle. Above the sink there was a bunch of windows and you could see out into the front of the house.

On either side of the windows there were cabinets and along the bottom of the counter there were cabinets. There was also a dishwasher beside the sink. On the other side of the room there was the stove, oven, fridge/refrigerator, and microwave. There were also more cabinets and a walk in pantry.

In the middle of the ceiling, above the island, there was a big brass chandelier. Then there were also some recess lighting on all sides of the room. **(Picture on profile)**

My mom closed the door to the kitchen and we looked around. "Wow, you have to let me cook here sometimes Rose," my mom said looking around in awe. She loved cooking and I knew that she would love this kitchen.

"Of course, how about every Friday you and dad come over and we have family night and you can cook," I said.

"That would be lovely, thank you Rose," she said hugging me. I smiled and went to look out the window and gasped.

Sitting there was like five cars and not just any cars but like really nice expensive cars. My mom looked over at me worried and ran over. I stood there with my mouth hanging open in awe and she looked at the cars and then back at me confused. "What's wrong Rose?" she asked me.

"Those are really nice cars," I said. She nodded and looked back at me. I smiled and ran out of the kitchen with Lena and outside. I walked over to the cars and looked them over. There was a black Koenigsegg CCXR; a silver Pagani Zonda; a blue Ferrari; a red Porsche, and a black Mustang GT. **(Pictures on profile) **They were all new, I could tell and I really wanted to drive them. But they weren't mine so I couldn't.

"Who said they weren't yours." I turned around to see Cayden standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Are you saying they are?" I asked excited. He nodded and I ran over and jumped on him.

"You're the best!" I said kissing him.

"Can I drive one now?" I asked jumping up and down.

"Yes, which one?" he asked.

"The Koenigsegg," I said. He nodded and grabbed some keys out of his jacket pocket and handed them to me. I handed him Lena and ran over to the driver's side and opened it up and got in. The seats were black leather and there was an upgraded sound system, well upgraded everything. I turned on the car and smiled. I pulled out of the house and drove down the street. This was great. I'd always wanted one of these and now that I had one, my life was complete. I smiled and turned around and drove back to the house. I got out of the car and locked it.

"You like it?" Cayden asked.

"I love it," I said kissing him. He smiled and hugged me. I kissed Lena's head and we walked inside.

"How does Lanny like the field?" I asked.

"He loves it, he told me he's never coming inside," Cayden said laughing. I shook my head smirking. He's so silly.

"Lanny, do you want to see your room now?" I called when we walked outside. He looked over from kicking the ball and grimaced but nodded and ran over.

"Fine but can I come back out after?" he asked.

"Yes honey," I said. He smiled and ran inside. We followed him in and we all walked up the stairs. His room was right next to Anna's room.

Lanny's room also had hardwood floors and his walls were painted a grey color, it wasn't dark but it wasn't that light. His bed and all his furniture were hardwood just like Anna's. His comforter is dark blue and his sheets are light blue. The wall behind his bed was painted white and had windows on one side of his bed which leaded to a balcony, just like in Anna's room.

On the far side of his room there were a bunch of black shelves which held all his books and things. In the middle of the shelves there was a desk where he could do his homework. There was a flat screen TV on the other side of the room that he could watch from his bed. There was a door on that wall which opened up into his walk in closet and bathroom. **(Picture on profile)**

Lanny looked around at everything and smiled. "I like it, and it won't have Anna's dolls all over the place," he said smiling at us. I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it, but don't get on the bed while you're dirty. Lunch will be ready in an hour so I want you to shower in half an hour so that you'll be clean," I told him. He nodded and ran out of the room.

"Do you think he'll come and take a shower?" Cayden asked me.

"No, that's why you're going to tell him to take a shower in half an hour," I said before taking Lena and walking to the kitchen to make lunch.

After lunch we all went into the living room and hung out. **(Picture on profile) **

"Mommy, can we get a dog?" Anna asked. I looked at her shocked. I was not expecting her to ever ask that question.

"I was watching TV while I was playing with my dolls and this girl on a TV show had a dog and I want one too," she said. I looked at Cayden and he shrugged.

"Are you going to take care of it?" I asked her. She nodded excited.

"Then I guess we can get one," I said. She smiled and ran over to Lanny to tell him that we were getting a dog. I wonder what kind of dog she would want to get.

**Next Day **

"So are you going to take Anna and Lanny to get a dog today?" Cayden asked while we were getting ready.

"Yes and don't worry we're taking guards with us, and my mom is coming too," I said.

He nodded and kissed my cheek. We finished getting ready and then I walked into Lanny's room and woke him up and then I went to Anna's room and woke her up.

"Get dressed and then come down for breakfast," I told them. I walked into the kitchen and started making some pancakes. Cayden was already in there, drinking some blood in a coffee cup.

"Do you have time for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Yes, what are you making?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Pancakes," I said. He nodded and kissed my neck. I smiled and started mixing the batter. As soon as Cayden started eating the pancakes I'd made him the twins walked in.

I smiled at them and watched as Anna kissed Lena's cheek, who was sitting in her high chair eating some cheerios. I finished making the twins their pancakes and then made some for me. When we were all done eating we walked outside to the cars.

"Are you going to come to the base after you buy the dog or come back here?" Cayden asked.

"We'll go to the base," I said. He nodded and kissed me and said bye to the kids before getting into the blue Ferrari.

I strapped Lena into her car seat in the SUV and the kids got in the car. I closed the door and smiled at my mom who had just arrived. One of her guards helped her out of her car and she got into mine. Two other guards got into our car and then we drove off with the other car following us.

Last night Cayden and I had looked up online where you could buy dogs and we'd found this little pet shop about half an hour away from the house.

I turned on some music so that the kids wouldn't get bored and talked with my mom as we drove to the pet shop.

When we arrived I helped the kids out of the car and unstrapped Lena. Two of the guards went inside the shop with us and two stood outside it, while the rest stayed in the car.

Anna's face lit up as she saw all the dogs. Some were small and some were really big. I hoped she wouldn't choose a big dog. Anna and Lanny both ran in different directions to look at the dogs and a guard went with each of them. The store wasn't that big so we would be fine but it was just precaution.

Anna went around to all kinds of dogs but Lanny just stayed looking at one so I went over to see which dog he was playing with.

Lanny was smiling and petting a small husky puppy. It had white fur but the fur on its head was brown. **(Picture on profile)** I smiled at them.

"Can I get this one mommy, he likes me," Lanny said.

"Sure, but are you sure you want this one?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ok, then you can get this one. Just let me go see how Anna is doing and then we'll buy the dogs," I said. He nodded and went back to playing with the puppy.

I walked over to Anna and she was laughing while this black dog licked her face. "Mommy, I want this one!" she squealed.

The puppy barked and I realized it was a Rottweiler puppy. **(Picture on Profile)** Great they both want dogs that have the potential to be dangerous when they get older. At least they'll be great guard dogs, I'm sure we can train them to protect the twins.

"Ok, are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded enthusiastically and picked up the puppy in her arms and held it to her chest protectively.

"Ok, then let's go get Lanny and we'll pay for the puppies," I said. She nodded and we went to get Lanny. He picked up his puppy and we walked to the cashier.

"Hi, we'd like to buy these two puppies," I told the guy. He looked me up and down and I had to resist the urge to grimace.

"Sure," he said.

"But you're going to have to buy everything the dogs need," he said.

"Would you get them for me, this is our first time getting a dog and we don't know what they'll need," I told him. He nodded and walked out from behind the cash register and grabbed everything we would need.

I handed him my credit card and he rung us up before the guards grabbed the bags and we walked out. Anna and Lanny held their puppies as we drove to the base.

"Do you know what you're going to name them?" I asked the twins.

"Abel," Lanny said. I nodded.

"And you Anna?" I asked.

"Astro," she said smiling down at the puppy.

"Those are nice names," I said.

"Thank you mommy," they both said.

When we got to the base I grabbed the collars and leashes from the back and put them on the dogs. I held Lena and locked up the car and walked with my mom as the twins ran ahead with their new puppies. As I watched them run around having fun I realized that everything I ever wished for in my life had come true. I had a great husband, three wonderful kids, I knew my parents, I had a brother, I was still in touch with all my friends in the gang and they were all happy, and I had a good job. I had everything and to me my life was perfect. I didn't need anything else. All of the problems that had been in my life were over and I was grateful for that. I'm sure there will be more to come but if I have my family and friends beside me I'm sure we'll make it through it, just like we always have.

The End

**Ok this is the end of Shadow Star. I just want to thank everyone who read this story, favorited it, favorited me as an author, and reviewed. You guys are awesome and i'm glad you liked it. You guys helped me finish my first story and i'm so happy. Thank you for sticking with me even though it took me a long time to update. I'm still not sure if i'm going to do a sequel for this, but if you guys want one then i will. If i do a sequel then it will be about the twins as teenagers. So you guys just tell me if i should, and also if you have any ideas you can tell me that too. R & R. Thanks Darkmoonlight11 :) **


End file.
